Harvest Moon
by irshgirl
Summary: Sequel to Summer Heat.School is back in session for the gleeks with more romance, more drama, football,a harvestfestival, and the return of a familiar face and some new ones at Mckinley high school.Hiatus til my glee muse returns
1. Chapter 1

GLEE : Harvest Moon

Disclaimer ; I unfortunately still do not own Glee, I am just playing ar round in their world .

Quinn Fabray awoke with a start, arms sprawled out holding onto Puck's side, her blonde hair against his chest and recalled with vivid clarity the exciting night of lovemaking and couldn't resist placing a kiss against his torso. He stirred and reached for her as the alarm blared " Empire State of Mind " at the same time the very loud cries of Beth shattered any illusions the young couple had about continuing where they left off.

" Gah!" Puck bolted up in bed, eyes opening and staring at Quinn's sexy tousled hair ," did you set that thing ? Shit ,Quinn, its freaking 530 in the morning "

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, kissing him leisurely " Morning "

He gave into the kiss, drawing her closer " Right so we have plenty of time "

Her lips curved into a seductive smile and rested her head against him," I wish "

Beth lifted her voice and cried , making sure that her parents heard her this morning .

" She is awake ," informed Quinn, covering her chest with the sheet ," your turn or mine "

" I'm faster at getting dressed for school," stated puck, reaching for the nearest pair of jeans from the floor and pulling out a clean tee shirt ," I'll get Beth , you shower "

Once dressed he walked into the nursery , picking up his red faced daughter who shut up once daddy entered the room." We heard you, Bethasarus ! "

She reached for his face and he blew her kisses making her squeal in utter delight .

" Today might be different , Beth," said Puck," you'll be staying with Grandma Judy while your Mom and I go to school. So I want you to do your daddy a good one and save your puking for Judy ….puke on grandma Judy "

Beth stared at him with her mothers eyes and shook her little head as if to say no.

" Come on, let's go see your mom before I feed you breakfast "

Quinn was wrapped in a towel when Puck and Beth joined her in the bathroom .

" Quinn," said puck," Beth wants to see her mommy ..'

Quinn, oblivious to the towel, took her daughter into her arms, kissing her cheek.

" There's mama's baby ," cooed Quinn," and Daddy too '

She lifted her face, Puck cupped her chin and gave her a lingering kiss .

" We've still got time , babe ….." suggested puck, making her laugh at him.

" You have a one track mine, pucker man," teased Quinn," are you wearing that to school?"

" Babe , this is how I always dress so the answer would be yeah ,I am "

" You could wear that nice blue polo shirt I bought you from Hollister "

Puck let out a tired sigh and ran a hand through his Mohawk. ' I thought I'd ,you know, save it for special occasions like dinner with your mom ,Quinn "

The shirt was nice and expensive but it looked more like something Finn would wear.

" I thought that you liked it ," accused Quinn," you told me you liked it "

" I do ," replied Puck, not wanting to piss her off this early ion the morning ," it was a great gift. I just..I don't think its for me to wear on the first day back to school"

Her lips thinned," It isn't a special occasion shirt, puck "

" I don't want to ruin it in case I get slushied ," said puck, quickly ," shit , Quinn, give me her. I'll feed her , you need to get your gorgeous ass moving or we'll be late "

" We have plenty of time " assured Quinn, matter of fact ," we will not be late "

HM

Across town , Kurt and Mercedes were teleconferencing via the speakerphone as was customary in their morning rituals and especially today as they dressed for school.

It was important that whether they be noticed or not that they be the fashion barometer for most of McKinley high school and the Junior class.

" Do not wear the fuchsia hoodie ," implored Kurt ,' I know its your to go with jacket but not on the first day of school. You are wearing that white and gold tunic we bought at the outlets . Aren't you, Cedes ?"

He was already dressed in crisp new skinny jeans, a pale blue Marc Jacobs button down shirt he had got for a steal this summer as he perused his belts and ties .

He needed some more color , perhaps the multi color belt Tina had found for him.

" Mercedes , are you still there ?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes in response as she finished fastening her chunky gold hoop earrings and added another watch to her arm as in afterthought .

" Yeah I'm here ," reminded Mercedes," and would you relax, Kurt . You and I will be the undisputed fashion divas even if no one recognizes it .."

" I suppose your right ," conceded Kurt , adding the colorful thin belt like a scarf, knotting it just so around his neck," those Neanderthals at the school wouldn't know the first thing about fashion if it hit them squarely between their perfect skin and hair "

He moved across the room to finish his morning ritual of fixing his hair , perfectly .

" So your envious of Quinn," chuckled Mercedes," cause I gotta tell you, Kurt, that's funny . I think you won her over when you bought all those designer baby clothes "

Kurt flipped his bangs." Not Quinn "

He paused, deliberated, and decided it would be best to just bite the bullet and ask .

"Have you heard from Bo yet, honey ?"

There seemed to be a heavy thickness permeating the air at his subtle question.

In her own bedroom, Mercedes dropped the lipstick on the floor and bit her lip.

Moisture prickled behind her eyes and she squeezed them shut tightly, fighting them.

Her summer came back to her in a burst of wonderful, fuzzy moments .

Over the summer , She had met and fallen for one Bo Rhodes ( April Rhodes son it turned out ) and it had been a summer to remember for always .

However , Bo, who was a fledging chef , had been offered a position as a sous chef in training aboard the Branson Belle , where April performed .

" Bo called …last night ," answered Mercedes, cursing herself for cracking a bit ," He and April got to Branson just fine . Turns out his mom actually has a condo "

" Shocking but good ," replied Kurt, concern in his tone ," so this is the part where I ask how are you holding up, honey ?"

Mercedes sunk down to sit on the bed and was thankful Kurt wasn't here to see her .

" I am fine , Kurt ," stated Mercedes," I was fine last night after the 60 texts I got from everyone . Now finish primping and come pick me up because if I don't get me an iced coffee before school starts I may kill someone this morning "

" It's perfectly alright for you to miss Bo," told Kurt ," its been a day "

" That someone I will be killing with is going to be you, Kurt ," added Mercedes ," if you quote Rachel to me one more time. I got her three texts too last night after yours "

" Alright I wont ask again ," said Kurt ," even though we are your friends and obviously are concerned for your well-being . "

" I want the Lima Bean," went on Mercedes , stopping him before he could get started," and your buying . You want to make me feel better, spring for a chocolate muffin too "

" You got it ,' smiled Kurt ," give me ten minutes. I want to make sure dad ate breakfast "

" You have eight ," put forth Mercedes , good naturally ," and do not change again , Kurt "

Lima Heights Adjacent

Santana observed herself critically in the mirror as her eyes flickered back and forth to the perfectly pressed not a crease in the skirt of her Cheerio uniform hanging on the closet door. What would be the worse thing that her mom would do to her if she didn't quit the Cheerios ? Would Maria push more or go straight to Sue herself ?

She wondered this most of the last few weeks but decided it was probably in her own best interests if she just did as her mom asked of her even if it would kill her rep.

Santana smoothed the silky one shoulder long blouse and her best tight jeans , black heeled boots and her dark hair shone to perfection .

She was still hot , no doubt about it.

The uniform gave her prestige and was money at school but at the end of the day, it was really kind of nice to have her mom to come home to , even if this would make her officially the bitch that was in the glee club .

Her Cheerios uniform taunted her ,mercilessly , and she smiled sadly at it .

Being Sue's Head Cheerio had been a rush , people parted the halls for her and Brittany.

God how she was going to miss that !

In hindsight Santana now realized that her gold thong bikini fiasco thing had been a bad idea from the get go and forced her mom's hand with the discipline which was her quitting the cheerios or the consequences would be far worse.

Since that probably meant living with her Dad , she readily agreed to quit.

She had hoped at some point her mother would budge on the cheerleading thing but Maria had been firm on this or despite the fact that Santana had worked hard this summer .

Hell, she had practically been a damn saint the rest of the summer .

You think her mother would give her a break for that alone .

Dating Matt Rutherford only , she hadn't once shoplifted all summer, and she had even done laundry and fixed supper once or twice .

Making herself depressed with her own do-gooder list, Santana grabbed the uniform and went into the kitchen with it and found her mother drinking coffee and scrambling eggs.

" Morning , Mama "

Maria turned around , smiling at her daughter , warmly ." Oh Santana Maria , you look gorgeous " Maria handed her a glass of orange juice ," sit and eat "

Santana took a drink and grudgely sat in the chair. " Why do you hate me, Mom?"

" Honey, we have been through this a dozen times already," said Maria , placing a plate in front of her ," quitting the cheerleading squad will be good for you. You may not believe me now but trust me, Santana , you will see that I am right about this "

A pout crossed on the Latina's full lips ," if I don't come back home today , you will know that Sue killed me and probably dumped my body in 's yard or something "

" I think your over-exaggerating , Santana " said Maria ," the woman isn't right but I don't believe that she would go that far , young lady "

' Yes she would ," stated Santana ," no one quit's the Cheerios …ever '

" What about Quinn ?" interrupted Maria , hoping for a way out of this argument .

" Sue found out she was pregnant and kicked her off the squad ,' repeated Santana ," I told you all of this last year. Do you even listen, Mom ?"

" Do not use that distrustful tone with me, young lady ,' warned Maria , softly

" Sorry," managed Santana, taking a bite of the toast ," and I was serious. If I don't turn up then you should check 's yard because I'm sure that Sue would get off on pinning my murder on him. "

" I have on speed dial " assured an amused Maria ," and speaking of glee club, I am happy that you are continuing with it this year "

" Mom, I like glee ," admitted Santana ," don't rub it in or anything "

" of course not ," remarked Maria, knowingly ,' because you liking something fun like singing is detrimental to your reputation at that school "

" You said it " said Santana as her cell blasted and she flipped it open.

**We are here -Brittany (:**

" Looks like the gang is all here and in our driveway " announced Maria, waving at them.

" Is Brittany driving ?"

Santana stuffed the rest of scrambled eggs in her mouth, chewed, washed it down with juice and collected her things ." No, Mom," stated Santana ," Mike is probably driving since he thinks she's a dangerous driver. Crappy boyfriend , if you ask me '

" Santana ! " admonished Maria ," Mike chang is a nice young man "

" Whatever but I've ridden with Britt dozens of times ," told Santana," she's a good driver . Look I gotta go before Matt decides to be all old fashioned or crap and come in the house and pick me up…bye, Mom "

Maria pressed a kiss on her daughters cheek. " Have a good day and you should just talk with Coach Sylvester right off, Santana . Be easier , I think "

' Right so I can be humiliated the rest of the afternoon ..' Santana let the door slam and with a wave at Brittany, she climbed in the backseat of the car with Matt .

" Good morning, Santana " greeted a cheerful Brittany from the front seat ," oh , its weird seeing you not wearing your uniform. Though you look really hot "

Mike glanced at his girlfriend with a slight frown then exchanged a look with Matt.

" Don't any of you say a word," warned Santana , clutching the red and white uniform on her lap," I've got to face sue this morning so I've got to be totally fierce "

Matt leaned in, drawing her into a reassuring kiss that had her clutching his shirt, forcefully . " I am really proud of you for doing this, Santana "

" Aw shit, don't, Matt ," muttered Santana , trying not to cave in with his sweetness," this isn't a fucking easy thing to do. I could still change my mind before we get there '

" You won't though " matt put an arm around her shoulder ," you will be great "

" I love you, Rutherford , but all this gushy lovey crap is done once we're at school'

" I am not pretending I don't love you , Santana " argued matt ," we talked about this "

" My rep is gonna be on the damn floor after I see sue ,' informed Santana , clearly," I just need for you to be cool and back me up here , Matt "

" I do back you up but we're together now ,' Matt laid the ground rules once more ," I'm not gonna go back to being the by toy of the week for you '

" Oh shut up," Santana kissed him, hotly ," you know I love you"

Mike held Brittany's hand in his as he drove, taking in the conversation in the backseat of the car and shook his head , worried for his friend .

Santana was gonna castrate Matt before the end of first week back , without a doubt.

It wasn't going to be a pretty sight .

" I can still quit the Cheerios with you, Santana ' offered Brittany , hopefully .

A small smile worked itself around the way of Santana 's mouth as the girls eyes met, lingered on each other for a moment then held a beat .

" thanks but I don't want you to do that ,' muttered Santana , honestly ," not for me "

" Who else would I be doing it for ?" questioned a wide eyed Brittany .

Mike squeezed his girlfriends hand and sent her a warm smile which she returned .

" I think that if quitting is something you want to do, Brittany ," interjected Mike, feeling as if he was somehow missing something in this conversation ," you should. I mean, you don't need to do it for Santana but for yourself . Sue is evil "

" I know but I'm somebody when I'm a cheerio , Mike " explained Brittany ,softly .

" You are someone , Brittany," replied Mike ," someone that I love "

" Vomit ' cut in Santana , earning her a glare from her own boyfriend .

" You know , I did gain like 2 pounds since yesterday ," bemoaned the blonde , ruefully ," it was those damn barbecue chips Kurt made me eat. I might not have to quit because when we do the morning weigh in, Sue might kick me off the squad "

" Two pounds ?" repeated mike ," That's nuts !"

" it's the price we have to pay to be this hot " agreed Santana , simply .

" I am so glad we're dudes ," declared Matt ," Chang , pull into McDonalds , man "

HM

Sam Evans was nervous and not in a fan boy way either .

First day at a new school was something he just wasn't looking forward to and this was with having a vague sense of what to expect at McKinley high School.

He combed his sun kissed blonde hair ala Beiber style , and surveyed his outfit in the mirror . Figuring his new Avatar tee shirt would label him a geek right off and he really had his eye on being popular , Sam had went with a regular pair of jeans and a nice blue Aeropastle tee shirt and sneakers. It was a look and a casual, cool way of it.

Being the new kid was probably gonna really suck but it wasn't like his family would be moving back to Tennessee anytime soon so he was stuck.

Lima ,Ohio was home now.

On the plus side he wasn't going to be going into the new school completely friendless.

He had been fortunate this summer when he had met Kurt Hummel and been introduced to his own group of friends who had been cool about taking him into their little cliché .

He enjoyed hanging out with them and they were a pretty interesting group.

Sam wasn't sure where they were on the cool factor but from what he had pieced together from fragments of their conversations he had overheard , he didn't think they were.

Even if Finn Hudson swore he was really cool.

Not that he cared about that cause having friends was cool in itself but if he established his cool,right off, it would probably make his life easier .

For an Avatar loving comic book dude with dyslexia he needed an edge.

Giving his hair one last look, Sam grabbed his backpack and headed for the bus.

He would do whatever it took to get to the top of the McKinley ladder .

HM

Tina smoothed the skirt of her vintage drop waist white and black dress , added her favorite pair of black fishnet fingerless gloves, and decided it was a good look.

She had a moment of pause questioning whether the dress was a bit too Rachel but then changed her mind and bought it anyways .it called her name Tina buy me .

The dress was pre-baby doll and probably wouldn't be considered by Kurt standards since it was ala early 1990's Hot Topic and she had been perusing the online sites for bargains and bought it at a five dollar steal and was instantly taken with it.

She was adapting her look a bit this year maybe a bit Victorian Goth here and there.

Nothing drastic or unrecognizable but a little lighter .

Tina wondered if Artie would even notice the difference .

Glasses or none, her boyfriend could be blind unless he was checking out her breasts sometimes . He was such a guy but he was hers .

Tina brushed some bright pink eye shadow across her lids as her phone blasted Beoyance .

Another text from Mercedes .

The girl was texting like crazy this morning and Tina figured it had a lot to do with Bo being gone than her friend worrying about getting to school on time .

They would have to do their best to be there for Mercedes and cheer her up.

She ran a brush through her hair and contemplated whether the pink streak worked .

She liked the look but it might be a bit Nymphadora Tonks than Tina Cohen Chang .

Her cell blasted some Michael Jackson 'Thriller ' which was her ring tone for Artie 's text and picked up her cell from the bed where she had tossed it earlier .

Almost there , Tee . See you soon .Love , Artie

Grinning at his dorkiness and joining in his excitement that he would now be driving them to school rather than one of his parents , Tina sent him a quick reply.

" Tina ," Sandra Cohen-Chang dressed in a crisp navy blue power suit and heels entered the bedroom to fix her daughter with a look," you're wearing that to school?"

Tina frowned and tried for subtle sarcasm with her mom.

" No, Mom," remarked Tina , sarcastically ," I was going to change into sweats after first period. Yes, this is new and I am wearing it to school "

Her mother pretended she didn't hear the tone of her daughter's voice .

" Well it is very becoming on you ," said a critical Sandra ," though I believe that style dress was popular during the early 90210 years so I am surprised you chose it "

Tina rolled her eyes and busied herself sending a text to Mercedes .

" it's just a dress , Mom," informed Tina ," I'm not going to be going to the Peach Pit or anything . Did you want something or did you just come to give me fashion advice ?"

" Er, not exactly ," Sandra picked up the framed picture of Artie and Tina from the dresser , examining it ," well, sort of , I was thinking that I am sure that it wouldn't be any problem at all for Mike Chang to pick you up for school. It seems silly for you to wait for Artie when you have a friend practically right around the corner …"

" That would be fine, Mother , if Artie ," remarked Tina ," my boyfriend wasn't picking me up. Mike and I are just friends and we're going to stay just friends "

" Arthur is a nice young man ," started Sandra getting on her soapbox ," but honestly , I just don't understand what the two of you could possibly have in common . Glee Club isn't the answer to everything either , Tina and especially not a relationship "

Tina closed her eyes and wished she had agreed to spend the night with Mercedes instead.

She decided that walking down to the curb to meet artie sounded like a plan.

She needed to get as far away from her mother as possible or she would kill her.

" Artie gets who I am," reiterated Tina, passionately ," he gets me and I get him, too. I don't know how many times I have to tell you for you to believe me "

Sandra sat the picture down and moved to stand in front of her daughter , brushing her dark black hair off of her shoulders and marveling at how grown up Tina looked .

" I am just considering your happiness ," told Sandra ," you wont even consider Mike "

" Noooooo, Mom, I wont ," growled an aggravated Tina ," I love Artie . I cannot believe that you of all people are prejudice against my boyfriend "

" Tina Cohen -chang ! " Sandra froze ," you are never to take such a tone with me. Or you will find your punishment might be a week away from your boyfriend "

Tina grabbed her book bag and faced her mother ." Stop putting Artie down ! " declared Tina, getting overly emotional," I am sick of hearing it from you all the time "

" Someone has to think about your future , young lady !" called Sandra as Tina strode past her mom, ran downstairs and out of the house as fast as her new boots could take her .Don't cry, don't cry, do not cry .

The tears were hiding behind her eyes, she could feel them prickling but she was fighting the need to cry against Artie finding her crying on the side of the road and besides her mascara wasn't waterproof . It was markdown Voltare mascara for 2.32 so it hadn't mattered when she had bought it but she didn't want to have mascara running down her face on the first day back to school .

Why couldn't her Mom just be kind and warm and accept Artie as her boyfriend ?

Why did everything have to be about her Asian background ?

She was proud of who she was but she was in love with Artie Abrams and it didn't matter to her that he wasn't Asian or that he couldn't move his legs.

He was dorky , funny, smart, and they loved each other .

Tina was walking down the sidewalk lost in her thoughts and contemplating drastic measures such as borrowing Mercedes copy of Twilight and reading it in front of her mother but decided she really didn't care to read about sparkly vampires and a moody girl even if it would piss her Mom off . There would be another better way .

" Tee ," called Artie from the rolled down window of his car ," need a ride ?"

" Artie ! " Thrilled to see her boyfriend, Tina opened the door , flung herself in the passenger seat, even as she was reaching over to press her lips to his in a greeting .

" Good morning " said a chipper Artie ," why were you walking ? I am not that slow of a driver … its like 5minutes to your house , Tina "

She pasted a smile across her face and settled comfortably beside him .

" I needed the fresh air this morning since there was none at home ,' told Tina , cheekily ," besides I couldn't wait to see you, Art"

He drove them in the direction of McKinley High School , glancing carefully at her out of the corner of his eye and noticing the faint worry lines etched in her face .

" Are you alright ?" asked Artie , hedging ," cause your eyes look…wet "

" Cheap Twilllight mascara …." grumbled Tina , more to herself .

" You hate Twilight ," picked up Artie ," vampires have mascara ?"

Tina let out a little laugh ,loving the fact that he knew exactly what to say to cheer her up.

" I do but I needed mascara ," explained Tina, matter of factly ," I'd wear Death Eater mascara if it was three bucks . To answer your question I am perfectly fine "

" You know I could go for you in some Bellatrix Lestrange leather " teased Artie

" You wish …" Tina giggled and rested her head on his shoulder ," I'm okay "

" For the record ," said Artie , teasing glint in his eyes ," im all for role-playing "

" Just drive, Artie " urged Tina , content to let him crack jokes and hold her hand .

Blaine Anderson adjusted his red and black tie , making sure the wisdor knot was perfect , and straightened the creases from his matching blazer with a bit of trepidation.

The Dalton crest embellishment gave him a measure of comfort .

Unfortunately the downsizing of his fathers company had yanked their lives up in an upheaval of circumstances and he had been uprooted from Dalton Academy .

He thought that he was handling it with maturity even though he dreaded returning to a public school without the safety of a private school provided .

Dalton Academy had been his everything and he loved the experience but it was past .

His dress code might be a bit too conservative for a public school , in fact it was probably was bad idea , but he figured he might as well be comfortable before he faced the wolves at his new school . It was his suit of armor .

Thank God he had his own car because the bus would be hideous .

HM

Finn Hudson was not a big fan of school in general but he was actually looking forward to going back. He and Rachel had a awesome summer together and he had a pretty good feeling that this would be a good year for them. Plus they had been together a while now so they weren't new news anymore so hopefully no one would pay much attention to them.

Which he knew would make his girlfriend relieved and that was sort of important .

He parked his truck outside the Berry house and had just started walking up to the door when Rachel stepped outside and threw her arms around in his neck in a hug.

" Good morning , Finn " says Rachel, cheerfully , lifting her face for his kiss.

" Morning back " Finn kissed the shell of her ear ," you look pretty this morning ,babe "

" Thanks ' smiled Rachel, " and you'd be pleased to know that Tina found this for me .She said it looked like me and I agreed that it was too cute to pass up "

" Oh " answered Finn, reaching for her waist," I like it on you "

Rachel wore a short dark blue slip dress with a cap sleeves .

" So should we go in so your Dad can interrogate me before we go to school ?"

" I think your safe this morning ," says Rachel with a small smile ," Dad had an early morning meeting in town and Daddy adores you so it isn't really necessary "

" That's good ," sighed Finn," cause its really early and I'd probably say the wrong thing again . Still Kind of worried about the restraining order thing …."

" Dad was joking ," insisted Rachel as he helped her into the truck ," he was upset over how you ..how we handled our break up and that is the only reason he even said that. He knows that we are solid in our relationship now and he trusts you with me "

" Good ," Finn slid in the drivers side and leaned over to give her another lingering kiss ," cause your Dad can be a little scary sometimes , Rach . So I came by early because I figured I could take my girl for some breakfast before school "

" That is very sweet , Finn," murmured Rachel, holding onto his arm," and very thoughtful of you. " She scooted closer to him," Are you starving ?"

" I am starved," confessed Finn with a sheepish grin," there wasn't even a pop tart in the house . I was thinking we could either hit the Lima Bean cause I know you like that fruit plate they have or McDonalds . Take your pick, Rachel "

" I think either one of those places sound lovely , Finn "

Finn turned to look at her , curiously. " What is the matter , Rachel ?"

" Nothing its just a new school year ," confessed the tiny brunette," and we're coming back as the power couple of glee as well. Though I am seriously questioning whether we actually need to have any sort of power thing ,what with Noah and Quinn together as well. Truthfully, I really don't know if I want to put myself into an instaneous combative situation over our status which is bound to irritate Quinn …"

" I'm not sure I understood all of that but I think us just being together is all that matters "

" You're right , of course ," allowed Rachel," and as part of a previous power couple ..I mean when I was with Jesse " Finn's jaw tightened at the mention of her ex-boyfriend.'

" Well, I suppose that didn't bode ..it didn't turn out so well and us ..you and I are more important than the power " she let out a breath," I sound like Quinn "

" Not so much " Finn wrapped his arms around her ," how about you stop freaking out . You and Quinn kinda got along this summer so I'm hoping no combat -though it might be super hot . I don't think we should have any titles except boyfriend /girlfriend and well, Co-captains of glee . Might make it easier and the others less likely to hate us "

" Good point ," says Rachel ," it's just that it has been such a wonderful summer . I'm..I am just so happy right now and I don't know what to expect with school "

Finn tilted her chin up and took her lips in a devastatingly tender kiss that took her breath away .

" I am pretty happy too," reassured Finn, gently ," and what is going to happen is we're going to walk in that school together . If we get slushied , it will be together . "

" I really don't want an early morning slushie " worried Rachel, biting her lip.

" I am proud that you're my girlfriend ," continued Finn," and I'm going to tell anyone that challenges me that I love Rachel Berry "

" Your not worried …about your reputation ? I know it is a concern for you "

" No," declared Finn, fiercely ," for once in my life , Rachel, I am sure . "

He kissed the top of her head " now let's go get us some breakfast so we have plenty of time to make out in the parking lot before first period "

" I like that plan " agreed Rachel, cuddling up next to him," I love you , Finn "

" I love you back " stated Finn as a yellow bus with a load full of teenagers passed them en route towards the same destination that they would eventually embark too.

It was official now and there was no going back.

Summer was over .

William McKinley High School loomed on the horizon, awaiting them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ; I still do not own Glee unfortunately im just living in their world .

The little car that could sputtered noisily as Will Shuester pulled into a nearby parking space on the lot beside Principal Figgins grey sedan and took in the early morning activity of teenagers catching up with one another talking about their epic summer no doubt . He was eager to be back himself and was looking forward to a much better year that included hopefully less drama with his ex wife Terri, spending more time with Emma and helping prepare his glee kids for Nationals .

Grabbing his Styrofoam cup of coffee and his briefcase , Will made his way past a group of now sophomore Cheerios and some hockey jocks to the hallowed , sometimes dingy, halls that was McKinley High School.

The noise level was alive and well as Will waved to one of his Spanish students , took a sip of his coffee, and wound his way over to the large bulletin board . He switched hands and pulled out his freshly made New Directions .auditions sign up sheet which he posted.

He was bound and determined to get some new recruits in glee this year .

" Shuester , I thought that was you," spoke up the sardonic voice that could only belong to the one Coach Sue Sylvester," I would recognize those brambles you like to call your hair by the distinctly cheap smell of aqua net followed by a heavy dosage of amoebas on fleas "

" Sue ," acknowledged Will, nodding at the tall, track suit wearing coach and his nemesis ," it had been such a peaceful summer . It's a shame that your back from the south "

" Yes and now I am back to take down your little group of insipid , untalented wannabe's ," went on Sue ," and do you really think any more misshapen teenagers will actually audition to be in your little glee club? It is social suicide "

" You may get your kicks from terrorizing kids, Sue ," said will, unphased," but nothing you can say to me is going to change my mind . I know that there are more talent in this school and I think given this is our second year I easily expect new members '

" Just like I expect Charlotte to come climbing down the web in that thick mane of yours and die in your butt chin " cut in Sue , her tone dry," you are clearly more deluded that I imagined . Do you see that line of girls that extends out to the football field ?"

A long line of girls of all ages stood anxious to try out for the Cheerios .

" They will do anything to try out for me ," continued Sue ," because being one of my Cheerios makes them something in this school and in this town. Some of them have been standing here for 48 hours straight eating only licorice ..because they want to join me "

" Good for you but don't count New Directions out just yet " told Will, ignoring her tirade," there are a lot more kids out there that need what glee has to offer . A chance to open up and express themselves through music .."

" I wouldn't hold your breathe , William " Sue got in his face,' then again do because I find the image of your sunken face turning purple as all your breath is sucked right out of you to be quite a turn on "

" You have a good day, Sue ' Will turned , heading for his office just as Finn and Rachel strolled in, hand in hand. They noticed him first and Finn called out," Hey "

" Hey guys ," greeted will, pausing to speak with the couple ," how are you ? "

" Pretty good ," answered Finn," I'm even here on time cause of my girlfriend "

A lovely smile wreathed Rachel's face." Finn is much more punctual as of late "

Will chuckled ," So you were just being late for summer glee then ?"

Finn made a sheepish expression and shrugged ," It was the summer , "

Will laughed with the young man who so reminded him of himself at 17 .

" Now as I promised , ," spoke up Rachel, her face lit up with animation," I have prepared all of my new proposals for glee ready for you "

Proposals ?

Of course , he couldn't ever accuse Rachel Berry of being unprepared as the young woman was very focused on what was most important to her .

Truth be told he was still reading through the rest of her 64 proposals from last year .

" Thanks, Rachel," decided Will, good -naturally ," but it is awfully early for that. How about you just wait and save it for me until glee "

Rachel pursed her lips, thoughtfully and Finn sent her a wry smile .

" Very well," agreed a reluctant Rachel," and Finn has convinced me that rather than giving you all of my proposals that you might appreciate my first ten better "

" I do appreciate that , actually " Will nodded his thanks to the tall young man.

" I know I told you last week and all, , " added Finn," but I've read those proposals and I'm really proud of Rachel. They are really good and when you read them, I know you will see that she really does care about glee , not just herself "

" Finn " sighed Rachel, softly . He was a constant surprise to her and her heart beat wildly in her chest in response . She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, sweetly .

Chuckling at his co-captains , Will managed a ' See you two in class "

He headed down the hall , passing Amizio and Karofsky , the two jocks that made it a point to pick on all of his glee kids, and hoped maybe one of them had matured .

" Hudson still dating the freak " commented Karofsky with a smirk ," guess Homo- Hud likes to get it on with the Queen freak "

" Either that or Berry must be putting else cause why else would he still be with her " laughed amizio as if it was the funniest thing he had ever said in his life.

" Shit ! Don't say that crap about my girlfriend or I'll beat your face in ! "

Finn tensed , anger vibrating throughout his whole body as the bullies laughed together and headed down the hall to torment and torture unsuspecting freshman.

" Whatcha gonna do, Hudson" taunted Amizio before disappearing around the corner.

" Bastard " grumbled Finn, under his breath.

" Finn, language ," says Rachel," despite Amizio's attitude he is no such thing. His mother is actually a lovely woman " She hugged her boyfriends side ," besides it is fine . You did say that we weren't going to let others bother us so we shouldn't "

" Right , sorry, babe " Finn kissed her hair ," come on, I'll walk you to class "

Matt's hand lingered around Santana's waist as they passed Finn and Rachel , stopping at his girlfriends locker for her to deposit the cheerleader uniform , quickly.

She shoved the uniform inside it " Matt, don't be so handsy ," grumbled Santana," God, people are already looking at me differently this morning "

" You're imagining things, Santana ," assured matt ," and if they are staring at you it is because you are gorgeous with your hair down and in those jeans "

She smirked at him." It's because I'm not wearing the damn uniform"

" You are still the hottest girl here ," Matt pinned her between the locker ," Cheerio or no cheerio "

Santana relented and fell into the kiss easily with him.

" I really don't want to have to face Sue , Matt " admitted a wary Santana , biting her lip.

" I know, San, and he would ," Matt smoothed her hair ," but I know you have this take no prisoners thing that is gonna come in handy when you deal with her . You just need to go in there and show Coach Sylvester that she doesn't own me "

" You're right ," decided Santana ," I don't need to be the Head Cheerio to be the bitch"

" That's the girl I love " grinned Matt , moving in to give her another kiss ," yea"

" Why do I love all your lameness , Rutherford ?" teased Santana as Hilary Belvedere and Sue Ellen Hornsby , two sophomore cheerleaders passed them.

They appraised the couple with a look of disdain that Santana herself had perfected .

" Is that Santana Lopez ?" this came from Hilary," I hardly recognized her hanging all over the Quiet Man still "

" Hmm, I wonder ," commented Sue Ellen," she isn't wearing her uniform . I wonder if Sue kicked her off of the team….maybe all that sleeping around got her preggers too "

" Let me at those little bitches , Matt ," growled Santana , royally pissed at hearing them talk about her ," they cant get away with talking shit about me ! I am gonna go all Lima Heights Adjacent on their skinny asses.."

" As fun as that might be ," Matt kept a firm grip on her ," I think getting detention or kicked out of school on the first day back might not be such a good idea "

" they are bottom of the pyramid, Matt ," extolled Santana," they are lower than the vermin who clean Sue's shoes . I am not gonna stand for this shit "

" I am sure you can find another way to humiliate them ," assured Matt ," maybe you should just focus on dealing with Sue first then we can figure out together how to deal with the fallout and gossip from it "

" This day is really going to suck the big one , Matt " groaned Santana

" I love you " replied Matt, simply.

" I love you too," declared Santana , taking his hand into her own," now come on, you need to figure out how your going to keep your rep intact "

" We're dating, Santana ," stated Matt ," my rep couldn't be sweeter "

" Just walk,Rutherford ," went on a thoughtful Santana ," and I really think it would help us if you maybe threatened some of the lesser jerks around here "

" I am not threatening anyone ," protested matt ," that's pucker man's thing "

" Humor me and you might get lucky later " informed Santana as Puck and Quinn walked down the hallway as if they owned it.

Quinn held Puck's hand and kept her head high and perfect smile in place.

She wasn't the same former pregnant ex-cheerleader from last year , Quinn Fabray was back . Quinn was determined to be part of the 'It ' couple again.

She had dressed in the new dark blue dress her mother had bought her . There wasn't a hair out of place and that was a feat considering that Beth liked to pull at hair .

She felt confident and hoped everyone noticed .

" So far, so good " murmured Quinn, nodding at passing cheerleaders .

Puck glowered at a freshman who hadn't learned he didn't have permission to look him in the eye . He thought it was a given but maybe this kid was just dumb.

" I'm seeing some new potentials for some early dumpster tossing " said puck

" Puck," Quinn pulled him over to her locker for privacy ," you will do no such thing !

Did we not just talk about this last night ? "

Puck looked blankly at his perturbed girlfriend " Yeah but all the sex made me forget "

She smacked his shoulder , angrily .' Do not say that out loud "

He rolled his eyes at her ." Quinn, we live together , " recited Puck, tiredly ," we have a kid and we're together . Pretty sure everyone knows we're doing the deed "

" I don't care just shut up about it " warned Quinn, firmly ,' if we are going to go for Homecoming king and queen you cant be tossing kids into dumpsters or talking about our sex lives. If I hear so much of a peep from the gossip, you wont ever be having any "

Puck fixed her with a look " Like you can resist my body '

" Watch me ' said Quinn, but her red lips twitched ," I am serious, Puck "

" Fine , no sex talks with the guys in the locker room," agreed Puck," but come on, Q, it's the first day. Dumpster tossing is like a tradition for me "

" Just don't get caught and don't throw Jacob in," warned Quinn," this year is so important to me. It will reflect poorly on me and I cant have that '

" Not the Jew Fro? Babe , the little creep deserves what he gets for the crap he blogs about us in glee and for just being himself " argued Puck , refering to the school blogger that lived to write scandalous pieces on the members of New Directions.

" Please " Quinn slid her arms around his neck," because I asked you too "

" Damn, " swore puck, caving in," I hate when you play dirty , Quinn '

Quinn laughed and pressed a quick kiss against his mouth" No, you don't '

" Yeah " puck ducked to kiss her ," and I get how detention doesn't work into our schedule and Beth. You don't have to remind me about that "

" I know that you want to set a good example for our daughter " murmured Quinn, knowing he was a softie where Beth was concerned .

" Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman," announced Jacob Ben-Israel , the frizzy haired blogger of the school as he approached the couple , " just the couple I was looking for . I am doing early morning interviews for my blog ….and since you two were involved in one of the biggest scandals of last year with baby gate I wanted a word "

" It wasn't a scandal " Puck glared at the creep, menacingly .

Jacob wouldn't look in the bad asses eyes for fear of being the first dumpster toss of the year. He was hoping he could avoid that this year, if possible .

" Quinn is it true that you you are back to your pre-baby weight due to bulimia ?"

Puck made a fist ." My woman doesn't throw up on purpose "

Quinn touched his arm, gently ." puck is right ,' told Quinn, pleasantly ," I do not have an eating disorder .I am down to my regular weight thanks to exercise and hard work which I learned from Coach Sylvester when I was a cheerleader "

" I don't know why your giving that psycho credit " said an outraged Puck

" So, Quinn the rumor mill has it that you are planning on heading up the Celibacy club once more ? Is it true or just a vicious rumor on twitter ?'

Puck lifted a brow at his girlfriend in confusion because this was the first that he had heard of this …he knew Quinn had plans for the year but he would have remembered the celibacy thing since it was all about no sex.

Since they were having sex, he figured it was kind of being a hypocrite .

" Yes," answered Quinn, sweetly ," whereas I don't regret the decision that I made ..that puck and I made in keeping our precious Beth I still believe in the celibacy club. "

" Since when ?" asked Puck in a hiss, leaning against the locker .

" I also intend to speak with Principal Figgins and the school board in regards of starting a daycare on school grounds ," continued Quinn," I think it is a need here at McKinley for all of the teen parents who chose to raise their child and continue their education "

" I don't want some random teacher watching our kid " interrupted Puck

" it is just an idea, Puck," glared Quinn," and one that I believe in"

" Cool ," continued Jacob as if he hadn't been interrupted ," so is it true that you and Puckerman are together ? "

" I don't like your tone, creep," declared puck," what does it look like to you ? Quinn and I are together though why anyone in this school would care I don't get "

" It is actually a big topic on my blog on McKinley couples ," went on a nervous Jacob," and after last year , everyone wants to know …and you're the first interviews I actually have. Finn wouldn't let me talk to Rachel ….the ogre "

Puck couldn't resist chuckling " You got one minute "

" All of the blogasphere wants to know is Quinn Fabray running for Homecoming Queen this year ? Even in the shadow of your previous win with Finn Hudson "

Quinn beamed her brightest smile at the blogger and Puck felt a twist in his gut .

" Yes, I am ," stated Quinn," and that is just the beginning "

Oblivious to the teenagers around them, Ken Tanaka, the heavy-set football coach , walked down the hall with Emma Pillsbury , who looked extra pretty in a bright yellow A line dress with a red belt and matching heels .

They had a rocky history together the previous year as they had dated a bit , he in a rush had proposed , and she accepted for all of the wrong reasons .

The main being she was in love with Will Shuester and not Ken.

At the last minute , it had been Ken who decided he didn't want to be second place and called the wedding off the day of .

" Thanks for talking with me, Emma " said Ken, gruffly ," I appreciate it "

' Of course, Ken," smiled Emma, " we are still ..friends, I hope "

" Friends is good ," said Ken, readily who still adored the sweet woman," I can be okay with friends . So that being said between us, I wanted to let you know that I had a bit of a breakdown, you could say, over the summer "

Emma stopped walking, alarm and worry crossing her face as she put a tentative hand on his arm and felt responsible ." Oh my God, Ken, I am so sorry ," replied Emma," are you alright ? I feel partially responsible for this ….I never should have treated you how I did "

Ken puffed up his chest a bit, took a breath, then let it out. " Wasn't completely your fault, M and M," said a honest and sheepish Ken," I knew what the score was with you and Will. I just loved you so much that I didn't care and eating myself 1600 calories a day wasn't helping me so I went ..I mean, I am seeing a therapist "

" Your..seeing a therapist , Ken ?" asked Emma, softly ," you know I really think you might be more comfortable confiding this to me in my office "

" Nah, this is fine," dismissed Ken, ignoring the teenagers and fellow teachers that passed them by," I'm not ashamed of it. Fact is I needed the help to move on with my life instead of staying stuck at a hefty 234 and eating subway everyday, wallowing I'm making a change. I'm working out and im down to a trim 210 once again "

" I…I don't know what to say, Ken," admitted Emma," I am glad for you "

' listen Em, I know I was a smuck to you ," continued Ken," I knew you were in love with Will " He paused, watching pink bloom in her cheeks" Not dwelling on that though but the point is that I apologize for my own behavior and I also forgive you "

He waited, expectantly , for her response as he had dreamed it dozens different ways.

He never expected the timid woman to lean over and give him a brief barely there hug.

" Thank you, Ken," Emma was sincere," it means so much to me "

Though their relationship had been an odd one, after it had disappeared after the broken engagement , the guidance counselor had realized she missed ken's presence in her life.

He might have had 73 faults but Ken was a good man and a friend .

She didn't have a whole lot of friends as it was .

He made a coughing sound and swallowed the lump that had been lodged in his throat for days .

" Wondered if we could try being real friends again," stammered Ken, quickly,' if you wanted . My doc also said it would help with my other issues but its cool if you don't .."

" Friends would be lovely ' assured Emma," I will see you at lunch, Ken "

As the guidance counselor veered into her office, Sam Evans passed her, scanning the rows of lockers in search of his own and kept an easy smile pasted on his face, fearful of what being the new guy meant for him at McKinley .

He hadn't actually met anyone in the halls but some kids had smiled at him earlier .

It wasn't much but he would take what he could get .

He had seen the slushie machine in the cafeteria and was a bit apprehension after what Kurt and the others had hinted at over the summer .

Still so far, so good, all was good .

He hadn't seen any of his friends yet but then he had also spent 15 minutes registering in the office . He decided that Principal Figgins secretary was an odd woman.

Sam smiled widely at two very attractive cheerleaders that passed by him and that was when he locked on Quinn Fabray , looking too pretty for high school.

Blue really was her color and she was alone . It really was a stroke of luck.

" Quinn," Sam addressed her," am I glad to see you "

Her red lips spread into a welcoming smile as she closed her locker with a pat.

" Good morning Sam," greeted Quinn," not lost yet ?"

Sam frowned and shrugged ." My old school in Tennessee was bigger than this "

" Then you should do just fine here , Sam," told Quinn ," your cute and nice . If you make the football team then that will take care of the popularity factor "

His mouth lifted in a smile " So is that the Quinn Fabray seal of approval ?"

She laughed ," You could say that or take it as my suggestion "

" I am open to both ," flirted Sam," so where is Puckerman? I kind of figured you two would be hanging out together before classes …."

" We were but Puck had some er, unfinished business …." trailed Quinn, softly .

" From last year ?" asked a curious Sam, treading carefully .

" I hope not ," admitted Quinn," but with Puck, it could be anything "

" So I'm going to risk Puck beating me up," said Sam, casuallly," but you wouldn't happen to know where Mrs. . Strull's English class is located , Quinn?"

Quinn moved beside him" It so happens , Sam," informed Quinn," that I have English with Mrs. Strull first period too. Come on, I'll walk you to class "

" Lucky me " Sam offered her his arm and she tucked her hand into it with a nod .

" You're sweet but very weird " muttered Quinn as Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, and Tina strolled past them, leisurely , deeply involved in their own conversation.

Mercedes nursed her iced coffee and was contemplating a second one if her well -meaning friends didn't leave her alone about Bo.

He had been gone a couple days and she was dealing the best way that she could .

" Are you sure that you don't want maybe a chocolate muffin to go with that iced coffee," spoke up artie , trying to be tactful," you must be really a mess over Bo "

Tact was not Artie 's strong suit, however .

" I appreciate the offer, Artie ," told Mercedes," but really I am fine , you guys .

Bo is in Missouri . He isn't dead "

" Honey," stated Kurt , placing a gentle hand on her arm," I know your trying to be strong here but it's alright for you to be sad. We are here for you and we expect you to lean on us "

Mercedes closed her eyes and took a deep drink of the coffee to soothe her nerves.

" You do miss Bo," said Tina ," don't you ?"

How could they even ask her such a thing ? God, it was going to be a hell of a long day.

" Will you stop asking me that if I say yes ?" tossed back Mercedes, tiredly .

" We'll take it under advisement, Mercedes," explained Kurt ," I know we might be stifling you a bit but its because we love you …we …"

The words died on his lips and it was as if the sea of students parted allowing Kurt a glimpse of familiar dark haired young man dressed formally in a dark blazer passed his vision. It was the guy from the coffee shop that he had bumped into a few times over the summer and exchanged small talk - his name was Blaine .

Kurt's heart felt as if it would thump and caterpault right from his chest and he pressed a hand to his heart, as if to still it. " Oh my God !"

" Kurt ," questioned Mercedes ," what's the matter with you ?"

" It's him, Cedes ," muttered Kurt ,under his breath," it cant be ….him "

" Him," repeated a concerned Mercedes, sharing confused looks with artie and Tina ," him who, Kurt ? All I can see are some of the hockey hoods .."

" I must be dreaming ," mused Kurt ," that is the only possible reason that I can think of . Unless I am hallucinating ….I could have sworn that I saw..Blaine "

"Blaine ?" repeated Mercedes, trying to recall why the name was familiar .

" Who is Blaine?" Artie broke the silence by asking .

" The cute ,preppy guy at the coffee shop " answered Tina , excitedly .

" I thought that was Sam " said a baffled artie , shaking his head as Tina sent him a knowing look," right , not gay. So this guy we're all not seeing here is some dude Kurt had coffee with over the summer ..right ?"

" We didn't exactly have coffee," explained Kurt ," it was mindless small talk "

" So what would this dude be doing hanging out here ?" questioned Artie , swiftly .

" Exactly ," declared Kurt , no longer seeing him in the hall," you are so right , artie . There is no logical reason for my dream man to appear in the hall at school which means I am obviously losing my mind "

Mercedes elbowed him, lightly." You are no more losing your mind than I am "

" I think Kurt is in love " sang out Tina, teasing her friend .

" I think your all having brain freeze this morning ," countered Mercedes ," Kurt, I don't see your cute coffee guy so unless we're going to investigate , lets go to class "

" I couldn't agree more ," Kurt linked arms with her," tomorrow im getting decaf "

" I will believe that when I see it …." chuckled Mercedes and they headed into class.

Further down the hall, the object of Kurt's affection ignored the catcalls of returning cheerleaders and apparent jocks as he stared at the postings on the board noticing the long list for cheerleading try-outs, art club, and there it was Audition for glee club.

Butt Munch

He shook his head at the immature scrawl, noted the date and the time was set for tomorrow in the auditorium and signed his name neatly beneath the scrawl.

It was a step in the right direction as he couldn't imagine not being able to perform.

Adjusting his tie , Blaine glanced at his watch and realized he needed to be finding his way to class when he turned and nearly ran into a very pretty blonde girl dressed in a red and white cheerleader outfit.

" Oh I'm sorry ," apologized Blaine ," I didn't see you behind me "

" Was I invisible ? " asked Brittany ," I've been wanting one of those invisible cloaks like they have in Harry Potter but my boyfriend says it only works for wizards "

He couldn't help but smile at her innocence. " Your boyfriend is right "

" I'm Brittany and your new here ," she said ," I would have known you otherwise "

" Nice to meet you, Brittany ," said Blaine , politely ," and you are correct '

She took in his jacket and tie with curiosity ." You do know this is McKinley ," questioned Brittany ," not Hogwarts . I would be careful of slushies …."

Blaine blinked, confused by her random conversation." I'm sorry but did you just tell me to watch out for slushies ? "

" Yep ," answered Brittany ," you dress nice like my friend Kurt but it's a target for slushies . Nothing worse than a slushie on the first day back at school "

Blaine swallowed the lump of fear in his throat and frowned ," Right "

" You're probably safe though " decided Brittany ," oh crap, I have to get to class"

" Britt! " Santana hollered at her best friend from down the hall," come on '

" It was nice to meet you , Harry " called out Brittany, chasing after her friend .

Blaine scratched his brown, baffled ." My name is Blaine , not Harry "

With a resigned sigh of having not a clue what the cheerleader was talking about but not wanting to risk finding out , Blaine walked in the direction of his first period class.

Meanwhile in his office, Will was going over his class plans for Spanish 2 this year and really prayed fervently that Rachel helped Finn in the advanced class.

Finn was one of his favorite students and he would hate to have to flunk the young man.

Brittany had only improved by a mere fraction last year and hoped something would sink in with her. Neither she nor Finn were stupid , both of them were smart kids in their own right , but sometimes they had to work a bit harder than some of the other kids.

Perhaps Tina could help tutor Brittany this year.

He was mulling over this idea still when he was summoned into principal Figgins office.

Will met Sue en route and they exchanged a sneer. " If this little memo from ole Figgy boy has to do with your little glee club of losers , I will pick Shaft and assassinate him first chance I get rather than be subjected to your whiny square pegs another year "

" I am sure this has nothing to do with glee " dismissed Will, ignoring her jibe at Matt .

He didn't believe that Sue would actually murder anyone despite her threats.

" it better not be ," told Sue ," I am preparing for the wannabe Cheerio try-outs and this is nothing but I waste of my valuable time "

The nemesis's entered the glass enclosed office of Principal Figgins who was behind his desk talking with Ken Tanaka and an unfamiliar woman who was a bit on the husky side , short dark hair, and kind eyes . She was dressed similar to Ken only in dark blue slacks and a matching polo shirt . Interesting .

The Indian ushered them inside with a cordial smile ." William, Sue ," replied the principal," come in, come in. I hope you got well rested over the summer "

" Summer glee club was a huge success, sir " pointed out Will, pleased to be able to say so," I am sure you received the news we are approved for next summer as well "

" Yes, yes , it is all good news for glee " told Figgins," and all those potential cheerleaders look promising for you, Sue "

" Cut the crap, Figgy," ordered Sue ," unless you have finally agreed with me about allowing caning as punishment for the miscreants that are the phlegm of the social food chain here , I don't want to be here "

" I domt agree with the caning but why are we here ?" cut in an impatient Ken.

" I have done some studies and a bit of research over the summer on ways to improve the morale of the children of this school," explained the Figgins," and I have found out that by having a winning sports team is the best booster we could have "

" My guys are good ," interceded Ken in his defense ," they have good hearts. You have to have that to play football ….and we almost won that one game last year "

" Almost doesn't cut the butter " spoke up the woman,' you gotta grab the bull by its horns and kick them in the balls if you want a winning team "

" Who the hell are you ?" Ken stood up, facing the woman.

She straightened and extended a hand ," Shannon Beiste- its pronounced beast "

"Ken Tanaka " he said reluctantly but shook the proffered hand , surprised at the firm grip and the momentary buzz of electricity before he let go of it.

" Dough Boy, Beast master ," addressed a bored Sue ," save it for later . Figgins , get on with it because I have 35 new cheerleaders to terrorize before second period "

" Will Shuster , Sue Sylvester, " went on the principal, " Coach Beiste is here because she has coached a successful athletic department and won the football championship in Missouri five years in a row. That is 5 more wins than we have ever had "

" I object ," said sue ,loudly ," my cheerios are winners . We made ESPnN "

" I don't see what this has to do with the glee club " added Will, baffled himself .

" They are right ," chimed in Ken ," I don't like the sound of this either . This another hair brain scheme of yours, Figgins ?"

" Sit down, Ken," declared the principal, calmer than he felt ," I am not finished "

" I am leaving ," stated sue ," this is a breach of my contract "

" Sue , stay," ordered Figgins, quickly ," I have decided that in the best interest of the programs here at the school and the best way to boost morale is by a winning football team"

" My guys can win a game " added Ken," clear eyes, strong hearts "

' you are not coaching any Panthers , Ken ," this came from Shannon, brusquely ," I cant believe you have the gall to quote the best fictional coach on TV. This is real life and obviously your way of football clearly isn't taken with those boys …"

Ken got in her face , red faced with indignation." Get out of my face,woman!'

" Oh this isn't in your face," Shannon's voice was cool," you'll know "

" Sue , Will, " continued the flushed principal , fearing the worse case scenario ," in order for this to work and for me to be able to keep my budget cost affordable , I am cutting both of your budget's by ten percent and I am also hiring Coach Beiste "

Sue and will exchanged incredulous looks of horror .

" Cut my budget !" roared Sue , angrily ," this is unacceptable . I beg your pardon but NOOOOOOO this isn't happening "

" You have enough Boosters to keep your Cheerios in spray tans for a year without the ten percent , Sue ," explained Figgins," and you don't need a confetti cannon "

" Ohhhh I will have that cannon ' declared sue, menacingly ," and if when I get my cannon you just might find the Mrs. Figgins or your first born strapped into it as my test guinea pigs. You don't mess with what is mine "

" Why should your little team of bouncing bimbos have more than the guys they cheer for ?' remarked Shannon ," its o load of horse shit is what it is "

" What are you," said Sue ," Annie Oakley ?"

" The glee club is barely surviving on our budget as it is ," implored an upset Will," we bought our new stools in the clearance rack rather than the new ones to cut costs. "

" Yet I understand a New Directions booster club has been formed " figgins was covering his bases ," which is hopeful for your glee club, William "

" Screw the cheerios and glee club," roared Ken ," are you canning me ?"

" Relax, Ken ," answered an amiable principal , steepling his hands together as if in prayer ," I am not firing you . You and Shannon will be working together as co-coaches "

" I do not need a co anything ," said an outraged Ken," I have been coaching sports here by myself for five long years. I have never even had an assistant ….."

" Ken, calm down " Will tried to placate him," maybe it wont be so bad "

" stay out of this, Shuster ," tossed back Ken," don't go being all helpful. If I remember correctly you didn't real well last year when Figgins made Sue your co-director "

" Don't remind me of that hellish week " grumbled Sue , under her breath .," and my Cheerios are International superstars and I will not stand for this "

" Oh, get over it , Sue ," said an aggravated figgins ," that is my word . You and Will may go…I am through "

Sue glared menacingly at the new coach and the principal." This isn't over "

Will nodded and exited the office, turning in time to see an enraged Sue tossing the potted plant through the office door, barely missing bowling over a freshman .

" Yep," Will heaved a sigh," it's the first day back at school, already "


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I still don't own Glee otherwise it would be Finchel, Quick, Artina romance throughout and it would be on Tuesdays And Thursdays .

Sue was enraged and incested.

Which was a dangerous combination when one was the infamous local superstar .

Damn budget cut was playing over in slow motion like that hideous song Run Joey Run that the little waif Rachel Berry had introduced pathetically into the air of the school .

Much like poison it was grating and painful.

Hillbilly Beiste would obviously have to pay for her involment in helping Figgins take away her second confetti cannon to which she had big , important plans for this year.

It wasn't as if Figgy the idiot needed another coach, Tanaka was a whale but he was a weak underbelly in the faculty which made him agreeable to most of her Cheerio plans.

As long as her girls strutted their stuff and did some rah boom bang at his team, he pretty much didn't care what her cheerleaders did .

It was something that Sue felt was deserving of her .

Sue tapped her pen against her notebook, weighing her options to take out the new lady coach. It wouldn't take much to ruffle the woman's feathers and get her budget back.

She would even stop harassing the principal about having her dry cleaning done here rather than sending it off to England as they previously had been doing .

Clearly she would pit Jabba the Hut Tanaka against Maybelle the horse and they could destroy each other while she enjoyed the sport of it .

It wouldn't take but a nudge to get it started .

Sue slid her reading glasses back on her face , closed her journal, and reached for her list .

Now it was time to get down to business and her annual tradition of watching these teenagers , desperate for attention, fall apart under her torture .

Nothing like the crumpled expression and tears knowing they lacked any of the self -confidence or were simply to fat to be a coveted cheerio .

" Hello Sue " greeted Quinn, a pleasant smile on her face and a hint of steel in her eyes.

She was dressed for the try-outs in a loose red blouse, white yoga pants , her blonde hair swept off of her face by a matching white headband .

She could have been working out at the country club rather than facing Sue is what her demeanor shouted . She wasn't about to let this woman ruffle her feathers again.

" No way ," Sue sat back in the chair, disgusted ," you've got to be kidding me "

However , Quinn had learned how to manipulate with the best of them and was not to be deterred . She wanted this , she wanted the life back that she had taken from her and that meant getting her spot back on the squad.

" I know that you were upset with me ," brought up Quinn, circling around the woman ," I handled my pregnancy badly by not confiding in you, Coach Sylvester "

" You betrayed me , Fabray , when you got yourself knocked up by that manwhore ," went on Sue, bitterly ," you were my Head cheerio. I had plans for you, Quinn, and you threw that all away so I tossed you to the curb like you deserved "

Quinn nodded , had considered this, and weighed in, carefully. " I was alone and pregnant with my boyfriends best friends child ," explained Quinn as if telling a sad story ," I panicked . I was afraid that you would turn on me and you did as soon as Jacob spilled the beans ….."

" I don't need the glee recap ," snapped Sue ," I don't want a loosey lou on my squad stinking up my reputation and that of the Cheerios. You might as well save your baby spit up stories for that namby pamby glee club you seem to enjoy so much "

" Fair enough muttered Quinn," and since your being kind enough to hear me out, I do not regret my decision to keep my baby . Having said that let's leave Beth out of this , I want my spot back . I deserve it "

Sue laughed, dryly. " That glee club and your baby has made you tone deaf. There is no way, Fabray, that you are rejoining the Cheerios "

Quinn leaned forward, bracing her hands on the table and leveling her gaze .

" So did I," stated Quinn ," as you can see I have lost all of my baby weight . I am actually in the best shape ever and ready to reclaim my spot back "

" I forgot how much you reminded me of myself ," admitted Sue, wavering ," a young Sue Sylvester in training …"

Quinn's red lips curved as she continued on," I thought perhaps you needed a reminder . Glee club hasn't made me soft and infiltrating it was your brainstorm , if I recall. Honestly, do you really think Santana has what it takes to be your Head cheerio ?"

She paused for effect , thrilled that the usual psychotic coach was allowing her to speak.

" Santana has done fine in your absence " pointed out Sue , easily .

" Fine," Quinn was now enjoying this ," I cant believe you would accept fine. We didn't do just fine when we placed first in the Nationals in New Mexico but then I suppose I have been out of the loop. Obviously you would rather have a whore represent your Cheerios than a good Christian girl who ..got taken in by a handsome boy "

Sue smirked ," You opened your legs for Puckerman "

Quinn remembered to breathe and continued ," Puck and I are together . We are raising our daughter together and in case you haven't been informed I am in light of everything taking over the Celibacy club once more . "

" I don't care about this," snapped Sue, " get out of my gym "

" I know that your kindness in reinstating me once more to the top of the pyramid would go along way with our benevolent Cheerios booster club," continued Quinn," which if you recall my own Mother is the head of . I am sure if you did this , your generosity would be recognized by the good community of Lima and my very generous church "

" I've heard enough," growled Sue ," take your stretch marks out of here "

Quinn turned , head held high, hoping there wasn't so much a quiver this time in her legs as she walked towards the door then spun back around , plastering a very sweet , fake smile on her face.

" Oh , one more thing ," declared Quinn," my mother said to tell you hello "

With the exception of a slight frown marring her forehead, Sue was impassive.

" How….I don't care "

Blowing out a breath and hoping that she made a dent in her plea, Quinn picked up her bag and met Kurt at the door. She lifted her eyes in surprise at the slight young man.

" Kurt ," greeted Quinn, taken back," your auditioning for Sue ?"

He flipped his bangs and gave her a baleful look. " Were you not listening to anything I said this summer ?" questioned Kurt as if she had been off on another planet ," football isn't me. I have just as good a shot as a cheerleader as anyone else who signed up…"

" Didn't she tell you and Mercedes no last year ?" tossed back Quinn

" Yes," answered Kurt ," and if I recall correctly , she announced you were pregnant last year before kicking you off of the squad "

" Fine ," countered Quinn," touché, Kurt "

His expression softened as he glanced at the blonde , curiously. " How did it go ?"

" She listened to what I had to say ," figured Quinn,' it isn't over yet "

" NEXT"

" That is my cue …" declared Kurt , nervously ," here goes nothing "

" Good luck " replied Quinn and made a beeline for the girls locker room to change.

Kurt walked into the gym and faced the glee clubs biggest nemesis anywhere.

This was no different than auditioning for a solo or for football.

" Hello Coach Sylvester ," smiled Kurt , trying not to let his nerves get the best of him," I am Kurt Hummel and I will be auditioning for center square or any part , really '

" Porcelain," sighed sue , who despite her hatred for all of the glee kids did have a sort of almost fondness for the pale boy," is this some sort of sick joke ?"

" I want to be a cheerleader " stated Kurt , matter of fact," promise , its not a joke "

" Aren't you already the kicker on the football team ?" inquired Sue

"

" I quit over the summer ," explained Kurt ,who had been expecting this," I really only did the football thing to please my dad but I am pretty much over kicking things . "

Sue removed her glasses, eying him with suspicion .

" Does Shuester know that you are trying out for my Cheerios ?" An idea was slowly starting to take shape in her mind but she had to turn it around a bit more .

Annoyed and bored with an accusation , Kurt placed his hands on his hips and fixed her with a matching stare that said as much. Sometimes and Coach Sylvester's little hating each others guts rivalry could get old at times .

Like now .

" With all due respect to ," continued Kurt ," I have not let my teacher in on my desire to achieve popularity so that would be a ..no "

" Even better " Sue leaned forward, rubbing her hands together , evenly ," first I don't want to see any of that show choir cheorgraphy Shuester has you misfits doing "

" Understood " agreed Kurt, thinking this was a positive sign.

Smiling and preparing himself mentally for his performance, Kurt rocked back on his heels , then launched into a simple but clean routine that Brittany had helped him with.

She was a great dancer and had been only too glad to help him learn a routine .

It wasn't anything fancy but with a Broadway worthy leap that was pure Hummel .

" WE GOT THE FEVER

WE GOT THE BEAT

WE'RE GONNA GIVE YA A VICTORY TREAT!

YAY TITANS !

Leaping into the air with agility and grace , Kurt executed the leap that Mike and Brittany had said was the piece de resistance of the whole number .

He just hoped it was enough .

" Lady ," replied Sue ,dryly," that didn't stink . As much as I wanted you to stink up the whole gym like the rancid smell of acid rain that pours from Will Shuester's jalopy , I saw something there . Not sure what it was yet but it was there ….."

Hope tittered within Kurt and it was something he hadn't been expecting at all.

" What…what does that mean ?" asked Kurt , unsure .

" It means I haven't made my mind up yet and your annoying me with that awful headband ," dismissed Sue ," for now leave the jazz hands crap in glee club where it belongs . "

" We don't do jazz hands " corrected an excited Kurt , ignoring her glare .

" I've got 50 more kids to see before I make up my mind who to throw under a bus ," explained Sue ," and I still need to pick one of my regular girls and kick out before third period. The pathetic whining and crying always helps my digestive system before lunch "

" So….I will wait until you post the list …" trailed Kurt, quietly .

" You do that, buttercup ," told Sue, a touch of menace in her tone ," and you might just be an alternative on my list now get the hell out of here "

With a bounce in his step and more hope than he had before, Kurt all but raced outside , stopping long enough to send out texts to all of his friends .

Kurt Hummel just might have a shot at the popularity gig this year.

As Kurt headed for the girls locker room , he wished that Mercedes had skipped so that he could tell her in person.

Thank God that they had study hall together this year.

Who knew that Coach Sylvester could almost be ..nice ?

Maybe he should be just a little worried…it was Sue, after all.

HM

Mercedes was sprinting across the quad to the nearest girls bathroom between classes as her cell went off rather loudly in her oversized book bag . Normally she kept it in her hoodie but after last years double slushie and her phone bill, her dad had become a bit strict on it which is why she had placed it in her bag.

She recognized Kurt's ring tone and was anxious to find out how Cheerio try outs had went . He had tried to talk her into trying out and she had considered but really she just wasn't in the mood for it right now .

Waving at Mike and Brittany who were on their way to Math , Mercedes turned into the girls bathroom, dropped her bag on the floor, and dug out her phone .

" Ten missed calls ," muttered Mercedes," must have been a hell of a try out "

Just as she was poised to read the text, her phone rang, giving her a bit of a start.

" Yes, Kurt ?" said Mercedes, amused ," I got all ten of your texts .Give a girl a minute "

" I'm not Kurt but can my girl spare me about five minutes ?"

" Bo," Mercedes voice filled with emotion as his husky voice came over the phone ," you do realize that we're broken up and I'm at school, you nutcase "

" I like to think of its more of we're taking a break from seeing each other daily ," told Bo , leaning against the deck of the Branson belle showboat ," I'm on a Mom told me to call you since I was looking pretty pathetic "

Despite her sadness and longing , Mercedes laughed at him." April did not say that "

" It was more like 'Honey, your gonna make me drink and we don't want that so go call your honey " said Bo Rhodes in a good imitation of his mom," and I had to anyhow cause I miss you so much. Real pretty down here , sweetheart, and I wish you were with me "

" Bo," Mercedes leaned against the wall, cell against her ear and thankful it was only filled with a lowly freshman so she could talk ," this is just going to make it harder to move on . We talked about this …I miss you, too "

" I know, Mercy ," admitted Bo," but it's harder than I thought it would be "

" It is ," murmured Mercedes, quietly ," and dammit , Bo, you are gonna make me cry "

" Aw don't , Cedes," replied Bo," I love you "

" Bo …." trailed Mercedes, fighting tears ," aw hell to the no, don't "

" BEAUREGARD " a loud voice with a hint of an accent called , clearly .

" Crap, I guess break is over ," declared Bo ," Bye, Mercy , I'll text you later "

" Bye …" She closed the phone and bit her lip, trying to fight the rush of tears that was building behind her eyes. She and Bo were supposed to be a summer love .

A wonderful, breezy summer love and a lovely memory . Him calling like this had completely thrown her for a loop because they had agreed a break up was for the best .

She still believed it made more sense .

After all, Bo was in Branson .She was in Ohio.

Mercedes felt a tear roll silently down her cheek and closed her eyes.

She wasn't doing this here . She was a hell of a lot stronger than this .

" Mercedes ! " Rachel burst into the bathroom, wiping blue slushie from her hair with a hand towel, " are you alright ? What happened ?"

" Damn " Mercedes wiped the tear away with the back of her hand ," nothing . "

Rachel stopped in front of her , placing her hands on her hips , and examining her friend for signs of distress or a slushie attack . There appeared to be more distress here .

" You're crying ," pointed out Rachel," please , talk to me "

Mercedes blew out a breath ," I see you got slushied already ..nice to see they decided to match the blue to your dress this year, Rachel "

" Yes, Johnny Bennington got me on the way to my locker ," says Rachel of a hockey jock ," thank goodness, Finn has study hall or he would be furious but no changing the subject. What happened , Mercedes "

Mercedes managed a wan smile ." Bo just called me "

" That was sweet of him," murmured Rachel , softly ," though I thought you said you broke up with him …."

" It was sweet ," agreed Mercedes , wryly ," and I did . The dork calls to tell me that he misses me ..he loves me . Rachel, how the hell am I suppose to get over him when he is saying beautiful , romantic drivel like this to me ?"

Rachel's smile was wan." I don't know ," admitted a sympathetic Rachel, " I wish I had a solution for you. I'm afraid I am not the best person to ask about this…when Finn and I were broken up, you know I never ever fell out of love with him "

Mercedes made a face at her ." Yea, and I'm happy that you and Finn are happily ever after but I just need to figure how to get through school without sobbing like a baby "

Rachel leaned over and gave her friend a hug." You are the strongest person I know , Mercedes ," says Rachel," I think you will find what works best for you and do it "

" Thanks, Rachel ," Mercedes straightened and brushed her hair back," listen I am kind of embarrassed so could you do me a favor and don't tell everyone in glee "

" Of course," agreed Rachel, moving over to take shampoo and a clean shirt from her dance bag ," though we all have your best interests at heart "

" I know ," replied Mercedes, drying her eyes and pulling out the make up bag," and I love you guys for it. Kurt is already hovering and I have to work this through by myself "

" Kurt will be hurt if you don't tell him about this .." reminded Rachel, gently.

" I know ," said the diva," and I will talk to Kurt about it ,Rachel. Just not today..I can only handle this ….I have to get a better handle on it first "

" Gotcha " says Rachel," I felt that way about my relationship with Finn "

" Rach," said Mercedes," not everything is like you and Finn"

" I didn't mean anything by it ….." hesitated Rachel, pulling out a clean cardigan.

Mercedes cracked a smile," I know and you're going to forget we had this talk "

" Very well ," agreed Rachel, " even though I think it is quite silly, Mercedes "

" You gonna tell Finn you got hit by the slushie ?" asked the brassy young woman.

" Of course ," says Rachel," I mean, He will notice that I changed blouses and we agreed that it is important to be honest with one another "

" figures ," dismissed Mercedes," cause I am all for helping you keep it mum "

" Thanks but no," declared Rachel," even though I know it will likely make Finn angry, I wont lie about it . We are really serious about being mature in our relationship "

" Good for you," Mercedes added some lip-gloss," don't tell Kurt "

Rachel shook her head in dismay." You have my word , Mercedes "

The girls busied themselves brushing their hair and fixing their make up.

Mercedes glanced at the tiny brunette." I really do miss Bo"

More than she imagined that she would but she would just suck it up and deal .

HM

" Do not come back until that acne clears up….don't even think about showing your squirmy face around me. You look like you have an outbreak of the pox or some new strain of zombie ..makes me want to shoot you in the head with my blow gun"

The freshman cheerleader hopeful who was on the receiving end of Sue's insults covered her face, crying, in mortification as she ran out of the office past Santana .

" I hate her ! She is evil ! " cried the freshman on a sob.

Santana bit her lip , glanced at the open office door , and glanced at her boyfriend.

Matt had walked her to Sue's office for support .

" There isn't actually any way that my Mom could find if I didn't quit ," hedged Santana," I mean, I could change out of my uniform and into regular clothes before I go home "

" Brittany could also forget ," pointed out Matt," and I thought you told me you prefer living with your mom over your Dad . Come on, San, you can handle Sue Sylvester "

He held onto her arm, rubbing it lightly ." My girl isn't a coward "

Santana gave him a withering look ." Spying is one thing , Matt," whispered the dark haired beauty ," I know all about spying but quitting the Cheerios is entirely different .I don't think you get that its like a ..blood oath ..she has our blood "

" Then I think its about time Sue gave you yours back " Matt kissed her firmly ," stop stalling and just go give her that special Santana hell you do so well "

" I don't know why I put up with you, loser " Santana brushed a kiss across his mouth , grabbed her uniform and decided it was now or never ," but fine , I am going "

" I love you " called Matt , ignoring her look that told him not to say that out,loud .

Santana squared her shoulders , blew out a nervous breath, and walked into the office .

Sue was sitting behind her desk, protein shake in one hand and her clipboard in the other.

" Coach …

"

" Santana ," barked Sue ," why aren't you in your uniform patrolling the halls and striking terror into the heart of the rest of the rats down the social hierarchy here ? Have you become a fatty ? Is this what this little visit is about because I thought I had provoked any privileges you had involving breadsticks and Oreos from your list of acceptable foods'

" You did but that isn't why I am here ": declared Santana , forcefully .

" Unless you have come to bring me the head of that curly haired mutant Will Shuester then get on with it ,' told Sue ," I don't have all day to listen to your tripe "

" Fine ," stated Santana ," first , I am totally hot and my hotness in this package isn't going to go away if I eat me some breadstix ….."

" Yeah , I actually don't care ," cut in Sue , brusquely ," I do care , however , about why my head Cheerio is out of her uniform and dressing like two bit hooker from the Lima crack house district . Care to explain that to me, Santana "

Santana slapped her uniform across the chair watching as the woman's beady eyes fell upon it. Good , she had Sue's full attention now.

" I quit "

" You..what ," Sue's voice reverberated throughout the office ," care to repeat that "

" You heard me ," countered Santana ," I quit the Cheerios "

" You can't ..quit on me . Nobody quits on me unless I kick you out or kill you .In this case , I happen to have a nice shallow grave in mind for you "

" I am done taking orders from you ," informed Santana , thinking about Matt and Brittany and knowing this was the right thing to do ," I am the hottest bitch in this whole school . I don't need to be a cheerleader to be who I am ….."

" You are dead to me ," declared Sue , clenching her teeth , painfully ," you just stuck a needle in your own voodoo doll, Santana , and the glee club,too "

" I'm not afraid of you, Sue "

" You should be ," quipped Sue , a realization dawning on her on how to use this to her advantage," leaving poor, defenseless all by herself …."

She made a tsking sound , shaking her head as her lips curved in a dark glint .

" Me with a new bag of tricks I am just dying to try out on my Cheerios "

" Brittany has never done a damn thing to you ," retorted a worried Santana ," you wanna throw some dirt on me , you want to torture someone then bring it on. Torture me all you want but leave Brittany alone …."

" Dirt, you say," mused sue ," I like the sound of that and I just might . Here is a little gem that ought to make you green with envy , wouldn't you know that I just now decided that Quinn Fabray will be reclaiming the coveted spot as my Head cheerio "

Cursing fluently in Spanish and glaring daggers at the woman, Santana practically ran out of the coach's office , down the hallway nearly hitting Artie and Tina en route to her sprint to her best friends locker where Brittany was pulling out her cat folder .

" Britt ….." Santana found that she couldn't escape her tears ," it's done ….I ..I quit "

" That is wonderful, honey, but why are you crying ?" Brittany hugged her ,close.

" Sue is gonna aim right for you, Brittany ," explained Santana ," God, I should have known she's all about vengeance . I put a target right on your forehead , Brittany "

Brittany pulled back and sent her a soft smile. " Now your just being silly, Santana ," said Brittany, gently ," I am not a target at all though I did buy my Lord Tubbington socks there …you shouldn't t worry about me "

Santana cracked a smile " I'm being serious "

" So am I ," answered Brittany," I will be just fine . " She gave her a nudge and they exchanged a secret smile " I am very proud of you, Santana "

" Yeah ?"

Brittany lifted up her pinkie and Santana added hers " Yeah "

" Come on," declared Brittany , changing the mood to lighter ," I think we should find our boyfriends . I bet we could talk them into skipping class for some fun "

" Your right ," stated Santana ," I am totally horny right now "

" That's what I figured …." grinned Brittany ," and we should text the others "

" Why would I want to tell all of those losers anything ?' asked Santana , glibly .

" So that they can be proud of you for quitting too " informed Brittany, simply.

" Oh crap I almost forgot ," exclaimed Santana ," hell just froze over because Sue made Quinn the Queen Bitch of the Cheerios again "


	4. Chapter 4

" Bennington is dead ," declared a enraged Finn, staring at his girlfriend intensely ," you should have texted me about this, Rach. I warned them..all of them about going after you"

Rachel smiled up at him, lovingly. " Finn," says Rachel , sensibly," that would have been silly. Noww here me out because I love and appreciate that you want to protect me "

" Which is where I beat the crap out of those douche bags " remarked Finn , through gritted teeth. He had vowed not only to her but to himself that he was going to be a much better boyfriend and he intended to be .

Rachel pressed a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. " Thank you for the thought ," murmured Rachel ," but you getting detention isn't what I want. Besides we both knew that the first day slushies were an inevitable possibility , Finn "

" I was kind of hoping this year would be different " admitted Finn with a shrug.

" It still can be if we don't let everyone bother us ," Rachel leaned into him for another gentle kiss" really what is a slushie when we have each other "

" Cold " answered Finn, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

" Finn," admonished Rachel," I was being quite serious "

" I know ," replied Finn, taking her hand," walk you to glee, babe "

Rachel beamed up at him," Yes "

Finn and Rachel walked into the choir room which was empty except for Matt and Santana who had commandeered the chairs in the top risers. Matt had his arms wrapped around Santana and the generally feisty young woman appeared sullen.

" Hello " Rachel called out a greeting as she took a seat.

Finn waved at Mike and sat down beside his girlfriend , leaning in to steal another kiss.

He was pretty happy that Mr. Shue had always been pretty laid back with all the couples in glee. Most of the teachers in this school would frown against it or give them detention.

" I am really excited about my proposals this year, ' muttered Rachel," and even though he has failed to recognize that I actually know this club's strengths and weaknesses , he is bound to notice that my song selections for most everyone are spot on "

" I think you put together some great ideas " encouraged Finn, truthfully .

" Thank you " Rachel sent him a sexy smile then pulled out her binder to work.

Behind them, Santana was trying to explain her feelings to Matt who was too quiet.

" Things are different now ," muttered Santana, under her breath," its like I lost my mojo by willingly quitting the Cheerios . I thought my hotness plus the bitch factor would keep me secure at least until next week but the rumors have already started "

" it's only been a couple hours since you quit ," replied a calm Matt ," and I haven't heard anything bad. That hadn't come from Jacob and I think you scared him …come on, San, shake it off. You did the right thing "

" I need to have someone on the inside track ," vocalized Santana , working it through in her mind ," someone to keep an eye on Brittany when I cant . God knows Quinn is too much a piranha to worry about anyone but herself "

" For being her best friend , Santana , " cut in Mike , joining them ," why is it every time I see you your all but bad mouthing Brittany's abilities. She can handle herself and a bunch of self absorbed , shallow cheerleaders all by herself "

" You need to mind your own business, Chang " tossed back Santana

" Stop talking about my girlfriend and I will " remarked the generally quiet dancer .

" Mike, Santana ," intercede Matt , who felt like a damn referee ," enough already. It is the first day of school and I am already tired of this shit "

Santana folded her arms in front of her chest. " Tell your boy to butt out of my business "

Mike raised his hands " keep a leash on your pitt bull of a girlfriend, Rutherford "

" You just want me to cut you " threatened Santana , not in the mood for this .

Mike glowered at the Latina , shrugged at his best friend and took a seat behind Finn.

" So you were like so right about long sweaters being the new fall trend , Kurt," stated Brittany, walking into the choir room along with Mercedes and Kurt at her side ," I found the cutest red crocheted sweater on sale at Dillards in my size and a matching one that is so perfect for Lord Tubbington "

The three took seats on the second row of the risers as Mercedes stared incredulously at her friend . Britt was as sweet as they came but her adoration for her cat was just insane .

" Your cat is like a 50 pound fluff ball, Brittany ,' remarked Mercedes ," there is no way he could be cold with all that long hair "

" I know the Atkins isn't working like the Slim Fast ," explained a serious Brittany ," and didn't I tell you that he is anemic ? We just found out so he gets cold easily "

" The vet told you your cat is anemic ?" interrupted a curious Rachel

" Oh no, Rachel , it was Mom that figured it out because she is anemic too " told Brittany

" Oh " Rachel wasn't sure what to say in response to that and Brittany's mom was nice .

" Of course Lord Tubbington need sto be fashionable then " commented Kurt, easily .

" Yo guys ! "

" Hey Artie " greeted Finn as his friend rolled in his wheelchair and they high fived .

" Where is Tina ?" questioned Santana ," thought you two were together like Berry and Hudson 24/7 "

" Tina is working in the office this year ," explained artie ," and yes we are together but she had art last period . My math class is in the opposite direction so she ought to be here in a few minutes .."

Just then Tina stormed in, angrily, her pretty dress now stained green

" Brand new dress," declared Tina , swiping at the tears trickling down her face," I should have known better and brought another set of clothing but no I was too busy fighting with my mother to throw ina tee shirt. Those moronic douche bags nailed me right outside of my art class ….. " She plopped down unhappily beside her boyfriend ," Up until the slushie the day hadn't sucked much . I should have known Better "

Artie reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. " Want to borrow my sweater ?"

" No, Art," sighed Tina," this has already dried "

" I have extra clothes in my locker, Tina " offered Santana , causing all of the girls to look at her . " What ? The girl is wearing white …..and that look is pretty bad "

" Thanks , guys," smiled Tina ," but I'm fine "

" If it is any constellation to you, Tina ," says Rachel, helpfully ," I too got hit by a blue slushie earlier . I think the jocks are picking and choosing their time this year "

" The slushie wars are getting really old, you guys ," said a pissed off Finn," everyone in this damn school ought to be over finding ways to humiliate us "

" If this was anywhere but McKinley High , perhaps ,' told Kurt ," sadly it isn't , Finn "

" Hello all …." called out Quinn, strolling into the choir room resplendent in her familiar red and white Cheerio uniform. Blonde hair pulled back in a high pony and feeling as if she had won a short race and slowly getting her groove back on.

" Congratulations, Quinn," Mercedes was the first to speak," sorry, Santana "

" Stuff it, Mercedes " retorted Santana , with a look of disdain .

Mercedes ignored her .

Life in the choir room appeared to be back to normal now that the summer was over .

" Coach Sylvester realized she made a mistake " answered Quinn with an air of superiority ," and she was quick to realize Santana wasn't head cheerio material "

" I quit, Barbie " tossed back Santana ," because I have the pair to walk away from sue '

" Only because your Mother made you ," smiled Quinn, sweetly ," there is no need to pretend in front of all of our friends that it wasn't anything more than that, Santana "

" I didn't think she would quit " this came from Mike

" Me too " agreed Artie ," being one of the shallow , mean girls is like crack to Santana "

" I can still razor blade your sorry asses , boys " responded Santana in kind .

" If we're taking a vote , I do agree with Artie and Mike " offered Kurt, flipping his bangs.

' Nobody cares that Santana quit ," suggested Puck," the big news on campus is that my baby mama is the queen of the bitches again .."

Quinn rolled her eyes at him," Puck "

" Head Cheerio, Queen bee, bitch ," recited puck," call it what you will but it is all the same, babe . You came back and you took no prisoners which is really hot "

Quinn smiled indulgently at her boyfriend and couldn't resist kissing him, softly .

" So are you, Puck "

" Frankly I'm surprised that Sue wanted a actual teen mom leading her squad to nationals ," went on Santana , the claws out ," not to mention the stretch marks …."

Quinn glowered right back at her ." I don't have any stretch marks, Santana ," stated Quinn," Coach Sylvester obviously saw the error of her ways and knew that I have always been a much better leader than you ever were "

" Ladies ," interrupted Kurt ," as fascinating as it is it is old news since third period. "

" I say let them fight it out ," added Puck," chick fight is totally hot "

" I thought that you both did a good job as the head cheerleader ,' offered Brittany ," I don't understand why you two have to argue over it "

" Because I am so much better at it than Santana ," explained Quinn, sweetly ," and just because I am a mom has nothing to do with my ability to lead . I intend to get my old life back …."

Puck frowned and sent her a side-long glance." You just mean popularity , right ?"

He knew the Cheerio thing was a big deal to her since she wouldn't shut up about it but he was getting a really weird vibe off of her since she put on the cheerio uniform.

" Yes, that is exactly what I meant " assured Quinn, placing her hand on his knee.

" cause if I'm toning down the bad ass then same goes with you " added Puck

" Who cares about your parental whoas at the moment ," said Kurt ," Quinn, do you have any idea who made Sue's top list already ? Cause I have a really good feeling …"

" Sorry , Kurt , knowing Sue it wont go up until after school tomorrow " said Quinn

" Hey guys ," Will strode into the choir room, taking in all the familiar faces ," hope everyone's first day back has been going well. "

" Just anxiously awaiting my high school fate as determined by a list " said a blithe Kurt , flipping his bangs in a nervous gesture that had Mercedes slapping his hand away .

" Alright then , Kurt ," answered Will, " and I am positive there is a solo with your name written all over it this year. First , I just have to say that this is going to be a busy year for us and that there is a lot of things I have to discuss with you guys "

Rachel's hand shot in the air ." Mr. Shuster , I have my new proposals prepared for you "

" Same proposals from the summer " commented Mercedes , teasingly .

Rachel lifted her chin in defense. " Yes but they are very good ideas , Mercedes "

" They aren't just Rachel solos either , you guys ," spoke up Finn," I've read them and they are great. You should all give her a chance , for a change "

" Thanks, Rachel ," cut in Will, stopping them before the bickering started up again," I will be anxious to look over them after class. So moving on, Sectionals "

" Which we are totally going to win this year ," told Mercedes,' I can feel it "

" I like that energy, Mercedes, and I hope everyone else in here shares it ," said Will ," I want everybody to be thinking of ideas for some great song ideas as possibilities for Sectionals. " He smiled at Rachel who handed him a star covered folder of ideas .

" I just want to express that Finn and I always impress with our duets "

Finn slipped an arm around her shoulders ," My girl is right , Mr. Shue "

" You know I think Quinn and I could knock a duet out of the park ," contributed puck," I mean, sure Berry and Hudson bring the love but Q and I have that too "

" You and Quinn want to perform together ?" questioned Will , intrigued .

" Our voices sound just as good , if not better " defended puck earning him a sweet smile from his girlfriend who was surprised and happy at his suggestion .

" puck and I will work out a song and perform it for you " offered Quinn

" That isn't fair …." spoke up Tina ," if your having a couple off, , then I think Artie and I should be included too. We haven't actually sang together since Proud Mary , and we haven't had a chance to sing a duet either "

" Rachel and I sing the power ballads " stated Finn, matter of factly .

" We don't want a power ballad," told Artie ," but Tee and I can make beautiful music together and we deserve a shot too "

" Okay you all need to get over this ," put in Mercedes, " Cause in case none of you noticed Kurt and I aren't a half a couple here "

" I really don't want to sing " volunteered Mike ," dancing is my thing "

" A duet might be fun or we could do a dance off ," suggested Brittany ," no one has our sweet moves, Mike . We would totally own it "

" Hey ," Santana put her voice in," what are me and Matt ? You haven't heard anything until we show you how it's done …."

Matt stared at her " You want to sing with me ?"

" What, we're a couple " remarked Santana ," we sang together over the summer "

" Alright then why don't we have a first annual couple off for whomever wishes to compete ," decided Will, pleased by this new turn of events ," how about next Tuesday so you have time to practice . Meanwhile I have exciting news, tomorrow we will be meeting in the auditorium to listen to our auditions for glee "

" Someone real, Mr Shue ?" asked a curious Brittany , leaning against Mike .

" Yes ," informed Will, happily ," judging by the fact that I don't recognize the name and it isn't the standard Butt Munch , I would suggest it's a new student "

" Perhaps Sam changed his mind about joining " wondered Kurt, out loud.

" It isn't Sam ," continued Will ," though maybe you guys could keep working on him. It would be nice to have some new blood in glee club…"

" So who is the person auditioning ?" Artie wanted to know ," boy or girl "

Will consulted his paperwork " Blaine Anderson formerly of Westerville "

" Oh I met him," chimed in Tina as all eyes focused on her ,' he's a transfer student from Dalton Academy . They had his schedule all messed up "

Kurt blinked " Blaine ,"

He appraised Tina with accusing eyes," Tina , I thought we were friends and your just now telling me this information now . Why ?"

" Because I didn't think it was a big deal ," answered Tina ,' you never want to hear what I learn in the office unless it is about detentions . Blaine seemed nice '

" He is the coffee boy " announced Mercedes" and he's auditioning for glee "

" Be still my heart ," sighed Kurt, " he is actually at McKinley ..I wasn't dreaming "

" Do you want me to get you his schedule , Kurt ?" asked Tina , helpfully .

" I would be your best friend forever, Tina " declared Kurt, giddy with anticipation.

" Your going to stalk the dude , Kurt ?" this came from Artie .

" Stalking really isn't a word I like but admiring is more my style, Artie "

" Tina, I really don't think you should be using your job in the office to go through students files ," replied Will , in a no nonsense tone ," though it is nice to know about our potential new member of the New Directions "

" It has its perks " explained Tina ," and he is good looking "

" Now before we get side-tracked by your love lives ," continued a good natured Will," I want to talk about your assignment for this week. I have given it much thought and I really think it will give us a chance to explore different areas we may have overlooked that will help us later for Nationals. How many of you are familiar with Fame ?"

" Fame is only what I aspire to and am reaching for my star ," says Rachel, " or are you referring to the classic 1980's dance movie Fame ?"

" The remake sucked " told Santana ," I slept through it "

" The dancing was the only fresh part of the movie ," chipped in Mike ," great choreography from Marguerite Derricks who was an original Fame dancer "

" Wow ," muttered Brittany ," that is really hot that you know all of that, Mike "

" I am a dancer ," stated Mike , a bit wounded that they were shocked by his knowledge of the subject," I want to be a professional dancer or choreographer . "

" Thank you, Mike ," picked up Will," and you guys are on the right track but actually I was thinking about Fame the TV series …big hit for a lot of years "

" I don't think I have ever heard about it until now " contributed Finn," though it totally sounds like something that Rachel might make me watch .."

She gave him a look and folded her hands primly on her lap" What about Fame , Mr. Shue ?"

" Fame was about a group of young people with diverse interests and dreams of fame while they went to the School of the arts ," explained Will, fondly ," they had these wonderful, tough but caring teachers that were there for them whether it was kicking their butt to work harder in class or in English " He shook his curls," I had the biggest crush on Elizabeth Sherwood …she was a really hot teacher "

" That is really gross " commented Santana ," we don't need a visual of young you lusting after some hot TV teacher . Makes me want to vomit "

" My crush aside so as not to make all of you sick ," went on Will," the point is with each episode Fame inspired me to become the teacher that I am today. "

" What is the assignment ?" Artie wanted to know because it was sounding lame.

Will produced a Fame Dvd as a member of the AV club wheeled in a TV and DVD into the choir room. The kids didn't get movies in glee so this had them all sitting up now.

" Fame is our assignment ," informed Will," we are going to watch Metamorphosis .The theme of the episode is about changing and believing in yourself ..and I expect you guys to come up with a song or a number that best fits you "

" So does it have to be a dorky fame song ?" interjected Mercedes , off hand . Her mind went to Bo who would probably be recommending songs for her if he was here.

This was probably one of those iconic 1980's shows that he would know by heart.

Which wasn't helping her not to think about him, at all.

" Yes and they wrote all original material throughout its run " explained will ," and I think you guys will be able to identify with some of the kids if you give it a shot '

" Alright but we're not promising anything , Mr. Shue " told Finn

" Fair enough, Finn," agreed Will," and now its time for some Fame "


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or it would be two hours an episode 2 nights a week.

Shannon Beiste hadn't been looking forward to being greeted with open arms by the coach of the McKinley Titans considering the fact that she was basically hired to help him revive them out of their pathetic losing slump .However she hadn't expected Ken Tanaka to purposely avoid her the rest of the afternoon which is why it was the next morning, bright and early at almost 6: 30 , and she was following him down the quiet hall towards the locker room.

She intended to make him talk to her , Lord willing and the creek don't rise .

" Look ,Ken, I know your pretty riled about me coming in to help you coach but you could try actually talking to me " told Shannon, taking heavy strides to match his.

" Come on, you know we gotta learn to work together "

Ken turned almost colliding into her and took a step back, flustered .

" No, lady, we don't have to ," informed an irate Ken," you don't know jack about me or my team . I don't know what kind of crap Figgins told you but I'm good at my job and I have no intention of letting you take it away from me "

" I don't want your job," Her voice softened a bit ," Figgins brought me in to help you coach those kids into a winning team. We can do that if we work together "

" I don't need told what to do from some lady wrestler " retorted ken, missing the brief flash of hurt fill the woman's eyes then in a flash it had disappeared .

" Wrestling isn't really my thing ," answered Shannon ," look, why don't you cut the macho bull crap cause its way too early in the morning for wading through all the manure your throwing around .Fact is you've been coaching a crappy team and the way I figure is that you need my help if you intend to get them out of the creek "

" Look there has been some tension with my team, " admitted Ken, wishing he had thought to get his coffee and donuts first ," I admit that and times have been rough. "

He paused, carefully, trying to remember what his therapist had said about deflection.

" I've had a bad spell of it and might have taken that out on my guys but you gotta know that we may have not have won a single game in a season but those guys have heart "

" You do realize this isn't Texas ," cut in Shannon , who had already heard about the Friday Night Lights plays ," and those kids aren't Panthers or Lions "

" I'm not stupid ," defended Kurt , hands on his hips and meeting her gaze ," I know that but you know what, some of my best men practiced with more heart this summer when we were running those plays and that says a hell of a lot to me "

" You don't know them …we aren't just a bunch of redneck hicks in this town "

Shannon tensed at the accusation because hadn't she been accused of the same thing before ? Clearly it took fancy kid gloves she never really wore to deal with this man.

" No, I don't know which is why we need to work together and show those young men a united front . That I may be the new coach but we're gonna make them winners "

" Fine but don't be trying to show me up in front of them ," said a stiff Ken ," I don't have much if they lose all respect for me …."

" As long as your civil to me , I will do the same back " allowed the Beiste, wondering how a man who could wear skintight sports shorts with a tee shirt at his age and with his huskiness and be confident . She was big boned herself and not nearly as confident .

Not always at any rate.

The coaches entered the locker room together and found that it was mostly filled with teenaged guys talking and drinking Monsters or changing into their gym clothes .

It didn't look as if everyone had showed up though and the late comers would be in for a rude awakening if Shannon had anything to do with it.

She figured Tanaka probably let a lot slide but she didn't like slackers .

Puck was leaning against his locker showing Matt and Mike his new pictures of Beth .

They were more amused than anything at the change in their friend .

" This is one of my favorites ," told Puck, " Quinn is giving Beth her bath "

" Cute " acknowledged Mike with a smile ," she still looks a lot like Quinn "

" Spitting image of her, I know ," agreed Puck," but she has my temper "

Matt leaned in to look at the photo and flashed a cash grin.

" Puck, am I seeing things or did you give your baby a Mohawk?"

Puck grinned , smiling appreciatively ." Yea, her head full of curls are in a Mohawk ,' explained Puck, " Quinn did it ..kind of an inside joke between me and her "

" Cool , " told Mike ," you should send that picture to Britt . She has this obsession with babies and bathtubs ..I think it has something to do with her Mom telling her that she was one of those babies in those Anne Geddes baby pictures "

Puck laughed ," I can do that and Beth could totally be one of those famous kids "

" I think your bad fell off your ass, Puckerman," tossed out Vince, a burly linebacker as he passed by," you turned into a real wussy teen dad "

Puck handed his cell to Matt and forced his gaze in a challenge ." Screw you, Vince . I can still kick your ass into the next town ..wanna test me ?"

Vince just laughed ," Your such a loser, Puckerman "

Puck felt the familiar flash of rage course through him at the mention of loser and clenched his fists in anger . He wasn't anything like his own deadbeat dad .

Finn stepped in, putting a hand on his friends shoulder " Cool it, man , its not worth it "

" Hudson can defend his boy but not gonna throw some punches to defend your freaky little girlfriend " taunted Vince with a leer .

" Don't provoke me ," warned Finn, wanting more than anything to level this creep but Rachel would probably kill him if he did ," and stay the hell away from Rachel "

" You Glee Boys don't have the juice " stated the burly upperclassmen ," when will you ever get that . …"

Nudging Finn in the shoulder hard he flipped him and Puck off before moving to the other side of the locker room with the rest of his jock friends .

Sam Evans had observed the threats and wondered idly if he wanted to even consider joining the glee club after that little incident . He liked to sing and all but maybe focusing on his popularity and making something out of himself in football would be better goals.

He hadn't told anyone he had even considered glee yet so it was all cool.

" Bennington, Karofsky , Amizio ," told matt ," names you should become familiar with because they are some of the biggest bullies in this school "

" I'll keep that in mind " answered Sam, nonchalantly ," I haven't been picked on yet but it is only the second day of school …I'm safe, right ?"

" Hopefully ," contributed Mike ," around here, you never know . You have the new guy thing still at your advantage but the Beiber cut might hurt you in a couple days "

" My hair cut isn't like Justin Beiber ," defended Sam," its Patrick Swayze in Point break "

" Looks like Beiber to me, Lady Lips " added a helpful Puck, pocketing his cell.

A whistle reverberated through the room cutting the chatter to a low roar .

Ken rubbed his hands together and moved in the center of the room where all of the guys could see him and noticed that the lady coach did pretty much the same thing .

She was a nervy, pushy broad .

" Okay guys put down the Monster and the coffee," ordered Ken in a no nonsense voice ," I know your wishing I hadn't dragged your sorry butts out of bed and to the locker rooms at this unholy hour before school to practice because Sue called the gym for her flying monkeys cheerios practice …"

" Things are going to be run differently this season, boys " cut in Shannon, waiting for Tanaka to throw her a bone and introduce her to the team.

" Who are you ?' inquired puck, glancing at the heavy set woman to his teammates .

" This here is Coach Beiste ," explained Ken, awkwardly ,' she's gonna be helping me coach you delinquents into a winning team this year " He paused then as an afterthought," We're real lucky to have her here cause she's a real hot shot coach from Missouri "

Shannon smiled gratefully at Ken. " Thank you, Coach Tanaka , I appreciate it "

" Uh , sure ,' muttered an uncomfortable Ken ," no problem. "

" So we have two coaches now " muttered a baffled Finn with a shrug.

" First things first ," announced Shannon, taking the reins ," your all cut from the team "

" What the hell ! " exclaimed Ken," I never said a damn thing about that, lady "

" You cant do that ! " said an outraged Finn, sweat beading his forehead in nervousness .

" Are you gonna let her do this to us ?" this came from Amizio across the room .

Ken felt his stomach churn and got in the woman's face once more .

" I'm drawing a line ," said an outraged and incested Ken ," you don't come in and go cutting my team like your some hot shot . My team, Beiste "

" Well, you didn't want to talk so now I am ," informed Shannon, briskly ," and right now it became our team . I don't know whit about none of them so until I do im assuming their all crap so we're gonna start from scratch and see what happens from there "

" If I agree to this cockamamie idea of yours ," replied Tanaka , meeting her gaze and taken back by the flicker of emotion in her eyes," you gotta listen to me . I take top say in this cause I know the guys strengths and weaknesses and stuff "

" So we can talk about " agreed Beiste , evenly .

She turned and faced the angry and dazed young men who were talking among themselves. Well, at least she got their attention so it was a start .

" I don't know why your all still sitting there like a bunch of bumps on a log," bellowed Shannon," Coach Tanaka and I want to see some killer wind sprints so get moving . First batch of you to start puking is cut permanently from the team so move it "

Curses and expletives filled the locker room as the teenagers fled to the field .

Shaking his head in a combination of worry and bad feeling, Finn joined them.

This was going to suck.

Once the locker room had cleared out, Ken got in Shannon's face once again .

" I don't give a flying fig how many championships you've won , you cant come in here and call my shots like im some damn fly on the wall. I may not be the best coach this team has ever had but its my job and it means a lot to me …..'

" I told you I don't want to be fighting with you but since you avoided speaking to me yesterday I wasn't about to waste time sharing now when we got some boys that need whipped into shape. I called what I think will work best for us '

" You'd better hope so cause because of you we've got Sue breathing down our neck like a hairy giant ," went on Ken," and Will aint too happy with us either . " He blew out a breath," Look I will run you down my best players but we should probably head outside before it gets ugly with Karaofsky and the glee guys . "

" Should I even ask ?" inquired Shannon as they headed out the back door .

" Just your normal jocks hating jocks cause they sing and dance " dismissed Ken ," it always roars back up once school starts up. Plan on breaking up some fights and oh, you'd better hope your wind sprints don't make my best guys puke up their guts …."

Smiling slightly at him, Shannon decided it wouldn't be nearly as horrible as she imagined being new and a lady coach , she just needed to fit in and make friends .

HM

" Cedes, you have barely touched that iced coffee ," told Kurt as he and his best friend walked down the hall towards their lockers ," and your making Tina seem downright chatty. It is only the second day of school so would you care to share or shall I guess ?"

She took a long sip of her coffee and let the mocha perk her up.' Sorry, not awake yet ," answered Mercedes , " and maybe missing Bo a little bit "

Kurt gave her arm a squeeze." You wont even consider a long distance relationship with the guy ? I honestly am not a big fan of them myself with the exception of Sleepless in Seattle of course but Bo adores you . He does , Mercedes "

She leaned into him for a moment of comfort. " I love Bo but I wont do that distance thing . Look it has barely been a week since Bo left with his Mom and I've got the blues cause that is all this is , Kurt "

" At least you admit it " smiled Kurt ," and I think we should make time soon for a facial and the whole works at Britt's Mom's new salon .It will do you good "

" Keep talking , Hummel " Mercedes managed a wan smile and drank the coffee.

" Kurt ,the list is up ! " announced Brittany coming out of the gym where the Cheerios had been warming up before school began for the morning .

" OH my God ! Did I make it ? " the diva wanted to know as the blonde led them to the bulletin board where Sue had indeed posted the results that would make or break kids .

" I cant ..look ….' sighed a dramatic Kurt as Mercedes nudged him in front of it .

" Your in, Kurt ," informed Mercedes, pride in her voice ," hot damn , you made it "

Color bloomed in Kurt's dimples as he stared at his name connected to CHEERIOS.

It was really happening .

Sue hadn't been lying to him ….he could be one of the popular kids .

" I..I ..I cant believe it " muttered Kurt, under his breath .

" Good job, Kurt ," enthused Mercedes ," I knew you had it in you "

" This is so exciting , Kurt ," the exuberant cheerleader hugged him," now we have glee and Cheerios together . This will be so much fun ..I should text Santana "

" Thanks, Britt " smiled a grateful Kurt ," but I doubt Santana will really care '

" Sure she will " said Brittany ,pulling out her cell and calling her bestie right off .

" I do think she has a good idea ," Mercedes had already pulled out her cell, " this is important news so I'm sending out texts to everyone in glee …."

" If you must …." beamed Kurt , " I should call my Dad … I know its not football but he's been really supportive of this especially since I actually let him critique my performance .."

Blaine was early to school but he was still trying to grasp it and find his way around to avoid instances like the other day when he wound up on the second floor ballet class instead of biology . He missed Dalton and all of his friends something fierce and was tempted to turn around , make the drive to Westerville, and continue at the schedule he was familiar with . He was a man who liked his routines .

Now he had a new routine.

Blaine blew out a breath, took a sip of his morning coffee, and followed the sound of cheerful voices down the hall to two girls and a slightly build young man dressed in a pair of natty trousers, a crisp white linen shirt, and a paisley scarf around his neck .

It was a charming look.

He passed the group, pausing to give them a friendly smile ." Hi "

" Hello "

Blaine nodded and turned the corner of the hallway and out of sight .

" He is pretty cute " contributed Brittany ," but he must have forgot me already. "

" You met him too, Brittany ?" added Kurt, kicking himself for not calling out to him ,' obviously our clandestine meeting over the summer meant nothing to him "

" Yes I told you that in glee ," added Brittany, perturbed at his lack of attention ," but you were too busy begging Tina for Harry's schedule to listen to me "

" He didn't mean anything by it, Brittany " explained Mercedes, not wanting to hurt her feelings ," Kurt is crushing already on the new guy "

"I suppose I will just have to make the incentive and speak to him first " decided Kurt

Mercedes patted his hand ," make him feel welcome here at McKinley "

The girls exchanged looks and each took his arm." Not that us girls don't mind being your Rosie O'Donnell, Meg, at this little interlude of yours but why don't we spread the good news first, Cheerio Kurt "

" Text on, girls ….." encouraged Kurt ," this is exciting news ! "

In between second period , Puck pulled Quinn into the janitors closet across from the choir room and drew her into his arms and into a searing kiss .

" That's better, babe ,' Puck nuzzled the curve of her neck," you look really hot "

" Puck, this isn't ..good for our reputation ….' drawled Quinn, meeting his lips for another hot kiss ," and it's only the second day back. I..you know I cant look like I'm some big slut making out with my boyfriend when I should be getting to class '

" You weren't a slut when I knocked you up ," told Puck," and your still not one "

" That isn't what people will say about me …." Quinn pressed a hand against his chest as if to hold him off ," and besides we have time together during lunch "

Puck let out a frustrated sigh ," Nobody cares that we have a baby together ..I'm still pretty cool even though I showed off Beth's new pictures first period . I think Mrs. Holtz was kinda impressed with me for my dad skills…I may actually have a shot of passing the class without cheating this year "

" Which is wonderful , Puck," Quinn ran her hand across his Mohawk ," I think we can really make a turn around here with us being parents . It isn't ideal I know but principal Figgins was really open to my ideas about the daycare /nursery within school because he doesn't want McKinley to turn into the school of the Secret life of the American teenager '

Puck frowned and considered her words. " Isn't that kinda like using Beth ?"

Quinn brushed her lips over his as she trailed a hand down the expanse of his chest.

" Of course not ," defended Quinn, softly ," I would never use my daughter. That is too much like something that my parents would do and I am not like them . "

" So this is still all a plug for your rep ?" questioned Puck, kicking himself for talking instead of rocking her world but sometime over the summer his morals must have kicked in or something . He figured it had a lot to do with being a man and doing things right for his family which was Quinn and Beth .

" Yes," stated Quinn, patiently ," and it means the world to me that your being supportive.

I would love for us to run for homecoming together , Puck "

" I still don't know if that is my thing ," told Puck," but can we like get through the first week of school before you plot out the rest of the year, babe ?"

Quinn bit the bottom of her lip." I just need to make an impact here "

" You will, Quinn" stated puck, " now come on, I want to get you naked and have my way with you before next period. I gotta meet Artie for geometry , he's helping me "

" We are not having sex at school " informed Quinn, primly.

She turned away from him and began to straighten her ponytail and her clothing .

" Ah come on, babe , its hot and sexy …." taunted puck ," and with homework , glee, and my fight club I know your not gonna give me any tonight at home "

" No " declared Quinn,' and once we figure out how to juggle our schedule better then we'll work on some time for us. " She pulled out her compact and examined herself in the mirror , noticing that she looked very well kissed " wait, were you joking about Artie helping you ? Because I thought you were through with torturing our friends "

" Artie and I are cool," explained Puck," the dude hooked us up to free cable this summer . He's a super dork but he thinks he can help me make decent grades in geometry this year and I don't want my daughter thinking I'm a loser , let alone a dumb one "

" That is the sweetest thing I think I have heard from you …" Quinn kissed him, softly .

" I'm trying …." Puck held her close and kissed her temple ," but I am still keeping my fight clubs. We can use the extra money right now and that's diaper cash "

" Just don't advertise it " Quinn gave him a smacking kiss and left the closet and him.

Puck hit the shelf and a mop hit the floor , loudly.

The old Puck would have texted Santana for a quickie but he was trying not to be that douche . He loved Quinn and he wouldn't cheat on her .

Dammned if he wasn't gonna have some say in their sex life and he would .

She could run the Celibacy Club and preach about it all day at school and he didn't care one way or the other but their sex life was another matter entirely .

Just then his cell blasted and he noted it was a text from his baby mama.

The Quad .Lunch. You and me. I love you .Q

Moody or not , Puck loved Quinn Fabray and that was how it was .

While Puck was debating and deliberating the intricacies of his relationship with Quinn, Shannon Beiste made her way to the office of Will Shuster , her gut filled with apprehension and hope . She noticed the curly haired teacher and knocked on the open door , poking her head inside, " Will "

Will lifted his head from reading proposal number 5 of Rachel's which he had to admit to himself was a spectacular number for the guys to perform and noticed the tall woman.

" Shannon, right ? Come in, ' urged Will," what can I help you with ?"

" Um I heard you were the nicest man in this school ," Shannon didn't beat around the bush ," and frankly my first day here didn't go so hot. I was actually hoping maybe ..that you and I could become friends …."

Will smiled warmly at her." Sure , that 'd be nice " told Will, honestly ," actually I owe you an apology for my rudeness yesterday. Glee has to fight for every little scrap so that cut in our budget really hit us where it hurt and I was upset "

" I got that now ," explained Shannon ," Figgins is a tightwad with the cash flow and I took a chunk out of your club …"

" We will recoup,' decided Will," we formed a booster club for supporters of the New Directions over the summer and we will find a way to raise some money "

" Fundraisers and candy bar sales always rake in the top dollars " told Shannon

" I have a couple ideas I am working on," grinned Will ," so , how is working with Ken ? He blows a lot when he is mad …and he seemed pretty mad "

" The man is moodier than a wet hen on market day " commented Shannon, " I think he and I kind of got off on the wrong foot during practice and we're locking horns "

" That would be Ken," agreed Will with a wry smile ," I used to think he didn't actually like coaching but I was wrong . His ideas are a bit radical sometimes but I know the guys I have in my club that play football think a lot of him"

" I'll keep that in mind ," replied Shannon," it isn't easy being the new teacher . "

" Avoiding Sue should be your first lesson ," told will," I don't think she's throwing students yet but it is early yet. The cut hurt her too so she will be out for blood "

"That seems kind of nuts to me …." muttered Shannon,' they are cheerleaders "

" Sue is psychotic a lot " expressed Will,' you'll get used to her "

" Thanks for the warning ," smiled a gracious Beiste," much as I would like to grill you more on what I can expect, I need to be on my way .I made some big changes that I posted and I figure the chiltins will hit the fan soon …"

" Sure ," replied Will," I will save you a seat at lunch "

" Sure thing , Will " Shannon nodded at him and headed back into the hallway .

She passed right by Tina who had stopped to text her boyfriend and was greeted by Sam.

" For such a small school," commented Sam," it has a hell of a lot of classrooms "

Tina laughed ," Looks can be deceiving around here . How's it going ,Sam ?"

" Well I seem to be blending in okay ," admitted Sam," football practice was this morning .I think it went pretty good actually, Tina . I feel good about it "

" Blending in is always good around here ," said Tina ," safer that way '

" Not really doing much for meeting people though ," told Sam," I'm actually thinking about joining your glee club. …"

Tina brightened " You should ,Sam. Auditions are after school in the auditorium "

" I didn't actually sign up yet " muttered Sam, as Quinn waved at them as she passed .

" Oh wont mind about that ," encouraged Tina ," you should try or come watch "

Tina's cell blasted and she noted it was from Artie .

Why am I taking a foreign language again? My Parseltongue is better than my French .

Save me , woman .Love Artie

Dork don't let Mr. Morgan catch you texting . Suck it up, Art .Love u Tee

" So I wouldn't be the only one auditioning ," asked Sam," if I decided to do this ?"

Tina shoved her cell in her book bag and met his gaze. " No and your not the only new kid here " replied Tina , matter of fact," you should come anyway, Sam ."

Just then the bell sounded and they scattered for their classes as Santana shook her dark hair off of her shoulders provocatively and held her head high as she strutted down the hall. She wore a camo miniskirt, a olive shirt and a fur lined vest with black boots .

She could still intimidate the hell out of the masses in this school.

Matt had Honors English this period and then he was cutting for some Santana time cause she was wanting him pretty bad right now .

There had been a buzz about her quitting the Cheerios and the rumors were still circulating but she was doing her best to squash them like a gnat on her shoe .

She caught sight of her boyfriend talking and laughing with a bunch of his jock buddies and decided to give them a little show for the thrill of it .

Santana loved surprising Matt and so far it wasn't nearly as painfully hard as she predicted being in a real relationship during school and stuff . She licked her lips and just as she was making a beeline for him, Mercedes passed Matt's line of vision and Santana saw clearly her own boyfriend was checking out the diva's rack.

Oh yea Matt wasn't watching Mercedes face, that was damn straight .

He was checking out her boobs .

Santana glanced at her own chest and the girls which she had always been quite happy with them and wondered if they weren't enough for him.

She wasn't sure how that could be cause she was smoking hot and Matt had never complained before. Then again Matt wasn't a complainer so he could be a big fan of the big breasts and would never mention it to her ..like now .

She wasn't as busty as Jones was….so then she had to wonder if Matt was being the douche and just checking Cedes out or if one part of him might actually be interested in her .

Matt and Mercedes ?

That was just stupid and lame when Matt had her ,Santana freaking Lopez.

" San " She was shaken out of her deep thoughts when Matt noticed her and slid an arm around her waist ," I was just thinking about you "

" Yeah, I bet " Santana took his face into her hands and kissed him fiercely .

Puck wolf whistled as he passed and several Cheerios rolled their eyes heavenward .

" What was that for ?" asked Matt, " not that im complaining "

" just wanted to remind you who you got, Matt " informed Santana ," and that you belong to me. Just in case you get any asshole tendencies from the jerk wads "

" I hadn't forgotten in two days , Santana , but I love this new jealous streak "

She made a face at him " I am not jealous , Matt. I am stating the facts "

" Whatever you want to call it then but I love you , Santana " told Matt , quietly .

" I told you not to say that too loud , matt " warned Santana but allowed herself a second to relax in his arms as students went around them ," its enough that we're together "

" You'll come around to my way of thinking one day " grinned Matt , taking her hand .

" For a quiet guy , your awfully cocky " Santana couldn't resist teasing him ,

" I have to be cause I have this gorgeous wild woman as my own " Matt told her ," come on, I'll walk you to class or to meet Brittany "

She smothered a laugh and hand in hand they walked down the corridor .

Auditorium

Finn and Rachel were the first to arrive for glee and a quite empty auditorium .

" Oh good , we're early ," Rachel led her boyfriend to the seats ," I thought perhaps we could sit here …."

Before Rachel could finish her sentence, Finn had pulled her onto his lap and into a long, lingering kiss that made the air whoosh out of her chest and the room spin around them .

Her arms went around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she met him kiss for kiss, lost in the feelings and emotions whirring within her .

He nipped at her ear, making her shiver. " God, your beautiful, Rach "

" I love you " murmured Rachel, softly .She pressed a hand to his cheek , caressing .

" Love you too " said Finn, slipping a hand into her long, silky hair and taking the kiss deeper as they lost themselves in each other , completely forgetting their surroundings .

Rachel scattered tiny kisses across his face.

" Oh dear God, cant you two keep your hands off of each other for two minutes "

Finn cursed , " Kurt "

Rachel felt color rise to her already flushed face and dropped her head to Finn's shoulder ." This probably wasn't the most secluded spot we could have chosen "

" If that means we cant have any privacy then yeah " agreed Finn, kissing her hair.

" It's all good that your disgustingly in love ," told Mercedes , taking a seat ," but I don't think would be cool with the make out session "

Rachel moved from Finn's lap and sat primly in a seat ." Finn and I were merely kissing '

Groaning in frustration, Finn settled beside his girlfriend and put an arm around her .

" The auditions don't start for like 10 minutes ," said Finn," and since when did the rest of this club ever start showing up for glee early ? Besides Rachel, I mean .."

Mercedes fixed him with a look that clearly stated the boy had no argument .

" I'm pretty sure a bomb could have gone off and you two wouldn't have heard it, Finn "

Finn chewed on his bottom lip," I don't see why your giving me and Rachel a hard time over this , Mercedes. "

Rachel placed a gentle hand on his arm." Finn, she is just teasing us "

" Chill, Finn " informed Mercedes, glancing at the picture of Bo on her cell.

" Finn," cut in Kurt ," I don't know the exact nature of our parents relationship but I do know that Carole is in my Dad's speed dial now . I thought it was important to tell you that he is pretty serious about your Mom…."

" Oh, okay ," replied Finn, numbly," that is cool, I guess. I mean, I know that Mom seems a lot happier lately but she can barely work her cell so I'm not gonna get too excited "

" Regardless of that, I just think you should prepare for the inevitable where they are concerned ," said Kurt in an airy voice ," they like each other a lot. I would almost hazard a guess that it is love because Dad is finally cleaning out my Mothers vanity .."

Finn frowned , unsure how to respond this and considered that this could be true .

His Mom had been dating Burt Hummel all summer and she seemed to be making these new changes which he thought was strange but then she was old.

He knew she worked a lot and was lonely and Burt was a nice guy.

Finn wanted his mom to be happy but he hadn't thought past the dating thing .

" He could just miss your Mom ," remarked Finn," I mean, Mom still has Dads stuff in the garage and downstairs because she saves everything "

" Be naïve if you want ," told Kurt ,' I for one approve of your mother . I think Carole is good for Dad …."

Before Finn could think of a answer they heard the familiar sounds of the rest of the club.

" Tina , get off the dude's lap " called out Puck, " Rutherford and I will carry Artie and his chair in but not your dead weight too "

Artie bit back a laugh ," Not a good choice of words, Puck "

Tina glowered at the two guys and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend ." I can cut you in half with my righteous blade of equality ..and feminity "

" Don't look at me ," defended Matt," Puckerman said it .Not me, Tina "

" You think that I'm fat ?" Tina turned to the mow hawked young man who realized exactly what it is he had said and shit !

" I never said fat ," stated puck ," I said I wasn't carting your ass in with Artie too "

" Puck," laughed artie ," that isn't much better "

" The girl threatens me and I'm the one who is in trouble here , no way "

He and Matt lowered the chair and their friend to the end of a row of seats.

Artie ,Matt, Santana , and Tina exchanged knowing looks and chorused ," Yeah "

" Nice one, Tina ,' complimented Santana ," but I've found adding a body part to maim always brings the threat to home. The Sex Shark over here would be at your beck and call if you say told him you were gonna go all Fatal Attraction on his balls "

" Santana , woman, " said Puck," don't give the girl any ideas . I carted her boy in here so she ought to be thanking me instead ."

" Just helping shy girl out ,Puckerman " Santana grabbed matt's belt loop and yanked him to her for a hot and heavy kiss .

" Tee, come here " urged Artie , reaching for her hand and she settled on his lap ," kiss ?"

" hmm, I don't know, Art ," considered Tina ," you weren't exactly defending me "

" Your perfect, Tina ' assured Artie ," and it is Puck, you know that. "

" He called me a dead weight …and you weigh less than me " pouted Tina , softly.

" That's crazy, Tina " said artie , reassuring her ," and I don't know why you are getting bent out of shape over this . Your not fat in the first place , and I didn't think you even cared about stupid things like that …."

" I don't ..I mean, not usually but I am still just a girl " admitted Tina , who felt it was just another thing that was wrong with her. She was more curvy than super slim .

" My girl " artie bent to kiss her and after a minute, she responded in kind .

Blaine counted to ten and then stepped into the auditorium where he was greeted by the sight of several couples kissing and a mow hawked guy arguing with a striking Latina girl and where was the teacher ?

He smoothed the wrinkle from his blazer and walked into the noisiness, missing Wes and Dave and his other Warbler buddies . The atmosphere and the kids were different here and right now he felt like the outsider among them . He took a breath and smiled as his eyes collided with the fresh faced young man whom he had met that summer .

" We keep meeting in the most unexpecting places, Blaine " laughed Kurt with a warm smile ," Um, Kurt Hummel. We met at the Lima Bean and Starbucks this summer …"

Blaine's eyes twinkled at the memory and with interest. " Kurt " said Blaine , taking his hand in a greeting ," right .I actually hadn't forgotten so much as I'm more nervous at a new school and about this audition….."

" You passed me in the hall this morning " informed Kurt, baiting him.

" I'm sorry for my bad manners ' Blaine closed his hand over Kurt's ," but I am grateful for a friendly face. Are you auditioning to or I bet your already in the glee club "

Kurt blushed " Guilty as charged "

" So I will have a familiar face in the audience " told Blaine, dropping his hand .

" Gladly " muttered Kurt , heat rising to his cheek at the nearness of the handsome guy.

" Blaine , come on in and don't be shy. I'm Mercedes Jones , Kurt's best friend and reigning diva of the New Directions "

" We share the title ," explained Kurt ," I am the coveted diva of this group "

Rachel marched over to add her part to the conversation." Welcome and I am Rachel Berry, co-captain of the glee club as well as the official diva regardless of what my very talented friends have told you. We all vie for the spotlight , you see "

" Nice to meet you all " acknowledged Blaine , rubbing his temple.

" I'm sorry I'm late …" Quinn came in through the door, her cheerleader skirt flipping behind her as she found her boyfriend and handed him her cell, " Mom called about Beth ….she had a bit of a fever but she is fine now "

A look of pure panic crossed Puck's face " Did she take her to the hospital ? Why the fuck didn't you text me ? Screw this, we gotta get Beth from your Mom's house "

Quinn placed a hand on his chest, forcefully. " Her temperature is back down to normal. Beth is fine and Mom didn't want you to freak out like you are "

" Hell I am , she's my kid and she is sick .Quinn, she's just a little baby "

" She is fine, I promise ,' Quinn settled at the crook of his arm," though I was ready to cut class too . Wouldn't look very good for the campaign but I considered it …"

" You don't even have a damn campaign yet , Quinn " told a pissed off Puck," why are you just telling me this now about Beth ? When did you hear from your Mom?"

" Ten minutes ago, you moron ," informed Quinn, angrily ," that is why your just now learning about it. I wouldn't keep anything regarding Beth a secret .."

He glanced idly at Finn and back to their sophomore year and the lies that had been told surrounding his daughter and pondered her choice of words.

Still that was the past and bringing that shit up wouldn't do anything but cause fights .

" Beth's fever has gone back down ?" inquired Puck, wanting to make sure .

" No more fever and taking a nap ," reassured Quinn," Mom wouldn't let anything happen to my daughter . No matter how suffocating she was while I was growing up, she never neglected me and my sister when we were little "

Puck held his tongue because he knew Quinn had issues regarding Judy and this was just another thing that was weird but he knew when to pick his battles.

This one wasn't it and so not worth the massive migraine it would cause .

" As long as Beth is shiny and new , we're good " decided Puck, matter of fact.

Quinn leaned against him ," It will only be a couple hours and we can pick her up "

" Hey guys ," announced Will, entering the auditorium," sorry that I am late "

" We're used to it ," told Kurt ," was it Miss .Pillsbury holding you up or Sue ?"

" None of the above ," grinned Will," I was speaking with a potential new member "

" Another one ?" questioned Matt ," cool. "

" Possibly , Matt ," replied Will," why don't you all find some seats and have a seat "

Blaine stepped forward. " , I'm Blaine Anderson …I'm here to audition for the New Directions "

" Blaine , it is nice to meet you ," said will, warmly ," I hope you've had a chance to meet everyone . Glee is really a family here and ..where are Mike and Brittany?"

He turned to the blonde's closest friend ," Santana , do you know where Brittany is or do we need to send out the search party after her ?"

" She was talking to Becky outside Sue's office is the last time I saw her "

" Maybe sue has sent her off on a wild goose chase over something asinine " suggested Kurt ," I sent her a text earlier but I got nada "

" Mike is never late " stated Matt of his best friend ," something must be up "

Before anymore speculating could be done on the whereabouts of the missing glee clubbers, Mike and Brittany rushed in, together .

" Sorry we're late, , but we got held up by Principal Figgins " said Mike

" Is everything alright ? What did Principal Figgins want with the both of you ?"

" Mom called the school ," explained Brittany ," I thought maybe Dad's plane had landed wrong or in Dayton but she just needed me to come by the salon after glee. I'm doing a couple mani-pedi's for her while she perms Mrs. Cooper's hair for her "

" Your working for your Mom at the salon ?" interjected Tina , excitedly.

" I give really good mani-pedi's and Mom doesn't want me working at the enemies place so yea " told Brittany ," you should come by, Tina . Mom got this wild new burgundy shade that is wicked blood color .."

" What about you, Mike ? " asked a curious Will," I doubt very much he wanted to talk to you about Brittany's Mom calling or that your in trouble on the second day of school "

Puck chuckled ," Chang is damn near perfect. I bet you were just there cause of Britt "

Mike had the grace to color, ever slightly. " He wants to hire me to teach him and Mrs. Figgins how to dance when they renew their wedding vows "

" So, that is a surprise but good " replied Will , looking on the positive side of things ," glee is starting to have an impact in this school if principal Figgins is hiring Mike for dance lessons .."

" I don't know if he's actually paying me " hedged Mike,' I never asked "

" Hundred bucks an hour, Chang ," encouraged puck," fleece the dude "

" Okay enough ," interrupted Will,' before you convince Blaine that your all crazy and he changes his mind about auditioning for us "

" I would have said certifiable crazy," joked Blaine with a wry smile ," but singing is my forte so if your ready, I'll just go hit the stage "

Kurt let out a giggle , caught himself, and quieted before he made a fool of himself .

Again .

Blaine took to the stage, examined the scarred wooden floor , and closed his eyes , happy with the song he had decided on, and made his way across the stage to the middle.

" You care to tell us about yourself, Blaine " Will called out to him.

" My name is Blaine Anderson ," he started ," I am originally from Westerville before there was a shake up at my fathers company so we moved back to Lima . I went to Dalton Academy and before I left I was a junior Warbler in the Warblers, our glee club "

" Warblers " repeated Finn, in confusion .

" Singers , Finn," says Rachel in a soft tone ," warble means to sing . "

" Dalton singers would have sounded better " commented Finn, off hand.

" I think Harry suits him better than Blaine " added Brittany

" Blaine Warbler " sighed Kurt , dreamily.

Mercedes lifted a brow and whispered " You don't even know if he's gay "

" Oh, I cant be wrong about this " murmured Kurt, praying he wasn't .

There was a real pull between him and Blaine ..he felt that pull of attraction instantly .

" What are you going to sing for us today , Blaine ?"

" Teenage Dream " answered Blaine , who had already conferred with the jazz band

Blaine let the opening chords fill the air and then with a suave , almost playful movement of his shoulders , moved front and center stage to perform .

**You think I'm pretty without any make up on **

You **think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong **

I know **you get me, so I let my walls come down , down **

He danced along to the music as if the Warblers were accompanying him with every movement , sideways and back.

Before **you met me, I was a wreck **

**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life **

**Now every February , you'll be my valentine, valentine **

**He caught Kurt's **eye and spread his hands towards him as if he was serenading him .

**Let's go all the way tonight **

No **regrets, just love **

We **can dance until we die **

You and I , we'll be **young forever **

Blaine pointed towards the audience , getting into the song and the fun of the lyrics.

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream **

The **way you turn me on, I cant sleep **

Let's **runaway and don't ever look back **

Don't ever look back

**A **wide grin found its way around Will's mouth at Blaine's talent and realized he would be a great new addition to the voices in New Directions .

**My heart stops when you look at me**

Just **one touch, now baby I believe **

This is **real, so take a chance**

And **don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

Blaine moved across the stage , dancing the routine he had done numerous times with the Warblers, and connecting to the song and his audience .

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**

Got a **motel and built a floor out of sheets **

I fin**ally found you, my missing puzzle piece **

I'm complete

Kurt 's smile lit up his entire face as he followed Blaine's movements across the stage as his heart thudded loudly in his chest, followed by a bout of gymnastics in his heart as if this handsome , amazing guy was the one who would complete him.

Blaine was oblivious to Kurt's reaction so lost in the music he was .

Let's **go all the way tonight **

No regrets, just love

We **can dance until we die **

You and I ,we'll be young forever

Rachel leaned back against Finn's arm and marveled at the young man.

" He is genuinely good " whispered Rachel, softly.

" Yeah he is ," agreed Finn," but isn't it a girl song ?"

Rachel squeezed his knee and smiled lovingly at him." I believe it is "

Y**ou make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

The way **you turn me on, I cant sleep**

Let's **runaway and don't ever look back **

Mercedes sent a side long glance at her best friend and oh boy, Kurt was a goner .

This pretty boy had better be playing for the same team and interested because her bestie couldn't handle any more heartbreak.

**My heart stops when you look at me **

Just one touch, now baby I believe

**This is real, so take a chance **

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

Blaine glanced out into the auditorium and Kurt sent him a sweet smile .

**His heart **pinged and with a slight nod of thanks , he prepared to wrap his song up.

I'ma **get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans **

**Be your teenage dream tonight **

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans **

**Be your teenage dream tonight **

**S**antana sat up in her seat, taking notice " Like the Top 40 even if he is another Kurt "

You make me **feel like im living a teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on, I cant sleep**

**Lets runaway and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back **

**My heart stops when you look at me **

**Just one touch, now baby I believe **

**This is real so take a chance **

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans **

**Be your teenage dream tonight **

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans **

**Be your teenage dream tonight **

Applause reverberated throughout the auditorium and Blaine bowed in thanks .

" That was wonderful , so wonderful " enthused Kurt, clapping wildly .

" Dude does Top 40 too " agreed Artie ," we could use more of that in here "

" If we're voting , ,' chimed in Quinn," I imagine besides Rachel , that it would be unanimous to vote Blaine into New Directions "

Rachel stared at Quinn, incredulously. " You don't speak for me, Quinn. I happen to think that with Blaine's vocals , he would make an excellent addition "

" Does that mean that I'm in ?" inquired Blaine, unsure how this process worked .

" Welcome to New Directions, Blaine " declared a grinning Will , simply.

"Thank you " replied Blaine , thrilled that now he would have a purpose here .

As Kurt and the others rushed on stage to congratulate him , no one noticed Sam leaning against the door , arms folded across his chest, or the look of longing directed at Quinn .

**Soundlessly **Sam left the building ,weighing his options ever so carefully . .


	6. Chapter 6

" I normally would have reservations about adding another member to New Directions ," went on Rachel , climbing into the front seat of Finn's truck ," I think it shows great maturity and growth on my part that I think Blaine will be an asset for us "

" That's great, babe ,' replied Finn, " he sure could sing "

He started up the truck, following behind the SUV that belonged to Kurt and headed out of the McKinley high parking lot and onto the road towards Rachel's house.

" His voice was very impressive," admitted Rachel, scooting closer to him to cuddle ," and the acapella version of the Katy Perry song was a brilliant move . I wonder if he had prior knowledge of 's Acafellas …"

" I don't think 's boy band was that popular, Rach " reminded Finn, squeezing her knee. He hadn't told her of the whole strangeness with Tanaka and Beiste at practice and it was bothering him some. It wasn't as if it was a big secret or anything .

" Your probably right " agreed Rachel, sweetly as she entwined their hands .

Finn pressed a kiss against the softness of her hair and took comfort in her warmth .

" Rachel, " broke in Finn, his tone hesitant ," I'm sort of worried about what is going to happen with football. Tanaka and the new coach cut all of us on the team until we prove ourselves …..and I think Beiste is a lot tougher than Tanaka is "

" Is this why you were so quiet during lunch ?" questioned Rachel, softly.

Finn nodded as he pulled alongside the curb to her house and put the truck in park.

" Yea ," admitted Finn," what if the new coach doesn't think I am good enough to be the leader anymore ? I have always been the quarterback ..I don't know who else to be "

Rachel unbuckled the belt and moved closer to him , gazing lovingly into the face she loved and adored so very much. Worry and apprehension clouded his brown eyes.

" That wont happen because Coach Tanaka counts on you, Finn," assured Rachel, " you are a leader . I believe in you and I know that your coach does as well …and you love the game . I see that when I watch you play and even if something would happen, it doesn't make you any less . You are more than the quarterback or my co captain , your Finn Hudson " She pressed her lips against his , reassuring him with the sweetness of her kisses " You are so strong and smart . You make me better ,Finn "

He met her in a dizzying kiss ." What would I do without you, Rachel ?"

She giggled , lightly." Be miserable "

Finn threw back his head and chuckled at her ." Probably ," conceded Finn ," and you have it backwards, baby. You make me a better man, Rachel "

" Mhm, I think we make each other better " murmured Rachel, against his lips .

" I think your right " agreed Finn as his cell buzzed again ," crap , Mom is sending me another text. I don't know why its so important that we clean the basement today "

" You can't come in for a little while ?" pouted Rachel, leaning against his chest.

" I'd better not ," groaned Finn," this is like the 3rd text that Mom has sent me . If I don't help her clean this stupid basement she'll probably take you away from me or my Call of Duty . She has been in a really weird mood these last couple of weeks …."

" Well, I wouldn't want that to happen " Rachel kissed him , firmly ," I love you "

Finn wove his hand through her brown tresses and took the kiss deeper , and lost himself in her touch as she caressed his cheek as she wrapped her arms around him .

" I love you so much " muttered Finn, moving to kiss her eyelids .

She made a little sound at the back of her throat and nipped at his earlobe .

" We..should ..probably ..stop " kiss " neighbors …hate me …tell my dads "

He nibbled on the sensitive skin on the underside of her neck ." Right '

" Finn…." Trying to clear her head, Rachel pressed one quick kiss against his lips and then moved away from him," we ..shouldn't ..we talked about making out in broad daylight in my neighborhood. Mrs. Sherman would love to get me in trouble with my father just because she and daddy had that little tiff over my practicing my Funny Girl serenade last spring on the porch .."

Finn blew out a breath," Which would get you grounded from me "

" Unfortunately this is probably true " says Rachel ," and it sucks "

" It does " Finn held her close ," as much as this sucks, I better go home before I change my mind about leaving you alone in an empty house "

Rachel playfully swatted at him , he caught her hand , and kissed her fingers, lightly.

" Don't tempt me , Finn. "

Just then his cell buzzed again ." Crap ! "

" Go help your Mom ," ordered Rachel, good naturally ," call me later "

She pressed her hands to his cheeks , kissing him with fervor .

" I love you "

" Love you more " Finn kissed her once more , let her go, and watched as she retrieved her books and her bag and climbed out of his truck .

" Don't forget to study for your English quiz " called out Rachel as she headed up the sidewalk.

" English , right , I almost forgot about that " called Finn, waving at her .

Rachel blew him a kiss, watched as he pulled away and disappeared down the street.

" Honestly , Rachel, I thought you had more class than to make a public spectacle of yourself with a Neanderthal like Finn Hudson "

Rachel turned around , startled by the familiar voice , and found herself facing one Jesse , her ex-boyfriend and spy for Vocal Adrenaline

" Jesse "

He hadn't changed in his appearance since she had last seen him. His curly brown hair was still just so debonair, and he was dressed in his signature outfit of dark jeans, a black button down shirt, and a loose jacket worn casually over it .

" You look lovely as ever, Rachel " Jesse walked towards her , smiling .

Rachel tensed and wished that Finn hadn't left. She could handle her ex-boyfriend but it was just so unexpected and it was throwing her for a loop.

" What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be at UCLA?" asked Rachel, keeping her distance .

" Can we go inside ," Jesse gestured towards her house," talk in private "

" I would rather not ," says Rachel," besides I am honestly not sure if Daddy still has that restraining order on you ..after you humiliated me last year "

" My one regret ," Jesse gave her a sheepish smile ," that I chose a trophy over love "

" It doesn't matter anymore ," stated Rachel," I am with Finn . We love each other "

Jesse's expression was cool." I don't understand the attraction . I never have "

" It is none of your business ," says Rachel, her tone curt ," now if you just stopped by to ruin my evening , you have managed quite well. However I have things to do "

Jesse reached out and grasped her arm." Rachel, wait , please "

Curious , Rachel turned her brown eyes upon him " Why should I, Jesse ?"

His mask fell and a pained expression crossed his face. " My uncle is sick , Rachel. "

" Sick ?" Rachel turned and saw that he was telling her the truth ," I don't understand "

Jesse closed the distance and compelled her to understand ." He has cancer , Rachel .

I dropped out of college to come home and help him out "

" Oh my God, Jesse ! I am so sorry " Rachel hugged him," why don't we go inside , I will fix us some herbal tea, and you can tell me what happened "

" Thank you, Rachel ,' Jesse smiled at her," I didn't know who else to turn to "

" Well, I suppose we are still ..friends " allowed Rachel, unlocking the front door.

" I thought so ..I knew you would listen to me " said Jesse ,quietly .

" Of course I would ," murmured Rachel, " and I am sure given the circumstances , my fathers will just have to understand "

So would Finn . She was trying to be a good friend and friends listened .

It wasn't anything more than that . It was actually quite simple .

She hoped.

Finn was contemplating his newfound closeness with Rachel .The summer had been good for them and their relationship and figured they could about handle anything school crap threw at them. He didn't generally do a lot of thinking about serious stuff since that was what girls did but he was trying to ignore the pit in his stomach about football.

Despite Rachel's assurances, he had a bad feeling like that time when he walked in on Quinn and puck having a cupcake fight in the home ec room sophomore year.

He should have known then something was up with his so called pregnant girlfriend and his best friend but he had ignored the weirdness in his gut.

Finn had learned his lesson about that the hard way .

Plus Coach Tanaka had seemed really pissed and tense which was never good .

Parking his truck beside his Mom's station wagon, Finn grabbed his backpack and headed inside the house, hoping there were cookies or something for a snack.

He was pretty hungry.

Maybe he could talk Rachel into making him some of her banana bread.

He stepped into the house , making a beeline for the kitchen where his Mom was talking on the phone . She was leaning against the counter and holding the phone to her which was really weird for her. Maybe she really was having a mid-life crisis.

" Journey and Foreigner ," repeated Carole, excitedly ," are you kidding me ? You know I love my rock , Burt "

Burt chuckled ," Tickets went on sale this morning and I got us front row seats .Hope your up for a trip to Dayton , Carole "

Carole giggled , hand against her heart and oblivious to her son listening in.

" A road trip too," laughed Carole, feeling as if she was sixteen all over again," you gonna buy me a bottle of wine and a room at a fancy hotel ?"

" Holiday Inn fancy enough for you or I can splurge on something more ritzy ?"

" I think that sounds just wonderful, Burt ," gushed Carole ," I love you "

Burt smiled over the phone ," I love you too, Carole . Oh hey angel eyes, Kurt just walked in the door and I want to hear all about the glee club auditions "

" Finn's home too ," told Carole ," I will talk to you later "

She hung up the phone , turned , and met Finn's gaze which was clouded with hurt .

" Hey honey , how was school ?" Carole kissed his cheek ," what happened with football try outs ? "

Finn made a strangled sound in his throat " Who was that on the phone ?"

Carole rifled around in the fridge pulling out a sandwich for him .

" Burt " answered Carole ," really , Finn, I know you were listening . Besides who else would I be talking to ? Mina is still at work and why am I telling you this ? I don't give you the third degree when you talk to Rachel at all hours of the night .."

Finn shook his head and dropped his backpack. " You love Burt "

Could what Kurt had said actually be true ? He just thought his mom was doing the dating thing over the summer with Kurt's Dad . She didn't get out much besides work, Burt was a nice guy, and damn ! He had seen Sleepless in Seattle with Rachel so he knew when older folks dated it could go on forever .

This just seemed like really fast for his Mom , extremely fast .

" Well, don't look so surprised , honey ," replied Carole , pouring him a glass of milk ," I told you I was falling for him pretty hard over the summer "

" I didn't actually think that you meant it serious like ," told Finn," serious like me and Rachel. This is really weird, Mom .."

Carole sighed and slid onto the chair beside the kitchen counter to look at him.

Finn was so much like Christopher .

He just didn't take to change in his life .Though his life had been a whirlwind since he had met and fell in love with Rachel, she had hoped the sweet force of his girlfriend would open his mind a bit more . Maybe mature him a little bit more .

" Why wouldn't I have meant it , Finn?" questioned Carole ,gently ," I never doubted that you love Rachel . Why would you think I would lie to you about my feelings for Burt ?

I haven't felt this way since your father …."

" I don't know ," admitted Finn, his appetite gone ," it ..it just feels like hearing you tell another man that is wrong . What would Dad say ? What would he think ?"

Carole blinked back a tear and thought of Christopher and their love.

Their life together before he was taken from her and glanced at the urn on the coffee table that held his ashes.. He had been the love of her life .

Chris had got taken from her, from her and Finn too soon and it hadn't been fair .

" Chris would have wanted me to be happy " declared Carole, knowing in her heart that it was true ," he wouldn't want me to be lonely "

" You have me , Mom," stated Finn," I'm not going anywhere "

" Oh honey, I know that and you are my life ," went on Carole ," I love you so much but it wont be long before you will be looking at colleges then thinking about your career and marrying Rachel. I want to have a life of my own and that includes Burt "

" Whoa , way too soon to be using marriage in a sentence , Mom," interrupted Finn, slightly off kilter ," has Rachel been talking to you about that ? Never mind , this isn't about me and Rachel…its about you and Burt Hummel "

" Burt is my second chance at love ," stated Carole ," I love him. He makes me extremely happy and I hope that you would want for me to be happy to…"

" I do but he's not my Dad ….." trailed off Finn, trying to formulate all of his emotions .

" Burt would never try to replace your father " said Carole, solemnly .

" Burt is cool and nice ," said Finn, trying to grasp at straws ," but why cant you date more ? I mean maybe you and Mina could go to those Jewish church single mixers she's been bugging you about going to for years .. You should meet other men before you decide if Burt is the guy for you "

" Mina hasn't dragged me to that since we were a couple years older than you," told Carole ," she doesn't even go anymore . I don't want to go to any singles thing and don't you even suggest a bar, young man "

" I wasn't going to but you have to admit it makes sense , Mom " argued Finn

" If I wasn't already in love with Burt ," Carole's tone was soft ," maybe it might be something I would consider . Finn, I had thought you had gotten used to the idea of me and Burt considering how much I saw of him this summer "

" I just think your rushing things …I bet Kurt agrees with me " tossed out an irrational Finn, not thinking straight . It felt as if his mom loving another guy was a betrayal of his dad 's memory .

He didn't like that at all .

" I think that Kurt is handling me and Burt much better than you are " said Carole, disappointment in her voice ," I am going down to the basement . Why don't you put your books up and call Rachel then we are cleaning that junk out finally "

On that note , Carole ended the conversation and walked downstairs , leaving Finn standing alone in the kitchen , eyes flickering between the the wedding picture of Carole and Christopher on the wall to the only photo of his dad with him.

Finn felt like crying and didn't care if that made him a wuss .

His Mom was just into all the nice dinners and the flowers that Burt gave her .

All of those stupid reality Housewives shows she watched put ideas in her head .

That had to be it, cause his Mom was acting all desperate housewife , which wasn't Carole Hudson . She just needed a reality check .

Which Rachel wouldn't agree with but much as he loved her, she wouldn't understand .

Her Dads were pretty much in love with each other .

He dialed Kurt's number and hoped he could count on him for some help .

Meanwhile at the Hummel kitchen, Kurt was marinating chicken breasts while Burt made a salad and regaled his father with his fascination .

" His name is Blaine Anderson ," told Kurt , smiling from ear to ear ," handsome as sin .Very take charge and the guy can wear a blazer very well . "

" So, does this Blaine fellow ," asked an awkward Burt ," play for your side ?"

Kurt laughed a bit ," I haven't asked yet simply because I didn't want to just come out and pounce on the guy. I am almost super positive that he is and so does Cedes "

" Didn't you just get over the crush on Sam a while ago ?" asked Burt , pulling a beer out of the fridge for himself and a water for his son .

" Error on my part ,Dad ," informed Kurt ," and completely over that "

" Well, I'm happy that your…you know interested in this Blaine ," said Burt , sincerely ," but maybe it might be a good idea not to come onto the guy too strong "

Kurt turned around and gaped at his father ." I never come on strong "

" Hey buddy, I heard otherwise about your little thing for poor Finn so don't play innocent ," told a no nonsense Burt ," you get to know this new guy first . Make sure he's interested in you right back first , okay "

" Fine " dismissed Kurt , dumping the chicken into a pan as his cell buzzed .

He washed his hands , dried them quickly , and answered on the fourth ring .

" Finn, this is a surprise ," replied a breezy Kurt ," is Rachel not letting you copy her notes for English ? Because I must tell you that much as I would like to help you, I don't want to listen to your girlfriend rant at me if I allow you to copy mine "

He shook his head," It is not worth the pain of Rachel Berry "

" This isn't about school or English or Rachel . Dude , we have major problems "

" Mr. Shuester get fired ?" questioned Kurt, transferring the chicken into a pan.

" No ," answered Finn," it's our parents. They are moving way too fast …your Dad has got my Mom saying love and stuff. It's too damn soon…..way too soon "

Kurt let out a disheartened sigh ," I should have expected this "

" Kurt , what's the matter ?" interrupted a concerned Burt ," is it Carole ? "

He held his hand over the phone and shook his head. " She is fine , Dad ," explained Kurt ," It's Finn and more Rachel drama . Those crazy kids …I am just going to take this into the living room for some privacy "

Burt made a face," Whatever but I thought Carole said those two were pretty steady "

" They are but Finn is just overreacting par usual " muttered Kurt , closing the kitchen door and moving into the small living room to talk without interruption.

" I am not overreacting ," blasted Finn," and Rachel and I are good "

" Well I wasn't about to tell my father the truth ," remarked Kurt , glibly ," so our parents have moved onto the natural progression of love. " He smiled lovingly at the framed wedding picture of his parents , caressed his mothers warm smile with a gentle touch and missed her . " I had suspected that it was simply a matter of time "

" Mom is downstairs probably getting ready to throw out Dad's uniform and who knows what else ," said Finn, pacing around the kitchen, restless and agitated ," I mean it was weird enough this summer when she was obsessing over the yearbook from when they were in high school. Now she is all about throwing stuff out of the house and I can't let her do that, Kurt "

" I understand your reticence , Finn, I do," replied Kurt ," I was nervous when they first started going out. Dad hadn't dated period and it has been almost 8 years since Mom passed away…but I really like Carole. I saw that dad did as well …it is possible that your getting a bit .you know , overreacting still might work here "

" I am not overreacting " said Finn through clenched teeth .

" Because you don't have a record of overreacting …" trailed off Kurt, under his breath.

" So you are good with my Mom replacing yours, Kurt ?"

Kurt sighed, heavily and sank onto the sofa." Finn, that isn't possible "

" Possible, dude ," tossed out Finn," I can see it happening . So I think that we need to join forces and break our parents up .."

Kurt let out a dry laugh," You cannot be serious "

" I am,' informed Finn, angrily ," Mom hasn't been out there long enough to know what she is even doing dating your Dad . She's just all caught up in the romance crap "

" Romance isn't crap ," challenged Kurt ," I dare you to say that in front of your girlfriend "

" Are you going to help me or not ?" demanded Finn, kicking the bench.

" Not ," stated a clam Kurt ," I am sorry that you cant accept change , Finn, but I wont hurt my Dad . " He rose, moved to peer into the kitchen where Burt was rocking and singing very off key' Jack and Diane and smiled " I haven't seen him this happy since Mom…and I wont purposely ruin that for him "

" Fine ," growled Finn," whatever .just keep quiet about it , Kurt "

Kurt rolled his eyes, heavenward ." A threat, Finn. Seriously ?"

" No ," answered Finn, quickly ," it wasn't a threat. I wouldn't do that to you, man "

" Rethink this , Finn," urged Kurt ,before hanging up on the jock.

" Damn …" swore Finn, quietly and plopped down in hi dads recliner .

That didn't go anything like he had been hoping ..looks like it was up to him now .

" Finn Hudson ," called out Carole ," you are way too old to be pouting , young man !

Now get your butt down here and help me "

Reluctantly , Finn stood , shoved his cell into his jeans pocket , and lumbered downstairs .

Meanwhile across town, Jesse sat on the couch in the Berry living room while Rachel brought in the china tea set and placed it on the cherry coffee table in front of him.

She poured the steaming tea into two cups and handed him one .

" Chamomile ," says Rachel as she seated herself across from him ," it's very soothing "

" Thank you, Rachel ," Jesse took a drink and sat the cup down as his gaze lingered across her face ," I have missed you "

" There isn't an us anymore, Jesse ,muttered Rachel ," and this isn't some sort tof reconciliation tea. It is a courtesy to you and nothing more "

" I suppose I should have expected that given the circumstances of our break up "

Rachel nearly burned her tongue on the tea. " It wasn't a break up , you used and humiliated me, Jesse. I am thankful I never had my heart to give you in the first place as it has always belonged to Finn"

Jesse bit back a retort and chose to refrain from goading her . It would do him no good here and he didn't want her to kick him out of the house .

" I never knew that Henry was even sick, you know ," confided Jesse ," the man runs a multi -million company from Lima and is the healthiest man I know . It is possible that he hasn't been sick in all of his 42 years ….it was all so sudden "

His voice cracked with inflection " Routine exam uncovered the cancer . My parents were vacationing in France at the time …it was June "

He paused and felt Rachel reach over to touch his hand " he didn't want to tell me "

" Oh Jesse," amended a compassionate Rachel ," Henry is still strong and relatively young and that will surely help his struggle and fight . Is he undergoing treatment ?"

" Yes, I suppose you are right ," Jesse squeezed her hand ," and he does have the bank account and the resilience . I inherited that gene from him "

His smile was wan " To answer your question though he is doing chemo . He is the closest thing I have to a father ..he practically raised me , Rachel "

Rachel smiled lightly and removed her hand from his," I would be glad to pray for him"

" Thank you, Rachel " replied a sincere Jesse ,' your kindness is a godsend "

" Of course, Jesse , I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you " told Rachel

" It is terribly hard ," explained Jesse ,vulnerability evident in his eyes ," Henry has always been there for me so when I found out , I left UCLA and came straight home "

" That is very honorable , Jesse ," admitted Rachel, ' but I really don't understand why you came to see me. Surely your friends at Carmel would be glad to help you through this..not that I wouldn't , of course , "

Oh, why did Jesse trip her up? She no longer had romantic feelings for him.

" I was wrong, Rachel, " admitted Jesse, sincerely ," betraying you and what we had , I am unbelievably sorry ."

Rachel could only nod. It was done and over with and she was with the love of her life.

" Apology accepted .It was all for the best as I have mentioned before , Jesse. I could never completely be with you because I loved Finn ..I do love him "

Jesse grimaced at her silly proclamation regarding Finn Hudson but did his best to hide it.

His lips twisted in a thin smile. " Regardless of our fate ," went on Jesse ," I find that my strength is wanning a bit since I returned. He doesn't wish me to treat him like an invalid and it is so much more difficult seeing him like this than I could ever imagine . Even with my perfection and clarity, I find myself struggling to not treat him like the child "

" He raised me so much more than my own parents …"

" He is your family ," murmured Rachel, very softly and thinking of her own ," you love him. I have learned from several..different experiences , Jesse, that I don't have to be perfect . That we are all human beings with flaws even though we might not want to acknowledge them..they exist "

Finn had taught her that in the beginning of their relationship.

had explained it best to her and oh, how right had he been !

" I feel helpless, Rachel. It is foreign, strange, and I don't know if I care for it "

" It is alright," reassured Rachel, compassionately ," you will get used to it . The important thing is that you came home for your uncle and I know having you here for him means the world to him. Besides Jesse is the least helpless man that I know .."

" Did I ever tell you that Henry took me to see Wicked on Broadway when I was 6 ? He was the inspiration for my natural stardom while my own parents were off in England or Belize " said Jesse, swallowing the lump in his throat when he thought of the memory, turned away from her to hide the tell a tell signs of moisture in his eyes.

" Henry always called me on my surly behavior when he felt it necessary ," went on Jesse," besides you and Shelby, no one has ever cared enough to do so "

" Henry being this sick terrifies me, Rachel "

She moved over to sit by him then trusting her instincts which was telling her that her ex-boyfriend just needed a friend and she would be that for him.

Rachel sent him a gentle smile that pierced through his heart .

She was oblivious of that .

Cancer . The word was indeed scary and terrifying in itself .

If it had been one of her Dads or Finn or someone she cared deeply about , she knew that she would be beside herself trying to handle the situation without falling apart.

Tears prickled behind her lashes . " You needn't go it alone , Jesse ," declared Rachel , squeezing his fingers in a comforting manner ,' I will be here for you "

Jesse leaned into her and hid the smile behind his eyes from her . " Thank you, Rachel. You are an angel and an amazing woman . I wont forget that this time, I promise "


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Glee or there would be a lot of 2 hr episodes .

McKinley High School

" That was freaking amazing ," Matt kissed the curve of Santana's neck ," best good morning I've ever had " She smirked at him, pulling his lips down to hers for another hot kiss as she deftly refastened her bra and pulled her blouse back up and settled against his chest . It had been a spur of the moment sexy idea that compelled them.

" Morning sex under the bleachers is beyond amazing " corrected Santana ," fucking out of this world is what I would go with , Rutherford "

" That works too " Matt kissed her ," and I'm all for being spontaneous, San, but its almost 7: 30 we should get dressed and back inside . I really don't want us to be kicked out of school or caught by Sue or Tanaka "

" Wuss " Santana tossed her boyfriend his jeans ," Sue is still taking her four hormone shots this early in the morning and planning her daily torture of Mr. Shue "

" I still don't want to get caught " said Matt as he finished dressing ," it would suck "

" Fine ," said a bored Santana ," whatever , I suppose it would just be something else for your Mom to hate me over "

Matt made a face ," Mom doesn't hate you "

Santana made a face that said that she didn't believe him." tell me another lie "

" I'm not one of your boy toys or man whores , whatever they were ," snapped Matt ,' and I have never lied to you, Santana . I love you "

She murmured softly against his shoulder and relaxed into his arms .

" You love my body. Right ? "

It was so out of the blue that Matt had to do a double take and stare at her .

" I love all of you " informed Matt ," that includes your body , Santana "

" No complaints you just aren't telling me about ," Santana moved away from him ," your cool with my legs , my ass, or do you think the girls need a lift ?"

" What the hell ?" remarked Matt ," did Sue brainwash you while you were in her office yesterday ? She put some voodoo curse on you or something ….."

" Oh, pu-leeze ," Santana rolled her eyes upwards ," Sue might boil some bunnies for kicks but curses are a little too Harry Potter for her "

" So all this crazy talk you came up with by yourself ," finished off Matt, teasing her ," San, I hate to say this but Brittany is starting to rub off on you "

She elbowed him ." It was just a question, Matt "

" You are gorgeous ..every inch of you, Santana Lopez " declared Matt, truthfully .

" Even though I don't have a pair of double D's ?"

" Where is this coming from ?" asked a confused Matt ,' you don't talk like this "

" This is me letting my guard down for five fucking minutes which I wont do again ," declared Santana , annoyed and a bit hurt ," come on, Matt , lets go to school "

Wondering if he had missed some sort of clue or if this was Santana not the Cheerio, a quiet Matt grabbed his backpack and caught up with his girlfriend .

Maybe Mercedes could help him figure out this whole weird thing with Santana .

It was good that they had Biology together .

" You ..posted it ! " yelled a red faced Ken Tanaka ,' You got more nerve , lady . All that yammering and bitching about fairness and you pull the rug out from under me .

You wanna bury my body under the bleachers next ? "

" It was the smart thing to do," retorted Shannon Beiste , noticing the tick in his forehead and feeling not so good about her take charge action ," the team is as stale as day old bread roasting in the sun so let's shake things up. I think we should do a trial run with my picks and see how it goes during practices …."

" You cut my main players down the middle ," argued Ken ," then kicked them on their butts . Even I wouldn't do that..if I wanted to see any results "

He shook his head already visualizing the riots and fights about to happen soon.

" You don't strike me as a baby man to coddle his guys ," continued Beiste ," those guys are young and should be able to suck it up or they can get chucked off of the team for good . No more Coach Taylor hearts and minds crap I heard about …."

" I had the best week of football camp ever thanks to those gems of his ,lady "

He sucked in his cheeks, found his center of calm and let out a steady breath.

He hoped Emma could spare a couple minutes to listen cause if he didn't vent to someone who halfway cared then Figgins might as well fire him for murder .

" Okay, I've only had one cup of coffee but here is how it is gonna go for real ," Ken glared at her ," I'm a team player . We can be a team so we'll play it your way for a month and see how it goes ….it doesn't go then when time is up its my way "

" Sounds fair enough , Ken " Shannon extended a hand ," I promise this time no reneging or anything . My word is good "

" You had better not or lady or no," remarked Ken ," I will kick your keister out "

As he put his hand into hers , a shock reverberated between them and energy sizzled like a current between them. Ken jumped back, alarmed by it.

Shannon opened her mouth to speak , watching as he hurried down the hallway , then closed it upon realizing he was already long gone .

The man moved fast ….and what the tarnation was that ?

Ken turned a corner and knocked on Emma Pillsbury's office door , noticing that the redheaded guidance counselor was sipping her morning coffee.

He caught her eye and poked his head in the doorway," M and M, you got a moment ?"

Emma hesitated , not wanting to lead him on or send out the wrong signals especially since they were back on the track as friends , which was rather nice.

She placed her cup down , laced her fingers together , and smiled warmly at him.

" Of course, Ken , come in," Emma gestured for the chair ," you seem upset "

Ken plopped down in the chair across from her desk ." It's that woman coach," declared Ken," two days here and she is trying to ruin my life. She goes on and on about fairness with the team so that I feel like an ass if I don't agree with her then goes and pulls the rug right out from under me . I'll be lucky if we don't have a mess of angry parents after she cut my guys down the line and made her own line up "

" So your talking about Coach Beiste then ?" asked Emma , to be sure .

" Well it it sure the hell wouldn't be Sue ," retorted Ken ," and then as if I don't have enough stress to deal with in my life, the woman does this freaky eye thing on me "

Emma was baffled yet intrigued ." Freaky eye thing ?"

Ken waved a hand in the air as if swatting a bee away. " You know so that I can notice that she isn't an altogether not bad looking woman either "

" You think Coach Beiste is attractive ?" questioned Emma ," because I met her at lunch and she strikes me as a very kind hearted woman "

" Beiste fits her name well is all I can say ," said an aggravated Ken , crossing his legs," she's tougher than I am. She made my team run wind sprints till they puked "

" Really could have done without the visual " murmured Emma with a grimace.

" Sorry ," Ken was sheepish," just bit peeved off is all. I was hoping maybe talking to you might calm me down before I go do something even more stupid …."

" I suppose talking with her over this is what caused your stress , Ken "

" I talked to her as soon as I noticed the damn posting ," said Ken ," and how do I explain to my guys why she decided to knock them to the field ? I just finally got Karofsky and Amizio to leave Finn and the other Glee dudes alone on the field .That didn't happen by accident , you know , since they pretty much hate each other "

" I think if you are just honest with them, Ken," reassured Emma , " it will be fine "

She paused, choosing her words carefully. " You never answered my question, Ken "

" Sure, I did , Ems " answered ken, briskly ," God, I think I'm shaking "

" Your fine ," told Emma , searching his eyes," you find the new coach attractive "

" I told you I never thought she was a dog " said Ken ," it doesn't have to do with anything though. After our failed ..situation , I'm not ready to date "

" I'm sorry, Ken," replied Emma , the wheels clicking in place in her head ," um, if the boys are having trouble adjusting to the cuts remind them to come and see me .

My door is always open .."

" Thanks, Emma, " Ken stood ," I appreciate it . Thanks for listening to me but I need to warn Figgins before Sue gets wind of it "

" Alright ," answered Emma ," I will talk with you at lunch then "

With a nod, Ken left her office and a small smile curved around her mouth ,as an idea formed in her mind , and she couldn't help but to giggle out loud.

" Blaine , Blaine ," called out Kurt as he left Mercedes, Tina , and Artie by the flagpole and sprinted across the parking lot at first sign of the new member of New Directions," goodness, where is the fire ? It is barely 7: 15 in the morning and I think these new shoes pinch my toes chasing after you…"

Blaine stopped and turned to face the pink cheeked young man outfitted in a red and white uniform. " Kurt , good morning ," greeted Blaine ," and no fire . "

He managed to express a wry smile " Still new guy around here and McKinley is larger than it appears. I was lost more than not yesterday and frankly I haven't had coffee yet so I am completely lost without my java "

" Which is why you need a tour guide " said Kurt , beaming at him .

When Blaine didn't respond, he continued ," First thing you should know is the stuff they pass off as coffee in the cafeteria could be three day old grinds "

" That is disgusting " Blaine made a face," and why hasn't the health board shut it down ?"

" Principal Figgins is cheap ," explained Kurt ," and pretty sure the members of the health board go to his church . You have to know what is edible in the cafeteria "

" I see that you bring your own " noted Blaine, nodding at his coffee cup in hand.

" Mercedes and I stop almost every moment for our morning brew " informed Kurt , pleasantly ," you should make plans to join us ..some morning "

" Thanks ," replied Blaine ," um, so, you're a cheerleader , Kurt ?"

A big smile lit up Kurt's face and Blaine found it ..and him captivating .

" I will admit I have never been one for uniforms ," explained Kurt ," I have my own style but yes , I just recently became a Cheerio "

" A Cheerio ….. That is different but then so was the 4th Bring it On movie "

" It is just what we call the cheerleaders around here ," went on Kurt ," actually it is my first day as an official Cheerio. I am waiting for the perks to kick in soon "

Blaine chuckled, unsure of what to say and checked his wristwatch , curiously .

" Sorry but I have always been punctual " admitted Blaine with a smile .

" So, do you mind if I ask you a rather personal question , Blaine ?"

" I..I suppose so …." muttered Blaine , waiting .

" So I don't know how to really do this ," stammered Kurt ," so in the Hummel tradition , I am just going to come out and ask …are you gay ?"

Blaine scratched his brow ." Yes I am "

" Oh good ," murmured Kurt , unable to prevent word vomit from spewing from his mouth ," I mean, with that hair and with the way you sang that Katy Perry song I thought it was possible but then I don't always trust my first impulsive thought either "

He nervously licked his lips and wished he had stolen Mercedes lip balm before approaching Blaine first. " I am too…gay "

Blaine's eyes crinkled around the corner and lit up ," I had assumed that "

Before either could continue this train of thought , A tall, imposing figure in a bright blue track suit strode between them and nearly shoved Blaine out of her way. .

" I beg your pardon " Blaine was offended ," that was rude "

" No need to beg yet ," said Sue ," but I like that attitude " She turned and faced Kurt .

" Porcelain, you are already late to see me. I expect more from my Cheerios but I suppose under the weak tutelage of one Will Shuster , you wouldn't know of such things "

Kurt hesitated ," I apologize, Coach Sylvester , it wont happen again. It was just that you never mentioned there being any practice this early …"

" There isn't practice ," barked Sue ," my office , five minutes . Get rid of that cup of Joe too ..from now on get used to water or my special protein shake . You could stand to drop a couple of pounds around the massive thighs …"

She pivoted , took the second to survey Blaine from head to toe with distrust and suspicion . " Why don't I know you? You must be one of those British transfer students Elsie was babbling about yesterday …polluting our halls like sausages and stuffed animal parts "

" I'm from Westerville "

Sue ignored him." I stopped caring about a minute ago though you look about as uptight as the amount of lard holding up Will Shuester's stiff mop covering his misshapen head. I think from now on I will call you Stiffy Joe …"

" That's insulting " replied Blaine, ignoring Kurt who was vigorously shaking his head.

" So is that blazer ,Arthur " retorted Sue, blithely ," you have two minutes, Lady "

With a direct nod towards Kurt, Sue marched down the hall, tossing students out of her way and being a general menace to the student body of McKinley .

" That woman is a teacher ?" questioned Blaine ," how is she allowed to teach "

" Many have asked that question ," smiled Kurt ," a lot of it has to do with her Cheerios winning Nationals every year and the fact that they were on ESPN that one year. Besides which Coach Sylvester lives to torment and torture …."

" I think I miss Dalton " muttered Blaine , under his breath.

" You do get used to her " allowed Kurt ," give it some time, Blaine "

" This school is very different …." said Blaine ," uh, you probably shouldn't be late "

Kurt bit the side of his lip." No, that wouldn't do," agreed Kurt ," I really hope that we can talk more later ….you should sit with us at lunch "

" I will find you then " said Blaine as Kurt rushed after the cheerleading coach .

Blaine sighed and entertained the possibility of a new friendship with Kurt .

" Where the hell is Kurt ?' Mercedes went straight up to the new guy ," he left me back on the steps so that he could catch up with you. I haven't seen that boy move that fast since the midnight madness sale at the mall …."

" You just missed him , Mercedes " told Blaine," he had a meeting with that Sylvester woman "

" Aw hell to the no ," groaned Mercedes ," no good is going to come from that. Well, come on, Blaine , walk with me and I will fill you in on the order of things here at McKinley . Tell you what you need to know to survive here daily "

" I would appreciate that ," told Blaine ," though it sounds ominous "

Mercedes just smiled ," That would be the slushie war your thinking about "

" Slushie war "

Mercedes chuckled ," Your not at Dalton anymore, Blaine "

" Jesse ," Finn stared numbly at his girlfriend as he digested what she was telling him," as in Jesse St. AssWipe visited you at your house , Rachel. You didn't think this was something I needed to know last night when we talked for an hour ?"

" Yes, Jesse paid me a visit ," says Rachel, calmly ," and I wasn't keeping it from you at all, Finn. That was never my intention but you were terribly upset about getting rid of some of your Dads things " She covered his hand with her own " I felt that you were much more important to me than anything regarding my ex boyfriend "

" Yeah but we said that we are going to be honest with each other ," Finn's voice held an edge to it ," and I thought we've been doing a damn good job at it this summer. You know how much in hate that guy for using you, babe "

Rachel grabbed his hand and led him into a secluded corner of the hallway .

" I am being honest with you ," insisted Rachel, " His uncle has cancer, Finn. The man practically raised him and Jesse was quite upset over it , as you can imagine "

" I'm sorry about that, Rach, but why is the douche coming over to cry to you about it ?"

" Jesse and I are friends of sort " answered Rachel, softly ," we're civil "

Finn scoffed . " Jesse is an asshole . He has always been an asshole . Your just too nice, Rachel, and the bastard doesn't deserve that from you. The only reason that St. James is crying on your shoulder is plain and simple ..he wants you back "

" Finn," Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around his neck ," I don't believe that. However , I stated very empathetically of our love…he knows that you and I are together "

Finn slid his hands around her waist, lingering there ." I still don't like it "

" All I am doing is merely listening to Jesse ," assured Rachel ," he needs a friend .He doesn't have many of them since everyone he knows is jealous of his talent …you needn't worry over this. I made it quite clear that you have my heart , Finn "

" I can't help it …." admitted a wary Finn," you had feelings for the dude ."

" Feelings that paled in comparison to what I feel for you ," expressed Rachel, softly ," trust me, Finn. Trust me the same way that I trust you "

" I love you " growled Finn, taking her lips in a needy kiss .

She sighed into it and smiled against his lips, " I love you too "

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT !"

Dave Karofsky's voice cut through Finn and Rachel's romantic kiss and soon a string of colorful curses joined the noises in the hall alerting them to the posting on the board.

Five of the guys who were also on the football team had joined in with their own litany of swears breaking the private moment .

Amizio , the linebacker for the Titans , shook his head viciously back and forth.

" I cannot believe this shit ," said the hulking player ," my mama aint gonnna be happy about this , at all. Cant believe Tanaka would have the balls to cut his own team…"

" Especially after all that Texas heart mumbo jumbo he was spouting this summer "

" I say we storm his office then get Figgins on our side " added another player .

" What's going on, guys ?" demanded Finn, anxiously. His stomach churned painfully.

" That Beiste woman has Tanaka's job ," answered Dave , " check out what she posted up there, Hudson, and weep like a baby "

Holding tightly to Rachel's hand , Finn pulled her over with him to read the posting .

Sweat beaded his forehead and a sick feeling churned in the pit of his stomach as apprehension skittered along his skin.

" What does it say, Finn?" Rachel broke through his quiet with her question.

" It says that..that I'm not the quarterback anymore " His voice broke a bit .

" I don't understand ," muttered Rachel, trying to read over his shoulder but her view was blocked ," it must be some sort of silly mistake or something. Of course , you are the quarterback , Finn. You are the best man for the position "

" Obviously I'm not anymore ," Finn deflated before her, feeling as if his whole identity was ripped from his ," I'm just another dude on the field now "

" Oh Finn, I'm so sorry …" Rachel pressed a kiss against his arm," I know how important your football is to you "

" I just don't get it ," said Finn, trying his best to understand ," I don't get how Coach could just let that new coach screw me over like this…he's always been decent to me "

" Maybe you could talk to him about this ," suggested Rachel, " you've said yourself that coach Tanaka isn't unreasonable. He has listened to your concerns before …"

" Yeah," Finn scratched his brow," like about glee and stuff, he's been cool "

" Then it couldn't hurt to talk with him about this " finished Rachel, with optimism.

" Finn," Matt called out ," did you get a load of that damn list ?"

" I just saw it ," answered Finn," it's a load of crap. This cant be coach on his own "

" Not unless he has like a death wish for me ," replied the quiet guy," do I look like Amizio ? I cant be linebacker …I'm not that good and Amizio will kill me "

" My boyfriend the linebacker " Santana flung her arms around Matt ," our status just went up high with this little gem, Matt . " She kissed him, firmly.

" I'm glad your happy, San, but you do realize Amizio will rip me apart with his bare hands for taking his spot " informed a less than enthused Matt.

" You can handle him " shrugged Santana ," and Finn, nice to see you knocked down a peg "

Finn glowered at her " Just stay out of this, Santana "

Santana smirked ," I can tell you've lost the hotness factor already "

" Finn is very hot , Santana " defended Rachel, sending her boyfriend a loving smile.

" Is it true ?" asked Brittany, joining her friends in their circle ," Jacob has been writing about the demolition of the football team on his blog. I didn't think it was true "

" It's true ," answered a solemn Mike ," I hope this does affect my college choices "

" The main thing is that none of you are like fired from the football team or anything ," this came from Brittany ," your just all mixed up and changed around "

" That isn't necessarily a good thing , Brittany " replied a terse Finn, a lump in his throat.

" Hey everyone ," Sam Evans smiled and wandered over to the group," is that the posting for football ? I heard a bunch of kids talking about it ..so I thought I'd see how I did "

Finn bit the inside of his cheek and tensed up a bit. " You got quarterback "

Sam 's mouth split into a wide grin." Really ? Cause I thought you were the quarterback "

" Not anymore ," said Finn," it's all yours, man "

He let out a breath and met Rachel's brown eyes so full of concern for him.

" Come on, Rach, we'd better get to class " said Finn, with a wave to the others .

" Ouch ! I think I stepped on Finn's feet " said a sheepish Sam ," hadn't planned on taking his spot ..actually figured I'd just make the team "

" Hudson will get over it, Fishy lips "remarked Santana ," my honey is the new linebacker "

" So I don't have to worry about Finn hating my guts or anything ?" asked Sam

" Probably for a few weeks ," predicted Mike ," Finn will get over it eventually "

" Good to know ," said Sam," and I am really stoked about being on the team "

" You might change your mind when Karofsky tries to kill you on the field " added Matt

" You guys are really …pretty negative about this " brought up Sam ," kind of bringing me down. I'm not one to get depressed or anything but still…"

" Oh congratulations , Sam," responded Brittany, hugging her new friend ," I'm happy for you. You should just ignore Finn and the guys …I think they feel sad as if Lady Beiste had stomped on all their man parts or something "

" That's really good, Britt " enthused Santana , smiling at her best friend's cleverness.

" Thanks, Brittany, for the painful reminder that my Father will now disown me "

" I thought that was your mom " reminded a confused Brittany ," your dad has been cool"

" Dad thinks I need football on my transcripts for Yale " answered a bummed out Mike

" Okay, sorry you guys are bummed about this ," said Sam," but I'm pretty happy with it"

He was quarterback .

Now people would sit up and notice Sam Evans and maybe , just maybe it would be the right person.

Sue Sylvester's Office

Kurt and Quinn sat in the chairs across from the formidable coach's desk and waited for her to speak. To say that he was just the slightest bit nervous was a understatement .

The woman was psychotic but she coached a brilliant cheerleading squad .

" Q, Pore clean ," addressed Sue, closing her journal ," you are both about to be given a rare opportunity to impress me and plead your fealty to me as well "

Quinn straightened her skirt , folded her hands in her lap, and lifted her chin.

" You want us to resume our spying on the glee club, I assume "

" Well your Mom never raised no dummy ," retorted Sue ," just an easy picking for that delinquent that fathered your kid . Do you think you can handle the pressure this time ?"

Quinn chose her words , carefully. " I can handle it, fine and it will help me in the long run. Do you have a plan ? Because dissention worked well last time and think we have more to work with this time …."

Kurt found his palms actually sweating and resisted the urge to wipe them on his pants.

" You…want us to report back to you about what is going on with glee ," repeated Kurt ," isn't that a little tired by now ? I mean, that was so ..last year "

Sue leaned on her elbows and looked the slight young man in the eyes, clearly.

" Santana betrayed me when she quit ," went on Sue ," and she was a worthy spy. Quinn has always been up to the challenge and I think you have that same manipulative drive "

" Unless I'm wrong and your just as much a whiny blowhole as the rest of the glee kids "

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Quinn and she pursed her lips , giving him a nod .

" No, I can be every bit as manipulative as Quinn ," told Kurt ," though I try not to..terrible for the pores . I am on board as an accomplish, I think "

Quinn sent him a pleased smile and turned her attention back to the coach.

" Who are we targeting ? The club as a whole or would you like us to sabotage Finn and Rachel this year….or I personally would like to do some damage to Santana "

" Taking out the leads would be a kick in the pants but Shuester would spot anything we came up with a mile away ," continued Sue ," he's got a snoouzer like a beagle and I'm not talking about Snoopy. For now play it close to the vest and bring me back anything I can use …and I do mean anything "

Kurt bit his tongue and weighed his options. He didn't want to ruin New Directions shot at Nationals this year but he also didn't want to blow this new opportunity .

" Why didn't you ask Brittany back as your spy , if you don't mind my asking "

" Kurt " Quinn narrowed her eyes at him, shooting daggers for him to stop.

" It's an honest question , Quinn," answered Kurt , not to be swayed ," we all know that you, Santana , and Britt were Sue's original spies. What's so different this year ? Besides the fact that Quinn has already lost her pregnancy weigh without the aid of liposuction ..or is it that Santana had to quit ?"

" I like that, Lady ," smiled Sue ," and while I wont take that kind of insubordination from you after this, it just so happens that Santana broke a trust by quitting after I promoted her last year. I do not put my trust in many and because of her blatant disregard for my feelings and loyalty to me , I decided to shake things up a bit "

She paused ," Sweet Brittany would do anything for her best friend and I'm just biding my time till I have a doozie of a plan to exploit that to my advantage "

" Brittany wouldn't hurt a fly " cut in Kurt ," seriously she wont even swat them away "

" I've got this one ," finished Sue ," just report back to me every day after school . Oh my God, Quinn, what is that in your hair ? That baby puke ….you disgust me ….go wash your hair now before I change my mind "

Quinn reached for her ponytail, examining the blonde hair and finally she felt a clump of ..something .' Crap ," swore Quinn," it's ..Beth threw her formula at me this morning when I was feeding her . I thought I had gotten it all out of my hair …."

" Don't go all Mommy and Me on me, Fabray ," told Sue ," and practice is at 3: 15 today .Don't be late ..I want you to be able to enjoy humiliating the new freshman "

" Wouldn't miss it for the world ," Kurt stood and with a nod, he picked up his bag and waiting for the blonde, left the office before he did something incredibly stupid.

Like quit the Cheerios before he even got his chance at popularity .

" Don't be texting Mercedes all about this, Kurt ," replied Quinn," if we're subtle about this, it wont be anything to fuss over . We just have to be smarter than Sue "

" You offered up Finn and Rachel on a platter to Sue " pointed out Kurt , curiously .

Quinn rolled her eyes." Oh pu-leeze , I had to make it real. I have no intention of splitting those two up….Puck and I are finally at a good place as friends with them both "

" It is scary the way your mind operates sometimes ," declared Kurt , linking his arm into hers ," now come along , we have 10 minutes to wash, condition, and style your hair "

Quinn sputtered a laugh ," Does this mean I get to join your elite girls club ?"

He flashed her the trademark Hummel grin ." Visitors pass "

" Come on," said Quinn," you can style my hair and I will show you the new pictures I have of Beth. She wouldn't let Puck study at all last night …."

" Puck studies ?"

Arm in arm, they disappeared into the nearest girls bathroom ala the day spa .

" So it's good that Ken isn't ignoring you anymore " said Will, pouring himself a cup of coffee . He had stopped in the teachers lounge in between classes and found Emma nursing her own cup and he sat down at their usual table to discuss it .

" It is ," agreed Emma,' that was so uncomfortable after ..everything with ..us.. And the wedding and just everything . I really feel like Ken is ..bouncing back much better than he was…even if I talk to him more now than when we dated "

Will smiled ." You don't think he is sincere ?"

' Oh no, nothing like that," said Emma ," he's been seeing a therapist . I really think it is helping him…."

Will managed a rueful expression." I feel bad and partially responsible here , Em, " admitted Will, rubbing the back of his neck," not only did I manage to send my ex wife to therapy but Ken as well. Real good friend I am "

Emma reached across the table, covering his hand ." It wasn't entirely your fault , Will, I was just as responsible .However , I think both Terri and Ken had other issues as well "

" I'll give you that one ," Will tried to make his tone lighter ," so, is Ken driving you mad or what ? "

" You've met Shannon Beiste ," cut in Emma ," the new coach who's helping Ken "

" Yeah, nice lady " answered Will," I think she feels sort of out of place here "

" Oh," said Emma ," well, I don't think her choices she's making regarding the football team is going to make her many friends from what Ken is telling me "

" That's a shame ," muttered will," wait, didn't Figgins say she's coached a bunch of winning teams all over Missouri "

" I think so " continued Emma ," and I will help all the dreams she managed to smash her second day at McKinley. Ken is just furious at her ….honestly , I haven't seen him this angry since..well, since I told him I would chaperone the kids to Sectionals on our wedding day "

" Do you want me to try to reason with him ?' inquired Will, wanting to help.

" Oh, no, " answered Emma ," actually I think there is more than anger there "

" He's binge eating again ?" asked Will," the kids told me how he did that over the summer .."

" I don't think so ," told Emma ,leaning in as if to tell a secret ," I think he likes her "

" Emma , you lost me . I got the impression from you, Ken didn't like her "

" Well, granted they have only worked together as co coaches for a day or so ," declared Emma ," but I think that is enough time . Or maybe I'm mistaken ..I honestly don't have that much experience in the romance department or maybe its my guilt .

I ruined Ken's life and I want to make amends for crushing his heart "

" I think ..you're the sweetest woman I know " Will squeezed her hand , gently .

Emma colored , pink . " Maybe you could talk to Shannon and we can decide then "

" I can do that but Emma, what exactly are you thinking ?"

" Just curious if there's any mutual interest from Shannon or if its just all in Ken's head ?"

Will couldn't help but laugh." Matchmaking, Emma ?"

" Maybe ," a small smile curled around her lips ," I don't know yet "

" Well I'm in ," declared Will, taking one last drink of coffee," and I've got to get back to class. I'm trying to break Finn out of his napping ten minutes into my Spanish class .."

It had been a torturous afternoon for both students and teacher so it was with eagerness and relief when it became time for the glee club.

" So, this is our choir room," addressed Kurt , leading Blaine into their safe haven," I realize it probably isn't what your used to but to us its home away from home "

Blaine surveyed the simplicity of the choir room with the piano and musical instruments and the risers with the plastic burgundy chairs and realized how different McKinley 's New Directions was from the Warblers .

" Nice ," commented Blaine ," not as stuffy as our meeting room though I can see that I will probably miss the leather sofas back at Dalton "

Mercedes tossed her bag on the floor , took a seat, and gestured at them to join her .

" Let me get this straight ," asked Mercedes, to be clear ," your old glee club actually has leather sofas in the choir room?"

" Yes ," answered Blaine ," its for our comfort but we don't have the jazz band or drums that you guys have "

" Well I wouldn't hold your breath for such luxuries here," explained Kurt, breezily ," New Directions has a very slim budget though we do have our own Glee Booster Club "

" I realize it's a different world here already " replied Blaine as Mercedes cell phone reverberated throughout the entire room as all eyes went upon the diva.

" Aren't you going to get that ?" asked Artie , looking up from teasing his girlfriend.

Tina was sitting across his lap and trying to make him hot under the collar with her teasing suggestions about his sweater . " It sounds like Bo's ring tone "

Mercedes ignored the text and her friends." No, I am not going to get it "

" Three days ," sang out Kurt ," I have just got to say that Bo has no willpower , Cedes "

" No , he doesn't ," said Mercedes, ignoring her heart that was dying to read what sweet text her ex boyfriend had sent ," and none of you start up on me. Bo knows that I have glee now and he keeps forgetting that we broke up"

" I don't think he liked that whole break up " observed artie , earning him a glare .

" Your not helping, Art " informed Tina , working the top button of his shirt out .

" He needs to get used to it ," remarked Mercedes ," and I cant keep getting texts and calls from him. I only miss the idiot that much more when he does this .."

" Oh is that your Bo on the phone, Mercedes ," Brittany plopped down next to her with eagerness," tell him hi for me and ask him if he could make me some cinnamon rolls and send to me. He makes the best breakfast food I have ever had to eat .."

Mercedes handed the ditzy blonde the cell phone ." You can text him that yourself, Britt ," told Mercedes, not unkindly ," I am trying to get over him. Why is it soo hard for everybody to remember that Bo and I broke up ?"

" Maybe because your still in love with him " Tina stated the obvious ," sorry but its true"

Before anyone else could contribute to the conversation, Quinn and Puck came in the room , arguing and all eyes focused on the new parents instead.

" Look you are a Mom, Quinn," stated Puck," I thought you said that Sue was throwing insults about that before your try-out so this load of crap shouldn't be no big surprise. Chances of you or both of us missing some formula or baby spit is gonna happen..gross as it is , I figure it's a safe bet on happening to us. Sylvester knew all of this when she decided to bring you back in as the Head Bitch "

" I know ," admitted Quinn," and I shouldn't let it get to me but I cant show any weakness. I don't want Sue using the fact that I 'm a mom to use it on me later "

" I think you need to get over it ,babe ," dismissed Puck, nonchalantly ," I mean, I'm already getting ragged on because I have a couple hundred baby pictures on my phone but I'm embracing being a Dad . "

" You constantly surprise me , Puck " Quinn kissed him, lightly .

" I aim to please , Quinn " answered puck, flashing his white teeth at her in a grin .

" So, what's the deal ?" asked Santana as she and Matt came through the door trailing behind Finn, Rachel, and Mike .

" The whole change up is Coach Beiste's idea since she and Tanaka couldn't agree on anything " answered Finn, who had spoken to Tanaka during his lunch hour .

" It seems that neither would listen to reason " added Rachel, helpfully .

" Beiste wouldn't budge ," told Matt ," Coach was sympathetic and all but that woman didn't care that Amizio has already threatened to break both of my legs "

" That's pretty rough " commented Artie ," and cold. Amizio is a big dude "

" Coach said it is like a trial run ," contributed Mike ," if we suck worse with Beiste's new plays then we get to go back to our old positions on the team "

" I think your all being worry warts for nothing " tossed in a cheerful Brittany .

" It just really sucks ," said a forlorn Finn," I mean, Sam's here a couple of days and already he has my spot …its not fair "

" Now Finn, I know that your upset ," says Rachel, leaning into his shoulder ," and you have every right to be but I really don't think you should blame Sam for this. It isn't as if he had any intention of stealing your position …have a little faith . You will be the quarterback again in no time ….."

" I don't know, Rach "

" Well, I do ," Rachel kissed him, sweetly ," your very talented , Finn Hudson "

Finn returned her kiss and smiled into her hair ," I'm glad you believe in me "

" Hey , guys ," Will strode in, eager and excited to get right to work ," I hope that you've all done your homework and watched the first five episodes of Fame . I have got to say that after watching them myself, I'm excited for your thoughts and to see who has prepared a song for us "

" Mr. .Shue , " spoke up Santana ," the 80's were so lame "

" I thought it was great ," volunteered Matt ," I thought it was cool how each of the friends were something different . I mean, Danny was the comedian, Coco out-divas Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes by like a bunch, and Bruno was a songwriter . I mean they all had different dreams but they were good friends …"

" Like all of us ," added Tina ," I really liked that ,too. Even though none of them were Asian or anything , Julie was sort of shy and I really understood where she was coming from plus its cool how she went on to be Ariel in Footloose "

Will chuckled ," Ah yea, I had a pretty wicked crush on Lori Singer "

" The fashion was a train wreck," offered Kurt ," and dancer par excellence , it is criminal for Leroy to wear those scandalously short shorts and that horrid see through top . "

" Oh I loved watching him dance ," chimed in Brittany ," Leroy was an amazing dancer . He was gay though ….I think he was gay "

" I don't believe his character was , Brittany ," corrected Will," I think Leroy dated a lot of dancers from what I recall. However I do believe I recall reading many years ago where e sadly enough Gene Anthony Ray passed away from HIV. It was quite sad "

" So they were all pretty ambitious like us ," added Mercedes ," and they had awesome teachers . I got that no matter how good they were they were still just insecure kids …and I think we all understand how that feels, Mr. Shue "

" I could relate to Coco " Rachel made her voice heard ," though I am not Hispanic , I have the same drive and talent to make it as she did "

" I think that Italian Amatullo dude nailed all the chicks " this came from Puck .

" The original songs were really good too " said Finn,' I mean they were different from anything cool we listen to now but they had some good music "

" So who has our first song ? Anyone find one that was relatable ," urged Will," cause I have to admit I still have some favorites …"

" I found one that sums up pretty much how I feel " Mercedes stood, nodding at the band as the diva moved to the floor as the musicians began the opening chords ." actually this song spoke to me loud and clear "

The band began the opening chords and a grin split wide across Will's face as the familiarity of the song took him back to his junior high school days .

Mercedes smiled at him and began belting out the song .

**I don't need nobody else **

**To tell me how to be **

**I'm not gonna play no games **

She danced across the floor with gusto , gesturing to herself with meaning .

**With me, you get just what you see **

Artie loved the rhythm of the powerful song as he started clapping, watching as Mercedes inhabited the soul and pulse of the song as well.

**I got the power**

I got the power

To be

Everything I can be

I got the power

Brittany couldn't resist the lure of the dance music, hopped up, and pulled Mike into an impromptu groove around the risers as he lifted her on top of the chair , eager to try emulating some of those great dance numbers they had watched as well.

**It's gonna set me free **

**I got the power **

**W**ill cut loose with his own moves , joining Mercedes on the floor and with a definitive nod to Fame , making it into a duet much like Leroy and Coco had done.

**He **couldn't resist adding his voice to the song either

.

I **got what I need inside **

**For all I wanna do**

**I don't need a place to hide **

**As long as I can ..count on you**

Mercedes emulated his moves, wishing that Bo were here to join in because the song reminded her of him, painfully so but it was about her strength more than not.

We **got the power **

**Baby, cant you see **

**We got the power **

**Everytime it's you and me " sang out Will, dancing around the piano .**

Santana grinned at **Mike and **Brittany who were doing unbelievable leaps which urged her to grab her own boyfriend , pulling Matt from his chair and into some dirty dancing of their own. It wasn't remotely fame dancing but all the power vibe was making her hot.

**We got the power **

**Power just to be **

**We got the power **

Kurt jumped down from the risers , sent Blaine a small smile, and attempted his very lame attempt at a leap , causing Mike to laugh and shake his head ruefully at his friend .

**We got the power to be **

Everything we can be

**We got the power to be **

Gonna set us free

Tina hopped off of Artie's lap and pushing his chair around,they joined the others on the floor , urging Finn and Rachel as well as Quinn and Puck to join in the jam.

**We got the power to be **

From this side of you and me

**We got the power to be **

Gonna set us free

Brittany whirled around Mike's arms as Rachel tried to get Finn to dance with her .

Freedom and oh, how this song rang true to Will. It had just been a powerful song that made him want to dance and be the best when he was a kid but as a grown man, the lyrics meant so much more to him. He was free from Terri, free to be himself, free to love Emma and it felt unbelievably real and good .

**We got the **

**We got the **

**We got the **

**M**ercedes prayed she would make good use of the song and hold her own instead of being such a girl where Bo Brady Rhodes was concerned . She had the power to be .

Right now that meant finally letting go of her first love and moving forward .

**We got the power to be **

Everything we can be

**We got the power to be **

Gonna set us free

Then matching Will step for step and dancing with such soul and boogieing like there was no tomorrow and with moves that would surely make one weep with either pride or distress at their make shift choreography , Will and Mercedes brought the song to a close .

**We got the**

We got the

We **GOT THE POWER TO BE!**

Blaine led the applause as Will laughed and patted Mercedes on the shoulder .

" **Great job, **Mercedes and I whole-heartedly approve that the song really does suit you well ….and you can be anything you want to be "

" **Thanks, **Mr. Shue ," Mercedes plopped down beside Kurt ," it's a fun , kick some ass song and pretty damn powerful. I'm no Leroy Johnson in the dance department but I know I killed it …"

" You were fantastic " agreed Kurt, readily .

" You know some of the best dancers and choreographers were in Fame ," spoke up Mike ," and Debbie Allen who is brilliant choreographed all of the dance numbers "

" I think Michael the dancer was hot except for his Jew Fro hair sucked " adds Britt

" Well, I am glad to see that even our own dancers are inspired " replied Will with a nod towards Mike and Brittany .

" Now before we get back to our next assignment ," continued Will," I wanted to remind everyone that tomorrow is our first annual couple off "

" We hadn't forgotten, ," says Rachel, " Finn and I have been practicing our song and you will once again be reminded why we are your leads "

" She's right," vocalized Finn, squeezing Rachel's knee, affectionately ," nobody can make you feel a song more than me and Rachel "

" If we want to vomit with all the in your face gushy love crap you and Berry spew like skunks " Santana found herself saying ," you haven't heard anything until you hear me and Matt in action "

" I still think we should sing our song " muttered Matt, under his breath.

Santana scowled at him," No..that's private and too sappy , Matt "

" You love the song and we sound great " reminded Matt , earning curious stares from the others who wondered what song he was referring too.

" I want to hear the song, Santana " urged Brittany ," is it from Little Mermaid ? I totally think we should sing Disney songs in here …I could wear sparkly fins "

She leaned down and gave Finn a look," Not you, Finn, but the kid the dolphins and mermaids have instead of legs "

" Gotcha "

" Excuse me ," cut in Blaine ," but I have to ask …what exactly is a couple off ? "

" came up with it ," explained Kurt ," he likes shaking things up sometimes . We've had Diva off between Miss Rachel and myself and mash ups are a tradition. "

" Boys versus girls are a blast " added Matt ," which is usually with mash ups "

" Our couples in here have all got a bug up their butt or something ," took over Mercedes ," so , pretty much everyone but Britt and Mike, me and Kurt are competing to see who is better at the crazy love songs . Mr. Shuester is making it a competition "

" However I am open to performing with you, Blaine, if you want to get your toes wet in the competition ?" asked a hopeful Kurt, his voice squeaking slightly .

" Uh, thanks for the offer, Kurt ," replied Blaine ," but I think I will sit this one out "

" That pretty much sums it up, Blaine, unless you have any other questions " told will

" No, I'm fine " answered the young man, sending an awkward smile to Kurt .

" Good ," continued Will," everyone , I expect for all of you to watch a couple more episodes of Fame . Find something you can identify with and pull out a Fame song and make us believe ..like Mercedes did "

" Alright, fine ," Quinn was half-way out of the door," bye, . " She looked over her shoulder at puck, who was talking with Artie ," Puck, you can text it to Artie later but right now we have to get going . We have to pick up Beth from Mom's house and she will kill me If we are late..she has another meeting with the divorce lawyers "

" She couldn't have made the meeting for later " grumbled puck, under his breath.

" Beth is our daughter " responded Quinn," and not mom's responsibility . Might I remind you that she doesn't charge us for watching Beth unlike daycare does .."

" Fine " Puck caught up with his girlfriend ," be glad when you make this school daycare thing ..be easier for us "

" Maybe we should put that on a flyer to help convince Figgins " muttered Quinn to herself.

Blaine and Kurt followed the young parents out of the choir room . Kurt walked alongside of him and covertly sent him shy smiles which he found …..very nice .

" So ,Blaine ," brought up Kurt with avid intrest ," as far as experiences go, how do you like your glee ? "He managed a nervous laugh," what I meant to say is did you enjoy glee ? I realize its probably unorthodox but we are one big family "

" I am sure I will in time, Kurt ," Blaine stopped at his locker ," right now I feel as if I am a relative visiting from out of state " He smiled ," See you tomorrow "

Kurt sighed, watching the incredibleness of him . " I want you "

" Down, boy," cautioned Mercedes, patting his hand in sympathy ," I know your excited but do you really want to prove Artie right about the stalker thing ? "

" Blaine is just the most perfect man, Cedes . He is perfect "

" Maybe you should settle down and let the guy chase you , Kurt ," suggested Mercedes ," for a change .."

Kurt weighed his options then bit his lip." Can't I at least help to make it happen ?"

" No ," decided Mercedes," come on, I so need some chocolate right now and so do you. Mom made a chocolate cake last night ….its calling our name "

" As delicious as that sounds, I cant ," told Kurt ," really, I cant eat the cake. Now that I am a cheerio , Sue has all of us on a very strict diet and cake isn't on the list "

" I am not eating chocolate cake all by myself and feeling like a loser at the same time for not ignoring al of Bo's calls ," stated Mercedes ," get moving, Kurt "

" Fine ," Kurt flipped his bangs ," but just one slice . Maybe a sliver even.. "

Will chuckled as he caught the tale end of Mercedes and Kurt conversation then resumed his notes for the next assignment when he heard footfalls behind him.

" Rachel, I haven't had the time to actually read all through your proposals just yet "

" Uh, not Rachel "

" Sam, hi ," greeted Will ," sorry , Rachel likes to keep on me about her ideas . Sorry to say but you just missed everyone ..surprised you didn't see them in the hall"

" I know ," Sam was earnest ," that's why I waited . Mr. Shuster , I want to join glee club?"

Special thanks to my wonderful friend Kasey who took my Fame idea and ran with it, urging me to combine the two…it wouldn't be near as good without her constant support and encouragement . Thank you, Kasey . On a side note if you have read Glee Summer Heat then you noticed my friend starts the drag races with puck and Bo.


	8. Chapter 8

" You want to come inside, Tee ," Artie nuzzled his girlfriends ear ," we have the the whole house to ourselves ..for at least an hour "

They sat in the van, outside of the Abrams house, neither making a move to go inside.

Tina kissed him, deeply. " Don't even try to tempt me "

His hands wandered under the back of her shirt, her skin warm to his touch .

" Please, Tina," whispered Artie, thought they were alone in the van," it's been weeks since we've had sex…..or at least since school has started "

Tina gave him a playful shove, pushing him away from her. " Are you picking up lines from Puck? Because do I have to remind you that's not gonna get you anywhere with me , Artie, besides which we almost got caught by your Mom the last time "

" So, we will just have to be faster " said Artie with a adorable grin on his face.

" I'd like to, Art, but we both have all this homework ," admitted Tina ," and unfortunately I am expected at home after glee today. "

Artie squeezed her knee. " Right, your Mom's business dinner thing "

" Or bonding with my mother as she likes to think of it ," explained Tina, heaving a tired sigh," I hate when she has to have her all important business meetings at home. Why she doesn't take them to Breadstix or anyplace else is beyond me "

" Who understands parents …." commented Artie, with a shrug.

" I think I prefer your parents to mine ," grumbled Tina ," I have to pretend to be the perfect Asian daughter as if that is going to impress her guests but you know how nuts my Mom gets about our heritage "

" You could bail and stay with me ," urged artie, kissing her fingers," Your Mom hates me anyway . "

" Mom doesn't know you ," corrected Tina ," she's not the most open minded person on the planet. " She relaxed against his shoulder ," and I really would stay, if I wouldn't be grounded for life and for ruining her business opportunities "

" I know ," said Artie ," what can I do to help ? Want me to whip up some liquid luck for you or I'd love to give your Mom some Polyjuice Potion "

" Nerd " Tina kissed him, firmly," no drugging my mother "

"Just trying to be helpful " said A rueful artie ," your sure you don't want to hang out here ?"

" No, I'm not ," answered Tina, honestly," which is why I should go. I love you, Artie, but get out "

He laughed ," Your cruel, Tina "

" I love you " declared Tina," I will call or text you as soon as I can. Now I have to go help make chicken feet salad …blah "

" Love you too," called artie , over his shoulder ," I promise I wont ever make you eat any type of salad with animal parts in it "

With that, he blew her a kiss as he rolled inside the house , already missing her .

Judy Fabray glanced at the clock on the mantle and prayed that her divorce lawyer wouldn't charge her extra for her tardiness. She was babysitting her granddaughter and Quinn was starting to be quite late at picking up her daughter .

She never raised her to be late to anything . It wasn't proper.

It lacked manners and good breeding as Russell always like to say

It was actually the one thing she and her soon to be ex husband always agreed upon.

Beth caught hold of her pearls and tugged at them.

Judy caught her hand and loosened her hold of them, talking soothingly to her .

" Beth, that is a no no ," said Judy ," leave Grandma's pearls alone . "

Beth blinked at her and stuck a fist in her mouth.

" I know they are so very pretty but also quite expensive ," prattled on Judy, walking across the room to appraise her outfit in the long cherry mirror . She had her golden blonde hair in a sleek bun and wore slim blue trousers and a cream colored silk blouse .

" Did you know that it was oh perhaps a month or so before your Mommy discovered she was expecting you, her father and I gave her pearls "

A tear rolled down Judy's eye, recalling helping Quinn pick out the lovely white eyelet dress for the Chastity Ball and a month later measuring her daughters waist and realizing she was pregnant . Afraid , unsure, and frightened of how Russell would take the news.

She shook her head to dispel the image and moved over to the sofa to sit down.

" I suppose if Quinn doesn't pass her pearls down to you, I will give you these "

Beth blew a raspberry and Judy wiped her chin with a towel .

" Mom, ' called out Quinn, upon entering the house ," sorry we're late but it couldn't be helped. Something was wrong with the car…puck thinks it was the battery. We had to get a jump from Finn …..how was Beth ?"

" I was beginning to wonder ," admitted Judy ," where is Noah ?"

" He's waiting in the car ," answered Quinn," he works tonight . "

She held out her arms ," Beth, come see Mommy , sweetheart "

Beth went into her arms and Quinn kissed the top of her daughters blond hair .

" How was Mommy's girl ? Were you good for Grandma Judy?"

Beth rubbed her eyes tiredly and rested her head on her mothers shoulder .

" Oh, she didn't take a nap ," explained Judy, reapplying her lipstick," I think her Puckerman side is starting to show. You and your sister always took naps for me when you were Beth's age ….oh and she got away from me for one second while I was on the phone . She knocked over the new Waterford vase …but she didn't get cut "

Quinn cuddled her daughter close, inhaling her baby powder scent, and realizing how much she truly missed her while she was at school.

Beth pulled on one of Quinn's curls and she smiled, softly .

Sue could bitch at her all she wanted , she loved being a parent to Beth .

" I'm sorry about the vase " apologized Quinn," I know you collect them "

" It was an accident ," Judy collected her handbag ," Quinnie, I really don't have the time to chit chat with you especially since your being late has made me late for my appointment . I hope to God that Mr. Berry doesn't charge me for this ….why it will make me nearly 20 minutes late and its by the hour "

" I am sure Rachel's Dad isn't like that, Mom " said Quinn," Daddy's lawyer would but I just don't see charging you an extra 100 dollars for being late "

" Hmm " replied Judy ," we'll see, I suppose. Honey, can I call you after my appointment tonight ? I want to find out all about how you have got the ball rolling to attract the right kind of interest to yourself as well as soften all of puck's rough edges .."

" Um, I guess," muttered Quinn, taken back at her moms persistence ," there isn't a lot to tell right now…you should go , Mom. I wouldn't want you to be more late than necessary .."

Judy pressed a kiss against her cheek. " Soften Puck's edges , like we talked about before and I think people might take more notice of your status as a couple "

" I still don't know how I feel about that, Mom," answered Quinn, honestly ," puck is a wonderful Dad and he has more pictures of Beth on his phone than I do "

" Quinn, I am very impressed by Puck's staying power right now but how quick you have forgotten that I dated his father . Eli was the same ..you can only expect so much from him so its best to make your demands simple and I think if you tweaked him here and there , just be more like Finn "

" There is a reason I 'm not dating Finn….I don't want to turn Puck into him "

" WE will argue this more when I get home ," Judy grabbed her coat ," bye "

With a breezy wave, Judy said a quick hi to Puck who was coming inside as she was getting in her car to leave.

Hopefully it would give Quinn more time to understand what she had meant .

Beth chewed on a piece of Quinn's hair as her mother surveyed the messy parlor .

She would have to clean up before she and puck could even leave to go home .

It looked like they were in for another long evening .

" Hey ,Quinn," Puck strode inside ," you need me to take Beth ? We gotta book it, baby, if I'm going to make it to work on time or at least by six "

He glanced at his daughters handiwork and took Beth with an approving grin.

" Good job, baby girl ," Puck smoothed her hair," surprised your grandma didn't throw a fit that her living room is a mess …"

Quinn tidied what she could as she gathered the diaper bag.

" Mom never said a word but then she did raise me and my sister ," replied Quinn," oh, and there was an accident . Nothing major and as you can see Beth doesn't have a scratch on her but apparently she knocked over my mothers very expensive crystal vase"

" Shit "

Quinn found the blanket that Mina had made for Beth and handed it to Puck.

" We should start saving to replace it " told Quinn," it is one of the few things that my Mom actually collects and I don't even want to know how much she paid for it "

" What I don't get is why your Mom has that fancy shit out ," grumbled puck," besides Beth isn't even walking yet so how could she reach it ? Why would Judy even keep the damn thing where a baby can get to it in the first place ?"

" It's my mother ," Quinn sighed , tiredly ," please don't criticize her , Puck "

" I'm not , Quinn! I'm making a point here and its not like we have that much extra to be able to have the bucks to buy her Irish crystal ….."

" How do you even know Waterford was Irish in the first place ?" asks a surprised Quinn

Puck tucked the blanket close to Beth and she cuddled against his chest, loving the warmth that was Daddy .

" Must have heard Hummel talking about it or something " answered Puck," you got everything now ? Cause we need to get back to the apartment ….this one is gonna zonk out once we put her in her car seat "

" Mom said Beth didn't get a nap ," said Quinn," we're ready . Let's go "

She led them outside to the car, taking time to lock the house first while puck fastened Beth into the car seat and then they headed across town .

Once they were away from Dudley Road , Quinn kicked off her flats and leaned her head against Puck's shoulder while he drove them.

" God, I cant believe how starved I am ! Why didn't I put something in the crock-pot last night ?"

" You were too busy cramming for English and sending texts to the freshman Cheerios ," countered Puck," want me to swing by McDonalds ? Jew Fro gave me like five bucks ….we can get a couple double cheeseburgers "

Quinn glowered at him." Your still threatening him? Even after we had a long discussion about my comeback and being good role models for our daughter "

" I didn't say a word to the creep," swore Puck, vehemently ," you can ask Artie , if you don't believe me. We were just hanging in the hall …the dude is working to get his dad to hire me to fix things around the house that he doesn't have time for when Jew Fro came up and handed me the cash. Is it my fault the dorks of this school recognize the order of things ? "

He paused to pull her closer ," I could have dumped him..he probably thought giving me cash was like a thanks or something since I haven't tossed him in the dumpster "

" Alright , I believe you ," conceded Quinn," oh crap ! Puck, I just realized that I have cheerleading practice after glee tomorrow . Do you think that your mom could watch Beth for a couple hours ?"

" Probably cause she adores our kid ," Puck pulled through the drive through of the golden arches ," but I cant remember what hours Jessica said Mom was working this week. Probably because all she spent ten minutes yakking about was the pig that she has a crush on…the girl is 11. That's seriously like too young …"

Quinn chuckled ," I might have thought you were pretty cute when we were eleven "

He kissed her ear." I thought you were gorgeous "

He dove in for a luxuriously slow kiss that made them both wanting more .

" Don't tell my baby sister that though, Quinn " said Puck then gave their order," yeah, two cheeseburgers, a large fry , and a large Diet "

While he paid for their food and they shared the fries, they continued on their original topic which was their after school activities and their daughter .

" Let's hope your Mom isn't and would love to watch Beth ,' went on Quinn," we both have glee, you have football practice while I have my cheerios . It wouldn't be a problem except that tomorrow Mom has her church group then she goes to get her hair done …it is like a four hour event …"

" Why cant she take Beth with her to the church thing ? I mean I get how we don't want Beth near the fumes from when Judy has her hair dyed but I would think all those old church ladies would love to see Beth …."

" I don't think Mom would do it ," admitted Quinn, feeding him a fry ," I don't even remember going with her to the salon until I was maybe 9. Hardly Beth's age and I don't think we should ask her to change her plans because we need a sitter "

" Look , babe, we can just call Mom once we get home ," decided Puck ," I'm sure she could just pick up Beth from your mom's house …I'm sure it will be cool "

Quinn sat up and gaped at him." I don't know, Puck ," muttered Quinn," did you forget that our mothers hate one another ?

" Mom can handle Judy any day of the week ," smirked Puck, matter of factly ,'and she wouldn't get all violent with her grandkid in the room .."

" I would hope not ," sighed Quinn as he pulled the car in front of their apartment ," I really need to give Figgins the hard sell on the importance of a school day care "

" Enlist all the rest of that unwed mother society you hooked up with last year ," suggested puck," might make Figgins actually consider spending the cash "

" That is a great idea " beamed Quinn, " why don't you unlock the door while I get Beth. Do you have your uniform for work ? "

" Washed and dried it last night ," Puck tossed their books and the diaper bag on the floor ," I need five minutes and I am outta here "

He kissed Beth's cheek and made a beeline for their bedroom to change .

It pretty much sucked that he was working the night shift 3 nights a week at Taco Bell but it was money and it helped them to survive , along with his pool cleaning business but since it was fall, he mainly had all the indoor pool work in Carmel.

Quinn hadn't decided if she wanted to go back to hostessing at Applebee's and neither one of them was crazy about depending on welfare and the programs that they were currently on so he was working as many jobs as he could get .

He changed into the shirt and jogged back into the kitchen where Quinn had deposited their daughter into the high chair and was fixing a glass of lemonade .'

" I only work till like ten tonight ," told Puck," I will bring home some tacos "

" Don't work too hard ' replied Quinn, placing a lingering kiss against the side of his mouth," I will do my best to wait up for you "

" Or maybe I'll just wake you ' puck smirked playfully at her .

" Did you finish your Calculus or will you be burning the midnight oil ?" asks Quinn

" Study hall, " answered Puck ," Quinn, baby, you keep forgetting that I can ace math. Between my pool business and Artie 's help , I will be making A's "

She grabbed a fistful of his tee shirt in her hand and kissed him, deeply .

" I love you "

" Love you more ," declared Puck," Daddy loves you too, Beth "

With a lingering look at his girlfriend and daughter , Puck headed to work .

" Well, sweetie, I bet your hungry ," decided Quinn as her daughter just stared at her , as Beth gnawed on her little fingers," I will fix you a bottle then let's call Grandma Mina and see how she feels about helping me and your dad out "

Beth waved her little fist as if in a parody of the Cheerios and her mom.

" Yay Team "

" Mom, I'm home " called Finn, walking in the living room and finding his mom making out with Burt ," Crap! What the hell, Mom ! "

Carole and Burt were involved in a very serious kiss . They separated at the sound of Finn's voice and displeasure and she colored slightly, embarrassed .

" Honey, your home already ," said a flustered Carole," I thought that you had plans with Rachel after glee today .."

" I dropped Rachel off at her ballet class ," explained Finn," her Dads are picking her up because its their family night . They don't cook tonight, they order in "

He shot a glare towards Burt then addressed his mother ." Mom, your ….your making out with ..him…and on our couch ? "

Burt stood and rubbed his chin, thoughtfully ." Hey there, Finn. Guess your mom and I kind of lost track of time …..happens to us adults too "

Carole laughed," Easy to do when you make me feel like im sixteen , Burt "

He chuckled and slipped an arm around her waist, casually and comfortable.

" Your this pretty now bet you were even more of a looker back then " said Burt

" Don't you have a tire shop or something to run ?" interrupted Finn, his eyes drawn to the picture of his parents hanging on the wall across the room.

" Finn Hudson, you show Burt some respect right now , young man " admonished Carole

" Sorry "

" It's okay, Carole," replied Burt ," I imagine Kurt would be pretty mortified if he had caught us instead of Finn here …the embarrassment and all"

" No, it isn't ," Carole addressed her son ," might I refresh your memory , Finn, of the exact number of times that I have walked in on you and Rachel making out on the very same couch …."

" It's not the same thing " tried Finn, wishing his girlfriend was here .

Rachel handled these situations much better than he did .

He was still convinced that his mom wasn't thinking clearly ..if she was going to date then she needed to get out there and date other dudes .

Maybe could help him out ..he would talk to him about it .

" It is exactly the same thing " said Carole, wishing he wasn't being so hardheaded about this. Sometimes she felt as if she was beating her head against a brick wall trying to make her son adjust to change …soo like Christopher .

" Sorry , Burt ," acknowledged Finn, warily, " it's weird and stuff "

" It's fine," answered an easy going Burt ," I guess its just something kids don't want to see…I was the same way with my folks. Grossed me out real bad in the day…."

" You got that right " said Finn, biting the inside of his cheek.

" Listen, Finn," replied Burt ," I know it was kind of a crazy summer for you …what with you and Rachel getting all serious . Me and your Mom dating but I said it then and I don't mind repeating it , I am really crazy about your Mom. She is the best thing to happen to me in a long time ..since I lost Kurt's Mom's …..so I gotta make sure you believe me when I tell you how sincere I am about Carole "

Carole felt her eyes start to water but she placed a warm hand on Burt's arm.

" I wont ever do anything to hurt her cause I love her "

" I still don't have to like this …." trailed off Finn, his mind a buzz of unchecked emotions whirring together from school to Rachel and now his mom .

" No but you do have to respect it ," told Carole , holding her ground ," honey, we have talked about this so many times already . I don't know what else you want me to say that would make me and Burt alright in your eyes …."

" This is just …" struggled Finn," it's something else I don't need to deal with right now. It's bad enough I lose my position on the team to a new dude , Rachel's old boyfriend is back in town and paying my girlfriend visits and now I come home to find you two groping each other …."

He tossed his backpack on the kitchen counter " I'm going bowling "

" You got cut from football ?" asked Burt , wondering why Kurt hadn't mentioned this .

He and Finn shared a love of sports and this was something he couldn't believe .

" Not off the team, just as quarterback "

" Rachel's old boyfriend " repeated a concerned Carole," the awful guy who used her then egged her ? "

" The one and the same Jesse St Asshole ," growled Finn ," and I don't want to talk about it or this or anything . I'll be home later …."

Finn headed for the door , Carole following behind him." Honey, please , come back here "

Finn responded by slamming the door behind him and they heard the roar of his truck.

" You were right ," Burt placed a comforting arm around Carole's shoulder ," Finn really doesn't do change all that well. Pretty sure Kurt might pout and sulk but not this …"

She rested her head against his shoulder ." That is an understatement . I love my son with every breath in my being, Burt, but Finn takes his own sweet time accepting new things "

" I have that sometimes ..with Kurt " admitted Burt ," how about we do sort of a family dinner on Friday ? Maybe some more one on one time might help …Finn might not hate my guts so much if we have some steaks and some talk …be easier "

Carole clasped his hand ." I like the sound of that "

" Good so you need to go after Finn ?" inquired Burt, knowingly .

" I want to ," confessed Carole ," but he only goes bowling when he needs to think . Hopefully Rachel will be able to help where I as the Mom can't…he listens to her "

" I thought he went to be alone …." said Burt , curiously.

" He did but I know Finn," deduced Carole ," He'll call Rachel "

" Mom, " called Tina, kicking off her shoes then picking them up and carrying them into the kitchen ," I'm home . Did you talk Dad into hiring caterers or am I still on kitchen duty ?"

" My daughter the comedian " Sandra kissed Tina's cheek then finished icing the chocolate cake with precision ," your hilarious . "

" Artie thinks so " said Tina, pouring herself a citrus iced tea .

" Naturally," said Sandra ," did glee club run over ? I thought you would have been home much earlier ….."

" It's glee, Mom," answered Tina ," it always runs over a little bit. Besides had to give us our new assignment ..he is totally into us watching more of Fame "

" All of those cultures represented on that show yet I do not believe there was a single Asian character in 11 years on television ," chided Sandra ," not that I didn't wish for Nia Peeples bone structure now and again when I was your age , Tina "

" We're only on season 1 , Mom ," told Tina," if its not Coco, Doris, or Julie then I have no clue who you are talking about .."

Sandra wiped her hands on a towel and smirked at her daughter ." Don't be smart "

" Can't help it ," answered Tina ," you want me to make the salad or did you con Ruby into making you one of her specialty salads ?"

" Ruby Jones may be the most gracious woman on the earth," replied Sandra of Mercedes mother ," but I wasn't about to impose on her to make a salad for this dinner party when my daughter is more than capable of chopping some lettuce and veggies '

" True ," said Tina, pulling out a large wooden bowl from the cabinet ," Mother , please tell me that I am not about to make chicken feet salad for your guests ?"

" Tina, watch that tone ," warned Sandra ," I swear since you have been dating Arthur your language is awful. Improper ..and no, we are not . I decided that a very American pot roast is on our menu for tonight with some parker house rolls …."

" Artie, Mom," corrected Tina ," his name is Artie and my attitude is mine. Artie doesn't have anything to do with how I am…I have my own views "

" Well that tone will get you grounded from your boyfriend," reprimanded Sandra ," and even though I love this new outfit your wearing , could you please cut me some slack and change into something sweet and demure "

" I really doubt Mr. Jenkins could care less how I dress, Mom " said Tina, cutting up the greens and wishing she had stayed with Artie .

Consequences be damned .

" Appearances, Honey ," answered Sandra ," besides its not just the Jenkins. Russell Fabray has shown intrest in the company so I really want to make a good showing …'

" No ! "

" No, what ?" asked a baffled Sandra ," this could be huge, sweetheart "

" Quinn's Dad is awful ," answered Tina ," he kicked her out of the house when she was pregnant ..mom, the man is scum of the earth. We cant have him in the house…I mean, Quinn and I aren't best friends or anything but we are friends .. It would be disloyal "

" She shamed the family honor ," replied Sandra ," I understand that Russell felt hurt and betrayed even though your friend was just a scared teenager ..however, that has no bearing on business . Russell is coming for supper and you will be polite '

" I think I changed my mind about going to Arties ," declared Tina," we have to rehearse our number for the couple off tomorrow anyhow. "

" You aren't going anywhere , young lady ," informed Sandra ," except upstairs to change . I will have my whole family here for this dinner and polite as can be …"

Tina frowned ." I expected better from you, Mom "

She knew better than to say it but this was a matter of glee loyalty !

She loved her mother but lately she was really pushing her buttons with the constant disapproval. It was much better when her parents were her face book friends but now things had changed again ….Tina didn't even want to think about it anymore today.

" What is that suppose to mean, Tina Cohen-Chang ?" demanded Sandra, calling up the stairs but her daughter had already disappeared into her bedroom .

Sighing and not wanting to cause a scene before dinner , Sandra let it sit .

" It was much more peaceful when Tina was my shy, quiet girl " muttered Sandra, to herself ," before she met Arthur Abrams "

Journey was playing loudly on the jukebox at the bowling alley as Finn stood in his regular lane, tossing the ball with minimal care and sucking at it badly.

He couldn't seem to concentrate and though bowling always made him feel better , he still felt like crap.

He was doing crappy all the way around .

He loved his Mom and he wasn't being that selfish…he wanted her to be happy and everything . He understood that she was kind of old and lonely .

Burt was a decent guy but he wasn't the only dude out there .

If Kurt wasn't cool about helping him break their parents up then he could handle it by himself . His own ideas didn't suck….if his mom wanted to date then she should have more chooses . Which he would have to help with obviously since unless it was some patient or doctor at the hospital or some random guy at the gas station, she didn't get out much .

Finn let out a breath, let the soothing strains of Faithfully calm him as he let the ball fly , this time taking out five pins and giving him hope .

He knew he should probably talk all of this out with Rachel since she always made him feel better but he didn't want to bring her down .

He was a man and he needed to be cool about this…who did he know that wouldn't mind asking his Mom out on a date ?

Finn considered Coach Tanaka for a minute maybe two but decided against it .

That might be too weird and awkward .

Shit !

He hated that he was just some random dude on the Titans now…he took a lot of pride in being the leader and the quarterback. He worked his ass off to earn that spot.

Sam hadn't been in town or school long enough to earn anything yet beiste just handed him the mantle …it pissed him off .

Finn threw a gutter ball, swore , and plopped down in a chair beside the lane , taking a long drink of his soda . Which was grape , Rachel's favorite .

Jesse St James face swam in his minds eye and the urge to punch something was strong .

Why couldn't the bastard stay in fucking California ?

Rachel may have believed the son of a bitch was just back to play nurse or whatever to his sick uncle but he didn't buy that lie anymore than anything else the dude said .

Jesse had hurt Rachel pretty badly and Finn didn't doubt for a second the douche bag regretted what he did and was just in town to try to win her back.

Fat chance of that happening but it still worried Finn.

Rachel was a softie and too damn forgiving .

When did life have to get this hard all of the sudden ?

It all just sucked royally and Finn wished he could just hit rewind but that wouldn't solve anything .

You cant always get what you want .

" Finn," called Mercedes as she and Kurt entered the alley for their annual night of weekly bowling ," hey , I didn't expect to see you here tonight "

Finn managed a wry smile ." I just came here to relax "

" Relax ," Kurt chuckled ," yet you didn't bring Rachel ? I am shocked "

" I love Rach but we can do our own thing sometimes ," informed Finn in defense ," she has ballet class and dinner with her dads . I needed to get away from your dad mawing at my Mom in my own house for a couple hours ….."

Kurt made a face at the suggestion. " They are sickening ! Dad is so nuts about Carole, I am pretty sure Jack and Diane has became their love song or something …"

" I think it's great ,' interjected Mercedes," shows your never too old to fall in love "

" They aren't in love , Mercedes ," stated Finn," they are dating "

" No, I believe Cedes has it ,," replied Kurt ," whether you recognize it or chose to go another couple of weeks pretending , Finn "

" You really are a damn Cheerio , Kurt " muttered Finn, angrily .

Kurt spun around , hand on his hip, and fixed him with a filthy look.

" What the hell kind of remark is that ? I know your having a rough day now that your no longer at the top of the food chain, Finn, but get over it .

Our parents are happy . That's good enough for me and should be for you "

" Screw this ," Finn grabbed his letterman's jacket ," I'm outta here "

" Finn, come back here ," called Mercedes ," don't take off all mad .."

Finn was halfway to the door when Rachel swept in, took one look at the pain behind his eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing small kisses to his neck.

" Finn "

His arms went around her tiny waist and he held her tight to him. " Babe, what are you doing here ? I….you had ballet ….God, I just suck "

She kissed him tenderly. " You don't suck. Your just upset, Finn "

" I feel soo fucked up, Rach," admitted Finn, his voice small, " like after I found out about Quinn's lies and the baby and puck….except now its my whole life "

" I know your angry and upset ," says Rachel in a soothing tone as she ran her fingers gently through the hair at the nape of his neck," your just overwhelmed is all.

Come on, I know just the thing you need …"

Finn's brown eyes gleamed with desire " You ?"

She shook her head, pursed her lips, and hugged his side ." Let's go back to the house "

" I'm probably grounded ," muttered Finn," I went off on Mom earlier "

" I think its fine ," assured Rachel, " your Mom was the one who called me, Finn "

Taking his hand, Rachel led her boyfriend out of the bowling alley to his truck.

" They still amaze me every time " said Kurt ," If Finn and Rachel don't get married and have kids one day after high school, I will be flabbergasted "

" That boy has serious problems " commented Mercedes ," glad I don't have his troubles . Though I might trade him the parent thing for my mess with Bo Rhodes "

" Which you wouldn't have, Mercedes, if you didn't continue answering when he decides

to call you ," interjected Kurt ," you cant blame him completely for this one "

" Shut up and bowl, Kurt " ordered Mercedes, handing him a bowling ball.

" You know I am not a substitute for your ex boyfriend , Cedes "

Finn and Rachel drove his truck to the Hudson house where she led him inside and upstairs to his room, urging him to kick off his tennis shoes as she slid out of her flats.

They hadn't spoken much on the way over and Rachel just held onto him, comforting.

Rachel patted the bed ." Come here , Finn, lie down with me "

" Rachel ?"

" Let's just lie down and cuddle for a while ' suggested Rachel, " school was horrific , the gossip was crueler than usual, and I think you just need to close your eyes and rest "

" I just keep imagining what my Dad would say if ..if he were alive …" said Finn , a tremble in his tone as he curled up next to Rachel, wrapping his arms around her .

" I know, Finn, but you cant keep torturing yourself " murmurs Rachel, pressing tiny kisses against the side of his neck," your mom loved your Dad dearly but he has been gone a long time. She isn't betraying his memory by finding love with someone else "

" It feels like it is..to me " admitted Finn in a small voice.

" She has been alone raising you since you were one year old, Finn," muttered an understanding Rachel," you're a man now. Carole deserves this new love "

Finn was silent .

Rachel kissed him, sweetly ."Your amazing on the football field and in no time Coach Beiste will realize it was a mistake and make you quarterback again . Even if she doesn't …your still so amazingly talented, Finn "

" Even if I am a loser ?"

" I fell in love with Finn Hudson not the quarterback. Just Finn ,the guy who has always believed in me and saw the real me right from the very first moment we met "

" I love you, Rach "

" I love you too "

Rachel held him tight and in a matter of minutes he was sound asleep . Smiling, Rachel kissed his shoulder and realized she wasn't going anywhere …thank goodness her Dads were understanding of the situation or it wouldn't be pretty.

" Rachel , Finn …" The door opened and Carole stepped in ," oh, is everything okay ?"

" He's asleep, Carole ," whispered Rachel, quietly," Finn is feeling overwhelmed but I have faith that a good nights sleep will help to calm him "

" I certainly hope so .." said Carole ," thank you for bringing him home . "

" Of course it was my pleasure ," answered Rachel," I hope you don't mind but Finn has quite the tight hold on me …I may have to stay here until morning "

" As long as there is no fooling around and I trust you, Rachel, that there will not be ," decided Carole , briskly ," that is fine . I will call your parents and explain"

" Thank you " says Rachel ," and you have my word "

Carole smiled warmly at her . " I am glad my son has you , Rachel "

Meanwhile Quinn had finally gotten a restless Beth down for the night, had a small roast in the crockpot, and was finishing up her English essay in the living room as she waited up for Puck to come home from work.

Puck's mother had agreed to pick Beth up from Judy's after work and until they could pick her up themselves . Which was a relief because she and puck couldn't afford daycare .

They just didn't have that kind of money .

Quinn had spent an hour on the phone to Judy discussing her parents divorce, her strategy for regaining popularity and making herself assessable to the popular clichés again .

Her mother had it all planned out for her .

Quinn only hoped that when it came down to it, she wouldn't disappoint her .

Quinn sighed , let out a yawn, and read the text message from Rachel again.

Damn couple off was tomorrow in glee and she and Puck had only practiced it once.

She really wanted to beat Finn and Rachel.

Annihilating Santana and Matt would be a bonus.

She really didn't consider Artie and Tina that much competition .

" Babe, I'm home " announced Puck, striding into the apartment and plopping down tiredly on the couch beside her ," sorry I'm late . Worked over "

Quinn leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder ." Overtime "

" I really hate tacos " muttered puck, causing his girlfriend to giggle .

" You smell like tacos .." said Quinn ignoring the look he shot her ," and that is what is keeping us from being totally dependant on all these stupid programs we are on "

" I know, I know and once I've got some full time money coming in all the time we wont need all this welfare shit " declared Puck," I can totally take care of you and Beth "

" I know but we're surviving and the WIC helps with groceries " said Quinn, curling into his chest ," mmh, I am so tired , Puck. Get a shower then lets go to bed "

" You got it , babe " grinned puck, wolfishly at her .

" We're sleeping tonight , puck " tossed back Quinn, ignoring his wounded look.

" Whatever you say, Quinn " Puck pushed her aside and jogged to the shower.

Ten minutes later and with a towel draped around his waist, Puck found Quinn sound a sleep and snoring lightly on top of their bed .

It was a sight that was becoming natural and making him consider a real future for them .


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own Glee or else all of the parents would be involved in the Glee club and their lives more .

" ornorary , pigheaded mule "

" I hope your not talking about me " replied Will as he caught up with Shannon Beiste and they entered the teachers lounge ," I haven't been called ornorary in awhile "

Shannon flashed him a smile. " Morning, Will," told Shannon, " sorry about that . Unless you gained about 100 pounds and changed your name to Tanaka …"

He chuckled , poured two mugs of coffee, and handed her a cup. " More trouble with Ken, I take it ?"

She smiled her thanks and they sat down at an empty table then took a sip of her coffee, letting the caffeine do its trick. It was a nice, rich roast too.

Just the way she liked her coffee.

" What you said about all the Hubulo with the kids and the parents over football dying down," replied Shannon, " it hasn't . I swear, its become worse overnight and that man has done nothing but goad the situation on all the more …makes me madder than a wet hen "

Will winced ," I think Ken must have got his dedication to football back after we almost won that one game ," admitted Will," Finn Hudson was even interviewed . It was a big deal around here ….usually it's the Cheerios winning Nationals again "

" Hudson," sighed Shannon, " Tanaka has been throwing his stats in my face left and right . Hudson has been acting as if I shot him or his damn puppy ..sulking "

" Finn is a good guy," confided Will, with pride ," quarterback and popularity kind of go hand in hand around here . I know it meant a lot to him ..being the quarterback "

He paused ," Finn is one of my co-captains in glee "

" Don't you be starting on me too, Will " protested Shannon ," Evans is green but he's doing a stand out job right now for me "

" I wasn't , I was merely giving you some information ," explained Will ," and you just ruffled a lot of feathers by mixing up the football team like you did . It happens and believe me, I speak from experience with my glee club "

" I am sure it will die down in a week or two …" added will, for good measure .

" Has it with your glee club ?"

" Sometimes," admitted a wry Will ," and I think you should maybe make nice with Ken. I don't know how much you heard but he had a rough year last year and Ken is just now really bouncing back from it ….."

" Oh all that soapy drama about him proposing to Emma and you leaving your wife ' answered Shannon," I got the story from Sue the other morning "

Will nodded ," Ignore whatever Sue told you "

Shannon chuckled ," The man is a thorn to my side "

" Oh, you've met Mike Chang's father ," added Emma, joining them," he was very upset about his son being knocked down from his original position as well. He is very polite and a bit on the scary side , too "

" Very traditional " contributed Will, sending her a dazzling smile.

" I was talking about Tanaka " explained Shannon," man gets to me "

A happy expression slid across the guidance counselors face and she readily decided it was time for some girl talk with the new coach .

" Ken has his faults , Shannon, but he is a good man " insisted Emma

" If he was so good how come you dumped him on your wedding day ? "

" I..it's a long story " stammered Emma ," mainly I wasn't in love with Ken "

" That is my cue ," Will stood and placed a hand lightly on Emma's shoulder ," if you ladies will escue me I have a little meeting with Brittany about how as much as I appreciate her artwork , I would rather not give her bad grades because she answered her Spanish quiz using rainbow and unicorn caricatures "

" No sombreros this year ?" inquired Emma with a little laugh.

" No , thankfully ," answered Will," Brittany is a bright girl ..I am thinking of suggesting maybe Artie or Tina helping her with this "

" Good idea " agreed Emma ," they are both excellent tutors "

" She turned back around and with determination in her mindset, Emma began," I think, Shannon, that there are some things you should know about Ken "

" I don't care if you eat wheat grass while you chew on your morning cud , Lady ," berated sue who had blindsided Kurt and Mercedes at his locker ," lay off the coffee and the sweets. I don't want to see my cheerios wavering during a pyramid just because they drank some espresso or Monster that morning …I don't give out warnings out of the goodness of my heart so consider this the only shot your getting "

Kurt held up his cup for her inspection ," It's soy "

Sue grabbed it out of his hand , dumping in on the nearest student passing by.

" Unless its eye of newt with protein and egg whites , your not drinking it '

" Yes, Coach Sylvester " said a reluctant Kurt , who like Mercedes needed his morning does of caffeine before enduring these halls .

Thankfully Sue appeared to be finished with him and had moved onto insulting Jacob Israel and a gaggle of freshman cheerleaders .

" You are not seriously going to give up coffee just to be a Cheerio, Kurt ?" questioned Mercedes ," you would be unbearable . I would have to kill you before first bell..possibly before we even got inside the school "

" You would do the same , Cedes ," said Kurt , eyeing her iced coffee with envy ," if my morning java is the sacrifice I must make to become popular then I can adjust "

Mercedes scoffed ," Two days and you would be paying me to bring you coffee "

" Besides I would take my iced coffee any day of the week "

" So would I " agreed Blaine, joining them. He was dressed smartly in all tans - pressed tan trousers , a white button down shirt , a tan plaid cardigan and a matching bow tie set off his attire .

Kurt never thought he had seen anyone more handsome or dashing .

" How is everyone this morning ?' asked Blaine , taking a sip of his own coffee .

" Alive and kicking ," answered Mercedes," and channeling my inner Coco Hernandez . I am really getting into this Fame assignment gave us and my parents actually relived their glory days and watched the second disc with me last night "

" That had to be fun " said Kurt ," I cant ever imagine your Dad being into anything Fame related, Mercedes. "

" Apparently Dad in his youth ," told Mercedes with air quotes," had the hots for Ms .Grant . His words, Kurt. Not mine and Mom was secretly lusting after Bruno Martelli "

Blaine shared a amused chuckle with the two.

" I think this was the first time I have actually had an assignment ," explained Blaine," the Warblers are old school. We have meetings , mainly , and voting "

" You wont have that in glee ," told Kurt ," voting , yes, but flies by the seat of his pants a lot as far as class assignments go "

" I have noticed that ," added Blaine ," its different but refreshing "

" I , for one, Blaine Warbler, " flirted Kurt , beaming at him," am learning the sometimes treacherous path that will lead me to popularity . I imagine at Dalton you were one of the most popular guys there …am I right ?"

" I suppose so," replied a rueful Blaine, scratching his head ," I don't think that popularity is everything though. It's nice I do admit but it isn't that important ,not really "

" You will change your mind after your first slushie " informed Kurt , simply.

Just then the familiar sound of Mercedes phone went off and cut through the tension .

" I am strong ," repeated Mercedes," I don't need to get that. It's just Bo "

" I am holding you to that, Cedes ," told Kurt ," Blaine, you will tell me "

" Uh, sure I can do that " answered Blaine, distracted by the gleam in Kurt's eyes.

Just then Quinn, Brittany, and Santana strolled by, stopping long enough to call out.

" Kurt ," said Quinn in a no nonsense tone of voice ," didn't you get the text I sent you ? Cheerio meeting in the girls bathroom in exactly five minutes "

" They actually have meetings " told Kurt, who was in awe .

Mercedes just rolled her eyes upwards . " Just don't turn into one of them "

" Cedes ! You are suppose to support me in this ! "

" I do , Kurt ," stated Mercedes, not mincing her words ," I meant a bitch "

" I resent that, Mercedes ," remarked Quinn," that is Santana . Hardly me "

' Don't make me punch that pretty girl look right off your face, Quinn " warned Santana

" I would like to see you try , Santana …" Quinn glowered at her .

Brittany tugged on her best friends arm. " You promised me no more violence , San "

" Quinn started it, Britt ," frowned Santana ," but fine , for you, I will let her live "

" Thank you " smiled Brittany, happily ," Kurt, this is so exciting ! You get to do the morning hall walk with me and Quinn ..it's a very important walk "

" Hall walk " repeated Kurt , bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet ," yay me "

" It isn't all that, Hummel ," told Santana , hurt evident in her voice ," and just because your doing the walk, you will never be a replacement for me "

" I have more class and taste than you ever will, Santana " shot back Kurt

" I promised Brittany that I wouldn't fight this week ," warned Santana ," don't make me wanna go back on my word, Hummel ? Cause we both know that I can still kick your pretty boy ass right down this hall without breaking a nail or a sweat "

Brittany tugged on her arm," Santana "

Santana smiled wanly at her best friend and simply nodded at Kurt else she would let her anger get the best of her . She really didn't have any desire to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on Kurt .

" Let's go , you two, or we will miss our morning window time " orders Quinn.

" I need to go,' Kurt smiled at his friends ," I will catch you guys in class "

" Wait ," Blaine reached out, holding onto Kurt's wrist ," ..um, so, see you in French class then, Kurt ? I noticed that our schedule is similar and we have French together '

Attraction and heat crackled and sizzled between the young men and Kurt blushed .

" French it is ," stammered Kurt ," I ..I will be looking forward to it, Blaine "

" Me, too " answered Blaine, dropping his wrist .

Kurt and Brittany took off after Quinn leaving Blaine, Mercedes and Santana alone .

A wistful expression passed quickly across Santana 's face then disappeared .

" Watch out, Santana ," joked Mercedes ," your regret is showing "

Santana sighed ," I don't regret quitting ….I miss being a Cheerio, yeah, but you don't know my life . I would have hated living with my Dad "

She turned and just as fast , her mood went on the defensive ." I don't know what your games are with Bo or if your just being a hoochie ,Effie, but keep your rebound and your Double D's away from Matt "

" Oh , hell to the no! " Mercedes shoved her coffee in Blaine's hand and faced her ," I don't know what shit your spewing , Santana, but I have no intention of being anyone's rebound or rebounding with your boyfriend. Matt and I are just friends "

" Just keep your big boobs away from Matt " Santana stormed off, madly.

" Santana has a lot of anger " noted an observant Blaine .

" Why does my life keep sucking ?" muttered Mercedes, under her breath .

" Is she always such a .." Blaine contemplated his word choices ," witch ?"

" You mean bitch and yes " countered Mercedes ," we all have our thing . Santana does have her real moments but she does bitch the best , Blaine "

She took back her iced coffee and glanced down idly at her phone to find a text .

From Kurt .

It was a good thing that it wasn't from Bo.

Maybe he was finally getting the point of them being broken up, for a change .

" Okay, Preppy ," addressed Mercedes," your turn. I saw you checking out Kurt's butt "

Pink tinged Blaine's cheeks to his dismay. " I..no, I wasn't "

She raised a brow ," I am not blind, deaf or dumb, Blaine, and I know what I saw . I thought maybe it was all on Kurt's part but now I see that you like him too "

" What's not to like about Kurt ," admitted a hesitant Blaine ," granted I hardly know him but what I do know of him.. He is sweet and funny. Mercedes, putting the attraction aside, I am not the type of guy to just rush into something new …."

" Kurt is though ," informed Mercedes , protectively ," he is really sensitive "

" Another quality that I can appreciate ," remarked Blaine ," Mercedes, please, just don't say anything about this to him. I just want to wait and see what happens …"

" Fine but that boy is my best friend on this planet ," told Mercedes, " so you better not hurt him or you will have to deal with me. I can be worse than Santana "

" Agreed " smiled Blaine," come on, where is this hall walk ? I really don't want to miss Kurt doing this "

" You actually plan the morning walk ," repeated Kurt for the third time ," the awe powerful show of Cheerio power to the school "

" Yes," answered Brittany ," Quinn came up with it our freshman year . It's like a two minute walk of fame ..except there are no wet cement or our handprints "

" It is important show of power and popularity ," explained Quinn, applying concelear under her eyes ," reminds the dregs of society that we are at the top of the pyramid . That we rule the school and not them…"

" Which Quinn totally was ," contributed Brittany, adjusting her ponytail," the whole baby thing knocked her off but I think this year is going to help with that. When Santana was the head Cheerio we did the afternoon walk…I really wish she was with us "

" The choice to leave the Cheerios was hers, " reminded Quinn, nicely ," and given her circumstance with her parents , I would say it was a wise one "

" I know …she is really angry with her Dad " muttered an understanding Brittany.

" So, Kurt , " informed Quinn, smoothing down the pleats in her skirt . She didn't have the time to iron it this morning and Beth was screaming her head off ," you will be on my left side . Aloof yet smug is what you should be aiming for .."

Kurt flipped his bangs," Oh, I can do smug "

" I thought smog was really bad for the skin ," commented Brittany ," Mom makes these clay masks that just sucks all the yuk right out of your pores .."

" Does that include baby formula ?" asked Quinn, only half serious ," Beth's newest thing is spitting her formula out at me . Not at Puck, just at Mommy "

Kurt laughed ," Daddy's girl "

Quinn nodded," It's true that she is "

" I think it's all gunk ," told Brittany," mom has a special on it at the salon this week "

" Enough chit chat ," cut in Kurt ," though I am intrigued about the properties of this facial mask, Brittany . Let's go do this thing ..let's walk "

Quinn stepped out first as Head Cheerio ,head held high and hand on her hip , exuding power with Kurt and Brittany flanking either side of her as they sashayed and the sea of students parted for them in both awe and fear .

" Looking good, Baby Mama " called out puck, blowing her a kiss .

She caught his eye and gave him a perturbed look while he just laughed at her .

" Quinn was all turned on when I called her that ," told puck," Now she just gets pissed at me when I call her my baby mama . "

He and Finn were shooting the shit before their first period Spanish class .

" Your cool with Quinn doing the whole Cheerio thing again ?" asked a curious Finn.

" It's her thing ," shrugged Puck ," it was her thing before and she is really totally into it . It does make her bat crazy sometimes but its not really no worse than when she spends an hour with her Mom. That isn't good , most of the time "

" I get that ," replied Finn," I never could tell if Judy liked me or not . I mean when Quinn and I were dating …Quinn acts a lot like her "

" Scary but what can I say ," told puck," I love Quinn "

" So speaking of Moms and stuff ," brought up Finn," I was sort of thinking about how close our moms are and everything . I mean, they have been friends since kindergarten and all…."

" Bad eighties hair and cheap wine " agreed Puck with a laugh.

Finn laughed in agreement. " So I was thinking it might be ..I don't know ..cool if Mina and Mom went to those single mixers , meet some nice ,old dudes and started dating again. I mean for old women …they aren't bad looking or anything and I know they must get lonely. What do you think ?"

Puck couldn't help the belly laugh that poured out. " Was this Berry's idea ? Naw, she wouldn't come up with something this lame..Hudson, seriously, that is awful "

" It's not that bad of an idea," flushed Finn," and all our Moms ever do is work "

" I thought Carole was dating Kurt's Dad or did they break up ?" asked puck

" No, Mom is still dating Burt but she doesn't understand about options ," went on Finn," I've tried to explain it to her but you know how she is….I think its all those john Hughes movies she watched when she was my age. Do you think your Mom would be for it ?"

Puck lifted his hand " Mina dating old desperate dudes ?"

" They could go on double dates or something " repeated Finn," I bet we could ask Ms. Pillsbury for some advice on this .. I mean, I don't want to do one of those com or something . Mom would kill me if I did that …."

" Mom could probably use a man ," admitted Puck ," but I don't see her jumping for joy over that. I hate to say it but Mina is still in love with that deadbeat asshole that left us "

" Your Dad ," Finn winced , feeling bad that he had mentioned it ," sorry, man "

" Yep but I don't know how Moms mind works ," remarked a truthful Puck ," but if you want to pitch it, go for it. Mom has always liked you "

" Cool " said Finn , thinking that this was a really good start as he and his Mow hawked best friend made their way into Mr. Shuester's Spanish class .

" So, Shannon," Ken took a seat beside the woman," can we talk ?'

She placed her sandwich on the plate, took a drink of the PowerAde, and managed a semblance of a wary smile. " Do you wanna talk or are you gonna growl at me again? Cause it wasn't the most pleasant thing and I am trying to eat lunch here "

" Sorry ," apologized Ken, turning red around the neck," I might have lost it some and took it out on you but you blindsided me messing with my team "

" I probably should have played more fairly ," said Shannon, nodding ever so slightly ,' especially after I …."

" Ripped off my balls " finished Ken," oh crap, sorry "

" Why are you apologizing ?" inquired a confused Shannon," I basically yanked em "

" You did but your still a lady ," replied Ken, under his breath ," I'm not some slick dude , Shannon, but I've got manners . Besides all this fighting with you and with the parents is gonna give me a heart attack..and its killing my cholesterol "

Shannon felt heat rise to her face . " Apology accepted, Ken "

" Good ," Ken opened his soda ," that being said, I have some ideas I want to toss around with you about Hudson and Evans .

" I would like to hear them," admitted Shannon, " I talked a bit with Emma and will earlier this morning and I sort of feel like I used Finn Hudson ..like he was a down dog or he's a damn puppy and I kicked him where it hurts "

" He's a good kid " agreed Ken,' But so is Evans. Maybe we can do like a switch off between them…for practice and decide for the games who gets the job done "

" That makes sense , Ken ," replied Shannon, nervously ," so, it seems like all we do is talk about football or yell at each other . Would you..maybe like to join me for lunch and we can just talk ..regular ?"

He swallowed the lump of nerves that had gotten lodged in his throat and nodded .

" How do you feel about hayrides and haunted houses ? " asked ken , thinking of the first thing he could grasp onto which was the up and coming fall festival.

" Two of my favorite things besides football and wrestling " admitted Shannon

" Lima has this Harvest festival coming up in a couple of months ," explained Ken, pulling out a water bottle from the fridge ," it's a big deal around here . I mean, there is a parade, a festival with bonfires , the hayride ..and someone always sets up a haunted house on the edge of town .It's lame but its pretty fun…."

" So, the whole town comes out for the festival ? " inquired a curious Shannon.

" Yeah ," said Ken ," I think Shuester is hoping to get his glee kids a gig there "

" Will is a nice guy ," replied Beiste , conversationally ," real honest "

Ken frowned and rubbed his chin. " I suppose you like him too "

" I consider him a friend ," told the new couch," being the new teacher sucks pretty much as being the new kid in town does . "

He blew out a tired breath ." I know I've been a jackass to you, Shannon," ken was rueful," but I was thinking ….maybe we could ..you know hang out after school and maybe go grab some food and talk ..sometime. Nothing fancy …Applebee's is good "

" Like on a ..date "

" Date .." sputtered ken, panicking because he had considered it once but he wasn't good at this crap ," date….how about just friends having a meal together ?"

Her hopeful expression slipped but she regained her composure just as easily .

It wasn't as if men were just jumping through hoops to date her .

Why would ken be any different ?

She would have to give Emma a talking to for putting ideas in her head and making her fancy the romance of the possibility .

It was dog shit .

" Sure , sounds like fun " said Beiste as casually as she could .

" Great ," picked up Ken ," oh and great crack at Sue this morning "

Outside the door to the lounge, Will and Emma hung back , watching the two coaches flirt . Where they stood it looked as if they might be a bit flirty .

" Ken is blushing ," pointed out Emma ," I told you that he really likes her "

" I hope so, Em, because she is a hell of a nice lady and I would hate for Shannon to get her hopes up ," replied a cautious Will," Ken isn't exactly subtle "

" Which is why I know there is some attraction between them," insisted Emma , matter of fact ," and Shannon is acting shy. From our few conversations we have had , Will, I don't believe that woman has a shy bone in her body ..she likes Ken too "

" Should we go prod them or do you have a plan ?" teased Will, placing a gentle hand across her back causing her eyes to widen slightly from the heat his touch .

" Not actually ," Emma grinned at him," I don't think we should join them yet "

" Too soon…" laughed will ," come on, how about we split some pbj and grapes in your office and then we can discuss how you can counsel the couples in my glee "

" I thought Finn and Rachel were doing fine "

" They are ," told will, " I was thinking just couples counseling in general . You know maybe we can head off disasters and break ups before they start …"

Emma chuckled and bussed his cheek ." Good luck with that idea "

Glee club

" So, your Mom hates me even more I am guessing , since you bailed on her fancy dinner party ," Artie tried to make light of it though it was giving him an ulcer worrying ," I am sure this is something she blames on me "

He and Tina were the first to arrive in glee so she had crawled onto his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and wishing he would just let the subject drop .

" She is mad at me ," corrected Tina ," not you, Art . We hashed this out last night and this morning and really its fine…I'm grounded for two weeks but I don't regret it . I couldn't have sat at the table and been all nice to Quinn's dad ….I can handle glee and home ..it's not a big deal "

" It is when I'm part of the punishment ," argued artie ," I mean, I am guessing not seeing me after school is also part of the grounding , Tee "

" We will figure something out " Tina kissed him, firmly ," make use of those broom closets you keep suggesting "

" Preach " Artie rubbed her knee," are you sure your not still upset ?"

" I'll survive ," replied Tina ," I honestly wish sometimes that my mom was more like yours or like Ruby. Mom's newest idea is for me to express myself and be myself but then she doesn't like it when my opinion is different then hers "

" Sucks but I like your opinions , Tee " He drew her in for another kiss .

" Now onto better things ," replied Tina, not wanting to talk about her mom anymore. Glee was supposed to be her fun haven ," I really want us to win this couple off "

" I think they wont know what hit them " decided artie , proud of their number .

Before they could continue their discussion, Mike and Brittany entered , and appeared to be having a disagreement of sorts . Since Mike was usually the quiet one , he was doing all the talking and was quite worked up .

" I cannot believe my Mother called your mom ,' said a shell shocked Mike ," all this time we have been dating and she has had no intrest . Now just out of nowhere she suddenly decides to invite you and your parents for a formal dinner "

" Maybe she decided she liked me after all, " suggested the blonde ," I thought this was good news, Mike . Mom was super excited when your Mom called her …and then she texted me ….I thought you would be happy about this "

Mike plopped in a chair and puzzled through what this dinner could possibly mean .

" Mom is the soul of polite but I just ..cant see this turning out to be good , Britt "

Brittany frowned and rested her cheek on his knee, allowing her to stare at him .

" Do you not want us to have dinner with your folks ," asked a confused Brittany ," is it because we're Dutch ? Sue always said sometimes people discriminate against us .. I never understood that really but my parents are really nice "

" I don't know ," sighed Mike ," it's just weird . I..just let me talk with mom first "

He leaned over to press a quick kiss across her mouth." Make sure its safe "

" Your Mom is scary ,not dangerous " informed Brittany ," oh hey , San "

" Britt " The girls connected their pinkies and sat down to chat the latest.

Matt settled next to his best friend and noted his expression. " You look like shit "

" Thanks ,Rutherford ," said Mike ," do you want to deal with my Mom ? She invited Brittany and her parents to the house for a formal dinner "

" Shit ! You can move in with me and the rents " said Matt , making a face .

Mercedes smiled widely as she listened to the flirty conversation of Blaine and Kurt who had walked in with her . They had been flirty pretty much and pretty good since fourth period judging from the 12 texts she had received from her BFF .

Thank God , they could keep her distracted from missing Bo too much !

" I really prefer some pop rock , I suppose ," Blaine was saying ," I'm a huge fan of Katy Perry and I think her music suits me . However the Warblers have a certain repertoire as I understand New Directions has your own style…you covet Broadway "

" I do ," sighed Kurt ," though Rachel and I usually are the only ones competing for it . "

" Friendly competition ," smiled Blaine ," I am still trying to get the rhythm down though I think between you and Mercedes I am all caught up on the glee drama "

Kurt touched his arm," It changes on a recurring basis , trust me "

Blaine's eyes sparkled as he noticed that Kurt hadn't removed his hand and wondered if he felt this pulse of attraction that zinged along the edges .

" Without a doubt ," muttered Blaine ," I am pleased to have such an excellent guide "

" Oh …" was all that Kurt could manage without making a fool out of himself .

Mercedes snorted ," Dial it back, Boys "

Kurt removed his hand and took a seat, crossing his legs as Blaine sat next to him.

Quinn and puck trailed in together along with Finn and Rachel and called out their greetings.

" Look we both got the texts ," replied Puck," Mom has Beth now and she kept her cool with Judy. You can relax some now , babe "

" I just don't like putting our mothers in close proximity after their sordid history from high school," told Quinn as they had learned over the summer that Judy had been involved with Eli ( Puck's Dad ) in high school while he had been dating Mina ," even though they are both the grandmothers ..its an uncomfortable situation "

" Ah, its weird but their handling it like adults ," shrugged Puck," I don't think we should make a big deal out of it …so did you talk to those teen moms today ?"

Quinn took a seat and glanced at her list on her notebook." Three of them were all for helping me convince Figgins the school needs a daycare ," answered Quinn," and one of them didn't want me to mention the word baby around her "

Puck made a face ," She gave up the kid "

" I didn't ask ," muttered Quinn," I felt horrible after I talked to Kim "

Puck pressed a light kiss across her mouth ," You made the right decision , Quinn "

" I know I did ," said Quinn, under her breath ," I love Beth . "

" It amazes me that those two are parents " spoke up Blaine of the couple .

Kurt managed a small smile." Puck and Quinn surprised everyone with that "

" Have they showed you a picture of Beth ?" Kurt and Mercedes simultaneously brought out their cell phones and showed Blaine the pictures of the glee baby .

" She is the prettiest baby on the planet " grinned Mercedes ," but then I'm her godmother so I may be biased "

" You are , Cedes ," chuckled Kurt ," but as Auntie Kurt , I can agree with you "

Blaine smiled and couldn't help but think there was just something about Kurt that was drawing him in and it was a bit on the scary side . His last relationship had been barely that and he didn't want to look before he leaped headlong into romance .

Finn leaned over and gave his girlfriend a crooked smile before stealing a kiss .

" Who is that text from ?" inquired a curious Finn as she put her cell away .

Rachel laid her hand across his cheek , lovingly. " No one important "

" It was St Asshole ," Finn felt his jaw tighten with anger ," Jesse sent you a text "

Rachel pursed her lips together in a thin line ." I don't want you to be threatened by him ," says Rachel, softly ," I didn't even know that he still had my number "

" I don't trust the dude " repeated Finn, putting his arm across her shoulders ," so, what does he want this time ? Can't he go cry on Shelby's shoulder instead of yours ?"

Rachel tensed at the mention of her biological mother but kept her composure .

" I don't believe that Shelby is still in town," managed Rachel ," and Jesse went to his uncle's chemotherapy with him. It was a bit nerve-wracking for them both "

" So he wants to talk with you …" predicted Finn, biting the side of his cheek.

" I expressed my concern for them ," explained Rachel," but I also mentioned that I didn't think it was a good idea for him to come over and talk tonight with me "

" I'm not going to tell you what to do, Rach ," said a terse Finn," cause I know you'll just be mad and pissed at me if I do. Plus I don't want to be the boyfriend with all the demands and stuff ..then I would be like a chick Quinn…but you know how I feel about Jesse . I just…I still cant trust the dude and I wont ever "

Rachel kissed him, sweetly ." How about if I find a suitable arrangement so that Jesse can discuss his feelings about his uncles cancer with me ..maybe by phone or skype "

" Those I can handle " agreed Finn," and thank you, Rachel. I love you "

" Hey guys ," greeted Will ," are we all ready for the first annual Couple off ?"

A chorus of cheers and excited reverberated throughout the choir room.

" Tee and I so have this in the bag " declared Artie , smugly .

" Bring it on, Wheels " taunted Santana ," Matt and I will wipe the floor with you "

" As much as I hate to say it ," brought up Rachel," no one has more perfectly blended harmonies and emotional connection than Finn and I "

" It's true ," agreed Finn," we could , you know, make people fall in love with each other when we sing about our love for each other "

" Dude , did you seriously just say that ?' Puck goaded him earning him the finger .

" You are all losers ," stated Quinn," Puck and I have so much more to bring to the table "

Will laughed at their friendly rivalry ." Okay, guys, im glad your all excited "

" Mr. Shuster , sorry I'm late ,' Sam Evans burst into the room an apologetic expression on his face ," I kind of forgot my locker number "

" No problem , " Will urged him to find a chair on the risers ," guys , say hello to the newest member of the glee club, Sam Evans "

Sam lifted a hand in a wave. " Hi "

" I thought you didn't sing " accused an uncomfortable Kurt ," over the summer …you had no inkling to even join the ranks with us "

" I changed my mind ," admitted Sam, glancing at Quinn out of the corner of his eye ," I do really like to sing . Never really sang that much in public before but I'm not bad and I know all you guys so ..here I am "

" Cool ," Blaine was the first to speak up," uh, I don't think we have met but I am new to McKinley as well. I'm Blaine Anderson and it will be nice to navigate this school and glee together "

Kurt frowned and nudged Mercedes with a pointed look as if to say 'What the hell was that ?" She rolled her eyes, shook her head , and gestured for him to be quiet .

" Cool ," said a nonchalant Sam ," being new sucks "

" Agreed ' chuckled Blaine, unaware of a very jealous Kurt silently seething .

" Welcome to glee, Sam " says Rachel , who took being co-captain quite seriously .

" Is there some conspiracy against me that I don't know about ," muttered Finn, under his breath ," first football, now glee "

" Okay so we will put our Fame assignment on the backburner for today ," replied Will ," because its time for the Couple off . I thought to make it a bit more fun, the winner will receive a gift certificate for the pumpkin patch maze compliments of me "

" So, who is up first ?"

Tina jumped off of Artie's lap and stood." Artie and I would like too go first "

" Great " Will climbed up on the risers and took a seat next to Matt .

Tina and Artie took to the center of the floor as she sat down on the piano bench.

She and artie had chosen a song that they felt spoke about their relationship .

Her smile soft and dreamy , Tina began singing , sweetly , in her clear alto to him.

**It's amazing **

**How you can speak **

**Right to my heart **

**Without saying a word **

**You can light up the dark **

It was true , a simple touch or a look, artie knew her soul .

**Try as I may **

**I could never explain **

**What I hear when **

**You don't say a thing **

Artie rolled across the floor , their knees touching and love shining in his eyes for her as they took the chorus together in the sweetest of harmonies .

**The smile on your face **

**Lets me know **

**That you need me **

**There's a truth **

**In your eyes **

**Saying you'll never leave me ' Artie grasped her hand, firmly .**

**Together , they poured themselves into the song and the meaning.**

**The touch of your hand says **

**You'll catch me **

**Whenever I fall **

**You say it best **

**When you say **

**Nothing at all **

Artie clasped his hand with hers, expressing what he felt so strongly .

**All day long **

**I can hear people **

**Talking out loud **

**But when you hold me near **

**You drown out the crowd **

Tina moved to his lap," **the crowd " **

**Try as they may**

**They could never define **

**Whats been said **

**Between your **

**Heart and mine **

Quinn relaxed and her hand found Puck's, holding tight .

You **say it best**

**When you say nothing at all**

**You say it best when you **

**Say nothing at all**

Sometimes it was true that Artie and Tina didn't need the words to express their hearts.

**It had **been the way almost from the first with them.

Tina's eyes were soft and dreamy as she sang to him

**Her **voice clear as spring and just as lovely

The **smile on your face**

**The truth in your eyes **

**The touch of your hand **

**Lets me know **

**That you need me **

**Together , **heads close, with **Artie **holding her close they finished their song

**You say it best **

**When you say nothing at all**

**You say it best when you say nothing at all **

Artie tipped her chin, kissing her lightly ," When you say nothing at all "

Thunderous applause by their friends greeted them, happily.

" Lovely , you two," praised Will," I wish Miss Pillsbury had seen that performance. That was such a good duet,."

" Thanks, Mr. Shue ," smiled Tina ," we thought it fit us "

" So, cool," remarked Sam,," your like , open to singing some country "

" Country, rock, Broadway, " told Will," I like to mix it up in glee "

Mercedes turned her head and smiled warmly at the newcomer . " You sing country ?"

His wide mouth lifted in a half smile. " I grew up in Tennessee ," reminded Sam," it is the music that I grew up listening to. Country music and impressions are kind of my things …"

Mercedes nodded , ignoring the slight ping that shivered along the edge of her nerves .

Clearly all the romantic duets were messing with her head .

" Mr. .Shuster ," Rachel stood," Finn and I would like to sing next "

Finn took her hand into his as they crossed the floor to the front and center of the room while Brad began to play the opening chords of their love song .

He cupped Rachel's cheek with his hand, reverently .

This song was all about them .

**Well , here we are again**

**I guess it must be fate **

Rachel's eyes shone so bright with love for him .

**We've tried it on our own **

**But deep inside we've known **

**We'd be back to set things straight **

Rachel moved around Finn, her heart an open book and there was no denying her great love for this man at her side . It poured from within her heart and soul.

**I still remember when**

**Your kiss was so brand new **

**Every memory repeats **

**Every step I take retreats **

**Every journey always brings me back to you **

Finn circled and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist as they bared their souls for all. The words echoing their relationship.

**After all the stops and starts **

**We keep coming back to these two hearts **

**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall **

Their eyes locked , love shining through, real and bright like a star.

**After all that we've been through **

**It all comes down to me and you **

**I guess its meant to be **

**Forever you and me **

**After all **

Moved by Finn and Rachel's love , Tina mouthed a quiet 'love you' to artie .

Finn pressed a kiss against Rachel's hair

**When love is truly right **

**R**achel smiled , lovingly , up at him.

**This time its truly right **

**It lives from year to year **

**It changes as it goes **

**Oh and on the way it grows **

**But it never disappears **

He and Rachel were meant to be .

They were fate and soul mates .

Finn believed that firmly and with his whole heart now .

**Always just beyond my touch **

**You know I needed you so much **

**After all, what else is livin for ? **

" I love you " murmured Rachel , lifting her face for his kiss as he wrapped his arms around her , tightly.

Finn kissed her deeply .

" Though that was achingly romantic and possibly one of your most beautiful love songs to each other ," spoke up Kurt ," can you two save the make out session for later ?"

" Sorry , Kurt ," grinned a sheepish Finn," had to kiss my girl "

" It's alright ,' replied will," and very impressive , I might add "

" Don't be playing favorites either , Mr. Shue ," brought up Santana ," cause we all know that Gigantor is the son you never had and Berry is your favorite "

" I don't have favorites ," corrected Will," your all my family "

" She actually has a point ," added Mike ," and I hate to agree with Santana "

" My vote wont actually count, guys ," added Will, " unless I need a tie breaker "

" You know , we never actually sing duets at Dalton ," Blaine stole a glance out of the corner of his eye at Kurt ," a lot of solos and group numbers . However , this is making me really excited to sing one now…"

" I would be more than happy to be your partner " said a quiet Kurt and the two young men exchanged tentative smiles .

" Pushing " muttered Mercedes, under her breath.

Kurt was going to scare that boy off for sure if he didn't quit !

Finn and Rachel returned to their seats as Santana stood, pulling Matt up with her .

" Since Wheels and Goth Girl , Gigantor and the Dwarf have gotten you with all the sappy love drivel ," explained Santana ," Matt and I found the fun "

" Yeah Santana and Matt ! " cheered an eager Brittany, showing her support .

Matt rested his elbows against the piano top as Santana slid into the song with her usual sexiness.

**Baby, lets cruise **

**Away from here **

**don't be confused **

**The way is clear **

She had been acting weird and moody which wasn't like Santana at all but whatever was eating at her, Matt figured she put it aside for their song. He slid an arm around her shoulder, flashed her a cash grin, and added his voice to the song .

**And if you want it,**

You got it **forever **

This **is not a one night stand, baby **

Puck led the guys in some raunchy cheers and clapping, earning them looks of disapproval from the girls and Mr. Shuster .

Santana let out a husky laugh , curled a scarlet tipped nail across his lip, and let the words carry her. Brittany caught her eye and smiled at her .

**Yeah **

**So let the music take your mind **

**Just release and you will find **

Mike turned to Artie , questioning their song choice ." Isn't this sort of an incestuous song ," asked the dancer ," wasn't Gwyneth and Huey playing daughter and dad ?"

" Just go with it , guys " encouraged Will with a amused shake of his head .

Matt danced along, following Santana along the edge of the risers, mirroring her moves .

He loved the flirty and playfulness of the old song and had been surprised ( more like shocked ) that she had chosen this .

**You're gonna fly away **

Glad **you're going my way **

I love it **when we're cruising** together

**Music is played for love **

**Cruising is made for love **

**I love it when we're cruising together **

Santana put her arms around Matt's neck, teasing him .

**Baby tonight **

**Belongs to us **

**Everything right do what you must and inch by inch we grow closer and closer **

Matt stole a kiss

**To every lil part of each other **

Smiling into each others eyes, they joined in the harmonies and she felt extremely close to him.

**Oooooooooooooh baby yeah **

**Sooooooooo**

**Let the music take your mind **

**Just release and you will find **

Matt spun her around **as **he had done over the summer .

**You're gonna fly away **

**Glad you're goin my way **

**I love it when we're cruising together **

**Music is played for love **

**Cruisin is made for love **

**I love it when we're cruising together **

Santana moved away from Matt, ran her hand across pucker man's Mohawk making Quinn mad, and danced in time to the music with Brittany .

**Cruise with me , baby **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooh**

**Yeah **

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Oooooooooooh baby, lets cruise **

Matt took her arm, spun her around and back into his arms and they moved together , sexily . Dancing with her a year ago had been when he had started falling for her in the first place and though Santana wasn't easy, being with her was so worth it .

**Let's float ,lets glide **

**Ooooh **

**Lets open up and go inside **

**And if you want it ," serenaded Matt , lovingly ," you got it forever " **

Santana kissed his jaw and reached out to hold his arm, allowing her friends the rarity of her heart being open for all to witness .

I **could just stay here beside you **

**And love you baby **

**Together **

**Let the music take your mind **

**Just release and you will find **

Mercedes blinked back the tears , silently lecturing herself for them in the first place.

**This **wasn't a crying song .Damn it had to be **Huey Lewis .**

One of Bo's favorite singers. Hell to the damn no .

In a rare show of emotion, the couple held onto one another as they wrapped up their song .

**You're gonna fly away **

**Glad your goin my way **

**I love it when we're cruising together **

**Music is played for love**

**Crusin is made for love **

**I love it when ..I love it ..I love it …ooh **

**Cruise with me, baby **

**I love it when we're cruising together **

Santana grabbed Matt and kissed him, roughly on the mouth with satisfaction .

Applause followed with Brittany adding a whoop for good measure .

" Thanks ," smiled a sheepish Matt ," it wasn't mine and San's song but I think we totally killed it "

" Shut up," warned Santana ," we massacred them"

" It was good ," replied Will," I can honestly say that I was surprised by your song choice. You had another song in mind, Matt ?"

" It's cheesy as hell, Mr. .Shuster ," said Matt ," but A Whole New World is our song "

Santana hit him in the ribs." You are so not getting laid anytime soon "

" It's our song ," Matt spread his hands as if expecting her to argue more ," I like it "

" No sex " repeated Santana , glaring at him.

Matt opened his mouth ," I get that but I don't see what the big deal is, San "

" Dude ," told puck," shut up while your ahead "

" Aladdin ," Will tried to steer the conversation away from the teenagers sex lives ," nice . I never would have guessed either but it's a really good song "

" Disney is awesome ," chimed in Brittany ," and I agree with Matt . Santana sings it real pretty ..what, Mike and I heard you two over the summer . "

" I don't even want to know " remarked Kurt , crossing his legs .

" I can never decide ," continued Brittany," I love Lady and the Tramp and the Little Mermaid but I would rather be a mermaid like Ariel "

" I think we are getting off track again, " interrupted will ," Matt, Santana , very nice "

" We were better than nice " Santana slumped in her chair , folding her arms across her chest ," we so had better win this thing or you can forget sex ever, Rutherford "

Matt slid a arm across her shoulder and felt her tense." What is with you ?"

" Nothing ," lied Santana ," just shut up"

Matt nodded , shot a questioning look at Brittany, who shrugged her shoulders .

Great , fucking perfect, her best friend didn't have a clue .

Matt blew out a breath, turned his attention back to the class and felt Santana take his hand . Now he was completely clueless .

He prayed that she wasn't pregnant ! He couldn't handle that !

" Quinn, Puck," addressed Will," I know your concerned about your daughter but I am pretty sure Puck's Mom is perfectly capable of taking care of her "

Quinn closed her cell. " Sorry, " apologized Quinn," we're still working things out "

Will sent them an understanding smile because he was proud of how they were handling these new changes in their lives with school and a baby .

" So, do you two have a song for us ?" inquired a curious Will .

" Sure we do ," Puck stood up," we've only ran through it in the car but you wont be disappointed . You ready, babe ? "

Quinn pushed her blonde curls off of her shoulder and followed him to the front .

They decided fancy choreography wasn't for them so they kept it simple.

Puck picked up his guitar and sent her a sexy grin, " This is us "

" Male Whoreasaurus and Queen Ice Bitch " slammed Santana

" Santana " warned Will, " don't make me give you detention "

She ignored him and put a bored expression on her face to watch the couple .

Quinn slid around Puck and began to sing in her lovely voice , very soft and clear .

**Its been so long **

**You say you've had fun **

**And you've been happy with the things you've done **

Puck waggled his eyebrows at her , causing her to laugh to herself .

**Now you feel strange and a little unreal **

**Well I can understand the way you feel **

Quinn traced a hand down his Mohawk and sang to him, playfully .

**You're just a little in love **

**Just a little **

**You're just a little in love **

**Just a little **

How many times over the year had they fought their love for one another ?

So many between her pregnancy, the lies, the decisions

Until Beth and so many things had been said , needed to be said and now they were both so happy and so in love

Puck caught her hand and blew her a kiss .

**Well I can see whats happening to you **

**You fell in love but its just not true **

**And there's one thing you ought to know **

**I need you so I'm just a little in love **

**Just a little in love **

**Just a little **

**Just a little in love **

**Just a little **

" Crap ,"swore Santana ," they would be all freaking perfect "

Quinn met his gaze and couldn't help but notice the sexy gleam in his eye that always turned her knees to jelly . The one who was half bad ass and sweet and romantic .

**You know sometimes you look somewhere **

You're **not stone **

But there's **no one there **

No one to **turn to **

No **one to see the way you're feeling **

A-**just like me **

He stopped to pull her into a quick kiss

**Just a little in love**

Just a little

You're **just a little in love **

Just a little

Together , they brought it home , their love burning bright for all to witness .

**You say you're willing to learn **

You need a **friend **

A friend who will help you

She rested her hand on his shoulder and knew their love was real .

**Cos you're just a little in love **

Oh yeah a **little in love **

You are a little in love

With **someone you just like to see **

Like me , you're in love

**Oh yeah, a little in love **

You're in love

Mercedes and Kurt cheered as their friends applauded the charming couple .

" I'm not hiding things anymore ," Puck declared ," we're a lot in love "

He grabbed his baby mama around the waist, dipping her for a deep kiss that had the other girls clapping and cheering them on.

" He's a barbarian but that is romantic " commented Kurt

" Yeah, but he gets points for that move " commented Mercedes with a giggle .

Tina let out a sigh, dreamily .

" Don't say it, Tee ," replied Artie ," if I had use of my legs, I would totally do that "

Apprehensive , Finn eyed his girlfriend ." So that's one of those romantic gestures you like ? Right ..I mean , like in all those old movies you make me ..we watch together "

Rachel patted his hand ," Yes , Finn "

" Figured "

" Okay, that was really great ," enthused Will," and now comes the hard part .

Voting to see who wins ….and remember it is a couple off "

Everyone tore out paper and chatted amongst themselves , deliberating as they cast their votes .Will was very much afraid he would indeed be the tie breaker .

" Hmm," mused Sam, out loud ," this is a tough call. They were all good "

" FYI Finn and Rachel are the power couple of glee " said Kurt ," they are musically a glorious mélange of hearts and emotions but don't be fooled either "

Blaine laughed ," I thought they were all your friends "

" They are," answered Mercedes," ignore him. Vote for who you liked best "

" This was so easy," told Brittany," and there can only be one winner "

" It isn't for best actual couple, Britt " told Mike ," the duet "

" I know that, Mike , and I picked my favorite " Brittany waved at Santana .

" Votes, please " Will collected them, sat down in front of them, and began to tally them.

He counted, recounted , and made his call.

" We have a winner ," announced Will, cheerfully ," and one couple trip to the pumpkin patch. Lets have a big round of applause for Artie and Tina "

" Really ?" asked a surprised Tina , looking at her boyfriend .

" I think you should recount , " says Rachel ," clearly a vote stuck together "

She paused reconsidered ." NJo offense, Artie, Tina "

" Artie and Tina won , Rachel ," reiterated Will," congratulations, guys "

He handed Artie the gift certificate who handed it to Tina ," Thanks "

Tina moved around , wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him, happily .

" We won, Art ! "

" Cool " Artie returned the kiss ," we were pretty soulful "

" You two were awesome rocking the love with some Allison Kraus " adds Sam

" Thanks , Sam " said Artie ," the song was actually her idea "

" Okay , guys, " called out Will ," I want you all to go home and watch disc two of Fame. Be prepared to bring me some emotion , some angst tomorrow "


	10. Chapter 10

" Santana ," Maria turned away from the kitchen counter where she was preparing her world famous enchiladas to look at her daughter ," I know the events of my day are trivial compared to the happenings at school but please stop scowling "

Santana uncrossed her arms, moved to fill two glasses with lemonade , and considered the ramifications of approaching her mother about what was bugging the hell out of her.

Brittany real didn't get it and Matt was such a guy.

It made a lot of sense to just phone her father , lay the facts out for him nice and pretty, let him hand her the cash and sign the papers.

Except she was still pretty pissed at her Dad at the moment .

" I'm not "

Maria rolled her eyes , knowingly, and put the enchiladas in the oven to cook.

" Santana , you own the scowl ," countered a good natured Maria , joining her at the table ," so judging by the scowl and the fact that you aren't gloating, you and Matt didn't win in the Duet off "

" Couple off, " corrected Santana ," and I am still pissed over that. It had to be rigged because Artie and Tina won for their super sappy love song " She made a snorting noise ," It was alright but Matt and I had it going on before my wussy boyfriend decided to inform the whole class about our freaking song .."

" A Whole New World ," realized an understanding Maria ," Honey, that has been your favorite song since you first saw that movie . I think it is lovely that its your song …"

" Whatever ," dismissed Santana ," I am making Matt pay for that little spill "

" Santana , " said a stern Maria ," I wish you wouldn't be so mean ..to your boyfriend . Matt is very good to you …. And I really like him "

" Yeah, he is but your just saying that because you hated when Puck and I were sleeping together " remarked a matter of fact Santana ," but no worries, that's been way over since he impregnated Quinn. I wouldn't want her scraps "

" Santana Maria Lopez, watch your tongue "

She blew out a frustrated breath," Look, Mom, I know we never really talk about my sex life ," said Santana ," and I am cool with that. I'd actually rather not talk about that except that it is kinda pissing me off really bad that I have caught Matt checking out Mercedes rack ..not that I couldn't take her out blindfolded "

" I wouldn't because the girl is clearly still mooning over her ex honey "

" Your worried that Matt would cheat on you ?" inquired Maria , surprised that her usually closed mouthed daughter was confiding in her ," Have you given him any reason to have doubts about your relationship ?"

Santana bowed her head and wished she had never brought the subject up.

She must be out of her mind !

" No ," stated Santana ," Matt is a lot of things and most of them quiet but I know he isn't a cheater . I just don't think he needs to be checking out Effie's boobs when he can touch mine whenever he wants …."

Maria took a deep breath and wished she had poured a mojita instead . She knew that her daughter was sexually active, wasn't keen on the fact, and had given her numerous talks about safe sex but it still shocked her to hear Santana talk so open about it .

" Disregarding the fact ," managed Maria ," I think you should talk with Matt . "

Santana bit her bottom lip and plunged forward ." Mom, I want to get a boob job "

An earthquake couldn't have shocked Maria more as she tried to interpret and register the bomb that had just been dropped upon her .

" Please tell me that is a horrible joke to make me pee my pants "

" No, I'm serious ," informed Santana ," and I have thought about it because I knew you would ask that first, Mother . Look I bit the bullet and killed my whole high school career when I quit the Cheerios ..like you wanted me too "

" You can rejoin if it will take this ludicrous idea out of your head ," countered Maria ," honey, you are 16 years old and so very beautiful just the way that you are "

" Mom," Santana fixed her with a look," I know you are interested in Botox. I heard you and Phoebe discussing it before and really ..this isn't that different "

" Not really ," responded Santana in her own defense ," its you not liking the crows feet and wanting to change them. I don't like the size of my boobs and I want to fix them . See , Mother , same difference "

" Yes, Phoebe and I did discuss it ," Maria amended ," and I chose not to get it done . Honey, you do not need to change anything about you and you are not going to get a boob job or anything else cosmetic unless its teeth whitening "

" I would get more of my swag back ," implored Santana ," I would be way hotter if I had a decent rack like yours, Mom . I would be noticed more ….or like Kim Kardashians . I just need more oomph and I am pretty sure that much cleavage would do the trick "

" If I didn't enjoy the soapiness and the designer clothing , I would ground you from reality TV ," explained Maria ," you are a gorgeous young woman with bravado and courage " She squeezed her daughters hand, gently ," you needn't change anything for popularity . No breast implants and no to anything else that requires fake "

" I could just go and ask Dad , you know he wouldn't have a problem with it "

Maria tensed and reminded herself that she was the adult here ." Yes, I am sure that he would ," replied Maria ," especially since his little girlfriend has them . "

" You want to be more like his mistress ? The little tramp …..all plastic "

" Shit , " swore Santana ," I forgot about the bimbo. Its not about that, Mom. I just really need these ….I mean, doesn't Dad always say that if you see something about yourself that you don't like then change it "

" Yes and your father follows his motto so well, " Venom dripped into Maria 's voice at the mention of her ex husband," I just want to know if you would actually disregard my thoughts on this since I do mean no and just allow your father the say so for the surgery "

" I should have just asked Dad in the first place ," she admitted , making a face," he's real good about throwing his money towards me . "

" Dammit, Mom, I could really work bigger boobs "

" Did Brittany put this idea into your head or is it that your insecure in your relationship with Matt ? "

" Britt has nothing to do with this ," argued Santana ," she thought I was crazy. You know your always talking about the lesser evil and crap and I figured it out . "

" Holy Mary Mother of God "

" That isn't it, Mother ," answered Santana ," it isn't that big of a deal nowadays . Really its actually probably less painful than pushing out a kid or having a nose job "

" Don't test me , young lady "

" Come on, Mom," Santana gave it one last ditch effort ," I even Dvr'd a couple of shows on it . Besides I wouldn't have even asked you if it wasn't something that was important to me ….please "

Maria pressed a kiss to the top of her daughters head .

" I know, sweetheart, but the answer is still going to be no "

" Whatever ," scowled Santana ," I'm going to Britt's to get my brows threaded "

Rachel was on shopping detail at Whole Foods Market since both of her Dads were busy with cases and court this week , leaving her to make sure that they didn't live off yogurt and coffee . Last week had been way too much take out Chinese for her taste so she was determined to put together a good menu .

Finn had been going to help her but something had came up since last night and school .

He had went on a mysterious errand with Puck after glee had gotten over .

Finn had been vague about what it was and Noah had only laughed when she had asked him of their plans . She assumed it involved some violent video game war .

Quinn had only shrugged as she had been busy doodling Homecoming Queen on her notebook which Rachel had found odd .

Homecoming wasn't for a while but then this was Quinn Fabray .

Rachel glanced at her list and decided fruits and vegetables were next.

Some fresh fruit would be nice and perhaps some apples so that she could surprise Finn with a nice apple pie .

" Rachel "

She turned her head and Jesse walked briskly across the floor to her ." Jesse "

" I thought that was you," Jesse flashed her a wide smile ," after some lemons for your tea. I swear it would be cheaper if your parents just invested in having the fresh produce delivered to the house ..a performer needs lemon and honey on hand , always "

" What are you doing here ?' asked Rachel, caught off guard by his appearance ," I didn't think that you liked to grocery shop "

" I don't ," answered a truthful Jesse ," but the cook was offended when Uncle Peter requested the lobster bisque from here . Apparently the woman he dated while I was away bought it here and so I came to purchase a gallon of it "

" How is he doing, Jesse ?" inquired a concerned Rachel as his uncle had never been anything but kind and polite towards her .

" Doing much better today ," Jesse covered her hand with his ," the days of his chemo are rigorous and takes a hideous toll on him as well as me . Yesterday Peter was as fragile as I have ever seen him…it wasn't pretty. However tonight his appetite has returned and he wants the said lobster bisque …."

" I think it is very promising how optimistic he is in this " says Rachel, sweetly .

" He would be perked up considerably more if you were to come with me and visit him, Rachel …." Brought up Jesse, reaching out to place his hand over hers.

She moved her hand from his and planted both hands on the handle of the cart.

" Thank you for the invitation ,' says Rachel, politely ," but I really don't think that would be a good idea. He needs family more than a visit from his nephews ex-girlfriend "

" You just had to put the ex in , eh " said Jesse, sardonically .

" You seem to forget that easily enough " countered Rachel, trying to think of an out .

" Yet I haven't forgotten that we are friends or so you told me " added Jesse

" Friends, yes ," reiterated Rachel, wishing that Kurt had come along with her . He would be able to make Jesse leave her alone and frankly , she wasn't having much luck on that front ," maybe my Dads and I could pay your uncle a visit together "

" Hudson really doesn't trust you " dropped Jesse," I bet he hates the idea of you and I even being civil and friendly to one another, Rachel "

" I don't know why you keep insinuating that Finn and I have trust issues ," Rachel drew herself up to her full height , head held high ," I can reassure you that our relationship is very healthy . Finn trusts me completely "

A sly grin curved around Jesse's mouth. " Then you don't trust yourself to be alone with me, Rachel , and I am quite flattered "

" You shouldn't be ," countered Rachel, " I've no intention of being alone with you, Jesse. If this this..surprise meeting is more than what it is ….might I remind you that my dad is a lawyer and I am sure he would love to press charges against you. "

A satisfied smirk crossed her lips ." Daddy never did get over the fact that you used me and though I don't normally condone violence, I could always look the other way if Finn decided to take care of matters "

" I have always loved your moxie, Rachel "

" Well, I am being quite serious "

" Oh, temper, Rachel ," Jesse reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear ," I do believe that some of Hudson's ugly habits must have rubbed off on you "

" I am done listening to you bad mouth Finn," Rachel wheeled the cart around the opposite direction ," and done listening to you , Jesse "

" My little drama queen .."

Growling in frustration, Rachel pretended not to hear him and headed to check out .

" Here is your lobster bisque ,Mr. .St .James " interrupted the woman behind the counter , a large container in hand .

" That was the girl of my dreams "

WELCOME TO LIMA

On the edge of the town limits , a man in an older dark blue impala stared at the sign with intensity and more trepidation that he cared to admit .

Lima, Ohio.

It had been nearly … what was it 10 years ..or more since the last time he had stepped foot into Loser Ville, USA.

Nothing but a cow town for families and those who didn't bother to dream.

He had tried to be the family man but he just hadn't been cut out for it .

He had been young and wanted to do some traveling and see things , places , not be home by five to the wife and the kids .

Eli glanced up at the corner of his visor , smiling at the torn picture of Noah and Jessica .

Both were so young .

They weren't babies any longer…Noah must be a man by now .

Planning his future ….did he have his old mans wandering eye ?

He had no way of knowing as he hadn't exactly gotten in touch with anyone since the day he had left . Only two weeks ago when he was working as bartender on a gambling boat in Dayton did his gut nag at him that it was time for him to come home .

Dammned if he found himself making the call to his own Ma .

Connie had been praying left and right and rambling so fast he only caught every other word but the word Grandpa had stopped him cold.

Shit ! He was too fucking young to be a grandpa .

Noah had gotten his pretty girlfriend knocked up and they had a sweet , baby girl .

Eli brushed a hand through his hair, grey liberally spread through his temples , and stepped on the pedal, breezing pas the sign and into town .

The streets were quiet for a weeknight and he found himself stopping at the entrance of McKinley and wondered if he could turn back the clock and go back to his carefree days of raising hell with Christopher and being with Mina .

Mina was going to be majorly pissed to see him but she could deal with it .

He was a screw up but truth was that he missed his kids and wanted to see them.

Eli gazed at the picture and felt his chest constrict in pain ..he missed his kids .

His eyes flitted to the football field and wondered if his son played …had too…he was a Puckerman , after all.

Torn between turning the car around and heading anywhere but Lima, Eli decided if he was gonna do this then he needed to see his own mother first.

Connie would forgive him anything .

He knew that he wouldn't be near as lucky when it came to showing up on Mina's doorstep . Might as well be prepared and figure how to handle her .

Eli glanced at the field, flashed back to his own high school glory days , seeing him and Christopher high fiving after the big win against Westerville and Judy .

Those were the days .

Time to put the past behind him, man up, get some fucking courage and visit his family .

Tina was still giddy from her and Artie's win of the couple off even though she was still on the beginning of her grounding , she was determined that it wouldn't bring her good mood down . Except now her boyfriend was stressing over the damn pumpkin patch .

" I mean, its cool and I know how you love the pumpkins , Tee ," said Artie on the speakerphone ," but I don't think they make those mazes for my chair "

" Don't be such a downer, Artie ," said Tina ," we'll make it work. I mean, you can bowl and dance in the chair…a maze cant be that more difficult "

" maybe if I walked ," muttered Artie, woefully ," I think it was a pity win even though we killed it. A maze has Finn written all over it ….not me "

Tina made a face at him, even though he couldn't see her ." Did you get caught up in Kurt's hairspray fog today ? We won, Art, and we are going and having fun "

" If your not forbidden from me by then …" remarked artie , in a tiny voice .

" Artie ," scolded Tina ," we are fine . Your just making assumptions about things that aren't going to happen and I wouldn't let them . "

" I guess I just feel the dislike here from your Mom all the time now and it bugs me "

" Just forget my mother ," told Tina ," I don't care what she says , Artie, it wont change the fact that I love you "

He smiled over the connection." I love you too "

" I was thinking it might be fun if we asked Kurt and Mercedes to go with us "

" That could be fun," agreed Artie ," and Kurt would get bored with the maze so we could hang while you and Mercedes finished up ..good idea "

" Besides which Mercedes needs distracted ," added Tina ," getting over Bo is rough for her right now. I like the guy but him texting her is romantic and all but she cant get over him and move on if he keeps this up and she is starting to get upset "

" Is that why she almost tossed her cell earlier today in health ?" asked a curious artie .

" More or less ," explained Tina ," the girl doesn't want a long distance relationship ."

" Bo defiantly didn't get that trait from April " commented Artie .

Tina laughed at that notion. " Yeah," said Tina ," and I know its killing Mercedes since she barely even mentions his name during glee "

He nodded to himself , straightening his glasses." So, I suppose you cover over here to watch Fame is out tonight ?"

" I don't want to risk it, Art," admitted a leery Tina ," I am just going to gauge moms mood and go from there . I will be so happy when Dad gets back into town "

" I have always liked your Dad " stated Artie , simply.

When Tina grew silent, Artie decided to change tactics. " Who knows, Tee, maybe your Mom will get a fancy promotion because of her smoozing with Mr. Fabray "

He managed a dry cough," Not to mention forget about punishing you and hating me "

Tina twisted her ring around her finger , nervously. " Make a wish "

" I would if I thought it could happen," remarked a sarcastic Artie ," I mean, in real life . Not in, you know, Disney movies or those chic flicks you make me watch "

" Artie ," Catherine Abrams called at the foot of the stairs ," supper "

" Damn ," swore Artie ," Mom's yelling, I've got to go. Love you "

" Tell your Mom hi from me ," smiled Tina," love you too, Artie "

Tina hung up the phone , her lips curving in a happy smile until she noticed her mother leaning against the open door of her bedroom. She was still dressed in one of her power business suits minus the heels meaning she hadn't been home long .

" Hi Mom "

Sandra's lips thinned in a grim line. " You have just literally seen and spent all day with Artie at school ," pointed out Sandra ," how could you possibly have more to talk about ?"

" I keep forgetting that you skipped your sweet sixteen and went straight to 35 "

" We never had the luxury of the cell phones or texting " brought up Sandra

" I don't know how you survived " quipped Tina ," oh right, I forgot you didn't "

" Times were different ," stated Sandra, noticing the items on her daughters vanity and not seeing anything out of place ," your Grandparents were traditional "

" So I have heard a couple hundred times or so " said a bored Tina ," how was work ?"

" The good news is that I have received word that Russell Fabray was quite impressed with my pitch ," gushed Sandra ," despite the embarrassment that my whole family couldn't …wasn't present for my dinner party.. He is a family man ..despite the rumors …"

Tina scoffed ," He kicked his 16 year old pregnant daughter out of the house "

" I am aware of Quinn's situation but one thing hasn't any bearing on the other ," went on Sandra ," I understand the family's faith was shaken to the core by her admission "

" She got pregnant, Mom," said an exasperated Tina," Quinn didn't murder anyone "

" Tina, I have only been home 15 minutes ," replied sandy, " can we please talk about something less…controversial ? "

" Fine ," agreed Tina ," then you need to stop making everything I say controversial "

" Honestly , Tina , you should forget show biz and consider law instead "

Tina made a face at her mother , averting her gaze so she wouldn't get in trouble .

" I'll stick to performing, Mother , but I am happy things worked out for you "

" So since my day was productive ," brought up Sandra , examining one of her daughters sketches of her boyfriend with a careful eye ," I really have no desire to cook anything . I thought I would order us some pizza and a salad from Breadstix …if your game "

" With a side of breadsticks and cheese ?' inquired a hopeful Tina .

" Fine but I don't understand why you like them," said Sandra ," just more bread "

" I think I have my punch card to get a free double order " Tina grabbed her backpack and began riffling through it for the card ," I know it's a nice restaurant but the owner was getting a lot of business from McKinley students . Everyone loves their breadstix then there was that time after Sectionals when Santana and the guys had that contest to see who ate the most ..so, anyway , we all have punch cards "

" Must be one of those strange teenage habits I'm not meant to understand "

" Santana won , in case you were curious ," finished up Tina ," though I still don't know how she eats like she does and not gain a pound . Its disgusting …"

Sandra rolled her eyes, upward. " She has Maria's metabolism "

" I always forget that you went to school with Santana's mom " said Tina ," weird "

" I try to ," told Sandra ," I mean, Maria and I hardly ran in the same clique or anything . In fact I think I might have only actually conversed with her a handful of times since you girls started school together …different classes, dear "

" You were a snob " muttered Tina , under her breath .

" I was not ," defended her mother ," we just never really ..were friends in school "

" So how was school ? Anything new and exciting happen today ?"

" It was the first official Couple Off today in glee ," beamed Tina , happily.

" I swear , it never tends to amaze me the lessons that Mr. Shuester comes up with ," rattled off Sandra ," let alone allow the PDA in his classroom …."

" It was a Couple Off, Mother ," informed a perturbed Tina ," a singing competition between the couples in glee. Its not like we were all having wild sex in the choir room or anything …."

Sandra blanched and the color drained from her face ." Tina , you..you are doing that deliberately to try my patience with you ! Not to mention, young lady, giving me the making of a horrendous headache …."

Why was it all of the sudden difficult to talk to her Mom? It used to be she could rush home and tell her mother everything and it felt great knowing she could always turn to her mom for love and support. This past year it was just a battle between them.

It made Tina feel like crying but that would just make everything worse .

Besides she had decided last year she needed to move past the whole crying at the drop of the hat thing and up until know she had been doing extremely well.

" I wasn't aware that all of your glee club friends were couples " said sandy

" Not everyone is coupled off ," explained Tina," It was against a handful of us. Me and artie, Finn and Rachel, Puck and Quinn, and Santana and Matt "

" Mike didn't perform with that blonde ditz he dates ?" asked a curious Sandra .

" Mike and Brittany didn't want to ," went on Tina , ignoring the crack against her friend and praying this conversation didn't become another dedication to all things Mike Chang ," it was a really tough competition . Finn and Rachel breathe love songs …Puck and Quinn were really good and so were Matt and Santana "

" I see ….." Sandra noticed the scribbling on Tina's notebook ….Tina Cohen-Chang Abrams and frowned ," so, who won this event ?"

" Artie and I did ," gushed Tina, happily ," We sang When You Say Nothing At All . I think Mr. Shue was impressed with our arrangement of the song and it fits us well "

" That is good ," said Sandra ," though I am surprised by the song choice "

" Artie loves some Allison Kraus and the song is us ," pushed forward Tina ," me and him. I know you don't get it but sometimes Art and I don't even need words …."

" Naturally because isn't that romantic " said Sandy, sarcasm evident in her tone .

" Would you want to see our performance ?" asked Tina, with a shred of hope ," The new guy, Sam, he video recorded everyone's numbers and posted them on his face book. I actually was going to add it to mine ..but I haven't gotten around to it yet "

" Maybe later ," answered Sandra , dismissively ," how much homework do you have ?"

Tina frowned at the question. She had two study halls and worked in the office, she very rarely ever had homework these days except for her glee assignment .

" I have to watch another couple episodes of Fame for glee ," told Tina ," but I was planning on doing that later . Unless you wanted to watch them with me ?"

" No," stated Sandy ," and you can do that after we eat. I am going to get changed into more comfortable jeans and a sweatshirt and order us a pizza and salad "

" Mom, do you really not like my boyfriend or are we paranoid ?"

" Arthur is very nice ," replied Sandra, " and he is fine for a first boyfriend but no, I don't especially like him. I believe you can do better than a cripple in a wheelchair and a ..nerd at that "

Turning on her high heels, Sandra left her daughters room," Once you get over this infatuation, you will understand what I am talking about "

" It isn't an infatuation ," cried Tina," I love him "

The Pierce home was three blocks down from Quinn's , near Dudley Road , and close enough to the richy section of town to be considered just so , not that their family cared about such things. They owned nice things and didn't go without much but Brittany's parents were much more casual and laid back than Judy Fabray would ever be considered .

" Tonight , young lady, you are off that sand concoction that Sue has you on ," Phoebe Pierce wagged a fork at her daughter," your eating real food "

" The weigh in is in a few days , Mom " reminded Brittany

" If she isn't happy with you barely weighing 97 pounds then the woman has issues ," said Phoebe ," okay your coach is a psycho nutcase to begin with but I don't like her teaching my daughter its alright to be anorexic "

" I had a salad and tater tots for lunch with Mercedes today " told Brittany , glancing down at her cell phone and the random texts from Santana .

" I really think the world of Mercedes ," expressed phoebe ," beautiful girl "

Brittany's mom was a tall, lithe woman with mid -length blonde curls and a vivacious laugh. She was dressed in a pair of turquoise trousers and a bright yellow blouse .

Feather earrings dangled from her ears.

" She's a good friend " Brittany plopped down in a chair at the dining room table ," so are we eating QVC tonight or did you try cooking with Rachel Ray this week ?"

" QVC this week ," grinned Phoebe ," since my hours are nuts with the salon, Cooking with David makes meals so much easier . Tonight we are having Nathan's all beef hot dogs , Kansas City steak burgers and I thought we could make cheese fries too "

" Sounds yummy " said Brittany, pouring herself a glass of lemonade .

" Now before your father gets home , I want to know all the latest juicy gossip going on in your glee club," urged phoebe, sitting across from her daughter at the kitchen table ," how is that sweet Mercedes adjusting to being solo now ? Is there any potential rebound , you know, lurking around after her ?"

" I think and so does Tina that Mercedes is still pretending to get over Bo ," informed Brittany ," though she is getting better at ignoring his texts. "

" Then you should invite Mercedes and the girls over to the salon ," suggested phoebe, eyes lighting up at the prospect of a girls day out ," I have a whole slew of new skincare products and I just got in three new Mani Pedi chairs …you girls can be my guinea pigs "

She paused ," It could be like teenage spa relief "

" Sure, Mom," smiled Brittany," I'm sure the girls would love that and Kurt "

" I should make Kurt my product tester on a regular basis " commented phoebe, off hand," his recommendations the last time he stopped by earned me some serious dough and a few new regulars. That young man knows his skincare regime …"

" He lives to moisturize "

Phoebe appraised her daughter ." Are you and Santana fighting again ? Honey, I know she is your best friend but you do not always have to agree with everything she does "

" Santana and I aren't fighting ," explained Brittany on a sigh," Mike and I sort of ..are …except I think it was more him than me. Though I guess that San is mad at Matt but that isn't anything odd …."

" You and Mike ," repeated a surprised Phoebe ," I don't think I have ever heard him raise his voice at you, let alone yell. What was the fight about , sweetie ?"

" He's upset because his mother invited all of us to his house for a fancy formal meal ," breathed out Brittany, fighting her tears ," we were fine this morning . Then you sent me the text and I told him …I thought it was a big deal since she hates me "

" Mrs. Chang doesn't hate you " contradicted phoebe, not wanting her to be upset.

" No, she really does, Mom," went on Brittany ," I think it's a conspiracy . Tina's mom who is also a Chang hates Artie ….I cant explain it "

" They aren't related ," Phoebe tried to rein in the conversation before Britt got on another tangent ," and I don't understand that. I like your friend Artie "

" Artie isn't the point ," continued Brittany," I think that Mike is embarrassed by me. "

" Brittany Susan Pierce, don't be silly ," her mother pushed a strand of fine blonde hair from her daughters face," Mike adores you . Besides he has integrity and he is much too polite to be that rude and mean to his girlfriend ….I am sure it has more to do with his own parents than you "

" We have manners , Mom . It's not like we eat with our hands or anything "

" Of course we can and do ," declared Phoebe ," and we have dined with the hoity toity three forks people like the Fabrays before so we can impress the hell out of his folks . You have nothing to be fretting over , young lady "

Brittany managed a smile. " Thanks, Mom, that really helped " She crinkled her brow , reconsidered her mothers words and frowned ," It would have been cool if we could have gone to Forks and ate with Bella and Jacob "

Phoebe shook her head , absently. " Your Dad is working over tonight ," told Phoebe ," so why don't we grab a Oreo Mrs. Prindable apple to share and you can tell me everything else that is going on with all of your friends in glee. You know how I like to keep in the loop …."

" It isn't really all that much, Mom ," said Brittany ," Finn and Rachel are always making out all of the time . That is pretty much normal since they got together . Oh, and did I tell you Sam joined glee ? "

" The cute hottie you girls thought was into Kurt over the summer ?"

" Turns out he isn't gay at all " finished Brittany , " he's been giving Quinn some serious eye sex though. He's lucky that Puck hasn't noticed or it'd be messy "

" I should sponsor New Directions " decided Phoebe , out of the blue ," me and the salon, naturally. Good way to show my support and get free publicity too "

" That would be awesome, Mom,' said Brittany, handing her mother an half of a chocolate Oreo encrusted apple ," So far Kurt's Dads tire shop is are only sponsor and maybe Mercedes church but I'm not sure of that "

" I'll be in touch with Mr. Shuester about this " said Phoebe ," ooh and you kids can hang glee posters in my windows . Whoa , total roll of brilliant I am "

Brittany kissed her cheek. " Thanks , Mom, " replied Brittany," I'm gonna go feed Lord Tubbington his Slim Fast before I have to watch Fame "

" You know this is a total chick thing to do, Hudson " repeated Puck, glancing at his tall best friend out of the corner of his eye as they stood at the door of his moms home.

" I know, dude, but its my job to look after my mom ," replied Finn," make sure I have her best interests at heart. Mina has been her best friend since like forever so if she goes along with my idea then you know that Mom might actually listen for once "

" I thought Burt Hummel is a decent dude " brought up Puck

" He's cool , mostly , but Mom needs to have choices " pointed out Finn," like we did "

" You do know that Mom will probably think this is some sick joke and laugh "

" Mina likes me ," countered Finn ,smugly, " she wouldn't do that to me "

" The woman hasn't been on a date ever since I can remember ," pointed out Puck," maybe the one time nana Connie pissed her off about dad and she went to that bar with your mom . She had too many brandy's and Jess and I found her crying on the kitchen floor watching old Beverly Hills 90210 episodes …"

Finn made a face.' Okay I forgot about that "

Puck knocked on the door and they entered ." Mom, Jessica, its me and Finn "

" Noah , sssh ," Jessica ran out of her bedroom , glaring at him ," Beth is a sleep . Where is Quinn ? I want to tell her that I fed , well, I helped Mom feed Beth and played with her in the car when Mom picked me up from school …"

Puck tugged on his sisters dark hair and noticed her lips had color on them .

" Are you wearing make up ? Your ..too young for that crap . "

His sister rolled her eyes in disgust at him." Its lip-gloss, you dummy, and Quinn gave it to me . It is very light and she said I could wear it ..you just don't understand "

" Your 11, Jess " argued Puck, " does mom know your wearing that stuff ?"

" Yes ," Jessica stuck her tongue out at him," where is your girlfriend ? I thought you and Quinn and Beth were going to have supper with me and Mom tonight "

" Quinn has cheerleading stuff today and since she is on top as captain , " explained Puck," I'll probably have to pick her up pretty late tonight . Finn and I can stay and eat though …."

" Hey Jessica " greeted Finn, flashing the pre-teen a warm smile .

She had always been like the baby sister he had never had and it had been awhile since he had seen her . What with all the baby gate drama and the summer and everything .

" Finn ! " Jessica gave him a hug ," you got hot "

" Jessica , dammit , you don't say shit like that to guys ," exploded an overprotective Puck," and not to Finn. He's like your other brother , girl. Is Mom letting you watch those Dirty little Liars again ? Cause you don't need to be watching crap like that …."

" It's Pretty Little Liars ," corrected his annoyed sister ," and there isn't anything wrong with me telling Finn he is fine. It's the truth .."

" I have a girlfriend, Jess ," blurted out Finn," I love her a lot . I mean, its really cool and flattering and all but your brother is right …girls don't say stuff like that "

" Santana does ," added a knowing Jessica ," I've heard her and she's cool "

" When have you heard Santana talk lately ?" bellowed puck, hands on his hips ," Mom, when has Jess been hanging around Santana ? "

" Santana can be ..sort of mean most ..sometimes " offered up Finn, helpfully .

" You dudes are idiots " retorted Jessica, bored with them .

Mina came into the living room, drying her hands on a dishtowel , and surveyed the two young men arguing heatedly with an eleven year old and sighed , heavily .

" I had to work late last week, " explained a resigned Mina ," Santana was kind enough to keep an eye on Jess for me. She also didn't charge me a fee either though if I hear another swear word, Jessica Lynn Puckerman, you will be grounded for three weeks "

" I wasn't cussing ," she pointed a finger at her brother ," that was Puck head "

" Don't cuss, Noah ," Mina gave him a hug then noticed Finn," that goes for you too, Finn Hudson " she moved to give her sons best friend a hug as well.

" Hi Mina " greeted Finn, returning the hug .

" Jessica, why don't you start homework while I finish supper " suggested Mina

" They never have homework on the shows I watch …" grumbled Jessica, going to her room," I wish I went to Hollywood Hills high instead …."

" Victorious is much better than her other shows ," added Mina , waving the towel about ," don't start on her . Beth was a doll this afternoon , Noah "

" I should go in and check in on her …" replied Puck, " haven't seen her all day "

" Just don't wake her " warned Mina as he headed to the spare bedroom that his mother had turned into the nursery for her granddaughter .

" Hell, Mom, I know better than that ," said puck, under his breath," Beth will be screaming her little head off at midnight if I do that. …."

" I am so proud of how responsible Noah has become " muttered Mina , softly.

" It's pretty cool ," agreed Finn," he is a really good dad "

" Kind of unbelievable isn't it ," mused Mina with a lighthearted laugh," I hope your planning on staying for supper. Jess has been wanting some pasta so I am making a huge amount of spaghetti …."

" I love your spaghetti , Mina " grinned Finn ," thanks "

" How is your Mom," inquired Mina ," Carole and I missed our weekly lunch this month since they put her on that stupid rotation this month. "

" She's alright, I guess ," answered Finn," I mean I've only really seen her in the mornings or when I have to stay late for football practice. She's mainly been griping about how she is too old for the night shift ….."

" Carole isn't old " scoffed Mina, who was a few months younger than her best friend.

" Right ,' picked up Finn," I think Mom is just lonely and all "

Puck rejoined them." Beth is out cold . She didn't even blink an eye or anything "

" She got tuckered out playing with Jessica " told Mina, matter of fact .

Finn stuck his hands in his pockets and deliberated the best approach.

" So, it got me thinking how you and Mom spend all your time working and being moms," forged on Finn," and how your both getting up there so you must get lonely "

Puck chuckled as his mother scowled at Finn . This was good !

" Carole and I aren't old " corrected Mina ," and we have lives that we enjoy "

" Sex and the City marathons and cheap wine " remarked Puck, as his mom slapped his arm with the dish towel. He plopped down on the couch, amused .

" Right and there is that ," went on Finn," and your both still pretty nice looking and everything for your age. Don't hit me, Mina, it's a compliment . "

" What exactly are you getting at, Finn ? Besides the fact that Carole and I are 40 "

" I just think it might be nice if you and Mom got out of the house more ," explained Finn," maybe even sign up for those singles mixers in town. I know you didn't like the one you went to at temple when Puck and I were kids but I talked with Artie and his church is really nice. They have like single dinner meetings and stuff or I could set you up on those things that are on TV all the time so you could date "

Puck cocked a brow. " ..you stepped in it now , Hudson "

" Finn Christopher , your mother is very happy dating Burt Hummel ," stated Mina .

" Yeah , cause she doesn't get around to know how dating works these days " said Finn, defensively ," I mean, its a lot more complicated than it was in the 80's "

" Maybe but that is besides the point ," told Mina ," its …nice that your concerned for your mom s happiness . Not to mention mine as well but I have no intention of wading into the dating pool of hell. I've watched Hitch and let me assure you that I have no desire or intention of speed dating in 2 minutes to find out the jerk sitting across from me is into me or not . Nor do I want to do the You've Got Mail thing because I know for a fact that the liar behind the emails wont be Tom Hanks …."

" You've Got Mail ?"

" Berry made you watch it " smirked Puck," and told you so, dude "

" So maybe since you don't like my idea ," Finn tried one more tact ," could you help me come up with a profile describing Mom and everything ? "

" Honey, I think you need to have a talk with your Mom about this "

" I've tried , Mina ," Finn threw his hands up in the air ," she wont listen "

" Try again," Mina placed a comforting hand on his arm. Finn had always been a sensitive boy and she didn't want to hurt his feelings but she needed to be clear ," and it is very sweet that you would think about Carole and my own love lives . However , this isn't a damn Lifetime movie and we don't want to be set up ..understand ?"

He nodded ," Yes, Mina , but could you maybe talk to Mom ? "

" Finn, do you really have this much trouble with Burt Hummel ?"

" No," answered a hesitant Finn," I mean, I guess not …he's been decent to me . I don't know what it is that pisses me off….it just seems like she is forgetting my dad and they are moving way too fast …."

So it all boiled down to Christopher .

" Maybe I will have a chat with Carole ," decided Mina ," and so should you . Now about Chris, …Finn, its been a long time since your dads been gone and your Mom deserves some love in her own life . Your nearly an adult now …you'll be thinking about college and your future ..and I think it would be selfish if you expected her to not want more "

Finn hung his head, shamed . Mina must have been talking with Rachel.

" I love Mom," spoke up Finn," she's the best. I'm just looking out for her …dad would want me to look out for her "

" Which you always have " Mina kissed his cheek," why don't we table this conversation before it gets too much. Go grab you some tea and a something to eat, Finn, and I will figure out how I can help "

" Thanks, Mina ," Finn hugged his second mom ,' I appreciate it "

He turned and meandered into the kitchen and Mina let out a heavy sigh .

" Carole dating is really setting him off " said Mina, more to herself ," how is it that he decided I needed to be included in this whole dating thing , Noah ?"

Puck raised his hands up as if to protest. " Don't look at me, Ma. It was Finn's idea "

" It's a sweet thought even if I would never allow such a thing ," said Mina," I don't even like to update on Facebook. Do you have much homework tonight , son ?"

" Just glee homework ," answered puck, " and Geography but I can always have Quinn help me with that once she gets home from cheerleading practice "

" Or you could do it here while I watch Beth for you "

" Thanks, Mom, but I want to play with my kid before she goes to sleep again "

Answered puck, with hesitation in his voice," Mom, I know Finn's idea was lame but the dude meant well. He also maybe had a point …at least about you "

" You don't need to weigh in on my love life, young man " countered Mina

" You don't have one, Mom," tossed out Puck, not mincing words," and maybe you should think about getting one. You need to let go of that son of a bitch who left us..he's never coming back. "

" I don't want to talk about your father " stated Mina, fiercely ," just don't "

" Look, the computer dating isn't your thing but I know for a fact that Barry at the bowling alley thinks your nice looking ," went on puck," a date wont kill you, Mom "

" Just go eat, Noah, and I will pretend you didn't just say that to me "

" You need somebody to love too, Mom "

Puck left her with that as he went into the kitchen and she dropped the towel on the couch.

She shook her head , blew out a breath, and decided wine with supper might be good.

Mina glanced briefly at the pictures on the walls, the kids baby pictures, school pictures, the sports pictures from Puck's various teams he had played on, the newer pictures of Puck, Quinn, and Beth .

She loved them .

Then her eyes caught on the one picture she could never make herself take down , it was from her Junior year in high school . Christopher had his arm around a beaming Carole while her younger self clung to Eli's chest .

They all were laughing at the camera and love evident in their eyes.

Despite all the high school drama, they had all been happy and in love.

Mina didn't want to let go of that memory and so the picture remained .

She didn't still love Eli but she held her memories dear to her heart . It didn't mean anything nor did it mean that her teenaged son needed to play matchmaker.

She had the life she wanted and it was enough for her .


	11. Chapter 11

" Supper was lovely last night, Will," replied Emma, as she carefully rearranged the plant and the bottle of hand sanitizer on her desk ," thank you so much "

" You are very welcome " Will leaned across the desk to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

She leaned into the kiss, savoring the feel of him, and sighed against his lips then suddenly remembered that they were in her office at school.

Anyone could see or walk in on them at any given time .

Darn those glass windows !

" Will," Emma pulled away, pink tinting her cheeks ," we're at school "

" It's early , Em," assured Will ,amused ," I doubt even Figgins has left his house yet "

He paused ," Besides everyone her knows that we are in a relationship"

" I know ," smiled Emma," but we should set a good example for the kids . Especially since I took your idea into consideration and decided to add couples counseling for the ones that need it. I might not have a whole lot of experience in that area but I think given that it will be teenagers, I can be helpful "

" They'll probably be my kids , more than likely "

" Knock, knock " Shannon Beiste popped her head in the door," hey guys , hope I'm not interrupting anything . You two look pretty cozy …."

" No, it's fine ," said Will," good morning, Shannon "

" Please come in," ushered Emma as the new coach joined them," Will and I were just ..talking . How are you this morning ? "

Shannon shut the door firmly behind her and sat down in the chair in front of Emma's desk that Will had vacated for her . She was more than a little nervous but she needed a sounding board and these two were starting to become good friends to her .

She linked her fingers together , worriedly , and smoothed her lips in a thin line .

" What's wrong, Shannon," asked a concerned Will

" I'm in a bit of a pickle ," confessed Shannon ," frankly , it's a bit embarrassing and I want to make sure I'm clear before I go and do something stupid …."

" Does this have anything to do with Ken ?" inquired a perceptive Emma

" Yeah, it does ," continued Shannon , blushing a bit ," Emma, I know you've been hinting around to me about Ken fancying me which I thought was crazier than a penguin escaping the North Pole . Thing is ..I think that your right on spot on this "

" Maybe I should leave ….." trailed Will, recalling that his girls in glee hadn't cared much for his input during their sorority or girl talk, whichever it was .

" Naw, no need for that ," said Shannon ," you're my pal, Will. Besides it couldn't hurt to have a mans thoughts on this matter . At first the idea that Tanaka might be interested in a girl like me was bull malarkey and that Emma was just being extra nice to me ..cause I'm a certain type of woman "

" A tough but tender woman with a kind heart " picked up will, who considered himself a good judge of people . Shannon was a good woman .

She shrugged ,casually ," I get the butch comments cause of my build and the fact there aren't all that many women football coaches but I'm just a normal woman . Thing is that I haven't dated all that much and frankly, men aren't exactly lining up to date me"

Will winced , glancing covertly at Emma . They both remembered the lengths and extremes that Ken had gone to when pursuing Emma .

" What did Ken do ?"

" He's a tough one to figure out ," spoke up Shannon," we've been going rounds on his choices and mine especially this whole quarterback thing . I thought he just wanted to have another round at it with me but it wasn't ….he asked me out "

Emma sat down and clapped her hands, lightly ." Yay !"

" On an actual date ?' repeated Will, glancing at his new friend for an answer.

" I was pretty shocked too, Will, but I agreed ," confessed Shannon ," he might be a bit out there from what I've seen on his coaching ways but he's a nice guy . So, I agreed and we shared a bucket of KFC and talked some game plans then things got kind of personal "

" Personal ?" queried Will, quirking a brow .

" Gotta like a man who is honest up front ," admitted Shannon ," Ken told me he thought I was a kick butt coach even if I was bossy and that I was pretty …then he told me about his relationship with you , Emma . He was gun shy about starting anything and he knew the rumor mill was crap around here …."

" Ken has some issues, Shannon " said Will ," not that he isn't a good guy . I mean, we had our differences in the past but I don't know ….he got kind of carried away trying to get Emma …"

" We played a part in that, Will," pointed out Emma ," and Ken has been seeing a therapist as you know . He has moved past all of that . " she turned her attention back to the now quiet Shannon." You know, Shannon, you know if your attracted to Ken or not. I did him wrong and despite his faults, I believe that he has a good heart "

" Buried underneath all the chow he eats " sighed Shannon ," you don't think he wants to date me to , you know, throw me off my game ?"

Will rubbed his chin, remembering the time Ken had been jealous of the fact he was teaching Emma how to dance . Tananka had made Finn, Puck, Matt, and Mike choose between football and glee.

" I don't know….." hedged Will, as Emma sent him a pointed look.

" Well, I do ," smiled Emma," I always say that a person should follow their heart. What does your heart tell you to do, Shannon ?"

The brown haired coach colored, slightly. " Its saying stop acting like a darn teenager and test the waters with the man. Worse could happen it might be awkward if it doesn't work out…I'm surprisingly good at handling awkward "

" There you go then ," said a chipper Emma ," I think you decided on your own there "

" Reckon so…..thanks for the ear and the thoughts ," Shannon stood ," guess I better hit the office and the coffee before the morning stragglers hit the locker rooms "

" Your welcome " called Emma as Shannon waved at Will and was halfway out the door when she was stopped in her tracks by one Ken Tanaka .

" Shannon " Ken stammered , holding a cup of coffee in his hand ," morning . Didn't realize you and M&M were friends ….I was actually looking for you "

Shannon met his gaze and cast her own eyes downward, shyly , before locking eyes with him once more .

" Emma and I were having some of that girl talk …" said a flustered Shannon

" I was just leaving ," Will sent Emma a fond look," I have a set list to consider "

He passed the coaches, sent Ken a dubious look, and headed for the choir room .

" So, I brought you a cup of Joe ," told Ken, " thought we could talk before practice "

Shannon accepted the coffee and took a sip " That was real kind of you, Ken "

He nodded ." It was nothing ," said Ken, dismissing the gesture ," just thought you could use the caffeine before dealing with Amizio this morning . "

" Thanks " smiled Shannon," so, we should probably leave Emma alone and get to the locker room before the boys arrive . "

" Talk to you both later " called out Emma, waving gaily at them .

Ken gestured at Shannon and a petrified yet hopeful expression passed across his features .

" It will be fine " assured Emma, as they left the office .

" Hope I didn't put you on the spot back there ," said Ken as they strolled the early morning corridor of the school ," make you regret having dinner with me "

" I don't embarrass easily , Ken ," told Shannon," and bringing me a cup of coffee is about one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me "

" Really ? Cause I can get a bit over the top ," admitted Ken ," I used to be …I tried to hard with Emma and that didn't work out so hot . So , I don't really want to do things wrong and …screw up whatever this is with you and me "

" I'm a real old fashioned type girl ," confessed Shannon," but the thing is I like you too, Ken . Clashing with you over football is about the most fun I have had in ages and I enjoyed our date the other night too. How about we just take it slow and see what happens ? "

" I'm good with that " grinned Ken ," and you know I've been thinking the Evans kid is good . How about we give him a shot in this weeks game and see how it goes ?"

" Sounds fair enough " agreed Shannon , as they veered into the locker room , passing Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson along the way..

Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet , clad in his pristine Cheerios uniform, flipping his bangs and preening for Blaine, who didn't know whether to be amused or curious .

" You know, Kurt ," replied Blaine ," your hair looks perfect from what I can tell. Or is that a quirk of being a cheerleader ?"

Kurt came back down on his feet and stared at the handsome young man .

" Hair flipping is actually a big part of being a cheerleader ," explained Kurt ," Quinn does it beautifully . " He inched closer ," You like my hair ?"

Blaine laughed ," Actually it's a good look on you , Kurt , or am I being too forward ?"

Hope and delight crossed Kurt's face , a warm smile melting across his features .

" Forward is really good , actually ," admitted Kurt ," I..I like you too, Blaine "

" I thought , maybe ," replied Blaine, with a moments hesitation ," it would be really nice if we spent more time together ..get to know each other better "

" I would like that too …I thought maybe we had our signals mixed or crossed ," laughed a nervous Kurt ," I'm not real good at reading signs ..always ..sometimes "

" That might have been from me ," confessed Blaine , rubbing a spot behind his neck ," still getting used to McKinley and everything . I wasn't going to say anything to you but then I decided ..why the heck shouldn't I ? "

Kurt reached over and touched his hand ," I am glad that you did . Mercedes and Rachel would have murdered me if I made the first move …."

Blaine look baffled ." Why would they do that ? I..thought they liked me "

" They do but long, crazy story you don't want to hear about me right now "

" If you say so but I am curious …you don't seem dangerous to me, Kurt "

Kurt chuckled ," That wouldn't be the word I would use either ..just trust me about this, Blaine . "

Sam Evans spotted them , gave a casual wave, and jogged over to his new friends, his blonde hair windblown. " Kurt. Blaine ."

" Hi Sam " greeted Kurt ," where's the fire ? We have 15 minutes until the first bell "

" I'm going to be late for my meeting or whatever it is I'm supposed to have with Coach Beiste and Tanaka " answered Sam ," but I just wanted to thank you again, Kurt . "

" Simple mistake " answered a nonchalant Kurt ," and it's a good thing you caught it . Knowing Mr. Shue , there is probably some significant reason why he has us studying season one only …"

" Well, I gotta say whatever episode of season 5 I was watching ," Sam shook his head ," pretty much sucked . I didn't really actually ..get any of the characters either except there were some hot dancers …"

Blaine stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trousers . " Fame ….ah, I understand "

" Yeah, I don't really mess around with all that Utube stuff ," remarked Sam," unless there are some cool videos about Avatar …"

" I figured as much," deduced Kurt ," it's really all about mastering the art that is known as U Tube , Sam "

" Right so thanks again ," Sam touched Kurt's arm ," I'll catch you guys at lunch "

He gave Kurt a wide smile and headed in the direction of the coach's office .

" He didn't understand that our assignment was to watch season 1 ?" asks Blaine

" I personally think Sam was rather distracted when Mr. Shuester mentioned it ," pointed out Kurt with a knowing smile ," oh daren't, I need to meet Quinn "

Blaine lifted a dark brow in question. " More ..cheerleading ?"

" It's a hard road to popularity, Blaine " Kurt touched his arm, gently, then with a cute grin at him, he ran off towards the girls bathroom .

Blaine tugged on his cardigan and let out a breath .

A simple touch from Kurt and it felt as if he was going to go up in flames .

" I need coffee ..and a cold shower "

" I **hate **my mother ! " bemoaned Tina , as she walked with Mercedes and Mike .

Artie had an early morning AV meeting this morning and she just wasn't in the mood to add more dismal thoughts to their relationship ," I was afraid to say it before ..I mean, she is my Mom but Artie was one hundred percent on the money about her "

Mike only heard about half of what his good friend had said , his mind whirling with his own mother issues , as well .

" I don't think our moms bridge game actually has anything to do with playing cards ," added Mike , pensively ," I think they visit and conspire ways to choke us with their old fashioned expectations and destroy our relationships for fun "

He had given this a lot of thought and it made complete sense to him.

" You're both nuts " interceded Mercedes, pointedly .

' She thinks that Artie is a worthless cripple ," explained Tina , moisture welling in her eyes ," and we've been going out for almost a year . She has never once tried to get to know him and now I understand why …."

" That's harsh ," sympathized Mercedes ," my folks are protective and all but they would never say anything like that " She remembered all of the teasing she had received from her Mom and Dad when she had introduced them to Bo ," you mean, all this time while your going with Artie , she's been rude to him ? "

" Not really rude ," Tina searched for the proper word ," cold to him . Now she must have gotten tired of cold because she hates him. To make it worse , Artie knows that Mom hates him…"

" That is terrible ," replied Mercedes ," you and Artie are great together . Tina , do you think it might help if my Mom maybe talked to your Mom ? You know how open minded my Mom is and I know if she could help, she would "

Tina sent her a grateful smile. " Thanks, Mercedes, but I don't want to drag Ruby into this . Knowing my mothers moods, she'd just likely make her angry instead "

" Have you tried actually talking about this with your Mom ?" asked Cedes

" I have tried but she doesn't listen to anything I say, Cedes " Tina bit her lip.

" She is in the same mindset as my mother ," contributed Mike ," I don't think I have ever heard my mom say one nice word about Brittany . Other than the fact that she is blonde and not Asian …..she barely even says hello. This fancy dinner party she has planned with the Pierces is going to be hell…a hellish disaster "

" I think both of your mothers need some serious Dr. Phil and a dose of faith " declared Mercedes as her cell blasted Footloose loudly . " Sorry, guys, but I really need to take this call…."

Tina mouthed ' Bo' to mike, who frowned at Mercedes .

" I thought you weren't talking to him anymore " questioned a curious Mike

" I have to …" managed Mercedes , turning the corner and into the empty choir room .

" Bo "

In Missouri , Bo Rhodes took a sip of his sugar laced coffee , propped his feet up against the railing of the Branson Belle , and smiled into the phone .

" Mercy, your voice is like manna from heaven . Good morning, darlin "

Mercedes plopped down in the nearest chair ." Bo, why are you calling me ? "

" I miss you ," answered Bo, honestly ," isn't that plenty reason enough ?"

" That southern accent is horrible , you know ," Mercedes couldn't resist ," Bo, we have talked and texted and I even emailed you about this ..about you doing this "

She brushed at the tears across her cheek, smearing her blush and not caring .

" We broke up this summer for a reason…your future , Bo "

Bo put his coffee down on the white deck chair and leaned forward as if he could see her .

" Maybe I've reconsidered ," told Bo, his heart thudding like a freight train ," I miss you like crazy, Mercedes. Every single day I think about you and about us …."

" No," Mercedes wagged a finger at the phone ," don't do that to me, Bo Rhodes . Don't be all charming and sweet with the Madonna lyrics , Bo "

He flashed a grin, knowing she appreciated the silliness of the gesture .

" I know you love when I recite my knowledge of the nineteen eighties , love "

Mercedes sighed in exasperation . " Bo, I don't want a long distance relationship . I ..I cant handle it ..trust me , I so can't handle it "

" I want us to make it work ," tried Bo," I'll do whatever it takes for us to work "

She closed her eyes , trying to not imagine his kind eyes and dorky grin that made her smile . " You're in Missouri ," reminded Mercedes ," I'm in Lima . You cant just drop your job by the wayside if I want you to take me out to a dance . It's ridiculous "

" My boss is flexible ," told Bo, not to be deterred ," and I know we can make it work. "

Mercedes closed her eyes as visions of drag racing , bowling, and so many more memories of their summer together danced through her mind .

" You need to forget all about me and focus on being that sous chef ,"

" I have my mothers talent ," quipped Bo," I can multi task without a hitch "

Mercedes sniffled and tried to reclaim her composure once more .

" I don't want to, Bo ….."

Silence filled the distance between them as they both contemplated the other .

" I know that you love me ," tried Bo, cajoling her ," you can't deny that , Mercy "

" I'm not ," admitted Mercedes, choking back another sob ," I wouldn't . Bo, please, can we just stop this merry go round cause it hurts me way too much….."

" Please, Bo..you know, it breaks my heart a little bit more when you text me or call me . I cried for an hour after I read your email…..I can't do this with us "

Bo looked away, thoughtful, his own eyes moist with unshed emotion .

" Your crying, Mercedes ….God, I'm sorry . I never meant to make you cry .."

She blinked back her own tears ." Well, you did and I am …"

" I never wanted to make you cry ," admitted bo, miserably ," I ..I just am miserable and lonely without you. I love you, you know, Cedes "

" Can't we just not be together and be thankful we had a wonderful summer love "

" It was the best summer of my life " confessed Bo, as a tear tracked down his cheek.

" Mine too so now that we agreed on that , I'm gonna say goodbye and hang up "

She closed the cell phone, stared at it and allowed the tears to fall freely now .

On the Branson Belle , Bo tossed the phone on the deck , buried his head in his hands , torn and broken worse now than when he and Mercedes had broken up the first time .

" Bo, honey " April Rhodes tossed her cup of orange juice over the railing and then wrapped her arms tight around her son to give him a measure of comfort .

" She still doesn't want the long distance and I don't want to keep hurting her "

" You talked to Mercedes, I take it ," April ruffled his hair, " Beauregard , you shouldn't have gone and done that …..there's nothing but pain and heartbreak "

" I hate being broken up with Mercedes , Mom ," admitted Bo," if she were older I would marry her and move her here . She could take Nashville by the storm …."

" Whoah there , Bo , your only 19 and she is still sweet 16 ," picked up his Mom ," think your taking the bulls horns too fast. I think you should wallow a bit ….and maybe date some of the actresses in the show to get over your love "

" I don't want to date anyone "

" Well, it wouldn't hurt ," informed April, " life sucks most of the time . Love and heartbreak go hand in hand …your daddy and I are a prime example of that "

" Thanks for the reminder, Mom ," scowled Bo ," Mercedes and I aren't you and dad "

April settled beside him on the deck chair, squeezing his hand. " I know that, honey. You and Mercedes have a much better outlook than your dad and myself..smarter, too.

I think you should let things sit, be split up for some time, and then see how you feel in, oh, six months or so….let the fellows take you out to one of those strip bars outside of town. "

" April …."

" Just kidding ," April cracked a grin," maybe not but some lap dances by hot women might just make you put Mercedes right out of your mind "

Bo sent her a look. " I don't know why I am taking dating advice from my mother "

" You don't have anyone better here ," joked April," listen, Bo, give it plenty of time and if none of my suggestions cure you from the lovesickness, you and I will make another road trip back to good ole Lima "

" Promise, Mom ?"

" I swear on my nonalcoholic margarita …."

" I ..didn't want you to be upset, Finn " Rachel strode to catch up with her boyfriend ," and really, I took care of the matter . Jesse was just ..being himself "

" I told you he is using his sick uncle to get to you, Rach " Finn tore open his locker, tossing in books," now do you see where I am coming from ? "

Rachel touched his hand, clasping it in hers. " There may have been several grains of truth in what Jesse is actually doing in town but I can handle him, Finn "

He turned and a slight , sad look appeared across his handsome face . " I know your smart and everything, baby ," replied Finn," and we got through the whole trust issue over the summer. I just really wish you wouldn't even see Jesse ….. Then he couldn't run into anywhere"

" I will try to keep a polite distance from him," allowed a thoughtful Rachel ," besides even I was sort of creeped out running into at the market "

You wont meet St. Asswipe alone ?" asked Finn," I mean, he's a douche bag . , Maybe if your Dads or Kurt or even me were with you, I would feel better "

Rachel stood on her toes, slid an arm around his neck, and pulled him to her for a lingering, deep kiss.

" If it will make you feel better then I suppose I can agree to that "

Finn pulled her close for a hug . " I love you "

" I love you more " Rachel moved in for another kiss as Santana and Brittany passed them.

" Get a room ! " called out Santana, not feeling up to the usual scathing remark.

Brittany stared at her best friend with a frown . " That hardly packed a baby punch "

Santana bit her lip. " I know , " said Santana ," I'm not feeling right..might be a bit off . "

" You should take those Flintstones vitamins I bought you, Santana " told the blonde .

" I don't know if its my energy ," said a serious Santana ," I don't know why I wasted my breath talking to my mother about me wanting a boob job …'

" Maria said no " sympathized Brittany ," I knew that she would . I don't even know why you think you need one, Your boobs are nice and perky, Santana "

Santana felt a small smile tease around the corner of her mouth. " They don't draw enough attention ," explained Santana ," I blend in like this . ….and I don't blend into anything . I even think Quinn's boobs are bigger than mine since she was Prego for so long ….you should have made me ask my father or his little bimbo "

" Why do you even care about stuff like that? It's silly and stupid , San "

" You have bigger hooters than me, Brittany ' blurted out Santana, as Blaine caught the end of the conversation and sent the dark haired diva a odd look .

" No, " corrected Brittany ," I have push up bras and add a size. Mom would totally lock me in the basement and feed me Kansas City steak burgers for a month if I even thought about having any kind of work done ….she doesn't want me to turn into one of the Housewives …"

" Desperate , you mean ?"

" No, the O.C., I think " answered Brittany , linking arms with her best friend ," I know we could go bra shopping at Victoria's Secret after glee …"

Santana cracked a smile. " Sounds like good times but don't you have practice ?"

" Crap, I forgot about it " said a disappointed Brittany ," maybe we wont practice too late. Quinn isn't as hard on us over the routines now that she has a baby at home …..I think she wants to hurry up and pick up Beth "

" Which is why it is so important that the school have daycare, Brittany ," explained Quinn as she and Kurt caught up with the girls ," which is why I need your help …casting a yes in my name to principal Figgins would be much appreciated "

" Because I am Auntie Brittany , right ?"

" Exactly ," impressed Quinn," and you could check in on Beth during lunch . "

" Using your daughter to cash in votes for your early homecoming queen agenda, Quinn?" shot back Santana, blithely .

" I am not using my daughter for anything ," snapped Quinn, sharply ," I don't use my child . I wont ever use Beth ..however, I am not the only young woman with a child in this school and daycare is too expensive. Puck and I don't want to have to depend on Medicaid to pay for everything for our daughter …"

Santana gaped at her. " Chill, Fabray , I don't care that much . "

" It is part of my platform for prom as well , " said Quinn, softly ," and ..I guess I am really passionate about it . I didn't mean to get carried away ..especially to you "

Santana shook her head in disbelief . " Think you and pucker man need to go a couple rounds of the nasty to loosen you up, Quinn '

Kurt giggled ," Sorry "

" I don't know why I even bother …." remarked Quinn, power walking awy from them

.

She rubbed at the dull headache at the base of her skull and leaned against her locker .

Practice had ran over almost another half hour, Beth was wide awake and fussy, and on top of a ton of homework , her mother insisted upon calling and brain storming for almost another hour. All she had wanted was peace and quiet .

Tonight was Puck's Fight Club , too.

Maybe she could get Rachel or Tina to baby-sit for her so she could concentrate .

Mercedes was too wound up with Bo and though she trusted her implexiably, she thought it couldn't hurt to let one of the other girls watch her daughter .

She closed her eyes, her stomach lurched and Quinn wished she had remembered some Tums or saltines . This new semester was sure to give her a bleeding ulcer .

Quinn looked up, noticing a cozy looking Finn and Rachel , his arm was around her waist and she was gazing lovingly up at him.

" Hey Quinn " called Rachel as Finn waved at her as they strolled to class , together .

She wondered if she and Puck looked that in love or just frazzled ?

Quinn flashed them a smile , opened her locker and was greeted by pictures ..puck holding Beth in his arms , a picture of herself ,Puck, and Beth after she had her , and various stages of baby pictures .

" All worth it for my daughter "

" Quinn, who you talking to , babe ?" Puck pressed a kiss to her ear ," there isn't anyone around . Unless your prepping for an interview with Jew Fro …"

" No one ," Quinn relaxed into his arms," just tired, I think. I literally just jumped over ..Santana , of all people , over why we need a daycare . I don't even care what she thinks ….I feel like I only managed a couple hours of sleep "

He kissed her brow " Yeah, I say we let Mom have it for letting Beth sleep like she did . I couldn't get her settled down with me till like one thirty I think and I almost zonked out too …"

" I was thinking about asking Rachel or Tina to watch Beth so I can get caught up tonight '

" That's cool ," agreed puck,": or I could take Beth with me tonight . I bet the sympathy thing will throw them off or let Beth work her baby charm on them …might give me an extra edge or two .."

Quinn mock glared at him. " We talked about this , Puck. You cant take Beth to your Fight club or the drag strip…maybe when she's like 17 "

" Your no fun, baby momma "

" That isn't what you said the other night …." reminded Quinn, seductively.

Puck grabbed her waist and pressed a long kiss against her mouth. " True "

" Come on, you can walk me to class and you can tell me why you don't care to run with me for homecoming king "

" Quinn, it's not exactly my thing ," replied puck as she led them down the center of the hall, owning it ," I mean, I'm by your side and supportive but it's not at the top of my list of things I want to do. "

" Beth would be so proud if we were able to tell her that we were homecoming royalty "

" Beth is a baby," remarked Puck," right now im pretty sure she just wants food, clean diapers and us holding her all of the time ."

" If I bought you a new shirt would you wear it to school ?" cut in Quinn , mind whirling .

" You don't need to be blowing your money on clothes for me ," shrugged Puck," jeans, tee shirt , I'm good . Or is this something your crazy mom came up with ?"

" Mom ..isn't crazy "

" Yeah, Judy is worse ," said puck," and I knew it . That why she talked your ear off last night ? Trying to change me now that we're together ?"

" of course not ," dismissed Quinn," Mom just had some helpful tips that worked for her campaign. I know high school was ages ago for her but my mother knows how to achieve popularity and you know how much I want that back…."

" I get it when you talk about it every day at lunch " commented puck," almost positive that Artie and matt wont be voting for you…"

A glint of something he couldn't identify passed in her hazel eyes .

" Why would you say that ?' Quinn hit his shoulder ," I am counting on all of our friends in glee to show some moral support .."

" Kidding, babe ," Puck stopped in front of Honors English . " You need to relax "

" I will when your serious for a change …"

" Fine but all im saying is don't turn me into some preppy dork , Quinn "

" You clean up nicely .." Quinn leaned in for another kiss ," love you "

" Right back at you " told puck and ambled down the hall for chemistry .

" So, I think we're all set for the pumpkin patch adventure this weekend ," brought up artie, rolling in with Tina sitting on his lap ," Kurt thought it sounded like fun "

" We're making Mercedes come with us ," added Tina with a meaningful look at their more subdued friend today," I guess she and Bo broke up like a second time this morning ….Brittany found her crying in the bathroom second period "

" Man, that sucks for her ," commiserated Artie ," thank God, we're not gonna break up, Tina . I'd probably wind up doing something drastic and pathetic …."

Tina frowned at him," Don't even talk about something like that "

" Why ," Artie was non-plussed ," we've been pretty good for a while now . I mean, your not going to go around kissing Mike or other Asian dudes and I would never cheat on you"

Tina glared at him. " Do you want to see my righteous feminine anger ?"

" Right , point taken " Artie kissed her ," so , how's your picture coming along ?"

Besides Glee, Tina was also an artist. She painted in her spare time and was currently working on a design for the New Directions .

" Better if I can decide on the theme " answered Tina ," I got rid of a few of my designs because they were too modern . My Kiss design was wild but I don't think it would work on a shirt unless I give it to Puck for Christmas …"

Artie nodded and smiled , lovingly up at her . " I rocked the Kiss look "

Tina laughed and hugged his neck, recalling the time all of the girls performed Lady Gaga for the first time while the guys did some Kiss .

" I had to help you take the eyeliner off "

" I cant help it if the idea of using my moms cold cream makes me cringe " told Artie

Tina giggled ," You hated the boots "

" They were hideous " said Artie ," even if I couldn't actually walk in them "

" But we rocked " added Finn, joining in their conversation ," I loved those numbers "

" Though the Gene Simmons look was disturbing for us, Finn " teased Kurt , good naturally .

" Great ," grumbled Sam, entering the choir room along with Blaine ," I think I am going to have a complex before this day is over "

" It really was that bad ?" asked Blaine , sympathetic to his new friends problems .

" Yeah, it really sucked ," explained Sam," the whole meeting was about the direction of the team according to Coach Beiste . We're being tested and apparently I failed because I am the alternate quarterback ….or my name isn't Finn Hudson "

" Hey, I had nothing to do with that ," put in Finn in protest ," that was Tanaka "

" It doesn't matter ," bemoaned Sam , plopping down beside ," guess I was kidding myself to think I could get a prime spot on the team , with me being new guy "

" I'm sorry, Sam, " commiserated Mercedes ," but Coach Beiste never said outright that you were awful. Did she ? Nor did both coaches cut you from the team ?"

" No," Sam ran a hand through his blonde hair ," Tanaka said I was decent but Finn has been quarterback longer than me . Seniority sucks "

" It could have been much worse ," tossed in Kurt , helpfully," you should just play the game and be grateful that they never cut you from the team , Sam "

Mercedes rolled her eyes , heavenward . " You weren't cut either , Kurt "

Blaine couldn't resist giving Kurt a quizzical look. " You played football ?"

" I was the ..kicker " admitted Kurt, " it's not really my thing though I was quite good at it . I mainly did it because my dad loves football ..and I hadn't told him about me yet "

" I love football " flirted Blaine , sending him a slow, easy smile .

" Don't let him fool you," Mercedes contributed ," Kurt quit during football camp "

" It was better for him ," chuckled Matt ," his yoga outfit would have gotten him killed "

" Sam ignore them,' informed Kurt ," just enjoy the sport while Finn gets tackled "

" Hey ….what the hell, dude …" Finn gaped at Kurt but Rachel reached out to take his hand .

" Finn, it's silly to argue over this ..especially since its in the past "

" I guess …" grumbled Finn, nuzzling her hair," still kind of a sensitive subject "

" Whatever ," dismissed Sam, tired of the turn of the conversation ," it sucks "

" No, what sucks is that I have to lose 5 pounds by Friday ," bemoaned Kurt ," apparently it is true …I have thunder thighs . " He sighed , heavily ," I think I have already drank a couple gallons of water . I feel like I am going to the bathroom every 7 minutes and I don't think I am losing any water weight …."

Blaine surveyed Kurt with an approving eye . " That is ridiculous . There isn't an ounce of fat on you…Kurt "

Kurt colored , pink tinting his cheeks. " Oh "

" Did Sue brainwash you ?" lashed out Mercedes ," not only is Blaine right but you and I have been through this hundreds of times when I have mornings where I feel fat . You don't need to lose so much as an inch, Kurt Hummel "

Sam slid his gaze appreciatively to Mercedes who had a woman's curves and smiled .

She was beautiful .

This school was weird .

" Regardless, you guys ," continued Kurt ," it is required of me . Right , Britt ?"

" Yep ," answered the blonde ," Sue's special shakes do the trick though the first week is usually pretty bad. I threw up a lot when I first started drinking it but I kept my weigh down …..you get used to it , after a while "

" I once weighed 98 pounds for a solid two weeks until I had to have Taco Bell " contributed Santana ," drinking a cup of olive oil will burn the water and the pounds right off of you "

" That is disgusting ," chimed in Rachel ," its not healthy at all "

" Thank you all for weighing in," Kurt sent Blaine a small smile ," but I would at least like to make it a whole month as a Cheerio before you all dart me …"

' Oh, I love darts " enthused a cheerful Brittany ," we should buy a dart board "

" Just my own words , Brittany" answered Kurt ," though that might actually be fun "

" We have a dart board hung up in the Dalton common room ," interjected Blaine ," I remember a…several nights when Wes and I stayed up discussing the latest goings on for the Warblers and the rather old fashioned auditioning process. "

" You are Harry Potter ," accused Brittany ," Hogwarts has common rooms . McKinley doesn't have those …I understand how you want it to be secret "

" We played darts " replied Blaine ," uh, I really like the whole being mistaken for Harry Potter thing, Brittany , but I am not him . I'm Blaine .."

" I think I would have enjoyed your old school " Kurt traded smiles with Blaine .

" Having magic would be so cool ," told Brittany ," I have a wand that Santana got me for my birthday "

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Mercedes touched his hand .

" Your better to just go with it " smiled the dive , kindly .

Rachel shook her head and played with Finn's fingers and talked to him, seriously .

" So, I thought that I would make you a loaf of my home-made pumpkin bread," says Rachel ," fall is in the air . Daddy was just talking about the slight , crisp nip in the air and wanting an apple pie …which sounded scrumptious "

" I love apples "

" I know " smiled Rachel ," and I might be persuaded to make you one after I bake some bread . I am in the mood to bake with cinnamon .."

" I love cinnamon too ," Finn dropped a quick kiss across her mouth ," and you "

He placed an arm around her shoulders and she nestled closer to him, comfortable .

" I was thinking that maybe you and I could go for a walk this weekend ," brought up a thoughtful Finn," the leaves are changing on the trees which I always thought was kind of cool. Maybe romantic …..if your up for it, Rach ?"

" You want to go to the park ?" questioned Rachel , as she and Finn had spent many a summer afternoon at the park . She touched her necklace and smiled , warmly .

Finn pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear. " No, not what I was thinking of . I actually have a place….it's a spot in the woods …it's a nice spot "

" The woods ..I suppose it could be an adventure " mused Rachel," I could pack us a picnic "

Finn grinned , wickedly at her. " Picnics are sort of our thing "

Rachel leaned in and the couple shared a long, deep kiss just as Will entered the room.

" Finn, Rachel, " addressed Will, " give it a rest, please "

The couple turned their attention back to their teacher who stood in front of the room.

" Hey guys "

" Sorry I'm late, ," Mike hurried into the choir room," I had to talk to Ms .Pillsbury about ..something "

" Is everything alright , Mike ?" asked a concerned Will as Mike was one of the brightest students in school and was never in any sort of trouble whatsoever.

" Yeah, it's fine ," answered a nonchalant Mike ," Ms. Pillsbury helped "

Brittany rested her chin on his shoulder, hoping to make him feel better .

His mood lately had been bothering her …a lot . Even more than what she had told her mom and Santana but she didn't know what else that she could do about it either .

" Was it about the problems you've been having with your Dad?" asked Brittany ," the football thing ….its bad enough your Dad is super harsh "

" Can we please not talk about it , Brittany ?" asked a tired Mike , warily .

Hurt, Brittany got up and moved over to sit beside Santana for support .

" Mike doesn't ever want to talk to me ..anymore " pouted Brittany, quietly .

Santana sat up in her seat and patted her best friends knee in sympathy. " Want me to cut off his knee caps and shove them out through his throat ?"

" You promised me , Santana , that you wouldn't ever use violence on mike "

" Violence is needed here ," answered Santana , sending him a disgusted look," but okay, I can hold off doing that for you. Just tell me what you want for me to do , honey "

" Hug me would help " muttered Brittany, folding her arms around the Latina's neck and hugging her close ," I really feel ..down "

" Men are worthless assholes " Santana hugged the blonde very gently to her .

" Hey ," protested Matt, observing the two best friends with curiosity ," we're all right here and we can also still hear you , San "

" Rutherford ! "

" It must be one of those damn days of the month when I think my girlfriend plans to kill me " remarked Matt, causing the others to laugh with him.

" Okay, guys ," Will tried once more to get them focused on glee ," settle down. I am really sorry that all of you…are having a bad ..day ..week "

" Finn and I aren't " contributed Rachel, cheerfully .

" My day hasn't been awful either " added Artie, joining in .

" I cant complain either " tossed in Puck I haven't dumpster tossed the nerds since school started and it pays "

" Wow, I must say that I am quite proud of you, Puck " replied Will, sincerely .

" Thanks, Mr. Shue ," Puck went on ," so today I got diaper donations from a group of the nerds I haven't dumped . Is that cool or what ?"

" Are you sure you never threatened them ?" grilled Quinn," because we are supposed to be working on getting the nerd vote on our side for homecoming '

" I promised you I wasn't going to threaten them unless they asked for it ," told puck, putting an arm around her shoulders ," I haven't . It was a free good will donation ..like a baby gift for our kid "

" Moving on from Puck's exciting story ," broke in Will , sending Brad the pianist a pained expression ," how about we move onto discussing some of the really good Fame episodes that we are into at this point "

" I still don't understand how watching Fame will help us with Sectionals " interjected Blaine ," though I am enjoying them more than I thought I would "

" I still stand that those short shorts that Johnson dude wore made him a skank " tossed out Santana ," and I liked his character but he's a man whore "

" Leroy Johnson was not either one of those , Santana ," Will shook his head in disbelief and amusement ," we talked about this the last time ."

" It is still truth is all I am saying " finished Santana , crossing her arms .

" He was a dancer ," argued Mike ," and by far the most talented dancer at that school . Add in that he was our age and living on his own, the guy wouldn't have money "

" Kid on the street " agreed Matt in silent agreement with his best friend .

" I thought that was the sixteen year old hooker that Doris helped ," this was volunteered from Brittany ," I really didn't like that episode . I don't care how bad things got, I would not resort to becoming a street ho …"

" I am very glad to know that, Brittany " smiled Will, pleased that they were thinking .

He paused and continued ," Just mid way into the first season, the more we learned about the kids and their dreams, we learned about their home lives and things they faced "

" Like Amatullo's desperation when he got that comedy gig ," spoke up Puck , as that episode had really hit him in the gut ," his friends didn't show him any support and his dad was a fucking asshole . I could get where the dude was coming from…don't know if I would have resorted to popping pills but I relate "

" I would hope not as that would be one of the stupid things .." started Quinn before Santana cut her off with a smirk ," You weren't pushed to the edge, Miss .Perfect when you were knocked up ?"

" I would not have resorted to popping pills to hurt my child "

" Maybe not but we all know you considered adoption ," reminded Santana ," but did you ever just want to get rid of the kid ? "

Anger blazed hot in Quinn's eyes and puck steadied her ." Never "

" Santana , enough " comanded Will," I am glad you have strong opinions but there is no need for you to torment Quinn either unless you feel like paying principal Figgins a visit "

Santana heaved a sigh and reluctantly clammed up. " Fine , whatever "

" Girls, please ," interceded Will," so as Puck was saying he could relate to Danny . Anyone else ? "

" The episode with Jimmy made a real impact to me ," offered Blaine ," he wasn't gay but he was different . He felt alone except for Bruno offering his friendship until later . I can understand that …and it was also uplifting "

" Blaine and I actually agreed on this one, Mr. Shue ," cut in Kurt , happily ," though I really did have a strong urge to cut all of the Fame kids hair to the more stylish but we found a song that we really thought appropriate ."

" Alright, Kurt, Blaine, let's here it " Will gestured to the floor as the two young men took to it and conferred with Brad over the music .

Standing side by side and exchanging a flirty smile or two, Blaine started the song .

**Songs are around whenever you need them **

**Songs follow you whenever you lead them **

**Songs they seem to come alive each time you sing 'em **

**Songs you can play them straight or you can swing 'em **

**Kurt bumped his shoulder , playfully , into Blaine's , and danced around the piano.**

**Songs don't know how we'd get on without them **

**Songs , you can hum them, whistle or shout them **

**Songs keep you company when you're alone **

**So find a song you can call your own **

**You cant go wrong, all you need is a song **

**Blaine chased him around the piano, stopping to dance with Rachel and give Britt a twirl , making everyone laugh at his antics .**

**They get you hummin, you start a strumming, you keep em comin, they get you goin **

**You snap your fingers , the music lingers , you get some singers to make a showin **

Tina hopped off of her seat and grinning, silly like, added the new line as she hopped on the piano, enjoying the words of the song .

Words **and music blending send you dancing down the aisle **

**Kurt sent her a smile and kicked up his heels **

**Songs can bring you memories of good times, big smiles **

**Blaine did a jump, worthy of a dancer in Miss grant's beginner's class, earning him applause from the class .**

**The band is jumpin, the music's thumpin , its really something , they hit the ceiling **

**Kurt bounced in, happily ," A hot piano, a high soprano, do what they can for a happy feeling **

**Together and with Tina's sweet voice blending in with them, they chorused **

**Songs bring you up when your down **

**Songs are the best friends around **

**Yeah, we're singing about …." trailed Kurt , clasping Blaine's hand into his own .**

**All you need is a song **

**They get you hummin, you start a strumming, just keep em comin , they get you goin **

**You snap your fingers , the music lingers, you get some singers to make a showin **

**Words and music blending send you dancing down the aisle **

**Songs can bring you memories of good times, big smiles **

**Blaine and Kurt leaned against each other and brought the house down .**

**The band is jumpin, the music's thumpin, its really something , they hit the ceiling **

**A hot piano, a high soprano, do what they can for a happy feeling **

**Songs bring you up when your down **

**Songs are the best friends around **

**Yeah, we're singing about **

**All you need is a song **

**All you need is a song **

**Applause **reverberated throughout the choir room, Blaine hugged Kurt, impulsively, who held him just a bit longer than necessary though he didn't seem to mind .

**They separated , sharing **small smiles and gestured to Tina , who bowed .

" **Sorry **for horning in on your song, guys ,' said Tina ," I love that song . After I watched the episode, I must have you Tubed the song about fifty times "

" Glad to have you, Tina ," laughed Blaine ," it was fun "

" Tee has a secret crush on Jimmy Osmond " Artie teased his girlfriend , who sent him a scathing look as she sat back down next to him.

" That was great, you three ," replied Will," and its songs like this that evoke all of the emotions and lyrics behind it. We want the audience, the judges, our competition , at Sectionals to feel our songs …."

" I don't think the song is **Sectional worthy **, " offered Quinn, quietly .

" Maybe not, Quinn, but I am glad Kurt and Blaine chose this ," continued Will ," because we are striving to make those judges want to dance down the aisle with us "

" Are we going to be actually considering Sectionals in the near future, Mr. Shue ?" asked Rachel, raising her hand in the air .

" Yes, Rachel ," assured Will, tiredly ," I promise we will discuss our song possibilities soon. However , I want you to watch oh a few more episodes and we're going to forget that its 2012 and sing your favorite songs ..no personal reasons behind them, listen closely and we're going to sing songs you just enjoyed "

A grin split across his face ,' Make them good or I'll make you sing my favorite "

They all groaned in mock protest as the bell sounded that class was over for the day .

Everyone scattered among themselves and noticing that Quinn had cornered Rachel , Finn made a beeline to his favorite teacher , who was congratulating Blaine on his song .

He waited until he was finished before growing serious, " Mr. Shuster , I was wondering if I could talk to you about something ..in private "

" uh, sure, Finn ," replied a baffled Will, " do you want to talk in my office or wait until everyone else has left ?"

" After everyone leaves would be good " Finn shifted , nervously from one foot to the other ," besides I kind of have to explain to Rachel "

" Sure ," said Will," is everything alright with you two ?"

" Oh, Rachel and I have never been better ," explained a confident Finn," I need to talk to you about something else .."

" How about the auditorium at four ?" asked will, knowing it would be easier on stage .

" Cool ," beamed Finn, letting out a sigh of relief ," thanks, Mr. Shue "

" Any time, Finn " will scratched his head, collected his notes, waved to Santana and Matt and moved his paperwork into his office when he stopped, paused .

Oh my god , he prayed that Finn hadn't gotten Rachel pregnant .


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Nope, I still don't own Glee . Sadly .

Will wandered across the stage in the auditorium, mentally taking notes on the choreography on possible group numbers, when Finn walked in.

" Hey Finn ," smiled Will," that was quick. I expected you to take longer saying goodbye to Rachel .."

Finn plopped down on the edge of the stage. " Nah ," answered Finn," Turns out that Quinn asked Rachel to baby-sit Beth for her tonight so I didn't have to drive her home"

" Interesting ," Will scratched his head ," so, Finn, what did you want to talk about ?"

" Remember how messed up I was after Babygate then when I was an idiot and lost Rachel to Jesse …?"

" Vaguely , yes , I remember it quite well " replied Will, who had been going through hell in his marriage to Terri during that time . It hadn't been good .

" I kind of feel that way again ," explained Finn," like no one really cares about how I feel about things …crap, I don't mean Rachel. I know she loves me though she would be really pissed at me if she knew I just said that…."

" I wont breathe a word of it , I promise ," said Will," but I think I am a bit lost as to why you feel this way. Are you still upset over football ? Because I just spoke with both coaches at lunch, Shannon and Ken told me they reinstated you as quarterback "

" I am ," Finn rubbed a hand across his face," and I was bummed over it . Except it isn't about that..not anymore . It's this whole thing with my Mom dating Burt ….it just really pisses me off. I think about it and I just get really angry , Mr. Shue "

" Finn," Will placed a fatherly hand on the young mans shoulder ," I know change bothers you. I understand that..I have never been a fan of change either but it happens . Now I don't know your mom real well but hasn't she been dating Burt Hummel since the summer ?"

" Since you did that whole Glee Booster thing at Kurt's house ," told Finn, giving him the facts ," she's changed , Mr. Shue . I mean, she bought new clothes and everything ….and she is always out with Burt . It's weird enough that I have caught her calling Kurt for fashion advice…..that's just weird "

" Maybe she needed a change ," said Will, " after my divorce was final, I went out and bought new sheets for my room and a handful of Dvds. I think women just use clothes as their thing ….none of which is a bad thing "

" I know ," answered a frustrated Finn," and I know I should be cool about this but I'm not . Not even close . Do you know that I've talked to just about everyone in glee , not to mention Puck's mom , about this and I am not feeling any better about it "

" Puck's Mom ?"

" Yeah, Mina is Mom's best friend ," explained Finn," I figured she would be all for me wanting mom to date other dudes before getting serious with Burt "

" Was she ?" inquired a curious Will, sitting down beside him.

" No," answered a sheepish Finn," and Puck was right . I got another lecture from her . I just don't get why no one thinks that there aren't other dating options for mom …."

He clenched his fist and continued ," Loads of them then to just kick me while I am down, Jesse keeps showing up , stalking my girlfriend "

" Jesse is back in town ?" Will knew there was no good in that.

" His uncle is dying or that is the sob story he is feeding Rachel ," said Finn," he knows how soft and compassionate she is . I know he wants her to feel sorry for him…..oh, don't give me that look, . I know its awful about his uncle and everything but it still doesn't mean that I have to trust the dude around my girl …."

" This is creating problems for you and Rachel ?"

" Well, she knows I am not happy with her meeting him so that he can confide in her or whatever but I wouldn't try to tell her what to do " said Finn

" Good decision cause I can tell you that wouldn't go over well " said a wry Will.

" We've had some disagreements over Jesse , yeah ," continued Finn , purging everything from his system ," I really want to go punch the dude but Rachel doesn't approve of violence . Then the other day , Rachel was grocery shopping for her and her dads when St. Asswipe creeped her out. Rachel doesn't get creeped out …she says she is being silly and overreacting but Jesse strikes me as the stalker type of guy so I don't know …."

" Rachel loves you " stated Will, matter of fact ," so I really don't think you have anything to worry about there . Now about Jesse..I don't think he is capable of stalking …"

" Did you forget that he cracked an egg over Rachel's head and humiliated her after using her for months , Mr. .Shue ," questioned Finn, bitterly ," cause I don't . I think the asshole is capable of a lot of things …."

" Do you want me to have a talk with him ? Make him listen to me, perhaps see reason ?"

" No, that would probably make it worse ," answered Finn, scratching his chin," I can do that fine on my own…"

" It just seems like everything is against me ," continued Finn," Mom hasn't really had much of a life until now . I thought about trying to do the whole breaking Mom and Burt up but Kurt wasn't going to help me and everything I came up with was pretty mean… I would wind up grounded for the rest of my life mean "

" Finn, I think you are taking this to extremes ," pointed out Will, not making light of it ," which I think you are aware of. I also want to point out that I am sure your Mom has probably devoted herself to taking care of you because you are her son and she loves you "

" Mom brings that up a lot "

" It's a valued point ," went on Will," and I am sure your mother did date at some point. You might have been too involved in your own life to notice but I am sure she did . Granted , the dating scene is horrifying these days so you should be pleased that she found Burt Hummel ."

" Too bad your all serious and involved with Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Shue ," said a thoughtful Finn," I would totally be cool with you dating my mom.."

Will blew out a ragged breath .

" Finn, you do know that is never going to happen," stated Will, simply ," I am flattered that you think that highly of me but I am in love with Emma "

" I know " sighed Finn," and I think that my dad would like you "

" This is about your father ," realized Will," do you feel like your mother is betraying him by seeing Burt ?"

" Exactly ," declared Finn," and I think they ..Mom and Burt are moving too fast "

" Like you and Rachel .."

" That isn't the same thing ," argued Finn," I don't know why people keep bringing my relationship with Rachel into this ..its not about us "

" Finn, I am sure you have already heard this from the handful of people you have already discussed it with but I am going to reiterate it anyhow and hope it sinks in," replied Will," the reality of the situation is that pretty soon you will be looking at colleges and planning your future while your mom stays behind. Do you intend your mother to be alone for the rest of her life ? Doesn't she deserve some happiness too ?"

" That sounds really harsh and mean when you put it that way .."

" It is and selfish ," Will continued ," and I know you have a good heart, Finn. I know you don't mean to be thinking about yourself ..tell me how Kurt feels about your parents dating ? Is it a problem for him, too ?"

Finn considered the few conversations he had with him revolving around them.

" Kurt's all fine with it but he gives make-overs to my Mom, Mr. Shue "

" I think maybe you should give them a fair chance ," countered Will, seriously ," be the man I know you are . This behavior isn't you. Talk to Burt and be honest about how you feel …hear him out too. Let him know that your just looking out for your Mom's best interests ….and you overreacted a bit "

" I think you might be the fourth person to tell me that .." admitted a sheepish Finn, opening his ears and hearing what everyone had been telling him all along .

He just hadn't wanted to listen .

" So, are you actually going to listen to me ," suggested Will, with a kind smile ," and actually let it go. I don't think the situation is as dire as you make it out to be …"

" Probably not ," answered Finn, considering ," all of that just really messed up my head "

" Well, now you are clear again," declared Will, hoping that he had gotten through to the young man who was like the son he didn't have ," and your not going after Jesse either "

" I wont …and I think I owe mom a pretty major apology " realized Finn , dryly.

" Good place to start ," replied an agreeable Will,relieved ," and you and Rachel aren't having any problems ? "

" No, besides Jesse being in town , we're really good ," stated Finn, not skipping a beat ," she wont let me go beat him up. I think that would solve the problem ….but you know how Rachel gets .."

" Hitting Jesse wont make him go away , Finn "

" It might and I cant see the coward fighting me " remarked Finn with a laugh .

" Don't do it " warned Will ," and boy, am I relieved about you and Rachel "

Finn made a face. " Why were you worried about me and Rach ?"

" I don't know ," chuckled Will," I guess I got to thinking back to the last time you were upset and wanted to talk to me. Quinn was pregnant …."

" Oh, yeah ," realized Finn, comprehension dawning on him," I was freaked out. Oh, wait , so, you thought that Rachel was pregnant ?"

" Er, I had hoped not " admitted will, " and pleased that I am wrong "

" Oh boy, Rachel and I are like really good about using protection and stuff ," muttered an embarrassed Finn," besides we want to have kids but not right now. Rach doesn't want to have a baby until she's like 23...it used to be 25 but she changed her mind "

" That is really more information that I needed to know about you and Rachel " told Will, " but I am glad you felt you could share that with me "

" Don't worry, Mr. Shue ," added Finn as an afterthought ," I wont tell Rachel what you said …it wouldn't be good for either of us and we're trying not to fight "

" Wise move "

" Thanks for listening to me , Mr. Shuster ," Finn gave him a hug ," you always seem to know what to say to me to make things click the right way "

" Anytime , Finn, anytime "

_HM_

" Your son wants you to do those awful five minute speed dates " informed Mina Puckerman , taking a sip of her martini ," and if you don't find a suitable man there , those stupid crap you see on TV all of the time "

" Oh God, he didn't ," Carole shook her head in dismay," I knew he had a lot of reservations about me dating Burt but I hadn't realized it was this awful "

" Well, I gave him a talking to, Carole, and talked him out of finding you men himself ," laughed Mina ," I just thought that you might need to be firm with Finn this time . Not that he would listen to you anymore than Noah ever listens to me but he at least needs to respect you and the fact that its just fine for you to have a love life "

" Thanks for the vote, Mina ," Carole made a face at her best friend ," I just don't know how to make myself anymore clearer with Finn. " She took a sip of her wine, carefully ," you know, I haven't loved another man since Christopher died "

Mina patted her hand, comforting. " I know, honey, and I am all for you being happy again. I think Burt is a great guy …and anyone who treats you like a queen is more than fine in my book "

Carole smiled and nodded, carefully ." I love Burt " admitted Carole ," it took me a while to get there but he's a good man. I love him . "

" I think that calls for that chocolate dessert that has more fat than anything with the chocolate goodness " declared Mina, raising her glass towards Carole in a salute.

" Sounds scrumptious " agreed Carole, thoughtfully ," you know this is the first time in 15 years that I don't feel guilty for feeling again. I loved Christopher with all of my heart but its been along time, Mina, and I want a life with Burt "

" Your that serious " realized Mina , reaching for a nacho .

" Yes ," answered Carole ," Burt feels the same way. If it wasn't for Finn having such issues with us, he and I have discussed us moving in with him and Kurt but I don't want to just throw that onto my son, too. I swear, Finn is every inch Christopher's son..so stubborn and obstinate …."

Mina chewed the nacho and a memory swam in front of her minds eye . " Do you remember that time when you and Chris fought over going to the spring dance or the Van Halen concert in Cincinnati ? I think he was furious , for what, three days because you chose a dance over the concert ….."

" Much as I was crushing on Eddie, I wanted to dress up pretty and spend the night dancing with Chris ," recalled Carole , smiling softly ," never mind that it was our first date as a real couple, after he split with Judy "

" The devil " remarked Mina , sharply , " and you know I speak the truth, Carole "

" I thought we called her the wicked witch of the west …" laughed Carole ," Chris was so stubborn. He threatened that if I didn't want to go with him then Eli and him would pick up some chicks and go to the concert without us…."

Mina downed the rest of her drink. " Which was the first of many of the fights that Eli and I had back then …he thought he was Don Johnson "

" He did wear the Miami Vice look well …." added Carole ," I mean, I thought Chris was handsome as sin in jeans and a tee shirt then here would come Puckerman. All slick and suave like Sonny Crockett ….."

" Hopefully he's fat and impotent now " remarked a bitter Mina, earning her a look ," what ? I can still talk about the bastard and the past ..and our children without crying . You know I haven't broken down over that slime in years, Carole "

" Yes but you usually don't reminisce about him , either , Mina " said a concerned Carole, " I shouldn't have brought things up:"

" I don't regret the past , Carole," Mina grew serious ," I loved Eli pucker man. He gave me Noah and Jessica ..and I love my children more than anything . I guess I am just feeling a bit down on myself …..you know, Puck thought I could use a date myself "

" It has been a long time, Mina ," agreed Carole," and I hate to say this but Eli isn't going to be coming back. You cant spend the rest of your life alone , honey "

" I have my family and a new grandbaby to spoil ," reassured Mina ," I am not alone "

" You know what I mean…." Carole nudged her shoulder ," I could see if Burt knew anyone …one of his friends . We could double date, like we used to "

" Carole, that was only fun when we were like, 16 years old " snapped Mina

" It could be fun again ….consider it '

" Maybe ," hedged Mina , trying to change the subject ," did I tell you that I got the grandbaby this week ? Puck 's football started back up this week and Quinn is back to being cheerleader so I have been babysitting Beth ..most precious child on the planet "

" She is adorable ," smiled Carole ," looks so much like Quinn "

" I think the child has Noah's temper " said doting grandma ," screams and fights like a banshee Beth does . Puck acted just like that at that age ….."

Carole chuckled ," How are the kids handling school and parenthood ?"

" I think they are juggling and learning it is much more difficult than they expected " confided Mina ," Quinn looked awfully stressed but I am proud of how they are handling the responsibilities that comes with being a parent "

" Are you handling being Grandma alongside Judy any better ?"

" We're polite " admitted mina ," that woman is still the snobby bitch though that we went to school with. I honestly don't understand how Quinn can be so kind …"

" Maybe Quinn got all of Judy's good traits " chuckled Carole , sharing a smile.

" I am just thankful the girl loves my Noah like she does " said Mina ," much as I adore Santana , I was having nightmares of the terror she and my son might have created had they stayed together "

" Speaking of trouble, Finn mentioned that Puck has straightened his act up since Beth "

" He has ," said Mina, proudly," Principal Figgins hasn't called me in months regarding Puck's delinquent behavior or more dumpster tossing so I am very happy "

" That stupid bad ass attitude has Eli written all over him, I swear "

" Well, we knew the boys would have some of their fathers in them, Min," sighed Carole," sometimes I still feel as if I have told Finn one too many stories about his father . There have been times I think Finn tries to emulate Christopher …"

" Where Puck doesn't want to be anything like his asshole father " Mina raised her glass and nodded for Carole to as well," shall we toast the overcompensation of the single moms club ?"

" So true ," agreed Carole ," but you know I don't think we have done a bad job raising the boys. Finn and Puck have both turned into good , strong men "

They both took a drink, each lost in their muse , each taking them elsewhere .

" I thank the Good Lord that Puck is using his brain for his thinking this time around ," commented Mina , wryly," and I don't like to think about him and Quinn having sex so just don't mention it. I like to live in pretend sometimes, Carole "

Carole chuckled and took another drink of wine ." Oh God, I've talked to Finn about sex ," brought up Carole," especially after the whole thing with Quinn . I've tried to be frank and honest….he and Rachel are so much in love . Finn is in no way ready for parenthood …."

" Have faith is all you can do," Mina ordered another martini ," trust me on this "

She paused then added ," Oh what I was saying before we wandered off track again…"

" Like we so often do " finished Carole as best friends who finished each others thoughts .

" Yes, he and Quinn aren't rushing off to Vegas to tie the knot ," went on Mina ," Jessica informed me that my son hates that American teenager show where the girls are all pregnant. Quinn obviously disapproves of this as well and though they love each other…neither of them want marriage at the moment "

" Jess eavesdropping on her brother ?" assumed Carole, knowing that it was likely .

" More like she spied on Finn and puck the other night ," added Mina ," and I think she probably asked Quinn about the rest ..my daughter isn't shy "

Carole chuckled , imagining that whole conversation at the supper table .

Carole was thoughtful as she idly wondered how serious Finn and Rachel actually were .

He had mentioned marrying Rachel in more than one conversation ….hmmm, made her think. She was glad that Finn didn't rush headlong into things, though.

She lifted her gaze, deciding another glass of wine might be nice, when a glimpse of ..a familiar face crossed her line of vision .

Carole blinked , catching a flash of smoky eyes and shook her head.

No, it couldn't be . She had clearly had too much wine , not enough food .

" Carole, you still here ? " asked Mina, waving a hand in front of her friends face ," where did you go ? I haven't seen you this spacey since … a long time "

" I think we need more wine "

" Oh, are we having one of the boys come and pick us up now ? Cause I was planning on stopping at my two drink minimum…."

" I"ll just call Burt ," decided Carole, on the spot," I am sure he wont mind "

A shadow fell across their table and then a gravely voice that shook Mina to her soul.

" Mina, Carole , still hanging out together and acting like lushes after all these years "

Mina froze at the sound of his voice, like freezing ice in her veins , and a new kind of pain settling into the deepest recesses of her heart .

She had to be losing her mind and she was hallucinating .

Mina risked a look and found herself staring at the grinning face of her ex-husband .

He had the same dark hair as Puck, only now it was liberally sprinkled with grey, his eyes glinted wickedly , and he wore the same smooth grin that had always meant trouble.

" Eli , you spineless bastard ! I don't know what rock you crawled out from under but you might as well go back from where you came from "

" Same fire that I've always loved about you , Mina ," remarked Eli, sliding into the booth across from them," glad to see you haven't lost your edge "

" I don't know what you want but get the hell out of here before I scream bloody murder "

" Now Mina, darling, is that anyway to talk to your husband " said an amused Eli, helping himself to the last drink of her martini ," eek, I've always hated these drinks "

" Did you forget that we haven't been married in years ," reminded a cold Mina," I don't know why you are here but I don't want to see your pathetic face or talk to you. Go scamper on home to Connie ..pretty sure the old bat will welcome you with open arms "

" Temper, temper, Mina ," replied Eli, smooth as ever ," I want to talk and I couldn't believe my luck when I noticed you and Carole strolling in here "

" You should leave Eli," interjected Carole," Mina doesn't want you here "

" You were always her best friend and biggest defender , Carole ," commented Eli ," and nope, I am not going anywhere . This is a public restaurant , after all "

" Then I'm leaving ," Mina stood, tossing several bills on the table and sending her friend an apologetic look," sorry, Carole, but I wont do this "

" Mina, wait a minute ..you shouldn't be alone " called a worried Carole, shooting daggers at Eli ," and you haven't changed one bit, Puckerman. You're still the selfish bastard that left his wife and kids …."

Mina was halfway down the aisle, with Carole on her heels when Eli's voice rang across the restaurant , stopping her for an instant .

" You can be as pissed at me as you want too, Mina ," stated Eli, conversationally ," but that isn't going to stop me from wanting to see Noah and Jessica "

" Go to hell " spat out Mina , running out of the restaurant to the car and throwing herself in.

Carole didn't say a word but hopped in the front seat , her friends sobs breaking her heart, and drove them to the bowling alley to talk in privacy . It had been their place to discuss all of their ups and downs in their lives throughout the years and they still visited it briefly .

They waved at Barry , who owned the alley and had went to high school with them, and made their way to the back room which was empty and slid into a booth.

Mina hung her head, wallowing in all of her dreams and hopes that had vanished so many years ago when Eli had up and left her . She'd made new ones for her and the kids but the pain in her heart was nearly suffocating .

" For two years I prayed and cried that I would get a phone call from Eli telling me that he'd just gone to Vegas or someplace to blow off steam," admitted Mina, her voice hoarse ," that he missed me and the kids . I just knew he loved us and would come back…"

Carole cried alongside her friend and held tight to her hand, offering love and support .

" I know, honey," told Carole," I remember …this is such a shock . "

" It's been almost ten years ," breathed Mina , hoarsely ," not a word, a phone call, a check in the mail to help with the kids. Nothing but an occasional snide remark from his mother about his so called where-abouts..as if I would buy anything Connie was saying "

" Bastard "

" He is and this has Connie's name stamped all over it , Carole ," decided Mina, trying to work through her turbulent emotions ," delusional old bat has always hated me . Granted she's been good to Puck and Jessica all of these years ..but you know she always hated when Eli and I tied the knot. She hated me ..still does "

" You never liked the woman and with good reason " reminded Carole, helpfully .

" That's because she wanted Eli to hook up with Judy and go all high society "

Carole snorted ," that never panned out either . You know he wants to see the kids , Mina"

Mina blinked back a new fresh bout of tears . " He doesn't deserve to see the kids ," said a bitter Mina ," Jessica hasn't asked about him in years . Noah still hates his guts ….and I cant blame him for that but the dickless bastard is his father "

Carole moved to hug her friend . " I am with you one hundred percent , honey, whatever you decide to do but I do think you need some closure "

" Closure ," Mina wiped her eyes ," I don't know, Carole, I don't . So many years I spent pining for the man …why now does he decide to return to Lima ?"

Realization dawned with certainty .

" Beth " declared Mina, with alarm ," I would bet all of my KISS records that Eli knows about the baby ..Connie would have told him that he has a grandchild "

Mike Chang had anxiety and for a young man who was the epitome of collected, this wasn't a good thing as it was the night of the dinner with the Pierces.

The house was spotless, the large dining room table shined and was set with the fine china , his mothers best silverware , and her expensive candlesticks .

" We're not eating dinner with the president or anything, Mom," Mike hovered around her as she adjusted the fall flowers in the vase ," I don't understand why we have to make this so formal. You've met Brittany's parents ..they aren't fancy people "

" It is merely good manners, Michael ," reminded Kim ," and I want the house to look nice for our guests. I really think that you need to go relax, sweetheart "

" The menu isn't traditional Asian , is it ?" questioned a nervous Mike ," you promised me we wouldn't be eating chicken feet salad or anything with feet in it "

" I made a very nice spring salad , for your information," replied an amused Kim ," no chicken feet anywhere . I am aware that your girlfriend was offended the last time I served chicken feet salad and I honestly don't care for a repeat of that…"

Brittany had gotten upset over the poor chicken and it hadn't been pretty .

" I made a nice pot roast ," reassured Kim, matter of factly ," and I think you are a bit wound up. Have you been drinking those energy drinks again ? You know that I don't like that…."

" No," answered Mike ," do we really need a salad fork too ? I think we would be fine with just the one fork…."

Kim patted his cheek," Why don't you go ..study before they arrive "

" I finished at school," informed Mike , who was a honors student ," I just have to make sure you don't plan on trying to embarrass or humiliate Brittany "

Kim sent him a reproachful look. " I have no intention of doing such a thing "

" You hate my girlfriend, mother ," pointed out Mike as if this was a LA Law episode ," you haven't liked Brittany since I started dating her . If it was up to you and Sandra , Tina and I would be in an arranged marriage "

" Tina is such a good girl and so pretty "

" Tina is dating one of my good friends ," repeated Mike for the thousandth time it seemed ," and neither one of us are interested in each other . See, Mother , this is exactly what I have been worrying about for weeks …"

Kim was silent. " Yes, I would much rather it if you were with Tina ," corrected his mother , simply ," however, I understand you aren't . I…your father and I are simply making a concentrated effort to get o know Brittany and her parents better …should the two of you continue this relationship "

" Mom "

" I know that Brittany is a bit naïve but she wont be going to apply to Yale or Sarah Lawrence .." continued his mother," I am merely expressing my concern"

Mike rolled his eyes, disgusted. " Don't bring Tina up either "

" Michael, stop pestering your mother with this nonsense ," replied Daniel Chang, adjusting his tie and kissing his wife's cheek ," table looks lovely, my dear . I've no doubt that this dinner party will be a success ….your mother is an excellent hostess "

" This isn't some business dinner ," groaned Mike ," Its Brittany and her parents . Finn wont be the one having a heart attack…it will be me "

" Go put on your jacket " ordered Daniel ," and a tie would be nice as well "

" I am not wearing a tie " swore Mike, heading into his bedroom for some peace .

Meanwhile at the Pierce home, Brittany had called pretty much Santana , Kurt, and all of the girls in glee for support and help with prepping for tonight's dinner .

Santana had been her normal self telling her that if the Chang's were stuck up towards her , to tell them to back off but in profane tone , and just to leave .

Kurt had given her fashion advice, urging her to tone down the fun in favor of a pretty party dress and to think the glee club's first Sectionals look.

Simple yet classy .

Mercedes had told her to just be herself and don't bring up Lord Tubbington at the dinner table .

Quinn had given her a basic run through of everything she might expect etiquette wise since the changes often ran in similar country club status as her own parents .

Rachel had been kind and suggested she pick up a nice bouquet of flowers for Mike's mom or a pie .

Tina offered up helpful hints on dealing with Mike's mother and it was to be straightforward and as polite as humanly possible .

Brittany , with the help of her friends, had finally settled upon a black and white min-dress and a pair of black heels .

" Mom," Brittany barged into her parents bathroom, where her mother was finishing her hair and listening to QVC ," should I wear this or the silk Kardashian dress that you bought me ? Kurt and Mercedes thought I looked pretty in this but I wanted a second opinion and all since I am sure whatever I wear will make me look slutty to Mike's mom"

" Oh, I love this dress on you," beamed Phoebe , spraying her blonde curls with some Aussie hairspray ," you look gorgeous, Brittany. "

Brittany coughed in the fumes ." Too much hairspray, Mom "

" Oh, honey," laughed Phoebe ," you can never have enough hairspray. When I was your age, a can of Aqua Net would hold that look for hours on end …"

Brittany nodded, used to this conversation. It was one of her moms favorites .

" Mom," whined Brittany ," I'm glad you think I am pretty but I am serious here . I don't look slutty, skanky, ganky, or hoochy ho …do I ?"

" No, you do not ," answered Phoebe , with a stern look ," you look lovely. Besides Brittany Susan, you are absolutely none of those things . "

" I know but you know Mike's mom hates me " reiterated Brittany ," its worse since Mike and I got back together over the summer "

" Well, I can handle Kim Chang if she says one rude thing , sweetie ," reassured Phoebe ," and you know I don't like you using those words "

" I didn't say whore "

" Still, " said her mother ," hand me those diamond hoops that your dad bought me for Christmas "

Brittany handed them to her ." I'm wearing my matching ones too "

" Wonderful " enthused phoebe, fastening the earrings ," and stop fretting . If its boring and stuffy, we'll just go for pizza or burgers afterwards "

" Cheeseburgers and potatoe skins at Cal's sounds right up my allley ," said Phillip Pierce, walking in , a tie in his hands ," too bad we don't have time to stop there first. Phoebs, do I have to wear a suit tonight ? I just spent all day looking dapper in this and I'd be good with my Levi's and a nice jumper .."

" I wouldn't care, hon, but I think the Changs might " commented his wife, kissing his cheek ," we don't want to do anything to upset Brittany "

" It's a sweater, Daddy " corrected Brittany ," we call them sweaters here "

" Jumper sounds more British and posh ," Phillip gave her a one armed hug .

" It's formal ! Mike 's mother is super picky so please just wear your suit "

" Fine ," Phillip gave her a one-armed hug ," even though after spending 10 hours in the office dressed in a suit , comfortable is really what I want "

" Mike's folks are beyond old fashioned and I cant say for sure about Mr. Chang but I know Mike's mother would do anything to break us up again …..she hates me "

" Nobody could hate you, sweetheart " assured Phillip ," and if I can sit in a 3 hour meeting with a prick like Russell Fabray, the Changs are nothing "

He sighed ," maybe we'll loosen the folks up with your moms fancy monkey bread "

Brittany put an arm around both of her parents shoulders for a family hug .

" I just want this whole dinner to be finally over with "

Classical music played from the expensive stereo system hidden behind the china cabinet as the Pierce family and the Changs mingled in the living room before supper was served.

Brittany was on her third glass of tea when mike pulled her into a corner .

" Britt, I think you've had enough iced tea unless you want to go to the bathroom a lot ," whispered Mike ,' my mother will think you have kidney problems if you go to the bathroom more than once …"

" Unless I was ..you know, pooping " said Brittany in a mock whisper , earning another glare from her boyfriend .

" just please ..be normal " Mike kissed her lightly ," Mom swears this is just a dinner party but I caught her talking to Sandra earlier about me and Tina again "

Brittany frowned and moved closer to him. " Tina is with Artie still "

" I know but its like their thing ," told Mike ," maybe I should see about putting our footage from Sectionals or something to distract them …."

" Mom can handle your mother " stated Brittany ," I just don't want them to fight "

" Fight ," Mike narrowed his eyes ," Britt, no fights . This is supposed to be civil "

" I do too " replied Brittany, sending Santana another text message . She really needed the extra moral support from her best friend on the planet right now .

" You have a lovely home, Kim ," replied Phoebe, taking in the very expensive vase filled with fall flowers in the corner and the tasteful decorations ," I cant believe the kids have been dating this long and this is the first time we have gotten together for supper "

" Well, Daniel's schedule keeps him so busy ," answered Kim , amiably ," I am sure your husband is too. I noticed the article in the paper about the expansion out by the school…"

" Oh, you'd have to ask Phillip," phoebe took a sip of her wine ," I insist he not bring work home with him. We're still breaking in the salon so I honestly bring enough home for the both of us …."

She does " Phillip wrapped an arm around his wife's waist , giving her a squeeze.

" Have you been to the salon yet , Kim ? Phoebe here will fix you right up "

" I am afraid I haven't had the time ," smiled Kim," though Mike tells me it has been a success ?"

" Oh, its doing fine and dandy ," declared Phoebe ," I put up some flyers in town and that sweet techno geek Artie created the most fabulous webpage for us. That young man has some serious talent with computers ! "

" Mom pays Artie to run the webpage " added a helpful Brittany , glancing at her cell.

Mike reached for her hand and they shared a pained expression . " That's great ," commented Mike ," funny , Artie never really mentioned he was doing that "

" I think he just told Tina " answered Brittany, crossing then uncrossing her legs.

" How exciting " said Kim, " are you involved in the booster program that has created for the glee club ? Michael has been telling me more about it but Daniel and I felt any donation we might make we would prefer to send it to the football program "

" Michael exceeds in sports " picked up Daniel ," and it will look good on his college applications .."

" Oh CRAP " muttered Brittany, under her breath.

" No offense there , Dan, but half of the damn donations to McKinley are funneled into the sports or cheerleading programs ," contributed Phillip," which is all good and well. However , that little glee club that could has done wonders for our Britt and we think that the money will be put to good use in an arts program….."

" Which is more frivolous than anything in the curriculum " added Daniel, disagreeing .

" Dad ! "

" I really think we should all watch the dvds of New Directions performances " chimed in Brittany, trying to change the subject before a war broke out in the living room.

" I think Britt has a wonderful thought ," agreed Phoebe ," I always get so excited when I watch the kids perform. You know my singing isn't anything to clap and bow over -Lord Knows Brittany didn't get her singing ability from me but I was a hot dancer in my day "

" She really was very sexy " told Phil, sending her a kiss ," Mike amazes the crap out of me with his tight dancing skills " he looked at his daughter ," Is that the right word ?"

Brittany closed her eyes and nodded .

Now she knew why Mike had been freaking out over this and she should have been too .

This was a horrible , horrible idea .

" Don't embarrass your daughter , honey "

" Sorry about that " said Phillip ," anyhow , which one of you did Mike inherit his awesome dancing skills from ? I can barely break-dance anymore ..not that there is any call for break dancing unless it's a Footloose marathon "

" He certainly didn't inherit it from me " informed a disapproving Daniel , taking a drink of his scotch .

" How about I put on Sectionals ," Mike held up the DVD ," it was such a cool idea for Ms. Pillsbury to record us and make DVDs of our performances "

" That woman is the sweetest ," chimed in Phoebe ," buys all my silk gardenia hand lotion I special order for her . "

" She seemed like a competent woman the few times I have spoken with her " told Phil .

Mike shoved the disc in the player and hit the button. " Here we go …..you gotta love watching Rachel bring down the house with Don't rain on my parade "

Phoebe turned her attention to the screen . " Oh, I missed this ! "

Kim smiled , politely . " You can hardly see Mike …he and Matt seem to be in the back "

" I helped choreograph this number ," reminded an annoyed Mike ," I wouldn't want to sing lead like Finn and Rachel . "

" I always get the biggest kick out of watching this ," chuckled Phillip ," I think we've nearly wore our copies out. We were real happy when Britt got involved in the New Directions ….gives her more focus than just being that puppet for the evil Sylvester woman who runs the Cheerios "

" I think I should check on supper ," Kim escued herself and headed for the kitchen ," I will just be a moment "

Brittany sent out mass text to everyone in the glee club.

SAVE US

" So, Dan, you and the missus haven't made it to any of the kids performances ?"

" I think Kim made it to one of the competition ," dismissed Daniel, unaware of the hurt reflecting in his sons eyes at the callous remark," I do a lot of traveling so I'm afraid the business takes precedence over such things as dancing and singing "

" It shouldn't ," interjected Phillip," I've missed Sectionals twice and felt like scum on earth after all of the hard work Brittany has put into it. Makes me feel bad "

" It's fine, Daddy " reassured Brittany , hoping Santana hurried and saved her .

Mike was being absolutely no help at all .

" My son understands ," stated the quiet man ," besides once he is accepted into Yale or Harvard , he will have more important ventures than a glee club "

" I don't want to go into medicine or become a lawyer " muttered Mike, under his breath .

Kim came in announcing that supper was ready and they went into the dining room .

The meal was ate in comfortable silence for about ten minutes before Phoebe brought up the subject of the kids relationship , much to Mike and Brittany's dismay .

" I have got to say it ," announced Phoebe ," out of all of the young men that our daughter has dated , we really think that Mike is just about perfect "

" Thanks, Mrs. Pierce .."

" Thank you," Kim was unfailing polite ," and Brittany is a lovely girl . Of course, I wasn't sure what to make of their relationship after your daughter abruptly broke up with Michael during the summer "

" Kim, leave it be …." warned Daniel, who had been hoping the romance would die out on its own accord but his wife had other ideas .

" Mother ….we got back together " reminded Mike, biting the inside of his cheek .

" I really think that we should go out for …coffee or something " added Brittany.

" Teenage romance ," laughed phoebe , lightly ," it happens . I had my own when I was sixteen….break up, get back together the next week, I am sure you recall those days too "

" Not really ," said a curt Kim ," I was in a real relationship . I personally feel as if it wouldn't hurt Mike or Brittany to take a break from each other and date others …"

" Oh God ….help me "

"NO "

Phoebe took another drink of her wine ." Well, I'd like Britt to bring home a B every once in awhile but her Dad and I are happy with the C's too. I mean, its their relationship and we can want a lot of things but I think that's up to the kids "

" They are teenagers ," reminded Kim," its all hormones and emotions . Michael needs to seriously be thinking about his future ….."

" Mom, Brittany and I are going to get up and leave if you continue this " he warned her .

" I like to think we taught Brittany right things and let her make her own calls " added Phil, siding with his wife ," we wouldn't tell her who she should love "

" Considering she dumped our son to go…flirt around like a trollop …"

Brittany buried her head in her arms " NOOOOOO "

" Pardon me but did you just call my daughter a tramp , Kim ? "

" Of course not, I just think she isn't the right type of girl for a long term relationship with my son ," informed Kim, " that her parents approve of her wild behavior "

" There better not be any wild behavior " Phillip joined in the argument .

" My daughter isn't any such thing and you have some flipping nerve, lady ! We came over here with the good intentions of making nice and getting to know you and your hubby better and you insult Brittany as soon as you get the chance "

" I never meant to insult , I was merely stating the facts "

" I told you she hated me " muttered Brittany, sending sad eyes to her extra silent boyfriend . She had a feeling things weren't going to get better between them .

" If we are playing truths , I would prefer that Michael date an Asian girl " interjected Daniel, taking a bite of his pot roast and chewing thoughtful.

" I think I've heard more than enough for the night ," Phillip stood up," I've had one hell of a long day at work and I was hoping this would be a nice evening out with the family .you've done nothing but argue and insult my daughter since we got here and I think we should leave …."

" If you insist ….." Daniel took another drink and stood ," I wouldn't want you to be any more uncomfortable. Just bear in mind that Kim and I made the gesture …"

" I apologize, Mike ," acknowledged phoebe , contritely ," Brittany, dear, get your purse "

" Yes, Mom …" sending Mike a frown that matched his own, she left the room .

Phillip, Phoebe , and Brittany collected their things and left the Chang house .

" Well, that went about as well as I expected " remarked Eli, sarcastically to himself as he nursed a beer and considered if he could have done this any different .

Might had been better if he hadn't surprised Mina like he had . The woman never was one for surprises and maybe that hadn't changed over the years.

She still had a sassy mouth on her . Used to drive him mad in the day

She hadn't aged too bad either ..from the glimpse he'd gotten of her, she was still a good looking woman. Not that he planned on starting things back up with her .

That would only complicate things .

Eli avoided complications . Always had .

He didn't need more crap in his life . He liked things easy and straight to the point .

This was as cut and dried as it came -he was here in town for his kids .

He took another drink of his beer and thought idly of Carole , who instantly made him think of Christopher , who had been the best friend he had ever had .

God, he missed Chris .

He and Chris had been like brothers from another mother, hanging out, shooting hoops, drinking and partying out in the orchard, tearing up the town.

Not that there was all that much of anything to tear up in Lima but they did .

Feeling more than a little nostalgic, Eli threw a couple of bills on the table for his beer and left the restaurant , scanning the parking lot for signs of his ex-wife but apparently she and Carole hadn't wasted any time leaving .

He hopped in his car, debating on just going to the apartment and trying to talk to Mina about seeing Noah and Jessica .

Decided against it , figuring she needed some breathing space and the whole shock thing .

With no destination really in mind, he found himself driving through town, curious to see if his old haunts still existed or if they had been torn down for strip malls or McDonalds .

Though why Lima needed two coffee houses within a few blocks of one another , he would never understand .

He passed the bowling alley, remembering with sudden clarity the days and nights he and Chris would hang out with the girls like every other week.

Cheap date night .

The burgers were the best in town , bowling was Mina's favorite thing to do, and he used to beat the crap out of Chris when they played Pac man in the arcade .

Eli passed Rinky Dinks, the skating rink hadn't changed any since 1988 and looked to be in need of a new coat of paint and some costumers .

Man, he hated skating .

He had only agreed to the whole roller-skating thing because it had been a sure fire way to appease Mina and get laid as well .

He chuckled at the memory and glanced at his surroundings, realizing that he was heading towards the country and the dirt road that led to the orchard and the old drag racing spot.

Idly, Eli wondered if the teenagers still partied out here .

This was always the hot spot back in the day . Then again they didn't have all the cell phones or the internet porn or half the junk kids had these days .

Then again, besides his bad ass hair, the 1980's had been a hell of a lot easier .

Teenagers had a lot of shit to deal with these days and he wondered how his son was handling everything . His mother swore upside down that Noah had gone through some delinquent phase but seemed to be turning it around these days .

Loud rock music reverberated throughout as Eli took notice of a line of parked cars and teenagers of all ages hanging out . The closer he got, he began to recognize the music as being some AC/DC and couldn't help but to sing along .

" My kind of music " Eli pulled over,parking his car across the road , figuring he had nothing else better to do ," might as well check it out. Scare the crap out of some stupid kids …have a good laugh "

He passed a gaggle of girls who were busy texting one another and followed the crowd to the clearing where apparently a fight was taking place .

Eli pushed himself forward, watching with idle curiosity and amusement , as two young men tossed one another around .

This was his kind of fun .

Nothing like watching some ass kicking fun between idiots .

Granted , he had been somewhat of a cool idiot ..back in the day .

He noticed the smaller opponent had a more stocky build with jet black hair while the kid with the Mohawk was taller and seemed to be beating the crap out of him.

Kid had some decent moves .

The teenager turned around and in that instant , Eli got a clear look at his face and suddenly it felt as if the air and breath was being sucked out of his lungs .

The punk was his son.

All grown up and kicking some serious ass, by the look of it.

Eli felt emotions rise to the surface and somehow he knew the fates or God or hell, maybe it had been his mother , had compelled him to come back to Ohio.

Cheers , whistles, and catcalls rang out amid the noise and with a start, Eli realized that somehow the fight had ended almost as fast as it had started .

He had missed it.

His son had won .

Puck collected his winnings and approached his familiar opponent .

" Never would have figured you for the fighting type " told puck with a smile .

Blaine wiped his bloody lip with a handkerchief . " It's relaxing ," told a sheepish Blaine ," it was a fair fight . Even if you did beat me to a bloody pulp…"

Puck chuckled ," I didn't do that much damage "

" True ," agreed Blaine ," uh, Puck, you wouldn't mention this to Kurt . Would you? I..I'm interested in him and I don't want him to think I'm barbaric or anything "

" Sure, I can keep this to myself " agreed Puck," especially since this donation is going to buy the jumbo box of diapers and wipes for Beth "

Quinn would grumble and bitch but he knew she would be pleased at the end .

He waved at Blaine then headed towards the car , when a dark haired man stepped out front of him, effectively blocking his path .

" Man, I don't fight old dudes "

Eli stepped into the light and shock coursed through puck's entire body, his hands visibly trembling at the sight of this man .

" Noah "

Puck lifted his angry gaze and met the strangers eyes , his fists tightly clenched and his body coiled and ready for a fight .

" Dad "


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Nope, nada, I still don't own Glee .

" Dad , " Puck found his found as the blood pounded in his head ," what the hell are you doing here ?"

Eli scratched the back of his neck and managed a contrite smile. " Did you know that Chris and I used to party out here all of the time ? I was just reacquainting myself with Lima and decided to, I don't know, take a stroll down memory lane . "

He paused ," Here I am. Sure was a hell of a surprise to find my son fighting "

Puck stepped back and tried to refrain from punching the guy.

" I don't care ," replied puck, anger vibrating in each word ," what are you doing in Lima ? It's been nearly 10 years …. We sure as hell don't need you "

" Your pissed and you have that right ," said Eli ,trying to placate his son," its been a long time . The fact is I missed you and your sister …..I'm here to see you "

" Jessica and I don't need you so you should turn around and leave "

" I know I have missed a lot in your lives but maybe we could grab a couple of beers ," suggested Eli, reaching ," catch up. Mom tells me you shacked up with a pretty rich girl and had a baby …would love to hear all about them "

Puck scowled at the mention of his family. " Nana Connie needs to keep her mouth shut "

" Show some respect for your grandmother " scolded Eli, naturally .

" Does Mom know your back in town ? Cause I am sure she'd love to haul your worthless ass to court for back child support and crap ," remarked Puck, the words spewing from his mouth without a thought ," and Quinn isn't just some random girl. I am not you, Dad "

" I did run into your mom earlier ," confessed Eli," Mina didn't give me the warmest welcome either . Look, Noah, I know I screwed up and around all of those years ago with leaving but I want a second chance …please "

" Don't have any of those lying around anywhere " stated Puck ," stay away from us . '

Puck had to get away before he either lost control and punched him in the mouth or broke down like a little sissy man and cried .

He needed to check on his Mom and Jess and see Quinn and Beth right now .

" We will talk sometime, Noah ," called Eli ," doesn't have to be right now "

" Fuck off , Eli "

Puck moved past his father and ran to the car, throwing open the door and climbing in.

He took a deep breath and let it out, wishing he didn't feel like throwing up instead .

His mind raced in circles from wondering if his mom was alright or if the bastard had already hurt her .

He needed to see Quinn and Beth .

Puck noticed he had a voicemail from Quinn and he listened , intently , the sound of her voice just what he needed .

" Looks like practice is running over till 6 . Rachel is watching Beth at home. I should be home by seven . Win big . Love you "

" Love you too ," Puck sent her a response , not wanting to leave details on a voicemail ," uh, I really need to talk to you when you get home. I'm going to check on my Mom then I will be home after ..just..I love you, Quinn "

He tossed the phone in the passenger seat, glanced at the profile of his father, and heaved a weary sigh . God, why did the bastard pick now to show his sorry face ?

They had all survived just fine without him ….they didn't need him now .

A single tear escaped his eye and puck ignored it as he gunned the car as fast as he could speed away . He wanted to forget, to pretend but he knew he couldn't .

Cursing Eli for all he had done wrong and inventing some new swear words in the process, puck drove straight to his mothers house .

" Mom ! Mom ," puck flung open the door , moving through the house ," Mom, you here ? Mom ! "

He found her sitting in the living room, a ancient video playing on the TV showed them as a happy, sappy family , a long time ago.

Mina wiped her eyes and took a long drink of wine . " Noah , what's wrong ? "

" You saw that bastard ! Mom, did you know he's back in town ? Seriously , did you have a clue cause he says he knows all about us and our life now "

" Connie always talks crap about talking to your father," told Mina , calmly ," you've heard her . I always take it that the old witch is battier than a loon and never believed her but then Eli ambushed me and Carole during lunch today "

" Shit "

Mina ignored the cursing. Given the situation , she didn't think some bad language would hurt one way or another .

" I don't know what kind of bullshit the bastard is full of , Noah ," replied Mina, who had done much thinking since talking with Carole ," but he wouldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it . I didn't stick around long enough to hear what he wanted …wait, did he come find you at school ?'

" No," answered Puck,' I was at fight club . He wanted to talk….acts like he 's all happy to see me . Wants to know about Quinn and Beth ..the bastard ..I don't want him anywhere around my family "

" Neither do I ," said Mina, honestly ," I was so thankful your sister was staying at a friends house tonight . I am having a hell of time figuring out what to do myself …wasn't easy seeing Eli for me either . " She took another drink and made a face," Carole bought me wine . Do you know that your ..father was the love of my life when we got married ? He may be a big SOB but back then he was sexy and charming ..the real bad boy and I loved him "

" I know, Mom " Puck sat down on the couch beside her and patted her hand .

Mina squeezed his hand and tried a wan smile ." God, Noah, I don't know what to say to you that would help," she admitted, wishing that she did ," let alone explain this to your sister. I'm clueless…seriously, I haven't a clue and I am really worried that he isn't going to leave any of us alone until he gets what he wants …"

" Restraining order , Mom "

" Tempting ," managed Mina , taking another drink of wine ," this wine is awful "

" You hate wine "

" Honey, I wont tell you how to react to Eli but don't tell me to either " stated Mina ," Carole supplied the wine and I really need it at the moment …"

" Its bad enough that he is here ," said Puck," but I don't want him near Quinn or Beth . "

" Tell him that ," offered Mina ," and blame that on your grandmother Connie . That old hag probably couldn't wait to tell Eli that he's a grandpa …get him back in Ohio "

She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue ," This is my worse nightmare "

" I don't want that bastard near my daughter , Mom "

" That is your call, Noah," replied an understanding Mina ," your nearly an adult as it is . I am not about to making you do things you don't want to ..especially where that man is concerned ."

" Quinn hasn't let Russell visit with Beth either " informed Puck of her father ," Judy is cool with that too "

" You don't need to deal with his shit either , Mom " reminded Puck," he just messes with your head …..and turn that damn video off "

She shut off the VCR and put down the remote . " Eli was good at that ," admitted Mina ," and I really would rather not have to speak to him at all but I have to think about your sister. Jess hasn't mentioned him in a while ….however , she was really little when he left . If she wants to see her father , I have to consider it ….."

" I'll talk to Jessica for you "

" Thanks but think its part of the job description " Mina kissed his cheek ," come on, why don't I fix us something to eat and we can figure out what to do about Eli "

" Drive him out of town ," declared Puck," me and my bros could take care of it "

" Something that wont land you and the glee boys in jail , young man "

Emma was finishing up some last minute updates to her files ….check up on all of Will's kids were a high priority on her list, and musing over ideas for supper when Shannon Beiste knocked on the side of her door .

" Emma , you got a minute to talk ?" asked the coach , entering at her invitation .

" Oh, sure , " Emma tidied her desk," please sit . What can I help you with ?"

Shannon colored a bit and blew out a breath. " Actually Ken and I have been seeing each other a bit ," said Shannon," dinner , movies a few time , a football game on TV at my place. Date stuff . "

" Its going well ? I haven't seen Ken to really have a chance to talk to him about you two "

" He's been busy moving out of the Y ," explained Shannon ," Ken found a nice apartment somewhere near Will's , I think. "

" Oh , well, that is good news ," Emma shuddered at the one time visit she had with Ken at his room at the local Y ," his room is just ..horrible. All the germs and everything so close together ….but a new apartment sounds really positive "

" He said you would be happy about it ," smiled Shannon," look I hate beating around the bush here . I'm just not that good at it , Emma "

Emma folded her hands together and gave her friend her full attention. " Ken's invited me to this pumpkin patch maze thing ," explained Shannon," and I was just thinking how much of a hoot if it would be if you and Will joined us"

" You want us to double date ?"

" Yea, sure ," answered Shannon ," thought it would be fun. I don't have all that many friends here yet and Ken is mending fences or something so we thought of you two "

" I think that would be lovely , Shannon, but I do need to run it by Will," said Emma , " I know some of his kids from the glee club won a gift certificate to it . "

" He planning on stalking the kids ?" questioned Shannon ," cause I'm thinking its just some good clean fun and maybe a dinner afterwards …"

" Sure ," Emma smiled, warmly at her ," it will be fun. Are you sure Ken wont be awkward though ? I know he's made great strides in his therapy and he did apologize to Will but it wouldn't do well if a messy fight broke out between them either "

" Ken is talking with Will now "

" OH " Emma steepled her hands and could only wonder how that conversation might be .

Will was going over his set lists with the class Fame assignments all the while trying to correlate the two when Ken ambled inside the choir room, a place he hadn't set foot in since the Acafella's, a long time ago.

Lost in his own inner debate of a life lesson provided by The Strike episode of Fame and one of his own personal favorites ..that episode had hit on all of the Fame kids insecurities about their talent and not being good enough.

Lord knows between all the diva offs and bickering amongst themselves, his own glee kids all had their doubts mixed in with their dreams .

Not to mention, Desdemona rocked .

Though Will knew that no matter how much he loved the musical production of Othello - the only people he might get to show interest in it might be Kurt or Rachel.

Brittany might want to be one of the horse dancers .

" Will " Ken cleared his throat ," sorry to bother you …."

Will came out of his reverie , surprised to find the beefy coach in his office .

" Ken, what can I help you with ?"

Ken plopped down in the chair in front of his desk. " I suppose Ems told you that I'm ,uh, dating Shannon "

" Heard it from you too ," allowed Will, not sure exactly why he was here ," Shannon is a great lady. "

He paused , " How's that going ? "

" Pretty good, I think ," told Ken, shifting a bit ," I don't know . Shannon is one tough gal and a hell of a football coach…which I like but don't wanna make the same mistakes I did when I was with Emma "

Will scratched his head, absently . " I'd hold off on the marriage proposal then "

Ken went full red in the face at the humiliating reminder which made Will feel horrible for bringing it up as a joke.

" I'm sorry ," Will held up his hands in surrender ," I shouldn't have said that "

" You got that right but water under the bridge, " Ken continued on before he lost his nerve and his train of thought ," Look , I am not good with the whole dating thing. I don't want to take her to monster truck shows then have her think I'm treating her like I did M& M. "

" So, you want my advice ?" cut in Will , curiously .

" Hell, no, " answered Ken ," why would I do that ? You made worse calls than I did and you with the crazy fake pregnant wife and everything …think I can muddle through by myself "

" Ken, get to the point "

" Don't know how much Emma has told you cause I know she was supposed to mention this to you ," went on Ken," Shannon has been hinting around about this whole double date thing being fun. What with you and Emma actually being our only friends …."

" You think it might be awkward for all of us ?" hedged Will , uncertain .

Emma had insisted that she and Ken had resolved things between them and it was fine but he had some of his own doubts . He knew that she still held some guilt for her part in the wedding that never happened between them.

" Kind of hoping it's not ," admitted Ken ," Emma and I are friends now. I mean, I am cool with her being in love with you, Will, and I really like Shannon "

" I know ," replied Will, not wanting to step on his toes ," and I think a lot about Shannon. Look, Ken, I'm not against the whole double date thing though I think I was sixteen the last time I had one of those but I just think maybe I should have a chat with Emma first …"

" Sure though think that's what Shannon is doing right now …."

" We'll talk about it later, Ken "

" Throw a man a bone, Will ," told Ken ," I mean, you do still…..owe me one "

Will shook his curly head . " Leave the blackmail to Sue "

" Sure thing ," Ken backed out of the office ," look I gotta go, I'm taking Shannon to Applebee's tonight . I got a free appetizer coupon and turns out we both love ribs …"

Will nodded , tossed his pen on the desk, and contemplated how much a disaster of a fiasco a double date might actually be . Ken was a nice guy but the man had hardly any social skills still he was a friend and he couldn't turn his back on a friend .

Though Emma seemed confident that therapy was doing wonders for Ken but Will wasn't so sure .

Double date ?

The whole idea just screamed very loudly AWKWARD .

" Mom ," Finn called out as he walked into the living room. He had stayed after school for football practice so he was late getting home and as soon as he hit the couch, he discovered his mother crying woefully in Burt's arms ," oh my God, who died ? Mom, what is the matter ?"

Carole sniffled a bit and met her sons concerned gaze, managing a watery smile.

" No one died ," assured Carole ," and I'm fine, honey "

" I don't think you are since your crying ," Finn rushed over to her ," what is wrong ?"

Burt stood , allowing Finn to console his mother . " Your mom had a run in with an old blast from her past , Finn " explained Burt ," shook her up is all "

" I don't understand ….I thought everyone you know is here , Mom "

Carole blew out a breath and reached for her sons hands . He was so like Christopher .

" Mina and I had our monthly lunch out this afternoon ," replied Carole ," Eli Pucker man showed up in town today . It was such a horrendous shock to see him after all of these years and I guess it just brought back all sorts of memories about me and your dad .."

" Dad " repeated Finn," I didn't think you ever still thought about him ..since your with Burt now "

" Chris was the love of your Moms life , Finn," explained Burt ," course she's still gonna think about him. Just like I still think about Karen ….its only natural "

" Thank you, Burt " Carole flashed him a grateful smile ," that's exactly it '

" So your Mom and Mina had a run in with that asshole ," went on Burt , so he could get the bigger picture here ," both of them were pretty upset so your Mom called me to come drive them home .."

" Wait a minute ," interrupted Finn, jumping back a few steps as everything registered in his mind ," Puckerman. Puck's dad is back in Lima ?"

" He walked into Applebee's like he owned it ," went on Carole ," Mina is beside herself . "

" Hasn't he been gone like 5 years or something ?" asked Finn," I thought Puck and I were in Little League when he took off …."

" Nearly ten years ," told Carole ," he was Christopher's best friend . Mina is mine . We always joke that is was natural that you two boys were destined to be best friends .."

" Dudes don't talk about it , Mom , even though puck is my bro " told Finn

Finn sank down beside his mom . "Man, I wonder if Puck knows yet ? He hates his guts …"

" I don't know ," admitted Carole ," I know Mina was worrying about how she was going to tell Noah and Jessica . She is such a wreck, I was afraid to leave her alone ….."

" I don't know how Puck is going to handle that ,' wondered Finn," I don't know how I would deal if it were me …."

Carole squeezed his hand ," I am sure it will be incredibly difficult for Noah . I am sure he will need all of your support and friendship, Finn "

She sighed and grew thoughtful nostalgic . " There was a time in my life when Chris, myself, Eli, and Mina were inseparable …soo long ago "

" High school, right ," said Finn," we all heard what happened , you know, when you and puck's mom got into that fight with Quinn's Mom during Mercedes pool party …."

" That was pretty bad " agreed Burt, who had been wielding the grill at the time .

" Not my finest moment I will admit " Carole was chagrined ," high school was a wild ride . Especially my Senior year ….Mina was so in love with Eli and I am terrified that she never got over him all of these years "

Finn was afraid his mom was getting off track and didn't want her to be sad any longer .

" What can I do to help, Mom ," asked Finn, taking charge ," I can buy you ice cream .cause I ate the rest of what we had in the freezer. Do you want me to see if Rachel can come over and watch Pretty in Pink with you or Pretty Woman ?"

Carole blew her nose and leaned in to hug him. " I am fine, sweetie ," she let out a heart heavy sigh ," I just let everything get to me . Now I think I am mainly worried about Mina and the kids . She's a total mess, not that I can blame her "

" Carole, honey," Burt handed her a glass of wine ," here. Think this might help with the ole nerves ….."

" I love you, Burt ," Carole accepted the wine and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth ," thank you "

" Not a problem ," said Burt , needing to be useful ," Finn, you want a soda or something ..think I saw some iced tea in there . "

Finn moved over to face the man. " Tea is good but its my house , I can get it "

" Listen, Finn, I don't want to step on your toes here ," replied an earnest Burt ," but I think you ought to keep your mom company in there . I'm thinking that you making small talk about school and glee club or Rachel would be more helpful to her "

" She's really upset over this …."

" From what she told me and the bits I heard from her and Mina, upset is mild " explained Burt , concern etched across his face ," look, you take care of your mom and let me handle supper . I called Kurt and gave him the lowdown or the 411 , whatever it is that you kids call it, and he is running by the store to pick up some groceries "

" Why ?"

" Cause Kurt didn't want me fixing you guys hamburger helper ," told Burt , wryly ," we've got supper covered so go on in and hang with your mom , Finn "

" This is really cool of you , Burt " admitted Finn, sincerely .

Burt nodded , taking the acceptance . " Your welcome "

In the living room, Carole couldn't seem to shake the wave of memories that had swamped her , knowing things would be a lot different if Christopher were still alive .

" Chris was the only person I ever saw really get through to Eli ," remarked Carole , off hand ," Lord knows , Mina tried her best . "

" I just really want to punch the bastard for coming back here "

" Much as I would love to see that, Honey ," told Burt with affection in his tone ," think Mina has the first rights to all the really hard core violence on the man "

" This is just going to destroy Puck " replied Finn, " he's always telling Quinn how he'll do whatever it takes for his family cause he isn't anything like his father "

" That just breaks my heart " murmured Carole, under her breath.

" Dad, Carole ," called out Kurt as he sailed through the house , a grocery sack in his arms ," I come with all of the ingredients to make some nice chicken paiilard , a spring salad and a nice cheese risotto "

Carole sent him a grateful smile . " Hello Kurt . This is so very sweet of you "

" It is my pleasure to help, Carole " said Kurt , truthfully .

Finn approached his friend . " Kurt "

" Finn "

" This is really cool of you, dude "

Kurt pulled out a DVD from the sack and handed it to him. " Go watch the First Wives Club with your Mom, Finn "

" Pretty in Pink is usually her sad movie "

" She's projecting ," explained Kurt ," trust me , she needs Bette, Goldie, and Diane a lot more than Molly Ringwald right now …."

Finn hesitated , only for a second , then relented . " If you say so…."

" I do …" Kurt headed into the kitchen to help his dad prepare the meal .

" This is so nice ," commented Carole, taking another drink of her wine ," I have got three of the most incredible men in the world right here in my home. I am so fortunate "

" Come on, Kurt ," said Burt , affectionately ," toss me some chicken to pound "

Kurt rolled his eyes. His father could be such a clown . " It's chicken, dad ," teased Kurt ," not a football "

" You are funny, kid " remarked Burt as father and son began preparations to make dinner .

They had a pretty good system down .

" So, Mom ," Finn popped the disc in the player ," Kurt brought over a movie for us to watch . Not really sure what this First Wives are or why they have a club in the first place but it ought to be really cool. Who knows it might be something Rachel might like and I could tell her that we watched it …."

" Oh, I haven't seen this in an age " commented Carole ," God, Mina and I used to watch it on repeat for like a month or two after Eli left ….."

With the chatter of Burt and Kurt puttering around the kitchen , his Mom reminiscing with him as she drank her wine , Finn thought that maybe this whole almost a family thing wasn't such a bad thing , after all .

" Rachel, I hurried from practice the moment it let out ," Quinn burst into the apartment , breathlessly ," Kurt had some family issue and left so Sue actually let us out early. I don't even want to think about how we will pay for it ….how was Beth ?"

Rachel turned around from folding a towel . " Beth was an angel ," explained Rachel, warmly ," though I must say that she doesn't really like strained peas. " She gestured ruefully to the green stain on the front of her dress ," I tried to get her to eat but I don't know how successful I was . She did drink her bottle .."

" Sorry about that," said Quinn, placing her books and bags on the coffee table ," She gets her aim from her daddy. Puck is also the only one who can get her to eat that..Lord knows I have tried enough times myself "

" Daddy's girl "

" That is still up for debate " told Quinn, dryly ," when did you get her to sleep ?"

" An hour ago "

" Hopefully she will stay down most of the night ," sighed Quinn," thank you so much for this, Rachel. I kind of wanted to give my mom a break and Puck's mom too. I might actually have a chance to get some of my homework finished tonight before Puck gets home …."

" I still cant get over how real..how adult your life is ," says Rachel, pausing to choose her words with consideration ," you and puck have come so far from the beginning of the year . I mean , with baby gate and everything ….its just amazing "

" What's amazing is that we haven't murdered each other ," laughed Quinn," there have been nights I wish I was still home with Mom. For the most part, we do okay "

" Are your parents helping any more ?" inquired a curious Rachel .

" Mom helps us the best that she can when it strikes her or when she blackmails dad with whatever fresh dirt she has found ," said Quinn, " don't mention that to your Dad , either . She is still going through divorce hell with my father so I don't like to ask her and Mina does what she can when she has the extra …"

She let out a tired sigh," Why all the questions, Rachel ?"

" No particular reason," admitted Rachel, off hand ," Finn has mentioned Marriage a time or two here lately . …."

Quinn arched a perfect blonde brow ." Puck and I are still a long way away from tying the knot , Rachel "

" Of course ," says Rachel , checking her phone to find a text from Finn .

Before the girls could continue their conversation, Puck barreled into the apartment, anger radiating from every pore in his body as he paced in the tiny living room, trying to not completely lose it. He needed to keep it together, keep his cool though all he wanted to do was punch things .

" Noah, you might want to be quieter ," suggested Rachel," unless you want to wake your daughter up. She is sound a sleep and Quinn might not appreciate it …."

" Did you lose tonight ? What is the matter , Puck ?" asked Quinn, concerned .

" Thanks for babysitting , Rachel, " snapped Puck," but get out of here "

" You don't have to be rude ," huffed an insulted Rachel ," I was just leaving "

She collected her purse, waved at Quinn, and left the apartment .

" Thanks again, Rachel " called Quinn then turned to face him ," Puck, I know that Rachel can be irritating sometimes but she was doing us a favor. I hope your not this rude to Tina and Mercedes when they watch Beth for us ….."

Puck couldn't concentrate , couldn't think as all of the feelings about his father that he had locked up came pouring out in a mass , invading his guarded heart .

Tears threatened to fall and the bad ass didn't seem to have any control over them .

He ran his hands over his head, rubbed them down his face and sighed , heavily .

" Quinn "

" Puck, you are scaring me ," Quinn took his hands , propelling him to the sofa to sit ," please , talk to me . Did something happen at your fight club ? " She reached for his hands and held them, " Puck "

" My Dad is back in town "

He felt as if he couldn't breathe .

" Oh my God " muttered Quinn, wrapping her arms around him to give him comfort .

His voice broke with the tears ," The bastard is back. I figured he was gone for good , you know . Nana Connie always yaps about talking to him but the woman is a fruitcake ..turns out it was probably all true "

" How exactly do you know that your father is back ?" inquired Quinn, softly .

" I don't know , Mom doesn't know either ," explained puck, woodenly ," but he shows up at my fight club. I was just talking to Blaine -turns out the dude does some fighting for Dalton , so I turned around and there was my fucking dad ."

" I thought I was hallucinating or seeing a ghost but it was Eli in the flesh "

" How is that possible ? I thought your mom always talked like he was in some skuzzy country or something …."

" Last year Mom and I were joking that he might have died on some booze filled road trip to Bolivia or someplace all those years ago ," Puck buried his face in her neck ," figures we couldn't be that lucky "

Quinn kissed his neck and clutched his hands . " What did you say to him ?"

" I don't even remember a fucking thing I said ," admitted puck," mostly I tried to be cool. I wanted to hurt him …punch him in the gut , you know but I couldn't . "

He felt a lump in his throat ," I felt like I was a little kid all over again …."

Quinn kissed his shoulder . " Oh Puck, I am soo sorry , baby , I know how much this is hurting you. "

" I just ..I don't know what to do, Quinn ," admitted Puck, quietly as his voice cracked with emotion ," I cant even think. Never actually saw red before ..not even when I was pissed at Finn …and Mom is a wreck. The bastard already paid her a visit and screwed with her head …I don't even wanna think about my sister "

Quinn held him tight , giving him her love and strength . " Does your sister ever mention her dad ? I don't think I have ever heard Jessica mention him ….."

" Don't call him a Dad . He isn't a dad …he gave that up when he left us "

" We don't have to talk about this ," decided Quinn ," not if you don't want to. I know that you are still processing so we could just do like we do with my own father . You know that I only acknowledge Russell when Mom wants to bitch about him to me …"

" I don't know right now ," told puck, torn ," Jessica and I got along good without him in our lives . Mom worked her ass off to raise off and without a cent from him …. "

" Nana Connie told him about Beth ..I hate her right now for that "

Quinn bit her tongue, seriously disliking his grandmother at the moment, regardless of the fact that she helped them out a lot .

" If you don't want him to meet his granddaughter then we wont let him, Noah "

" I don't ," Puck clutched tightly to her, his lifeline and his love ," I don't want Beth to be screwed up like I am . " Tears were building behind his eyes but he didn't care ," My life didn't always suck. I mean, Finn never had a dad either so it was okay most of the time. I got by fine without Eli …..didn't miss him, you know "

Her voice was soothing," I know "

He only felt twinges of the hurt when it had been during the Little League games and he just had his Mom and Carole out in the bleachers cheering him on . All that father and son shit that was a big deal to dudes he never had that chance at any of them because his father had left them .

Lima Loser .

Eli Puckerman was nothing but a liar and a Lima Loser .

It was all too much and Puck was tired , so tired of holding it all in, his senses were overwhelmed until he couldn't see or think straight at all. Quinn was kissing the side of his face and murmuring reassurances of love to him to keep him steady.

He felt broken in half .

" I love you, Quinn " declared puck, softly before giving into everything he had bottled up inside of him since he was a little kid . The hurt,and the anger came flooding out letting out the tears and the pain of the past break him down .

He cried into the softness of Quinn's blonde hair, holding onto her, tightly, needing her until the last of the tears finally subsided .

After a while , Puck regained his composure , running a hand over his face, and letting out a heavy hearted sigh. " I feel like shit "

" Don't you dare let that man beat you down, Noah Puckerman . He isn't worth it "

" Oh, baby, it isn't like that " protested Puck, not in the mood to explain .

" it is too like that ," stated Quinn," don't move , just one second, Puck "

" Quinn, w-what ?"

Moments later, Quinn reappeared with Beth and placed her in his arms .

" Puck, your daughter wants her Daddy "

" Quinn, I don't think right now is a good time for me and Beth .." started Puck, weakly as his daughter jabbered and reached for his face and pinching his nose.

He smiled despite his pain. " Beth , I need my nose " Puck held her on his lap and pressed a kiss against her pale hair and pulled Quinn close to them .

Quinn leaned in, kissing him, lovingly. " No matter what happens with your dad, Puck, your daughter and I love you so very much "

Love that was what really mattered and Puck had it right here .


End file.
